Somewhere Only We Know
by Newbie22
Summary: This is the story of Gemma Arwin (OC) and her relationship with Sirius Black. Like Sirius, Gemma has no interest in falling in love or settling down. Her focus is on becoming an Auror. But things between them change. And then things start to get complicated. Rated M for later chapters.
1. This Is Me (Introduction)

_**This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I've recently gotten into reading fan fiction and thought I would give my own story a go. I'm a little bit in love with Sirius Black, so this is my take on the type of relationship I think he would have, had he had the chance. **_

_**I'm not great at writing magic, so most of the scenes involving magic are quite vague. I've focused much more on the relationships. **_

_**Hope you enjoy! Please review, and please be nice! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they are the intellectual property of the fabulous J K Rowling. **_

**Introduction**

This story starts in the summer of 1975. Gemma Arwin (OC) is 15 and about to head into her 5th year at Hogwarts.

Below is my characters background, explaining her existing relationships with various students. I've tried to stay as much in line with the original HP work as possible, but some differences have been made to allow for the story to flow better.

_Gemma Arwin lives with her parents, George and Cynthia Arwin. Both George and Cynthia worked for the Ministry of Magic as Aurors until they decided to retire, when they were in their 40s. _

_After years of working side by side, they realised their love for each other and decided to focus their time on each other. They got married but never expected to have children. _

_After 4 years together, Cynthia fell pregnant with Gemma, who was born on 10__th__ January 1960. _

_At the peak of their careers, they were exceptionally talented Aurors, especially George. For him, he had a natural ability to learn quickly, efficiently and withstand the pressure of fighting dark magic. _

_Cynthia had to work twice as hard to be half as good, but she was determined. Gemma was fortunate enough to get her fathers natural ability, with her mothers determination. _

_From a very young age Gemma knew she wanted to be an Auror too, even though she didn't fully comprehend what it meant. But she wanted to be like her parents and she wanted to help rid the world of dark magic and those that support it. _

_Gemma had a happy childhood. Her parents, being retired, were able to spend a lot of time with her. _

_George is very focused on setting her up for school and training, spending hours every week demonstrating spells, having her practice movements using sticks from the garden, and purchasing plenty of magical books to assist her learning. Gemma enjoys their time together, even if it does feel like hard work sometimes._

_Cynthia wants Gemma to succeed, but also wants her to be a normal young woman. She encourages Gemma to think about other aspects of her life, beyond becoming an Auror, much to the frustration of George. _

_Gemma has a close friend in the village, Julie Summers. They met when they were 5 and became best friends instantly. Julie had struggled to make friends because she was different, but in truth, she was simply a witch in a muggle world. Julie's parents were muggles, so over the years they became friends with George and Cynthia, who helped them understand a bit more about Julie's world. _

_At the age of 11, both Gemma and Julie received their letters for Hogwarts. They clung together on their journey to Hogwarts, with Julie being placed in Hufflepuff and Gemma in Gryffindor. They agreed to stay best friends, which is still true today. _

_Once in Gryffindor, Gemma became good friends with the girls she shared her dorm with; Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewitt. They would often be seen together, in class, studying or hanging out in the common room. __Mary loved a gossip, which Alice and Lily played along with. Gemma, being less girly than the others, and less interested in boys, listened but didn't join in._

_Gemma worked hard, putting her in the good books of Lily, but she could be, on occasion, a little hot headed. Early on in her first year, Gemma got detention for punching a Slytherin student, Avery, in the nose, because he called Julie a Mudblood. She received another detention that year for raising her wand in the corridor after an older student, Lestrange, threatened her friends. _

_Over the next few years, she received a couple more detentions, mostly for rushing to defend either herself or her friends. Last year though, she got into the most trouble. Mulciber attacked Mary, who was found by a teacher, having been cut badly, and Gemma wasted no time in seeking justice. She cornered Mulciber, disarmed him and threw him flying back against the wall. She was about to attack him further when they were discovered and she was punished to one months detention. Mulciber didn't seek revenge, but Gemma suspects her days are numbered._

_While in detention, Gemma often found herself in the company of James Potter and Sirius Black. At first she found them irritating, constantly playing pranks and messing around in class. However, over the years, she saw a different side to them. They were clearly intelligent and had the same fiery disposition as her. She didn't approve of the way they treated some students, even Severus Snape. In her mind, they were sometimes just as bad as Mulciber, who often tormented students. _

_They were both very fond of Gemma, liking her no-nonsense attitude. But Sirius clearly enjoyed winding Gemma up, and although she tried to ignore him, he always had a way of getting under her skin. _

_As well as those two, Gemma became friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, although the latter was more by association. Remus and Gemma, however, often found themselves studying together in the library and they forged a fondness for each other. They found they could happily sit in each other's company without having to say too much. _

_On Gemma's part, she found Remus oddly comforting, which was ironic, giving his condition. Last year, Gemma had realised Remus was a werewolf. He didn't tell her, but she started to quietly track his "illness" patterns and looked out for other signs. Gemma wouldn't tell him she knew, as she wanted to wait until he felt comfortable enough to tell her himself. _

_Gemma was growing up to become a very beautiful young woman. She was 5'4, with long wavy blonde hair that always fell perfectly around her chest. She was slim, but athletic, with curves in all the right places. She was starting to feel more confident in her body, but she didn't fully comprehend how beautiful she was. _

_Gemma's expectation of what her life would become was simple. She wanted to become an Auror, perhaps travel the world, but focus on fighting back against dark magic. She had no desire to find love and fall into the trap of a relationship. She refused to be tied down, believing it would hold her back in her career. _

_She was open to the possibility of love one day, but it would need to be someone very special. _


	2. Bad Together

"I'm home" Gemma called as she walked through her front door. It was a hot summers day in August and she had just returned from a trip to London with Julie.

She closed the front door, smiling to herself as she heard her parents laughing in the kitchen.

Since they had retired almost 20 years ago, they had developed a fondness for the 'muggle way of life', which included cooking everything from scratch, no magic allowed. This meant that everything took twice as long and unfortunately did not taste as good, but they were happy.

Gemma often watched her parents, thinking they were more like a couple of teenagers as opposed to the famed Aurors of the 30s and 40s.

Gemma headed straight into the kitchen. Her father was making a sauce while her mother chopped up vegetables.

"Gemma!" Cynthia cried, putting the knife down and grabbing a parchment letter from the side. "For you. From Hogwarts" She handed it to Gemma. "Must be the list of the school books you'll need. We can head to Diagon Alley next Tuesday. Maybe Julie could join us?"

Gemma took the letter. "Thanks Mum. Yeah, sounds good" Gemma opened it up and started to read aloud, cutting out the boring bits. "Dear Miss Arwin, we look forward to welcoming you back for your fifth year at Hogwarts… list of items needed…"

Gemma scanned the list, mostly books. She then spotted an additional paragraph, which wasn't usually included.

"As you enter the year of OWL examinations you will be paired with a fellow student whom you shall partner with in all classes." Gemma read aloud. "These pairings have been created based on abilities and are to be respected in every lesson. The purpose of this pairing is to provide all students with equal opportunity to gain support and learning from others. I am pleased to inform you, Miss Gemma Arwin, that your partner is Mr Sirius Black. Huh"

"Did you say Black, Gemma?" Cynthia asked, looking concerned. Gemma nodded. "As in the Black family who are all in Slytherin?!" Cynthia continued. "Why would they pair you with a Slytherin?!"

"He's not in Slytherin Mum. He's in Gryffindor." Gemma replied.

"Still, if he's from that family, Gemma, he's bound to be bad news." Cynthia said now. "Can we appeal?" She looked over at George who had come to join the conversation, taking Gemma's letter from her hand.

Gemma sighed at her parents. "Mum, Dad, don't worry." She said. "Sirius is nothing like the rest of his family. He doesn't believe in all that pure blood nonsense."

Her parents looked unconvinced, so Gemma sighed again.

"Plus, he's sort of a friend." She said now. "And he's very intelligent, probably one of the smartest in the school. It's not a bad pairing, honestly. It could have been much worse."

"Hmmm." Cynthia said, staring at Gemma. "Well as long as he doesn't get you into trouble."

Gemma rolled her eyes and headed up to her bedroom, thinking about this interesting new pairing.

_Sirius is definitely intelligent._ She thought to herself. _And he is very good at Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. All the things I'm good at and need to become an Auror. _

_He isn't exactly known for getting his head down and studying hard, but that's never stopped his good grades._

_He is, technically, a friend. Just a bit of an idiot when he's around James. He also enjoys winding me up a little too much... _

_He is starting to become a bit of a womaniser though. Not that he has to do much. Girls just seem to flock to him._

Gemma rolled her eyes. _Not sure I like the idea of having to spend so much time with someone receiving all that attention. The girls at school can be so annoying!_

_Oh maybe I'm over thinking things! I'm sure it will all be ok. Maybe I could even convince him to stay more focused… _

Gemma laughed slightly. _Ha! I doubt that. Surely no one could tame Sirius Black._

The following week, Cynthia took Gemma and Julie to Diagon Alley to collect their Hogwarts supplies.

The three of them walked around the shops, collecting everything they needed, before heading to get a drink. As Cynthia collected the drinks, Gemma and Julie ran through the list of everything purchased.

Julie had been responsible for finding all the books, while Gemma lazily grabbed whatever Julie picked up.

"Oh no!" Gemma said, pointing to the third book on the list. "We didn't pick up this book for Herbology."

"Oh sorry, Gemma." Julie replied "I didn't need that one. Jessica in the year above leant me hers last year, then said I could just keep it."

Gemma sighed. She would need to go back and get that book, especially as it was for Herbology. It was a subject Gemma was notoriously bad at, so she needed all the help she could get.

"I'm going to quickly pop back and get it." Gemma said, jumping up. "Will you tell my mum where I've gone? I'll be 5 minutes."

"Of course." Julie replied, as Gemma headed out the door.

Gemma ran to the book shop which was only 2 doors down. She quickly found the book, paid for it and left.

As soon as she stepped out of the door though, she wasn't paying much attention and crashed into a very solid figure.

"Fuck!" She cried, as she dropped her book on the floor.

Gemma watched Sirius Black chuckling to himself as he bent down and picked up her book. "Fuck indeed." He said, handing it back to her.

Gemma covered her face with her book, slightly embarrassed by her loud outcry. She removed the book from in front of her face and saw him smiling at her, clearly enjoying the moment. "Hello Sirius." She said.

"Arwin." Sirius replies, bowing his head to her, a small smile on his lips. "In a rush?"

Gemma smiles, shaking her head. "Not really. Just not paying attention." She says. "Sorry for crashing into you."

"And for shouting "Fuck" in my face…" Sirius adds, grinning.

Gemma laughs. "And for that." She says. "I'll see you around."

She turns to leave and is surprised when Sirius reaches out and grabs her hand. She glances down, just as he pulls away.

"I just wanted to say..." He says now. "I saw we were partnered up for the year. Should be fun."

He raises his eyebrows at her, grinning. Gemma chuckles at him.

"Yes, it should be." She says. "Just don't hold me back." She winks at him and he bursts out laughing.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Arwin." He says. "I know not to get in your bad books. Besides..." He pauses, leaning in to her. "I'm just looking forward to getting to know you better."

He winks at her, before turning and walking off. Gemma rolls her eyes, chuckling to herself.

_Hmm. Working with __Sirius is definitely going to be interesting this year._

She turns and heads back to her mum and Julie. They stay in Diagon Alley for a couple more hours, before heading home.

The last few weeks of summer pass quickly, and before Gemma knows it, it's time to return to Hogwarts.

Gemma stands on the Kings Cross platform with Julie, waiting to board the Hogwarts express. They watch all the other students rush by, specifically two young girls who are definitely first years.

"I don't remember being that small." Gemma says, turning to Julie. "They look so… little. And innocent."

Julie laughs. "Next you'll be saying 'they get smaller every year'."

"They do!" Gemma cries, laughing at the obviousness of the statement.

They board at the front and quickly bump into Remus.

"Hi Gemma! Hi Julie!" He says, smiling at them both. "How were your summers?"

"Great, thanks." Julie replies, smiling.

"It was good." Gemma says. "How was yours?"

"Quiet." Remus says. "But good."

"I see you made prefect." Julie says now, pointing to Remus's cloak.

Remus smiles, looking uncomfortable. "Yes. Somehow." He says. "I'm surprised you didn't."

Julie shrugs. "They gave it to Lucy Mallert." She says. "She's definitely Prefect material!"

Remus laughs in agreement and Gemma glances between them.

_I have no idea who Lucy Mallert is. Maybe I should talk to more people... _

"Are you surprised you didn't make prefect, Gemma?" Remus says now, turning to her, a small smile on his face.

Gemma laughs. "Oh yes." She says. "Completely shocked." She grins at Remus.

"To be honest, I'd feel safer having someone like you roaming the halls as prefect." Julie says now, facing Gemma. "Especially with some of the things those Slytherins get up to."

Remus nods in agreement and Gemma smiles at Julie. She wonders how many muggle born witches and wizards are feeling nervous after what Mulciber did to Mary last year.

"Julie!" A voice calls behind them. "We've got a compartment down here."

Julie turns and waves to her Hufflepuff friend, then turns back to Gemma and Remus.

"I'm going to sit down there." She says. "I'll see you both later."

"Bye Julie." Remus says.

"Bye Julie." Gemma says. "See you when we get to the castle."

Julie nods and turns, leaving Gemma and Remus alone.

"So, I hear you got paired with Sirius." Remus says now.

Gemma nods, smiling. "Yes." She says. "Who did you get?"

"James." Remus replies. "Which I'm happy about. Although I think James is upset. You know how he likes to play with Sirius in class."

Gemma laughs a little. "Yes, I do." She says. "My biggest concern is that Sirius is going to mess around and I lose focus."

"If anyone can keep Sirius in line, Gemma, it's you." Remus says smiling at her. "I have to go. Sorry. But I'll see you later at dinner."

"No worries." Gemma replies, letting him past. "I'll see you later."

Gemma walks down the train to find her friends. She stares out of the window, glancing at the students moving around the platform.

She catches a glimpse of Mulciber, saying goodbye to his father.

_They look like one unpleasant family. I bet they are all Death Eaters. _

Gemma isn't paying attention, and suddenly walks into someone.

"Fuck!" She cries, her head flipping round to see who she crashed into. She holds in a laugh as Sirius stands in front of her, an amused smile on his face. He leans against the wall, his arms crossed.

"You know." He says. "I'm not sure how I feel about this new greeting of ours, Arwin. It feels very one sided."

Gemma smiles back. "I'm sorry." She says. "I'm not usually this clumsy. I was... distracted."

"Usually it's me girls are distracted by." He says now and Gemma rolls her eyes. "What was so interesting?"

"Not interesting." Gemma says. "Just distracting. Mulciber."

She nods to out the window and Sirius follows her gaze. She notices a flash of anger through his eyes.

"You think he's coming for you this year?" Sirius asks now.

Gemma takes a deep breath. "Probably." She says. "I embarrassed him. Hurt him. I know he won't forgive easily."

"You can take him." Sirius says, still staring out the window.

Gemma looks up at him, a small smile on her lips. Slowly, Sirius pulls his eyes away and back to Gemma.

"Have you seen James?" He asks.

Gemma shakes her head. "No, sorry." She says. "Remus is back there though. Do you know where the girls are?"

Sirius nods behind him. "A couple compartments back there." He says.

"Thanks." She says, starting to move again. Sirius doesn't budge.

"If you want to get past, you have to say please." He says, grinning at her.

Gemma rolls her eyes. "Let me past, Sirius." She says. "Please." She adds reluctantly.

Sirius chuckles, stepping only slightly out of the way. Gemma pushes herself past him, and he stops her midway.

"Looking forward to being this close to you all year." He says now, leaning into her.

Gemma shoves him away, pushing past him completely. "You're an idiot." She says. "You know that crap won't work with me."

Sirius laughs. "I know." He says. "But I enjoy trying. Plus it winds you up and you know that's my favourite thing to do."

"You're annoying, Sirius." Gemma says, walking away from him.

"I'm charming!" Sirius calls back. "And you love me for it!"

Gemma turns her head back to look at him, laughing. He grins at her, then turns away.

Gemma arrives at the compartment where Alice, Mary and Lily are sat.

"Gemma!" Mary cries, jumping up and giving her a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Just talking to people on my way here." She says, hugging Lily and Alice too. "How were your summers?"

"We've covered summer." Mary says, dismissing Gemma's question. "Now we're on partners. Gemma, is it true you're with Sirius?"

Gemma laughs at Mary, then nods her head. "Yes." She says.

"How long before he does something to annoy you?" Alice asks, laughing slightly.

"It won't take him long." Gemma says. "I bumped into him outside and he admitted that winding me up is his favourite thing to do. I wouldn't be surprised if I get myself a few detentions because I've hexed him for being annoying."

"Don't let him get to you, Gemma." Lily says now. "Him and Potter are idiots and we need to ignore them."

"It's ok." Gemma said. "I can handle Sirius. I don't think he would ever do anything to really annoy me."

"Let's hope not." Alice says.

"I'm sorry, but how are we not talking about the obvious elephant in the room?" Mary cries, staring at them all.

They all look at her blankly. Mary rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Gemma and Sirius are going to be working together." Mary says. "A lot. So surely it's obvious they are going to snog!"

Gemma and Alice burst out laughing while Lily frowns.

"Trust me, Mary." Gemma says. "Sirius and I will not be snogging."

"Gemma is far too focused on her schoolwork." Lily says.

"Plus, she knows better than to fall for Sirius Black's womanising ways." Alice adds.

"And he's a friend." Gemma says. "Sort of."

"I still don't understand how you can be friends with him and Potter." Lily says now.

"They aren't that bad." Gemma says, and Lily frowns. "Ok. They aren't that bad all of the time. They have their moments of being pretty decent humans."

"So, to be clear." Mary says, interrupting. "If Sirius Black comes up to you this year and asks for a snog, you would turn him down?"

"Yes." Gemma replies. "Probably. He's attractive, I'll give him that, but I have no interest in being another one of his conquests. I'd much rather we were just friends."

"I think you're crazy." Mary said now, shaking her head.

"Remember Mary." Alice says. "Gemma doesn't get interested in boys. No one will ever be able to break through…" She smiles and turns to Gemma. "Maybe you should become a nun."

Gemma laughed. "With my detention track record, I don't think they'd take me." She said as they all laughed.

"Gemma gets into enough trouble without adding Black to the mix." Lily says, and they all laugh. "Boys are trouble. We should stay clear."

"I like boys." Mary says. "And I especially like boys as sexy as Sirius Black."

She throws Gemma a look and Gemma laughs.

"I agree we should stay clear of boys that cause trouble." Alice says now. "But not all boys are bad…"

She looks away from the girls and they all lean in.

"Something to share Alice?" Gemma asks.

Alice shrugs slightly, still not looking at them.

"Come on." Lily says. "Tell us."

"Ok." Alice says, finally looking back towards them. "You know... Frank? Frank Longbottom, in the year above?"

The girls all nodded and Gemma could already see Mary preparing herself to scream in excitement.

"We got talking a little bit over the summer, and I really quite like him." Alice continued, blushing slightly. "But I'm not sure if he likes me in the same way."

"If he was talking to you over the summer... he likes you." Lily says.

Mary nodded in agreement. "Have you seen him yet?" She asked.

"Yes, and it was incredibly embarrassing." Alice says, hanging her head. "I saw him while boarding and he waved at me and I just… ran away."

Alice groans as the girls all laugh at her.

"Maybe you should just wait until he asks you out." Lily says. "In the meantime, focus on class. That has to be your priority this year."

Alice nods, but Gemma can tell she's not thrilled by the idea.

"No way!" Mary cries, completely disagreeing with Lily. "You need to find out how he feels about you. Ask around. Ask some of the 6th year girls... or some of his friends!"

"Won't that seem a bit desperate?" Lily asks.

"No!" Mary replies. "It's the best way to find out whether he likes you or not."

Alice nods, contemplating the idea.

"Personally..." Gemma says. "I think the best way to find out whether he likes you is to just ask him directly."

Alice opens her eyes in shock while Mary gasps.

_My suggestion isn't that crazy! _

"I'm not sure about asking him directly, Gemma." Alice says. "I can barely say hello to him."

Gemma laughs. "Well maybe build up to that then." She says. "But I think you should ask him. Or at least tell him that you like him."

Alice nods slowly, and Gemma can tell she won't do anything. Not for a while anyway.

The trolley lady arrives and each girl purchases an unnecessary amount of chocolate.

Then they go back to discussing the summer holidays, school, classes, exams, and a little bit more on boys.

As they arrive at the castle, Julie comes over to say hello to the other girls and they all head in together, before separating to sit at their respective tables.

The Gryffindor girls sit together, and are interrupted by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Evans! Miss me?" James asks, as he sits down next to her. He shuffles in close, much to her annoyance.

"Go away, Potter!" Lily responds, turning her back to him.

"I'll go away if you agree to go on a date with me!" He asks, grinning.

Gemma can't help but laugh. She feels sorry for Lily, but admires James for his persistence.

"I'll never go on a date with you Potter." Lily says, as she turns her back further from him, making a point that the conversation is over.

James sulks, turning back to his three friends.

Peter, who is sat next to Gemma, turns to her. "Hi Gemma." He says. "Did you have a nice summer holiday?"

"Yes thanks, Peter. Did you?" Gemma replies, noticing a smirk appearing on Sirius's face.

"Yes thanks. It was quiet." He replies. "Just me and my dad."

Gemma nods, unsure whether to continue the conversation. She glances at Sirius, who is still smirking at something.

She's about to ask him what he finds so funny, when Dumbledore stands up to speak. He addresses the school, welcoming everyone back and welcoming the new first years.

The Sorting Ceremony begins, followed by dinner.

"So, Arwin" James says, as he piles more food onto his plate. "I hear you're stealing my partner for the year."

Gemma chuckles slightly. "Yes, I suppose I am." She says, glancing at Sirius. She returns her focus to James. "Don't worry, I promise to give him back to you in one piece." They all laugh.

"Reckon you two will get into as much trouble together as we do?" James says now, the 'we' being himself and Sirius.

"Oh definitely" Sirius says, grinning at her, just as Gemma says "No way!"

James and Sirius both laugh while Gemma shakes her head.

"I'm warning you, Sirius Black" She says, a small smile on her lips. "If you get me into trouble, I'll hex you into next week!"

Sirius laughs. "Oh, I don't doubt that." He says. "It'll be worth it though... I love seeing you all fired up!"

He winks at her and Gemma rolls her eyes, returning to her food.

Eventually it's time to return to their common room. As Gemma is walking along, she's surprised when Sirius appears behind her.

"I can't wait for our first Defence duel, Arwin." He says, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to take you down."

He walks past her, a grin on his face and Gemma narrows her eyes at him, smiling slightly.

_Ha! I'd like to see you try! Bring it on Sirius Black. Bring it on. _

The following morning, classes start; Charms followed by Transfiguration.

By the end of the first week, Gemma is feeling pretty good. Sirius got his head down in classes, more so than usual, and they were working well together.

"I've had a surprisingly good week, Sirius." Gemma says to him as they walk back from their final class of the week. "No offence, but you're far less annoying than I thought you would be."

She throws him a smile and he laughs in response.

"Thanks, Arwin!" He says. "No offence to you, but you are more fun than I thought you would be."

Gemma smiled. "I deserve that." She said.

"It has been kind of cool though." Sirius said now. "Working with someone different."

Gemma nodded, about to agree and say something else. But they turn a corner and see James, Remus and Peter up ahead. Without saying a word, Sirius runs on, clearly desperate to be with his friends again.

_Bye then!_ Gemma thinks, laughing to herself.

She continues walking to the common room and meets up with the girls.

"So how was your first week working with Sirius?" Mary asks her. "Has he snogged you yet?"

Gemma laughed. "No, Mary! And he's not going to!" She says, ignoring Mary's pout. "First week was good. We work quite well together."

"I was surprised to hear you both laughing so much." Alice commented now. "I didn't realise you were such good friends."

"We're not really." Gemma replied. "I mean... we're friends, but certainly not _good_ friends. I guess we just get on well."

Gemma shrugged, but noticed a look from Alice that she couldn't quite read. Lily then moved the conversation on to talk about one of the many homework assignments they had been set.

By the time October arrived, all the students were starting to feel the new pressure of OWLs coming up. Everyone was more focused in class than they had been in previous years and there was a high increase in workload.

Sirius and Gemma continued to work well together, being similarly matched in terms of abilities.

Gemma noticed that Sirius was exceptional at Transfiguration. Gemma has always been good at it, but she found herself learning so much more as she spent time with Sirius.

"You're so annoying!" Gemma said to him, laughing. "It always takes me at least 5 attempts, while you just get it right first time!"

McGonagall had the students practicing Vanishment spells and Gemma couldn't believe how quickly Sirius was picking it up. As with everything Transfiguration related, Sirius was excellent at it.

Sirius laughed at her. "Natural ability, I suppose." He said, winking at her.

"I guess so." Gemma replied. "Are you sure you aren't a metamorphmagus?" She asks, laughing.

Sirius smiles at her, then leans back in his chair, casually flicking his wand. The 4 cups in front of him all vanish and Gemma rolls her eyes.

"Well now you're just showing off." She says, glancing back at him.

"And _you're_ over thinking it, Arwin." Sirius says to her. He reaches over and places his hand on hers. "Just relax... and..."

He flicks her hand softly and Gemma watches as one of her cups vanishes. Sirius pulls his hand away while Gemma does the same movement with her other objects. They all vanish.

"Amazing." She says, smiling. "Thanks."

Sirius shrugs. "No worries." He says casually, as he turns behind him to throw something at Peter.

Gemma brings her objects back, practising again.

_Huh. It's actually really simple. _

Later that day, they head to Herbology where they are planting Fanged Geranium. And Gemma is really not very good at it, almost getting bitten twice already.

"Stop laughing, Sirius!" Gemma whispers. "It's not funny!"

"Oh... it really is!" Sirius says, grinning at her. "I'm just honoured to be the one who has discovered Gemma Arwin's weakness."

Gemma laughs. "Trust me, Sirius. This is not a new discovery for me." She admits. "I've always been crap at Herbology. I've just always managed to keep it a secret!"

Sirius laughed. "I think this is my new favourite subject." He said, smiling to himself. "Gemma Arwin can't do something. Today is a good day."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You are such a pain in the ass, Sirius Black." She said. "I can't wait to find the thing you are crap at."

Sirius leaned in close to her. "Good luck with that." He said. "I'm perfect." He grinned at her again.

Gemma shook her head and focused back on the task at hand.

_Come on Gemma. It's not that hard!_

Later that evening, while Gemma was telling Sirius where Herbology could shove itself, Peter comes over to help.

"Hi Gemma." He says, sitting next to her. "I saw you were struggling a bit today with the Fanged Geranium."

Gemma sighs. "Yes." She says, ignoring the happiness on Sirius's face. "I just can't get my head around Herbology."

"If you want, I could read through your homework assignment." Peter says now. "And I'd be happy to help you out in class. I quite like Herbology. It's probably my best subject."

Gemma smiled at him. "Thanks Peter!" She said. "That would be amazing!"

"Of course." He replied. "Anything to help. I also have some books you might find interesting. You'd be welcome to borrow them."

_Hmm, not sure I'd find them interesting... Herbology is boring!_

"Thanks Peter. Maybe." She said, trying to be polite.

Peter left her to it and Gemma looked over at Sirius who was still looking amused.

"What are you finding so funny?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He said, his face saying otherwise.

Gemma stared at him for a while longer, before returning to her assignment. She then passed it over to Peter who read through and gave her some advice.

Gemma was very aware of Sirius staring at them, a small smile on his lips.

The following week, they had Double Potions with Slytherin.

Sirius starts telling Gemma about an idea he has for a prank on the new first years. But Gemma is struggling to concentrate, and accidentally adds an ingredient twice.

"Fuck." She whispers, watching their potion turn a much darker shade than it should be. "I've added too much Hemlock!"

Sirius laughs. "And here I was thinking it was just Herbology you were crap at." He says, smiling at her.

"Shut up, Sirius." Gemma replies. "This is your fault! You distracted me with your stupid prank idea."

She glares at him, as he widens his eyes in shock.

"Firstly, Arwin..." He says. "...it is not a _stupid_ prank idea, it is an _amazing_ prank idea. And secondly, you only have yourself to blame for getting distracted. You talk at me all the time and I manage to stay focused."

Gemma sighs, looking down at their potion, wondering if they can save it. Sirius sits back in his chair.

"Aren't you going to help me?" She asks him, slightly annoyed.

"You messed it up." Sirius replied.

"You'll fail as well!" Gemma says, hoping that will encourage him to help her.

Sirius shrugs and continues to lean back in his chair. He yawns, stretching his arms above his head.

Gemma shakes her head at him. _Bloody typical!_

She looks at the potion. The extra Hemlock hasn't done too much damage, but it is definitely darker than it should be.

_Maybe I could blame the lighting_... _the dungeons are known for being dark and poorly lit… _

_Nah, everyone else's will look fine_.

Gemma looks up at Slughorn who is starting to make his way round.

_We need to present something! Or admit defeat. But I do not like get to be defeated!_

_Right... __Slughorn is a clever man. He'll notice something is off if he looks close enough, which he will. _

_Unless he doesn't… we'll be the last ones to show and class only has about 10 minutes left. _

_Maybe if I distract him long enough he'll run out of time and just give the potion a quick glance… he does like a chat, especially about potions, surely I can think of something to keep him talking… _

Gemma quickly springs into action, surprising Sirius with her sudden movement. She adds the final ingredients, completing the potion, albeit with extra Hemlock.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asks. "We've failed, may as well just accept our fate and move on."

"I've got a plan." Gemma whispers, as Slughorn approaches the desk. "Just don't ruin it, ok?"

Sirius nods slowly and Gemma turns to look up at Professor Slughorn.

"Professor!" Gemma cries, stepping to the side of their desk so their potion isn't in his direct eye line. "Sirius and I have been discussing the differences between the Antidote to Common Poisons and the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons."

"Fascinating." Slughorn says, smiling at her.

"We were hoping you could help us settle a small disagreement we've been having." Gemma says now, and she sees Slughorn's eyes light up.

She flashes a quick smile to Sirius, who is looking confused. Luckily he catches on in time, and nods in agreement.

"Well, this sounds like it would have been a very interesting conversation." Slughorn says. "Please, Miss Arwin, go on." He gestures to Gemma to continue.

"Well." Gemma says. "My understanding is that the main difference between the two is the inclusion of Mistletoe Berries in the Antidote to Common Poisons. However, Sirius here, believes the difference is actually Unicorn Hair, which is only found in the Antidote to Common Poisons. We managed to get ourselves into such a muddle and now neither of us know what's right any more."

"I see." Slughorn says slowly, a smile on his face. "Well, it's really very interesting. You are both correct!"

"Really?" Gemma asks, pretending to be surprised. She decides to not look at Sirius, for fear of laughing.

"Yes." Slughorn says. "Both Mistletoe Berries and Unicorn Hair can only be found in the Antidote to Common Poisons."

"Thank you, Professor." Gemma says.

"You know, Miss Arwin, I have a very interesting book I think you would love to read." Slughorn says now, gesturing towards his desk. "It details all the specific differences between the two Antidotes. It covers the background of both as well as a few other interesting potions. Would you care to borrow it for some light evening reading?"

"Oh yes Professor." Gemma replies, a bit too enthusiastically. "That would be fascinating. Thank you!"

"Of course." Slughorn says turning back to his desk. He spots the time and calls out to the class. "Tidy up please. Well done everyone. You all passed."

He continues to his desk to collect the book for Gemma, having not once looked at Gemma and Sirius's potion.

Gemma turns to Sirius, who is looking a bit astounded.

"You ok to tidy up?" She asks, with a quick wink and a big smile.

She then heads up to the front of the class to continue her conversation with Slughorn. He is extremely excited about the interest she has taken in the two Antidotes.

Eventually Gemma escapes, leaving the classroom a few minutes after everyone else. Sirius is waiting just outside for her.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He cries, clearly impressed. "Slughorn didn't look at our potion once! And all that crap you were saying... he lapped it up!"

Gemma laughed. "I feel a bit bad, but I'm actually amazed it worked." She admitted. "I knew Slughorn likes to chat. I just hoped I could distract him long enough!"

Sirius chuckled and Gemma felt oddly proud.

_I quite like that I've impressed Sirius with a stunt like that!_

"I saw what you did in there, Arwin." A cold voice from behind them calls out.

Gemma and Sirius turn to see Severus Snape standing behind them.

"You may have fooled Professor Slughorn with your ridiculous conversation, but you didn't fool me." He says, stepping towards them.

"Well, it's a good job Professor Slughorn is the one whose opinion I care about Snape" Gemma says. "And not yours. Maybe you should just focus on making your own potions, and stop watching other people." Gemma turns to walk away.

"How about you keep your greasy nose out of other peoples business Snivellus." Sirius says angrily at Snape.

Gemma glances back, surprised to see that Sirius has his wand raised. Snape looks nervous, edging backwards, so Gemma grabs Sirius's arm.

"What are you doing?" She asks him. "He said his piece. I've said mine. Let's just leave it."

"You better watch yourself, Snivellus." Sirius continues, ignoring Gemma. "All this snooping around is going to get you into trouble one day."

Finally, Sirius lowers his wand. Snape sneers at them both, then quickly turns and disappears.

"I know he's annoying, Sirius, but there was no need for you to raise your wand and threaten him like that." Gemma says, slightly annoyed. "He was just being… Snape. I don't know why you hate him so much."

Sirius continues to glare in the direction of where Snape was standing a few moments ago.

"He's filth Arwin." Sirius says. "He deserves everything he has coming to him."

Gemma eyes him suspiciously. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asks.

"That he should watch himself." Sirius replies, turning to face her.

"Are you planning something?" She asks now.

"No." Sirius says. "Not yet." He turns and walks back towards the common room, ending the conversation.

Gemma frowns, then slowly follows him. She decides it better to not ask any more questions.


	3. Thrown Down

In early November, Sirius decided to throw himself a birthday party to celebrate turning 16.

He held the party in the Gryffindor common room and invited everyone from Gryffindor. He also invited most of the 5th year girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He had a firm rule of 'No Slytherins'.

It was exceptionally crowded, but Sirius was loving it. Almost every girl in the room was trying to get close to him, and every guy in the room was trying to be like him.

"So Gemma." Lucy Mallert, the prefect from Hufflepuff, said to her. "Have you snogged Sirius yet?"

Lucy was with 2 of her friends, who also happen to be Julie's friends, and they were all looking at Gemma expectantly.

Gemma almost choked on her drink. "No!" She replied.

"Yeah right!" One of the girls, Chloe Hancock, replied.

"You've been his study partner for 2 months now." Another girl, Kelly Roe, said. "There's no way you've held on that long!" They all laughed and Gemma just stared at them.

_This is the most ridiculous conversation I've ever had._

"Oh wait." Chloe suddenly said, looking at Gemma, her face patronising. "Does he not... fancy you back?"

Gemma felt her mouth fall open. _How is this conversation happening?_

"Don't worry, Gemma." Kelly said now.

"Yeah." Chloe added. "And you're not missing out on much..."

Lucy threw her a look and Chloe giggled.

"Ok, I lie!" She said now. "He's an _amazing_ kisser! Sorry!"

They all threw Gemma sympathetic smiles. _Fuck off. All of you. Fuck off._

"Thanks girls." Gemma said, forcing a smile. "Maybe one day!"

She excused herself and joined Remus who was sat on his own at the table. People kept bumping into him and he looked annoyed.

"Having fun?" She asked him, giving him a knowing look. She sat down next to him.

Remus laughed. "Is it that obvious?" He said, just as another person pushed into him.

"It's pretty crowded in here." Gemma said now. "I'm thinking I might head upstairs soon. Not sure I can cope with anymore questions about Sirius!" She added, forgetting who she was talking to.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

Gemma shook her head and smiled. "Just some girls." She explained. "Asking me if I've snogged Sirius yet."

Remus nodded. "Have you?"

"Remus!" Gemma cried. "No! Obviously not!"

Remus laughed, shrugging. "Well I don't know, Gemma. Sirius might be your type."

Gemma laughed, glancing over at Sirius who was currently stood in the middle of 6 girls, entertaining them with a story.

Gemma shook her head. "Sirius Black is far too much effort." She said. "It's hard enough being his friend."

Remus laughed. "That's true." He said. "Besides, you don't want to be another notch on that bedpost. So to speak."

Gemma chuckled and nodded. She knew what Remus meant. She doubted Sirius had had sex yet; he was only just 16. But he had kissed many girls. And Gemma did not want to be another one of Sirius's 'snog in a cupboard' conquests.

Gemma and Remus continued to look around the room, and Gemma spotted Frank and Alice talking. Alice looked nervous, but she was smiling and laughing, and Frank seemed to be having a good time as well.

"Something going on there?" Remus asked, following Gemma's gaze.

"Maybe." Gemma replied, smiling at Remus. "Hopefully!" She added.

Remus smiled back. "I like Frank" he said. "He's one of the good guys."

Gemma nodded in agreement. _Yes. He is. Alice would do well to pin him down._

Gemma headed up to bed a short while later, getting tired of the crowd and noise.

A week later, it was approaching their first Hogsmeade trip of the year. With a few days to go, Gemma gets stopped in the corridor by Ian Harris, a 6th year from Hufflepuff.

He's a good looking guy and gets a lot of attention from his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Gemma." He says, stopping her in the corridor. "How are you?"

"Good thanks Ian." Gemma replies, unsure why he is suddenly talking to her. The girls are nearby, pretending they aren't listening. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." He replies. "I was wondering if you were planning on going to Hogsmeade on Saturday, and if you fancy going with me?"

"Oh." Gemma replies, surprised.

_I've never been asked on a date before. Ian seems like a nice guy. He certainly has a good group of friends and a lot of girls like him. A date might be fun... no harm in spending time with someone different. _

"Yes, I would like that." She replies, smiling at him.

He smiles back at her, clearly happy with her response. "Great! Great!" He says. "I'll meet you down by the main entrance. 10am?"

"Sounds good." She replies. "See you then."

She turns and heads back to her friends, who are grinning at her.

"Oh calm down, you lot." She says, spotting their reactions. "It's only a trip to Hogsmeade."

"Gemma Arwin, going on a date." Alice says. "Never thought I'd see the day."

The girls all laugh, even Gemma.

"I never said I wouldn't date anyone." Gemma says. "I just said I wouldn't date anyone long enough for it to become a relationship. I can still have some fun along the way."

She smiles to herself. _I haven't kissed anyone yet. I feel like I'm missing out. Especially after Sirius's birthday where every girl there kept telling me how amazing it is to kiss Sirius!_

_Not that I want to kiss him, of course. _

Saturday arrived and the girls were still giggling with excitement over Gemma's date.

"Gemma, you have to wear something sexier than that!" Mary cried at her. "Borrow this!" She added, holding up a very small black dress.

"Mary, it's the middle of November and I'm going to Hogsmeade for the day." Gemma replied. "That dress is hardly suitable! In fact, I'm not sure when that dress would ever be suitable!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well you can't go out looking like that." She said, pointing to what Gemma had on.

She was wearing jeans, boots and a simple green top. She then had a jumper to wear over the top.

"Why not?" Gemma asked. "I look fine."

"You look boring!" Mary replied.

"Well maybe I want to look boring!" Gemma cried back, starting to laugh. "Come on. I'm going to be late and then it won't matter what I wear!"

They headed down to the main entrance and the girls left Gemma there to meet Ian. He was waiting to the side, and stepped out when she arrived.

"Hey." He called. "You look nice."

Gemma smiled, trying not to laugh. _Ha. There you go Mary! Ian thinks I look nice!_

"Thanks." She said. "You look good too."

He smiled and they headed out together. As they walked to Hogsmeade, their conversation was mostly on school and classes. While she was preparing for her OWLs, he had to start thinking about NEWTs.

Gemma learnt that Ian still wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life. It seemed he had no real ambition, and kept joking that maybe he would just live off his Grandmas inheritance money. Gemma wasn't convinced it was an actual joke though.

After a while of walking around the village, they stop off at a bench. Gemma takes a seat and Ian joins her, sitting closer than she expected.

"I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl at school." He suddenly says to her, leaning in slightly.

Gemma couldn't help but blush, mostly because she had never received a compliment like that before.

Suddenly Ian's hand moves to her leg, startling her slightly, as his other hand moves to the side of her face, pulling her towards him.

It happens quickly, and before Gemma realises, Ian is kissing her.

He's forceful, pushing his tongue unexpectantly into her mouth. Gemma isn't sure what to do, but she tries to embrace it and respond.

They break apart and Ian gives her a small smile.

_That was ok_. _Not__ quite as 'wow' as I had hoped though. And he was a bit forceful. I didn't like that. _

_Also... why is his hand still on my leg. _

Gemma stands up, as a way of getting his hand from her leg.

"Maybe we could go to the pub?" She says. "I fancy a butterbeer."

"Oh. Ok." Ian replies. "Sure."

They move towards the pub, and Ian is walking much closer to Gemma than he did before. His hand keeps brushing against her, getting dangerously close to her bum. She tries to put some distance between them, but it isn't easy.

As they arrive at the pub, Gemma sees her friends. They all have huge grins on their faces, so Gemma excuses herself and heads over to them.

"How's it going?" Alice asks.

"Have you kissed him yet?!" Mary cries.

Gemma sighs. "It's going ok." She says. "And yes... we have kissed..."

The girls all squeal and Gemma shushes them.

"I'm not sure I enjoyed it though." Gemma says now. "It was quite forceful, and he keeps getting really close to me. Maybe it's just strange because I've never been in this situation before..."

Lily shakes her head. "Gemma, if you don't feel comfortable, you need to end the date." She says. Alice and Mary nod in agreement.

_I don't feel comfortable. And I guess that's not what it's supposed to feel like. Spending time with someone should be fun. Kissing someone should be fun..._

Gemma nods too. "You're right." She says. "I don't feel comfortable. I'm going to end it."

She glanced over at Ian who was staring at her, before turning back to the girls.

"I'll come back over in a bit." She adds. "Thanks girls."

Gemma heads towards Ian and sits down. He immediately closes the gap to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Fancy picking up from where we left off?" He says, leaning into her.

Gemma places her hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly. "Sorry Ian, but no." She says. She then removes his hand from her leg. "I'm just not feeling it. I'm going to go and sit with my friends."

Ian stares at her for a while and Gemma isn't sure what to do.

_Maybe I should just leave._

"Fine." He finally says, pulling back from her. "I'll see you around." He looks pissed off so Gemma quickly leaves.

She returns to the girls, but after a few minutes, she feels too uncomfortable being in the pub with him glancing at her every 10 seconds. She excuses herself and heads back to the castle.

_Well that was a crap first date. __What a wasted day. And what a rubbish first kiss! I've been looking forward to being kissed in so long... _

Gemma sighs to herself as she wanders through the castle towards the common room. _I guess I'll just have to try again. _

Gemma can hear footsteps behind her, and just as she realises that they are speeding up and approaching her fast, she feels herself being spun around.

"You can't lead a guy on like that, Gemma." Ian says to her, his hands holding her arms tightly.

Gemma is startled and confused. She tries to pull away from him, but his grip is too tight.

"I didn't lead you on!" She says back at him. "We went on a date. That was all."

"Then you kissed me." He said.

"_You_ kissed _me_!" She replied, still trying to free herself. "Now let me go!"

"No!" Ian said, looking angry. "You can't kiss a guy then dump him in the middle of a pub. You embarrassed me!"

"I didn't kiss you, Ian!" Gemma repeated, still trying to free her arms. "You kissed me and 'dumping you' implies there was actually something going on between us. It was one date! Now let me go!"

Gemma struggles again, unable to reach her wand. She kicks her leg out, trying to knock him off balance, but he avoids it and pushes her forcibly back against the wall.

"Ow!" Gemma cries, as her back hits the stone.

"Oi!" Someone shouts from down the corridor. "Get away from her!"

The voice distracts Ian, and Gemma takes the opportunity to kick at him again. This time she makes contact with his groin.

Ian releases her arms, to hold himself as he cries out in pain. Gemma clenches her fist and swings it straight into his face.

Seconds later, he disappears from sight, tackled by someone and being held up against the wall.

"You keep your hands off her." Sirius Black growls at him. "Unless you want more than a broken nose."

Sirius releases him, looking angry. Ian stumbles away, looking terrified.

Gemma releases her breath. She looks down at her hand which was slightly swollen.

_I guess I punched him pretty hard! _

"Gemma?" Sirius suddenly says. "Are you ok?"

Gemma looks up at him, surprised by how concerned he looks.

"Yes, I think so." She replies. "My hand is sore though."

_And my arms... _She reaches around and touches the area Ian had held on to. _Definitely bruised._

"I can fix that." Sirius says, taking her hand in his and getting his wand out. He casts a small healing spell, reducing the swelling and taking away the pain.

"Thanks." Gemma says, smiling at him. "Neat trick. Where did you learn that?"

Sirius stared at her hand. "You don't grow up in The House Of Black without needing to learn a few healing spells." He says.

Gemma understood. Sirius rarely spoke about his family, but she knew they weren't very nice people. She could only imagine what he must have been through growing up.

"Let's get you back to the common room." Sirius says, placing his hand on her back.

_Somehow Sirius touching me doesn't feel quite so creepy as when Ian touched me!_

"Thank you." Gemma says, walking with him. "For coming over. For helping. I just couldn't reach my wand."

"I didn't do anything." Sirius replied. "You're the one who kicked him in the balls and punched his face."

He smiled at her and Gemma smiled back.

"I only managed that because you shouted." Gemma said. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what he might have done."

Gemma looked down, telling herself that eventually Ian would have let her go and she would have fought back. She glances over at Sirius, who is looking at the ground.

They head into the common room and Gemma sits on the sofa. Sirius seems to be lurking nearby, clearly unsure as to whether he should stay with her or not.

"It's ok, Sirius." She says, laughing slightly. "You don't have to stay with me. I'm fine."

"I'm waiting for the guys anyway." He says, joining her on the sofa.

They sit in silence for a while, both comfortable around each other. Gemma feels herself relax, simply by his presence.

Eventually James, Remus and Peter arrive and Sirius gets up to hang out with them.

20 minutes later, the girls come back. They join Gemma, checking she was ok after she left the pub early. She nodded, deciding she wasn't going to tell them about Ian's attack.

Gemma didn't see much of Ian after the incident. On occasion, she would spot him in the corridor, but he looked the other way. Gemma wondered if he regretted his actions, but he never apologised.

Later in November, Gemma is walking to the library, and she gets stopped by Jonathon Hake, another 6th year in Hufflepuff. He pulls her aside to ask her something.

"Is it true you're dating Sirius Black?" He asks.

"What?" Gemma says, laughing slightly. "No, we're just friends."

Jonathon's face breaks into a smile, and he visibly relaxes. "Oh, great!" He says. "I mean, cool... ok."

"Why do you ask?" Gemma asks now. "And why do you think I'm dating him?"

"Last week, Ian Harris was saying Sirius Black attacked him because he got a bit too close to you." Jonathon said.

Gemma shook her head. "Sirius didn't attack him." She says. "Ian attacked me and I punched him. Sirius just told him to get lost."

Jonathon looked a bit shocked. "Oh, ok. Are you ok?" He asks, and Gemma nods, smiling at him. "Ian was telling everyone Sirius attacked him!" Jonathon adds.

"Probably didn't want to admit that he attacked a girl and got hit by a girl." Gemma said, forcing a smile. "Anyway... why did you ask about Sirius?"

"Just curious." He says, with a smile. "I'll see you around Gemma." He quickly turns and walks away.

Gemma sees Jonathon a few more times around the castle, heading into December. Often he would stop and say hello, and they would talk about school and the upcoming Christmas break.

The students head to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and quickly discover that they will be duelling.

"Yes!" Sirius cries, turning to Gemma. "I have been looking forward to this day for so long!"

Gemma remembered Sirius's comment to her on their first day back.

"Oh yes..." She says, turning to him. "You seem to think you're going to be able to take me down..."

"Oh I absolutely will be taking you down, Arwin!" Sirius says now, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Bring it on, Black." She replies, equally determined.

Professor Seymour moves to the front of the class, laying out the rules. Each pairing will duel at the same time and can only use the list of spells provided.

Gemma and Sirius stand opposite each other, both narrowing their eyes as they stare each other down.

They bow their heads, then step back. Immediately Sirius is on the attack, and Gemma has to react quickly to deflect him.

She gets ahead though, putting him into a very defensive position. It isn't long before he pulls himself back into it, and Gemma feels the pressure.

_Damn, he's good. _She thinks, as she deflects a spell. _But I'm better!_

Gemma throws a couple of spells quickly, surprising him. She's smaller and more flexible than him too, so rather than waste time deflecting a spell, Gemma ducks and rolls slightly, attacking Sirius from a different angle.

"Fuck!" He cries, as he's hit.

"Language, Mr Black." Professor Seymour calls. "And a very nice move there, Miss Arwin."

Gemma has the upper hand now and is throwing everything she has at Sirius. It doesn't take him long to concede defeat.

"Bollocks." He says, quieter though, so Seymour doesn't hear.

Gemma laughs. "That was fun." She says, smiling at him. "We should do it again sometime."

Sirius glances at her. "Oh, we'll do it again, Arwin." He says. "And next time I won't be caught out by your sneaky move!"

Gemma smiled at him. "Well maybe next time I'll have a new sneaky move." She says, grinning at him.

Sirius gives her a small smile. Gemma can tell he's impressed by her. And that is annoying him.

In their next Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, the following week, Seymour has them conjuring a Patronus.

"Is it true that your Patronus matches up with the Patronus of the person you love?" Mary asks.

"Apparently." Alice replies. "And I think some people's Patronus change when they find that person they love."

"Nah." Sirius says now. "It's all a load of rubbish." He casts his Patronus. A large dog appears in front of him.

"I don't know." Gemma says now. "There might be some truth in it."

Gemma manages to cast her Patronus, and is surprised to see a beautiful white Labrador jump out of her wand.

_Huh. A dog as well. That love theory is definitely a load of rubbish then!_

Gemma watches her Patronus move gracefully around the room, surrounded by lots of other animals that the students have conjured.

She spots Lily's Doe, then sees James's large Stag moving just behind.

Suddenly Gemma's Patronus is under attack. Sirius's large dog is chasing hers around the room.

"Stop that!" Gemma cries, looking over at Sirius is laughing. "Leave it alone!"

"I can't help it if my dog wants to eat your dog, Arwin." Sirius says, still laughing at his prank.

Gemma rolls her eyes and pulls her Patronus back into her wand. "Idiot." She mutters to herself.

As the class ends, Gemma watches James head over to Lily.

"I noticed your Patronus was a beautiful Doe, Lily" He says to her. "Very fitting with my masculine Stag."

Lily rolls her eyes at him and storms off to the next class. Gemma catches Sirius's eye and they both laugh slightly.

Sirius heads over to James, to comfort him, while Gemma joins Alice and Mary and try to catch up with Lily.

Before long, they are on their last week before Christmas. Gemma has one final assignment due, so she heads to the library to work in peace.

As she turns a corner, she sees Julie with her friends, Lucy and Kelly, who are all being harassed by a group of Slytherins.

As Gemma gets closer, she realises it's Mulciber, Avery and Snape.

"You better watch yourself." Mulciber was saying, as he leaned in to Julie. "Mudbloods like you will be the first to go."

"Hey!" Gemma cries, moving quickly towards them. "I suggest you step away from my friend, Mulciber."

Mulciber turns towards Gemma and starts laughing. Avery and Snape join in.

"Come to protect your precious Mudblood friend, have you?" Mulciber asks. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Maybe you should stop associating yourself with such filth."

"The only filth around here is you." Gemma replies. "Now leave her alone."

"Or what?" He says, stepping towards her.

"Or I'll have you cowering in the corner again, like last year." Gemma replies, knowing she was pissing him off.

Mulciber steps towards her again, his body inches from hers. He was tall, so he towered over her, but she stayed firm.

"You better watch yourself, Arwin." Mulciber said now.

Gemma stayed where she was, daring him to try something. But he didn't. He stepped back and turned to Avery and Snape.

"Come on." He says. "Let's go."

They all started to walk off, then Mulciber turned back to Gemma.

"Tell that filthy mudblood MacDonald..." He says, sneering at her. "Next time, I'll make sure she doesn't get back up again."

_How fucking dare you!_

Gemma was suddenly so angry, she felt like she had lost control of her actions. She launched herself at Mulciber, surprising him, and knocking him to the ground. She started punching at him, and he quickly raised his hands to defend himself.

Gemma could hear screaming and shouting, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She felt arms close around her arms, restricting her from punching Mulciber. She was lifted slightly, and she angrily fought against the person holding her.

Suddenly the arms released her, dropping her back down on Mulciber. She continued her attack, but only for a moment before an arm snaked around her again, this time around her waist. It was a much stronger arm, lifting her fully off him.

Gemma struggled again, forcing her elbow back and into the nose of the person holding her.

"Fucking hell, Arwin!" She heard from behind her.

_Sirius?_

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" She hears now.

_Shit. McGonagall._

Gemma balanced herself and finally took in the scene around her.

Sirius was stood directly behind her, holding his nose. James was just behind him, holding a struggling Avery in his arms.

Julie and her friends were wide eyed in shock. As was Snape, who had stepped back from the scene.

Mulciber was still on the ground, covering his face with his hands. And Gemma was very much in the center of it all.

"Miss Arwin." McGonagall said sternly, as she approached the scene. "I think you and I need to have a conversation."

Gemma looked down, not wanting to look at McGonagall who was clearly very angry.

"Mr Potter." McGonagall said now. "Please release Mr Avery from your grasp."

James did so, and Avery scowled at him.

"Mr Avery and Mr Snape." McGonagall continued. "I suggest you help Mr Mulciber back to the Slytherin common room. No doubt Professor Slughorn will want to discuss this incident with you."

They both nodded as Mulciber stood up, and the 3 of them scurried off quickly.

"Miss Summers, Miss Mallert and Miss Roe." McGonagall said now, turning to Julie, Lucy and Kelly. "Please excuse yourselves and return to your common room."

The 3 of them nodded and also ran off. Julie threw a quick 'I'm sorry' smile at Gemma.

"Mr Black." McGonagall said, turning to Sirius. "Do you require the hospital wing?"

Sirius shook his head, moving his hand from his nose. Gemma could see a small amount of blood, but luckily it wasn't too bad.

"Very well." McGonagall said now. "Please can you, Mr Potter and Miss Arwin, follow me."

And with that McGonagall turned on her heel and started walking towards her classroom. Gemma, James and Sirius followed.

"I'm so sorry!" Gemma whispered to Sirius, as they trailed behind McGonagall.

"It's ok." Sirius replied. "Takes more than a tiny elbow to stop me."

He smiles at her and Gemma smiles back, but she still feels bad.

_Crap, I'm in so much trouble! And I've probably got these 2 in trouble too. Shit!_

They entered the classroom and McGonagall told them all to take a seat.

"Now then." She starts. "Miss Arwin. Please explain what happened."

Gemma took a deep breath. "Mulciber was threatening Julie and her friends, and then he threatened Mary." Gemma explained. "He said that he would attack Mary again and that next time, she would stay down."

Gemma saw Sirius and James both clench their fists at this.

_That was my reaction._

"So I punched him." She added, matter of factly.

She heard a small laugh from James, which luckily McGonagall didn't hear.

McGonagall stared at her for a while and the silence started to make Gemma feel nervous.

"I see." McGonagall finally replied. "And how is it that Mr Potter came to be holding Mr Avery, and Mr Black almost ended up with a broken nose?"

"I don't know, Professor." Gemma said. "Except... I may have elbowed Sirius as he tried to pull me off Mulciber."

McGonagall looked over at Sirius, eyebrows raised.

"When James and I turned the corner, we saw Arwin getting attacked by Avery." Sirius said, and Gemma looked over at him.

_I wouldn't say I was getting attacked..._

"He was aggressively grabbing her, Professor." Sirius added.

"So I pulled him off her." James said, jumping in. "That's why I had hold of Avery. I thought he was going to attack her again."

Gemma stared at them both. _Why are they making it out like Avery was attacking me?!_

"I then tried to help Arwin stand up." Sirius said now. "But obviously she thought she was being attacked again. So she elbowed me to save herself."

Gemma looked back at McGonagall who was narrowing her eyes at James and Sirius.

"So." McGonagall started. "You are both telling me that Mr Avery was attacking Miss Arwin?"

They both nodded at her. McGonagall turned her attention to Gemma. "But you admit that you punched Mr Mulciber?" She asked now.

Gemma nodded.

"She only punched him once, Professor." James said quickly.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "And not very hard. Can you really believe a little thing like Arwin could take on Mulciber? He'd destroy her."

_Fuck off!_ Gemma thought, glaring at Sirius. He ignored her stare.

McGonagall let out a sigh before turning her attention to Gemma. "10 points from Gryffindor for your behaviour, Miss Arwin." She said firmly. "And detention with me, in the New Year."

McGonagall then looked at James and Sirius.

"5 points each from Gryffindor for your involvement." She said to them. "That will be all."

The 3 students rose to their feet and headed out of the classroom. As soon as they stepped outside, Gemma turned to them both.

She placed her hands on her hips, ready to challenge them on what they had said about her.

"Don't say a word." Sirius said, grabbing her arm and walking her down the corridor, with James following. They soon stopped in a quiet part of the castle.

"You're welcome." James said, smiling at her. Sirius was now smiling too.

"What the hell was that in there?" Gemma asked. "You made it sound like I was a weak, frail, little girl who couldn't defend herself!"

"Exactly." Sirius said.

"That was the point, Arwin." James added.

Gemma looked at them confused.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Look. You attacked Mulciber." Sirius said to her. "You would have gotten into so much trouble for that. This way, it sounds like you threw one rubbish punch and then Avery attacked you."

_Hmm, well that's true. 10 points and 1 detention isn't bad for what I did..._

"We had to play it up that you were the one under threat, Arwin." James said now.

Gemma nodded, realising they had just saved her skin. She smiled at them. "Thanks guys." She said. "I wouldn't have even thought about it like that. I was happy to admit that I had punched him. He deserved it."

"He did." James said, nodding. "And if he's going to continue making threats, keeping you in school to punch him again is going to be key..."

James laughed and Sirius grinned at her. Gemma smiled back.

"Although I thought my punch was weak..." She said, turning to Sirius. "I thought Mulciber could 'destroy me'...?"

Sirius laughed. "Come on, Arwin." He said. "I was only saying that. You did good." He smiled at her. "Let's head back."

James and Gemma both nodded, and the 3 of them walked back to the common room. When they got inside, Gemma went to join the girls while James and Sirius disappeared upstairs to their dorm.

The final few days went quickly, and Gemma was happy to not bump into Mulciber.

She returned home for Christmas, enjoying the quiet time with her family.

She visited Julie, just before New Year, and they caught up. Specifically the incident with Mulciber.

"How in Merlin's name did you only get 1 detention?" Julie asked.

Gemma laughed slightly. "James and Sirius." She said. "They spun the story so it sounded like I was the victim."

Julie shook her head, amazed. "Those 2 are impressive." She said. "No offence Gemma, but there is no way you were the victim!"

Gemma laughed. "I know!" She said. "But I guess they have a lot of experience when it comes to dodging detentions!"

"You can be so lucky sometimes." Julie said, grinning at her. Gemma laughed, grinning back.


	4. Dear Boy

When Gemma returns to school in January, she's ready to face her detention with McGonagall.

"Say hi to her from us!" James cries as she heads out of the common room. Gemma rolls her eyes, laughing slightly.

Luckily the detention goes quickly, with McGonagall making her write lines. It's boring, but it's better than spending time with Filch.

After her detention finishes, Gemma walks back to the common room, surprised to bump into Jonathon.

"Hi Gemma!" He says, coming over to her. "What are you up to?"

"Just finished detention with McGonagall." She says.

Jonathon looks surprised. "What did you do?" He asks.

"Punched Mulciber in the face." She explains. "He was threatening my friends. Plus I hate him."

Jonathon laughed a little. "Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you." He says.

Gemma smiles at him. "I doubt you could get on the wrong side of anyone, Jonathon." She said.

_You're far too nice. _

He smiles at her. "So how was your Christmas break?" He asks.

"It was good, thanks." She says. "Relaxing. How was yours?"

"Same. Nice and relaxing." He says.

He looks like he wants to say more, but doesn't. Gemma stands awkwardly with him, until eventually he begins to move away.

"I should get back to my common room." He says.

Gemma nods. "Me too." She says. "I'll see you around."

"See you around." He replies, turning.

Gemma returns to the common room, heading straight to bed. It had been a busy first week back and the boredom of writing lines had got to her.

A week later, Gemma was celebrating her 16th birthday. She has a day of classes, so is not expecting much to happen.

As she's walking to Potions, busy talking with the girls, she hears her name being called.

She turns and sees Jonathon walking towards her.

"Hi." He says to her, closing the gap quite quickly. "I hear it's your birthday today."

Gemma nods, and smiles at him.

"Happy Birthday." He says. "What are your plans?"

"Thank you." Gemma replies. "Nothing much. I've got a busy day so will probably just be doing homework."

Jonathon nods. "So, Saturday is the next Hogsmeade trip." He says now. "Would you like to go with me?"

Gemma smiles. "Yes." She says. "I'd like that."

"Great." Jonathon replies. "I'll see you then."

He turns away from her, then almost instantly turns back. He lowers his head and kisses her on the cheek.

Gemma blushes, enjoying the closeness. He throws her a quick smile, then heads off again.

Gemma turns to her friends who are all watching her, grinning. She rolls her eyes, and slowly makes her way over to them.

"Tell us everything about you and Jonathon!" Mary cries. "Everything!"

"There isn't much to tell." Gemma replies. "He asked me to Hogsmeade and he kissed my cheek."

"I didn't even know you knew Jonathon!" Alice said. "When did you start talking to him?"

"We've spoken a few times since year started." Gemma replies. "When we've bumped into each other in the castle. That's all."

"I wondered if he was going to kiss you!" Mary says now, smiling brightly. "I was disappointed when he just pecked your cheek."

_Yes... me too. _Gemma thought to herself, frowning slightly.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip arrives and the girls are once again trying to force Gemma into a dress.

"No!" She cries at Mary, for the 10th time. "I'm happy as I am. I don't care if it's boring or ugly or plain. I'm comfortable."

Mary rolls her eyes. "I'm just trying to help you Gemma." She says, half sulking. "You're a beautiful girl with an amazing body. You need to show it off more!"

"I don't want to show it off more." Gemma says. "I don't want people looking at me like that."

_I don't want boys staring at me. _

"Fine." Mary says, accepting it and moving on to focus on getting herself ready.

Gemma heads out of the common room, surprised to see that Jonathon is waiting for her there.

"Oh. Hello!" She says, moving towards him.

"Hello." He replies, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

Gemma smiles, thanking him and heading down to the main entrance. As they walk to Hogsmeade, Gemma can't believe how easy the conversation is.

Jonathon makes Gemma laugh, and it's clear he's got a similar drive and determination as she does. Not for becoming an Auror, but for working in the care of magical creatures.

Gemma has never had much interest in that subject, but Jonathon shows so much passion for the different types on creatures, she starts to wonder if she's missing out on something.

"Am I correct in thinking that you want to become an Auror?" Jonathon asks her, as they start moving around the village.

Gemma nods. "Yes, I do." She says. "It's my main focus. It's literally all I want from life!" She adds, laughing.

_I'm laughing like it's a joke, but it's true!_

Jonathon laughs with her. "I'm guessing you've chosen that path because of your parents?" He asks her now.

Gemma nods again. "I guess so." She says. "It's only natural that I would want to do what they did. But I genuinely want to help people and get rid of all the dark out there. I like to think that I would want to become an Auror even if my parents weren't."

"Makes sense." Jonathon says. "It's great that you are so certain about what you want to do. Not many people are."

Gemma nods, remembering Ian, but also some other students she's spoken to.

"And becoming an Auror is impressive." Jonathon says now. "You're pretty brave to be willing to go and fight in this war. I'm not sure I could do that."

Gemma glances up at him, smiling.

They continue to walk around, until they end up at the pub.

"Fancy a drink?" He asks, and Gemma nods. They head inside and Gemma finds a quiet table for the 2 of them while Jonathon heads to the bar.

Gemma starts gazing out of the window, watching the sky turn white, wondering if it was going to snow.

"How about a little friendly competition?" A voice says. Gemma turns her head and sees Sirius stood in front of her.

"Huh?" Gemma asks, confused.

Sirius laughs. "Friendly competition." He repeats, then nods his head in the direction of the table next to her.

Debbie Harrow, a fellow 5th year, is sat there staring over at them. She doesn't look impressed, so Gemma imagines she is waiting for Sirius to return to her.

"See who can last the longest." He says now.

"Sirius, what the hell are you talking about?" She asks him, feeling very confused. She can see Jonathon is returning and she really doesn't want Sirius ruining her date.

"A snogging competition, dummy!" He says, as if it was obvious. "See who can last the longest. Me and Harrow. Or you and Hake."

Gemma rolls her eyes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She says. "And I think I can guarantee you'll win."

Sirius grins. "I always win."

Gemma raises her eyebrows at him, just as Jonathon appears back at the table, confused as to why Sirius is standing there.

"I'll remind you of that next time I kick your ass in a duel." Gemma says, smirking back at him.

Sirius narrows his eyes at her. "I'm going to get you one day, Arwin." He says, before throwing her a quick smile and heading over to his table.

Gemma shakes her head. "Sorry about that. Sirius was just being a prat." She explains. "As usual."

Jonathon laughs slightly, handing her a drink. "No problem."

Gemma and Jonathon continue to talk, but Gemma is slightly distracted.

_Bloody hell, Sirius is really going for it. They haven't come up for air for ages! It does look like a good kiss though..._

_His hands are really moving around. As are hers. Blimey, I wonder if I'll ever kiss someone like that._

Gemma and Jonathon finish their drinks and decide to head back to the castle. He offers to walk her back to her common room, which she accepts.

"I had a really great day" Jonathon says, smiling at her.

"Me too. Thank you." Gemma replies, smiling back.

Jonathon reaches his hand up and moves a strand of her hair from her face. He leaves his hand there, and Gemma steps towards him.

His other hand reaches up now too, cupping the other side of her face and he leans down to her. Their lips meet, and Gemma is surprised by the softness.

_This is nice. So much better than when Ian kissed me! So much nicer!_

_I wonder if Harrow would describe her kiss with Sirius as nice. _

_Don't think about that, now!_

They pull apart and Gemma smiles up at Jonathon.

"Goodbye." She says, starting to turn.

"Goodbye." He says. "I'll see you soon."

Gemma nods and heads into her common room. She takes a seat, waiting for the girls to return.

_I'm very fond of Jonathon. He's a really nice guy, and I can see us becoming good friends. And kissing him is nice. __But he hasn't set my world on fire. _

_Not like Sirius clearly did for Harrow._

_Urgh, why am I thinking about that! Why does it matter? _

_Back to Jonathon, Gemma. Back to Jonathon. Nice day, nice guy, nice kiss. It's all been... nice._

_I don't think I've ever used the word "nice" so much in one thought... _

_I wonder if Harrow would describe her kiss with Sirius as nice...?_

_Probably not. That kiss looked intense. It looked much better than "nice"..._

_Stop it! Think about Jonathon. I wonder what he thought about the day. He seemed to enjoy himself. And he wanted to kiss me. And he said he had a great day! Great is better than nice..._

_Hmm... have I made it clear to him that I'm not looking for a relationship... I mentioned earlier about my career being important. And being my main focus. But I suppose I haven't explicitly said I don't want a relationship..._

_Oops. Maybe I should have mentioned that... I hope he doesn't expect more from me... _

Her thoughts are interrupted by the girls returning, with the boys not too far behind, minus Sirius.

_I wonder if he's still kissing her... oh bloody hell, Gemma! Why are you so obsessed with that kiss! Just because it looked amazing and intense and it was obviously better than the kiss you got..._

"Soooooo." Lily says, interrupting Gemma's wandering thoughts and joining her on the sofa. "How was your date with Jonathon?"

"Did you get a snog?!" Mary asks, coming to sit alongside her, with Alice just behind.

Gemma laughs. "I did get a kiss yes." She says. "And it was a good date."

The girls squeal in excitement. "How was the kiss?" Alice asked.

"It was good." Gemma replied, trying hard to not think back to watching Sirius and Harrow kiss.

"Are you seeing him again?" Lily asked now.

"I don't know." Gemma replied. "Maybe. You girls have to remember I'm not looking for anything serious."

They all sulk slightly as Sirius walks back into the room. He's smiling, obviously pleased with his day.

"Are you really saying that you wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Jonathon?" Mary asks now.

"Correct." Gemma replies focusing back on them. "I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone. I have too many plans that don't involve me being committed to someone. I don't want to be tied down."

"Hear hear." Sirius calls out from the table and they all glance up at him. He smiles at Gemma.

Lily starts laughing. "Do you know what you are Gemma?" She asks. "You're the female Sirius!"

The rest of the girls start laughing too, even Gemma.

"Maybe on some things." She says. "But I don't go around kissing half the guys in school! And I am definitely not as annoying..."

She looks up at Sirius, grinning slightly.

"Hey..." Sirius calls over. "I'm not annoying thank you very much. I'm charming…"

"Charming my ass." Gemma says, laughing.

Sirius's face breaks into a cheeky grin. "Your ass, eh Arwin?" He says, getting up.

He rushes towards her and tries to grab at her bum. Gemma jumps up to escape him and he starts chasing her around the room.

The guys all watch and laugh, while the girls shake their heads. They try to find it irritating, but Gemma can see they are amused.

Since their trip to Hogsmeade, Gemma hadn't seen much of Jonathon. There was a small part of her that was avoiding him slightly, so she didn't have to have the conversation around her just wanting them to be friends.

As January rolled into February, classes and homework were taking over Gemma's life, with little time for anything else. And much to Gemma's frustration, Sirius was no longer being helpful.

"Where have you been?" She asked him, as he returned to the common room.

Sirius stared at her. "What's it to you?" He asked, bluntly.

"Well, we were supposed to be working on this homework assignment together." Gemma said, waving her Transfiguration paper in the air. "Remember?"

"Oh right." Sirius replied. "Well, I've done that one already so..." Sirius trailed off and started to move away.

"Oh thanks!" Gemma says, frustrated. "So much for pairing up."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Look, Arwin." He starts. "Just because we're paired up doesn't mean we have to spend every minute of every day with each other. I have a life."

Gemma shook her head. "I know that, Sirius." She says. "And trust me, I'd much rather I didn't have to spend so much time with you. But you said we would work on this together."

Sirius glared at her, and Gemma wondered if she had been a bit harsh when she said she didn't want to spend so much time with him.

"I forgot." Sirius said. "Get over it."

He walked away, heading upstairs to his dorm.

_Bloody Black! He's so infuriating!_

The following day was no better, with Sirius's distracted behaviour almost getting them into trouble in class.

"Sirius!" Gemma whispered. "Pay attention!"

Sirius turned to look at her. They were in Potions and Sirius obviously wasn't listening to Slughorn.

"I am paying attention." He said, before returning his gaze to the other side of the room.

"No you aren't!" Gemma retorted. "You keep staring over at Snape. And you've been doing that a lot lately." Gemma paused, remembering a threat Sirius had made back in October. "You're not planning something are you?"

Sirius looked back at her. "No." He said, a little too quickly. "But Snape is pissing me off. Everywhere I turn, he's there. It's like he's... following us."

Gemma frowned at him. "I'm sure Snape has better things to do with his time then follow you around." Gemma said.

Sirius threw her an unfriendly stare. "I'm not making it up, Arwin." He said. "And it's not _me_ he's following."

Sirius suddenly snapped his head back to focus on Slughorn. Clearly he wanted the conversation to be over.

_'It's not me he's following'... _

_If he isn't following Sirius, then who is he following? James maybe? Remus... Pet... oh. _

_Remus. _

_Shit. I wonder if Snape suspects Remus is a werewolf! _

"Look, I don't know what you're planning, Sirius." Gemma said now, and Sirius ignored her, keeping his focus forward. "But don't do anything stupid. Snape isn't worth you getting kicked out of school."

Sirius continued to ignore her, so Gemma let out a sigh and focused on the class as well.

Over time, Gemma grew accustomed to Sirius's new behaviour and she learnt to ignore him. She spent more time working in the library, as a way of getting her head down.

One afternoon, she spots Jonathon at a nearby table. He catches her eye and waves, and she waves back. He then packs up his books, and comes over.

"Hi." He whispers. "Haven't seen you in a while. Fancy a quick walk?"

Gemma nods and she packs up her things too. "Shall we head outside?" Gemma asks, as they exit the library.

"Sounds good." Jonathon replies. "Will you be warm enough though?"

He looks at what Gemma has on. She's only wearing jeans, a top and a thin coat.

"I'll be fine." She replies, smiling.

They step outside and start to walk away from the castle, out to the grounds.

"Gemma." Jonathon says, suddenly stopping. "Have I done something to upset you?" He asks.

Gemma looks at him. "No..." She replies, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

_He'll think that because I've been avoiding him!_

Jonathon nods, as they continue to walk again. "I had a really nice time last month" He says now. "And I had been hoping to see you again. But I feel like you've been avoiding me."

Gemma sighs. "I'm sorry." She says. "I haven't been avoiding you. It's just..." She pauses, unsure what to say. "...I'm not interested in starting a relationship. And I'm worried I may have given you the impression that I am."

Jonathon looked down. "Oh, right." He said. "I won't lie. I did think you wanted the same thing as me."

"I'm sorry, Jonathon." Gemma said, feeling terrible. "I think you're a great guy, and I really enjoyed hanging out with you. But... relationships just aren't my thing."

Jonathon nodded slightly. "I understand."

Silence fell between them and it quickly felt awkward.

Jonathon stopped walking and turned to her. "I'm going to head back in." He said.

"Ok." Gemma replied. "I'm going to stay out here for a bit."

"Ok." He said, turning back towards the castle. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." She replied, and watched him walk away.

_Urgh. That was awkward! _

Gemma continued to walk away from the castle, heading down towards the lake. It was cold, but she didn't mind, and found herself getting lost in her thoughts.

_I feel so bad! I need to make sure I make it clear up front that I am not interested in a relationship. _

_I wish it was simpler. To just hang out with a guy and not have so many expectations floating around. Why can't two people just hang out and kiss and... maybe other stuff... and it not mean anything serious. Is that so wrong?!_

_Best to just focus on my studies. Which was exactly what I was planning to do! Stupid boys! _

_Right... from now on... studies only! No more dates. I have exams coming up and they have to be my priority. I need decent grades. I need amazing grades! _

_Oh it would so incredible to get accepted into the Auror programme. It will mean everything to me. Dad will be so proud. Mum too. _

_Then the real hard work will begin! The war... It's pretty scary to think that in 3 years I could be fighting in the war... the war where so many people are losing their lives. So many people are sacrificing their lives. _

_I could die. __Shit. I really could die. In 3 years, I could be dead. I could step out of these walls, join the fight and literally die... day one. Huh... _

_Ok, stop thinking about that! Think about fighting and winning! Stopping the Death Eaters and sending them to Azkaban! That will be cool. I wonder how long it will take me to make my first arrest... I wonder if it will be easy, arresting someone. _

_I wonder if I'll have to use one of the unforgivables. They have been made legal for Aurors, so that must mean the expectation is we will use them. Huh. That's scary. Being expected to hurt someone with the Cruciatus Curse. Or to kill them..._

_Ok. Stop thinking about that too. Except... what if they are used on me... they probably will be used on me... shit. _

Gemma suddenly shivers and she becomes aware of her surroundings. She's quite far from the castle and it's getting dark.

_Crap I'm cold! _She thinks, as she turns to head back to the castle. Her whole body is shaking as she moves, every inch of her freezing cold.

Her hands have gone numb and she feels like a thousand pins are stabbing her body.

_Crap! _She thinks, as she moves as quickly as she can into the castle.

Eventually she arrives back at the common room, still shaking from the cold. She opens the portrait door and sees a dark, empty common room.

She moves quickly to the sofa and the fireplace, then is startled by movement in front of her.

"Fuck!" She cries, as a figure stands up from lying down on the sofa.

"Shit!" Sirius cries. "Arwin, I didn't hear you come in." Gemma visibly shakes and Sirius steps towards her. "Gemma, you're freezing!" He says now, reaching for her. "Bloody hell, did you fall in the lake?"

Gemma shakes her head. "Just... caught... outside..." she says, her teeth suddenly chattering.

Sirius removes her jacket, then removes his jumper, handing it to her. "Put this on." He says.

Gemma gratefully accepts and places it over her head, while Sirius turns to light the fire.

_Wow this jumper is warm! _She thinks. _And it smells amazing! Musky and woody, and maybe a bit like a dog._

Gemma holds in a laugh as she realises how ridiculous that last thought was.

Sirius places her jacket back around her shoulders, pushing her to sit on the sofa. He then takes her hands in his, holding them tightly.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asks now, looking concerned.

Gemma shrugged. "Just got caught outside." She explains, still shivering slightly. "Got lost in my own thoughts. Lost track of time."

Sirius smiles sightly, shaking his head. "You're an idiot." He says to her, his hands still firmly holding hers. "Why did you go outside dressed like that?"

Gemma looked down at herself, then laughed a little. "I thought I would be ok." She admits. "It was colder than I thought."

They sit in silence for a while, both staring at the fire. Gemma suddenly realises that Sirius's thumb is moving in small circles over her hand. She looks up at him, but he doesn't seem to have noticed. His focus is on the fire.

_He looks distracted again. Like he has been for weeks..._

"So..." She suddenly says. "Are you going to tell me what has been distracting you these past few weeks?" She asks.

Sirius looks at her briefly, then looks back at the fire.

"It's nothing." He says.

Gemma continues to stare at him, wondering whether to ask him another question. Suddenly though, he speaks again.

"It's just Snape." He says now. "He's..." Sirius pauses.

"It's ok." Gemma says, sensing it's difficult for him. "You don't need to explain. I'm sorry I've been bugging you so much about it."

Sirius looks at her. "No, I'm sorry." He says now. "I've been dismissive and rude to you. I've just got a lot going on."

Gemma smiles at him. "It's ok." She says. "I understand." Sirius smiles back at her.

They sit in silence again, and Gemma relaxes.

_I always feel so comfortable around Sirius. He's so easy to be with. Even when we're not saying anything. _

Gemma starts to feel warmer, so slowly pulls her hands from his. "Thanks." She says. "And thanks for the jumper."

"Of course." Sirius replies. "I can't have you freezing to death before I beat you in our next duel."

Gemma bursts out laughing. "And all this time I thought you were just being a good friend!" She says.

Sirius laughs too, then shrugs. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." He says, winking at her.

Gemma shakes her head at him, smiling. "Let me give you this back." She says, pointing to the jumper.

She stands, letting her jacket drop to the sofa. She grabs the bottom of the jumper and lifts it up over her head, removing it.

Suddenly though, she feels cold again. She looks down, realising her top has been removed with the jumper, and is tangled inside it.

She looks over at Sirius, who is staring at her, his eyes wide. He has a huge smile appearing on his face, as he takes her in.

"Fuck!" Gemma cries, quickly bringing the jumper/top up to her chest to cover herself. Sirius starts to laugh, still looking at her. "Stop looking!" She adds.

Sirius smiles and slowly turns his head away, averting his eyes. "Nice bra." He says, and Gemma can't help but blush.

"You shouldn't have been looking." She responds, with a small laugh.

She tries to unwrap her top from his jumper, but the arms are caught in the sleeves.

"Hardly my fault, Arwin." Sirius says to her. "You're the one revealing yourself to me."

Gemma rolled her eyes, still focused on the top. But she can see his head inch back around to look at her.

"I've always admired your chest from afar." He continues. "Nice to finally see… Ow!"

Gemma stops trying to untangle her top and steps forward, kicking him in the shin.

"Shut up!" She said. "And stop trying to peek!"

Sirius just laughs, clearly very happy. Gemma shakes her head as she continues to unravel her top from the jumper.

Suddenly, the portrait door opens.

Gemma pulls the jumper/top up to her chest again, and is surprised when Sirius jumps up in front of her. She is even more surprised that he has kept his back to her.

"Leave me alone Potter." Lily cries as she walks in. "I don't want to go on…"

Lily suddenly pauses as she sees Sirius standing in front of Gemma, who has no top on. James is close behind.

"What is going on here?" Lily asks, frowning at the scene.

"No way mate!" James cries in excitement. "I thought Arwin had standards."

"Move along please, you two." Sirius says, trying to usher them past. "Nothing to see here."

Gemma finally manages to free the top and she begins to cover herself.

"Gemma." Lily says. "What is going on? Are you and Sirius…"

"No!" Gemma cries.

"Maybe." Sirius says, grinning back at Gemma.

Lily and James look at them both, confused. Gemma shakes her head as she quickly lowers her top, not liking that Sirius got one final peek of her bra.

"Arwin wants me... badly." Sirius says now. "So she decided to undress in front of me."

Gemma knocks her hand over the back of his head. "Shut up, idiot." She says.

Sirius laughs, grinning at her. "Fine." He says now. "Arwin and I have been secret lovers for months..."

"Shut. Up." Gemma says, shoving him. She can't help but laugh. "I got caught outside, absolutely freezing, so Sirius lent me his jumper. The bloody thing got tangled with my top when I took it off."

Lily gave Gemma a look she couldn't quite read, while James laughed and turned to Sirius.

"I prefer your story." He said to him.

"Me too mate." Sirius replied. "Me too."

He then threw a quick wink at Gemma before disappearing with James somewhere. Gemma shook her head, trying to avoid Lily's gaze, who was still looking at her suspiciously.

Gemma was grateful that Lily didn't ask her any more questions about the jumper incident, but she did feel like she was being watched closely.

And it wasn't long before Sirius returned to his distracted ways, and Gemma was once again wondering what he had weighing on his mind.


	5. Try

Spring had arrived, with March feeling much warmer than February.

Gemma was sat in the common room with the girls, finishing their Charms essays and wondering if they should head outside for a walk or stay inside and play cards.

Suddenly, Mary gives Alice a nudge, and they all look up to see Frank has walked into the common room, with his friend, Ivan.

Gemma looks at Alice, who is smiling at him, but has also turned bright pink.

"Hello ladies." Frank says, as him and Ivan walk towards them.

"Hi Frank. Ivan." Lily says politely. Mary and Gemma also say hello, but Alice just sits in silence.

"What are you all up to today?" Frank asks, mostly looking at Alice.

The girls all turn to look at Alice, but she doesn't say anything. Mary rolls her eyes, and turns back to Frank and Ivan.

"We've just finished our homework, so we were thinking of playing a game of cards." She says. "Would you like to join us?"

Gemma watches Alice's eyes widen in shock as Mary speaks. _Poor_ _Alice_, Gemma thinks to herself, trying not to laugh.

"I'd love to!" Frank says, smiling.

"Yes, me too." Ivan says, glancing over at Gemma.

"Move up, Alice." Mary says, making room between them. "Frank needs a seat."

Gemma laughs at how obvious Mary is being. Not that Frank seems to mind. He's happy to squeeze in close to Alice.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ivan says now, pointing to the seat closest to Gemma.

"Oh, sure." Gemma replies, moving herself slightly closer to Lily. Ivan sits down and smiles at her.

Mary picks up the cards and starts dealing and they begin to play. Gemma watches Alice, and is relieved to see her relax. They all talk together about school and some of the other students they all know.

Gemma watches as Frank starts to ask questions directly to Alice, and she's happily responding.

_It's_ _so_ _obvious_ _they_ _like_ _each_ _other! Just get together!!_

The portrait door swings open forcefully and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all walk in.

Gemma smiles at them, but they ignore her. They head straight to the sofa, and start sitting close together, whispering.

Gemma concentrates on the game, and talks to Ivan about some of the Defence Against The Dark Arts spells he's been learning recently. Being a 6th year, he's getting exposed to some more complicated and powerful spells, and Gemma is finding it fascinating.

"Rummy!" Lily shouts, laying all her cards on the table. "Yes!" She adds, excited to have won.

"Another game?" Ivan asks, mostly looking at Gemma.

Gemma smiles. "Sure, why not!" She says. The others nod in agreement and Mary starts scooping up the cards to deal out again.

Lily continues to win, which Mary finds frustrating, until eventually they agree to stop. Frank and Alice continue to talk, while everyone else disperses.

Gemma glances over at the the guys on the sofa, wondering what they are whispering about. But she decides not to interrupt.

_I wonder if it's something to do with Remus and the approaching full moon. They always become more secretive around that time. _

It was a few more days until the full moon, and the guys continued to be mysterious, especially Sirius.

The morning after, Gemma was eating breakfast with Alice and Mary, talking mostly about Frank.

"I can't believe he still hasn't asked you out!" Mary says to Alice, about Frank. "It's so obvious he likes you!"

"Do you really think he likes me?" Alice asked.

"Definitely!" Mary says, and Gemma nods in agreement.

Alice smiles slightly, picking at her food. "I just wish he would say he likes me." She says now. "I hate not knowing for certain."

"It is frustrating!" Mary adds.

"Which is why you should think again about asking him directly, Alice." Gemma says now. "If he's not going to proactively say it!"

"Maybe." Alice says, sounding more convinced than the last time Gemma suggested this. "At least then I would know."

"Exactly!" Gemma says.

She looks up and sees James and Peter approaching them. They sit down in silence and begin eating. Both of them looking miserable.

_I wonder what is wrong with them! And where are Remus and Sirius? I suppose last night was a full moon. Maybe Remus is recovering._

Gemma finishes eating and heads to Transfiguration with Alice and Mary.

She takes her seat, and waits for Sirius to join her. He doesn't. McGonagall closes the classroom door and Sirius is nowhere to be seen.

Gemma looks around the room, spotting that Remus is also not in class.

"Miss Arwin" Professor McGonagall suddenly asks, "Where is your partner today?"

Gemma watches as everyone turns to look at her. "I don't know, Professor." She says. "I haven't seen him this morning. James might know though." She glances over at James.

Professor McGonagall looks in his direction, but James just shrugs and returns his gaze to his desk.

Professor McGonagall looked unimpressed, pursing her lips at Gemma.

_Hardly my fault._

"You and Mr Potter will need to partner today then." McGonagall says now. "Since Mr Lupin has been taken ill."

_Oh dear, I hope Remus is ok!_

Gemma moves to sit in Remus's seat, smiling at James who just ignores her.

Class begins, and as soon as she gets a chance, Gemma turns to James.

"Where is Sirius?" She asks him.

"I don't know Arwin. And I don't care." James replies.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Gemma asks now, confused, "James, what's happened between you two?"

James sighed. "It's complicated." He says. "And not really any of your business." He turns away from her, focusing on the spell.

Gemma frowns at him, before pushing it to one side. She needs to focus on school, and not get distracted by James and Sirius.

Sirius doesn't make it to any classes that day, so Gemma is constantly paired with James. He's refusing to say much though, and looks more miserable as the day goes on.

Gemma wants to ask him again about it, but knows he won't give her an answer.

As she's walking to Potions, she catches up with Peter.

"Hey." She says to him. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

"No." He replies. Gemma looks at him.

_He looks just as miserable as James does!_

"What's going on with you guys?" She asks him now, hoping to get an answer. "Why do you all look so miserable?"

Peter looks at her, then glances around him. Gemma wonders if he is making sure James isn't nearby.

"James and Sirius had a pretty big falling out." He says. "As did Remus and Sirius..."

"What happened?" Gemma asks.

"I can't tell you." Peter says. "But it was bad. I'm not sure if things will be the same again."

_Wow. It must have been a big fight. I didn't think anything could get between James and Sirius! And_ _even Sirius and Remus... what did Sirius do?!_

Peter won't say anything else, but as Gemma arrives at Potions, she notices something else. Snape is also missing.

_Oh crap. Sirius Black. What did you do?_

The following morning, Gemma is sat eating breakfast alone when Sirius walks in.

She stares at him, watching him get closer to her and take a seat. He doesn't look at her though.

"Morning." She says to him. He ignores her, so Gemma returns to her food.

She looks up again as James, Peter and Remus walk in. She glances at Sirius, who has spotted them as well.

The 3 of them choose to sit further down the table. And after a few seconds, Sirius stands up and walks away.

Gemma finishes eating and heads to Charms. Sirius is already waiting outside, kicking his foot against the wall.

"Hi." She says, leaning back against the wall, just next to him. He ignores her again.

_He doesn't want to talk. Best to just leave it. I just_ _feel bad for him. He looks miserable. _

_But not my_ _problem! Stop getting sucked in Sirius's world!_

Charms begins and Gemma struggles through. Sirius isn't concentrating or speaking, so she's having to fly solo on a lot of the tasks.

The next lesson is Defence Against The Dark Arts and Professor Seymour has announced they will be duelling again. This time, each pairing will duel at the front of the class.

Gemma turns to Sirius, expecting to see him looking happy with this news. But he still looks miserable.

"You're going down, Black." She says, trying to bring out his jokey, competitive side.

"Ok." Sirius says, shrugging.

_Well this isn't fun!_

Gemma ends up duelling Alice, because Sirius conceded. It's still fun, but Gemma realises she enjoys duelling Sirius. They both seem to get each other fired up.

The day drags on, with Gemma talking mostly to herself. By their final class, Herbology, Gemma has moved seats and is sat with Peter and Mary. It's a far more enjoyable class, despite being the subject Gemma hates the most.

As the weekend arrives, Gemma decides to study outside with Lily.

"I do not feel ready for OWLs." Lily says, as they flick through their Charms books. "I can't believe they're in 2 months!"

Gemma laughs slightly. "Lily, you will be absolutely fine!" She says. "And you are ready. You were born ready. You're the smartest witch in our year!"

Lily smiles at Gemma. "Thanks." She says. "I'm just so nervous. We work so hard, all year, and it all comes down to one hour. I just worry... oh no."

"What?" Gemma says, following Lily's gaze.

James is walking towards them, with Remus and Peter close behind. Gemma looks back at Lily who is looking annoyed already.

They wait patiently for James to come over and ask Lily out, but are surprised when James walks straight past them.

Remus gives them both a small smile, but carries on.

"Thank Merlin!" Lily says. "I do not want to deal with Potter today."

Gemma smiled at her, but kept staring at James, Remus and Peter.

_Still no Sirius. And they all still look miserable. It really was a big fight._

"What is wrong with him?" Lily says now, and Gemma follows her gaze again. "He's been walking around for days like his dog died!"

Gemma watches Sirius kick at the ground nearby. Then he slumps down and starts picking at the grass.

_Bloody hell. He's really down. They all are! I'm so sick of this. I can't concentrate!_

_I have no idea what's happened but it's not healthy. And it's affecting me now too._

_Although I'm not sure why it's affecting me. I'm not sure why I suddenly care so much about Sirius's happiness!_

Gemma suddenly jumped up, startling Lily. "I'll be back in a bit." She said. "I just need to speak to Sirius about something."

"Ok." Lily said, returning to her book.

Gemma walked towards Sirius. "Hey." She said, sitting down. "I'm not here to talk. I'm just here to sit. You look like you need a friend."

Gemma sat back on her elbows, staring up at the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she could Sirius turn his head towards her. But she kept her eyes on the sky.

After a while, she heard Sirius take a deep breath.

"I did something stupid." He said. Gemma turned her head slightly to look at him. He was looking down at the grass. "James and Remus hate me." He added. "Peter too."

"Have you spoken to them about it?" She asked.

"I've tried." He said. "But they won't listen."

"So try again." Gemma said.

Sirius finally looked at her. "It's not that simple." He said.

"Isn't it?" Gemma asked, sitting back up. "What's the other option, Sirius? Sitting here being miserable?"

Sirius shook his head. "You don't understand." He said. "What I did was... bad. Really bad. They won't even look at me."

"Then make them look." Gemma said now. "Make them listen. You're Sirius Black! You're annoyingly persistent and stubborn 99% of the time. Use that."

Sirius looked away from her, back towards the grass. He continued to pick at it.

"Are you sorry?" Gemma asked now. "For what you did?" Sirius didn't respond straight away. But then he nodded his head. "And do they know you're sorry?" She added.

"As soon as I did it, I knew it was wrong." He explained. "So I tried to fix it."

"That doesn't answer my question." She said now. "Do they know you're sorry?"

"Yeah." Sirius replied. "Maybe... It's pretty obvious."

Gemma sighed. "You should make sure they know how sorry you are." She said. "Sirius, they're your friends. They will listen to you. They just need to know how badly you want them to listen to you. And they need to know how crap you feel about it. And that it won't happen again."

Gemma paused, watching Sirius think through what she was suggesting.

"It's not going to be easy, Sirius." Gemma said now. "They might not forgive you for a while. But if you talk to them... make them listen... I'm sure they will forgive you."

Sirius looked back at her. "Do you really think so?" He asked.

Gemma looked behind her, at James, Remus and Peter, who were sat towards the lake. They still looked miserable. She turned back to Sirius.

"Yes." Gemma said. "Because I think they want to forgive you. I think they are miserable too. So the sooner you 4 can talk... the better."

Sirius gave her a small smile. "Thanks Gemma." He said. "And thanks for coming over."

Gemma shrugged. "I'm sure you'd have done the same for me." She said, and he gave her a small smile.

Gemma returned to Lily, giving Sirius some time to think. She then watched as Sirius got up and walked past them, towards James, Remus and Peter.

"I'm heading back in." Lily said. "You coming?"

"I'll come in shortly." Gemma said, wanting to see if James was going to listen to Sirius.

She watched Sirius talking to the 3 of them for a while, faces unreadable. None of them looked happy, but it was the longest conversation they had had in a few days.

Sirius turned and walked back towards her, alone. He paused just in front of her.

"I said I was sorry." He said. "I told them how bad I felt. How I won't do it again." He shrugged, glancing back towards them. "They didn't ignore me or walk away. So I guess that's progress."

He gave her a small smile, which she returned, before walking back to the castle.

Gemma packed up her books and followed, keeping her distance.

It took almost a week for things to return to normal for Sirius.

Gemma watched as Sirius persistently made James, Remus and Peter listen to him, before they gradually brought him back into their conversations.

It was soon clear that all was forgiven, and Gemma was pleased. Although she was still confused as to why her own happiness was so affected by Sirius's happiness.

By the time April arrived, everything was completely back to normal. Unfortunately for Gemma, this meant Sirius was back to winding her up. And taking a lot of enjoyment from it.

"Lily, are you coming?" Gemma asked, as they got up to leave the common room on Saturday afternoon. Mary and Alice looked over.

Lily shook her head. "No." She replied. "I'm sorry, but OWLs are in 1 month and I can't afford to miss any study time."

"It's 2 hours, Lily!" Mary cried. "Surely you can afford that. You know everything already!"

Lily shook her head again. "Sorry girls. I just can't." She replied, returning her focus to her books.

Gemma, Alice and Mary accepted this, and left.

"I really hope we win today!" Alice said as they walked down the corridor. "I couldn't bear it if we lose the cup to Hufflepuff!" Gemma and Mary nodded.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were almost neck and neck on points for the Quidditch cup. And today they were playing each other.

Both sides were going to be relying on their Seeker to catch the snitch as quickly as possible. To end the game and bring home the cup.

They walked out onto the field and into the stands.

"Alice!" A voice cried. They looked up and saw Frank waving at them. "I saved you a seat."

Alice blushed and turned to the girls. "Do you mind?" She asked them.

They both grinned at her. "Go ahead." Gemma said. "We'll see you after the match."

Alice made her way to Frank and joined him. They still hadn't admitted their feelings to each other, but they were spending more time together. And Alice seemed to be more relaxed around him.

Mary and Gemma pushed past a few students and found a seat. They watched as the rest of the stands filled, waiting patiently for the game.

"So..." Mary said, turning to Gemma. "You and Sirius are getting on well."

Gemma threw her a sideways glance. "Don't start this again, please." She said.

Mary laughed. "I'm not starting anything, I promise." Mary explained. "I've just noticed that you two get on well. It's strange, I've never seen Sirius be actual friends with a girl before. Usually he just wants to snog them."

Gemma laughed, then cheered as the Gryffindor Quidditch team came out on to the pitch.

"Ladies." A voice said from behind them and they both turned. Sirius was leaning down, between them, with Remus and Peter either side. They had clearly just arrived, pushing other students out of their way.

They all smiled at each other, then returned their focus to the pitch. The Hufflepuff team were now arriving and Gemma could hear Sirius loudly booing them from behind her.

The game started and it was tense. All eyes were on the two Seekers, waiting for one of them to locate to snitch.

James was playing well, scoring a few early points to ensure Gryffindor pulled out in front. But everyone just wanted the snitch caught and the cup to be won.

One of the Hufflepuff Beaters appeared to do an illegal move, causing James to almost be knocked of his broom and lose his open shot.

The Gryffindor crowd moaned, but Gemma and Sirius both stood up.

"That was a foul!" Gemma cried.

"Come on!" Sirius cried. "That was an illegal move!"

"For Merlin's sake!" Gemma continued, loudly. "How can Moore get away with that?!"

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Sirius continued, just as loudly.

"Mr Black and Miss Arwin." McGonagall shouted to them, from a few seats below. "Will you both please calm down and sit down!"

Gemma sighed and sat down. "That was a foul. Moore shouldn't have gotten away with that." Gemma said now, quietly to Mary.

"I know." Mary replied, smiling at her.

A few moments later, Gemma noticed the Hufflepuff crowd was starting to get excited.

_No! Don't say they've found the Snitch! We're level on points now. They're going to win!_

Gemma searched for their Seeker, and found her darting across the pitch, low and quick.

_Shit! She's definitely on to the Snitch!_

The Gryffindor Seeker finally registered something, and went after it as well. A hushed silence filled the crowds as everyone watched both Seekers carefully.

Gemma couldn't see it, but she had a vague idea of where it was. Suddenly, the Hufflepuff Seeker pushed ahead, reached out her hand, then soared up into the sky. She had the snitch.

Hufflepuff roared in celebration. They had won the cup.

_Damn._

Gemma and Mary looked at each other, both disappointed. They grabbed Alice and headed back to the common room where Lily was still working.

"How did we do?" She asked, searching their faces.

Alice shook her head. "Hufflepuff Seeker got it." She explained. "We lost."

Lily looked disappointed too, but returned her focus to her books. Gemma sat next to her and decided to read through some of her Defence Against The Dark Arts notes. Nothing picked her up quite so much as reading about Defence spells.

A few weeks later, the sun was still shining, but everyone remained inside. Everyone was frantically trying to finish their final homework assignments before OWLs.

Gemma was sat at the table with Peter having just finished her Herbology essay. He's giving it a read.

_Please be nice to me, Peter. _She thinks as she watches his face.

_I'm not sure I could handle having to write it again!_

Peter looks up at her and smiles. "This is really good, Gemma." He says. "You've covered everything. And correctly."

Gemma relaxes. "Amazing." She says. "Thanks Peter."

"I particularly like this extra paragraph on the history of gillyweed." He adds. "I think Sprout will like that too!"

Gemma laughed. "Anything to get a few extra points." She said grinning.

Peter grinned back. "You've improved so much, Gemma. It's brilliant." He said now. "You'll do amazing with your OWL, I'm sure of it."

Gemma smiles at him. "Thank you Peter." She says. "I couldn't have done it without you!" Gemma reaches out and touches his arm slightly.

She notices him blush, so she pulls her hand away.

"It's not a problem, Gemma." He says now, quietly and no longer looking at her. "I'm always happy to help you."

Suddenly he stands up and disappears upstairs. Gemma watches him go.

_That was a bit odd. _

She looks back down at her essay, re-reading a few paragraphs and feeling pleased with herself.

"You know he fancies you right?" A voice says next to her. Gemma looks up to see James sitting down, where Peter has just been.

"What?" Gemma replies. _Peter fancies me? _"No he doesn't." She says.

"Oh, he does." Sirius says, sitting the other side of her. "Why do you think he offered to help you out in the first place?"

"Maybe because he wanted to be a good friend?" She replies.

_Surely that's why. Peter is a nice guy. He just wanted to help me out. _

"Nope!" Sirius says, shaking his head. "He offered to help because he wants to get a leg over."

He winks at her, and Gemma scowls at him, tutting.

"Not everyone thinks about sex as much as you do, Sirius!" Gemma says to him.

"Gemma." James says now, bringing her attention back to him. "Peter was being a good friend. But he's also hoping you'll see a different side to him. Maybe you'll want to spend more time with him."

Gemma looked at James, concerned.

_I hope I haven't led Peter on. I've always been clear that we're just friends. _

"Gemma, don't worry about it." James said now, seeing her reaction. "We just wanted you to be aware."

"Yeah." Sirius adds, jumping back in. "So don't go up to him after exams and ask how you can repay him." Sirius grins at her and Gemma stares at him.

"We don't want Peter to read into things too much." James said now. "We saw his reaction when you touched his arm. And we know you were only being friendly, but..." James trailed off and Gemma nodded.

"I'll be careful what I say to him." she said. "And how I say it." Gemma looked at both of them. "You two are good friends. He's lucky. I promise I won't lead him on."

"Thank you." James replied, smiling and standing up.

"You can lead me on if you want." Sirius says now, shuffling in close towards her.

Gemma shoved him away slightly. "Oh, go away Black!" She cried, laughing slightly. "Go and bother some other poor girl."

Sirius grinned at her. "Nah." He replied. "I'm good here."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You're annoying." She said. Sirius just smiled at her, clearly happy to continue winding her up.

Gemma returned to her essay, hoping that if she ignores him long enough, he'll leave her alone.

"You know..." Sirius said now, leaning into her slightly. "I don't think Peter is the only one who has a crush on you..."

Gemma looked at him and followed his eyes. He was looking over at Frank, who was talking to Ivan.

"Don't be stupid." Gemma replied. "Frank only has eyes for Alice."

"Well, duh!" Sirius responded. "I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about Ivan."

Gemma frowned, looking back over at Frank and Ivan. Ivan glances up at her, and she quickly snapped her head back round.

"Great, now he'll think we're talking about him." Gemma said.

"We are talking about him." Sirius replied.

"No, we're not." Gemma replied.

"Yes, we are." Sirius countered. "Why don't you go for it?"

Gemma looked at him, confused. "Because... I don't want to." She said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked now. "He's decent enough to look at. He's obviously not as handsome as me..."

Gemma rolled her eyes at his last comment. "I don't want a relationship with anyone." She said now.

"Well, I'm not telling you to marry the guy." Sirius replies. "Just snog him!"

Gemma looked over at Sirius.

_What? Just snog him? No. How would I even... how would that ever happen? I can't just go up to a guy and snog him..._

No." She replied, unsure what else to say.

Sirius laughed at her. "Why not?" He asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Gemma asked now.

Sirius shrugged. "Because I am." He replied, which Gemma did not accept as a suitable answer. But Sirius continued. "Let me guess, you've never dragged a guy aside and snogged him?"

"Well obviously not." Gemma replied.

_I'm not like you, Sirius._

"Well you should." Sirius replied. "Because it's fun. And it's the only way people like us are going to get any action."

"People like us?" Gemma asked now. "And maybe I don't want any... action..."

Sirius laughed. "Everyone wants action, Arwin." He said, leaning into her slightly. "And by people like us, I mean people who don't want to do the whole dating, long term relationship thing. We still have needs." He threw her another wink.

_How am I having this conversation?! _Gemma thought to herself.

_Then again... maybe I could learn something. From the expert himself._

"Ok." Gemma said, turning towards him. "Say I wanted to snog Ivan. Just once. Just snog him and move on. How would I even go about doing that?"

Sirius smiled at her for a while and Gemma wondered if she had fallen for a prank. Then he spoke.

"Some rules." He said. "1... never approach first. Even if the person is the hottest person you've ever seen. Make them come to you. Get close and flirt, but never make the first move."

"Ok..." Gemma said, slightly confused.

Sirius sighed. "If you do the chasing, then they are the one in control." He explained. "So make them come to you. That way, you can set the ground rules."

Gemma nodded. _Blimey, he really plays a game with these girls!_

"Rule 2..." Sirius continues. "Always make it clear up front you are not wanting a relationship. Before you do _anything_!" Sirius paused and Gemma nodded.

_I should have done that with Jonathon!_

"Rule 3..." Sirius continues again, "never go on a date with them. A date implies you want to get to know them as a person. You don't want that. So no dates."

Gemma nodded again. _Ok... no dates. _

_That's a shame though because dates can be quite fun. But I guess they can be misleading._

"And finally..." Sirius said. "Never, _ever_... go back." Gemma frowned at him, so he clarified "Never kiss the same person twice. It makes them think you like them more than you do."

Gemma nodded her head then smiled slightly. "You really are a pro at this." She said.

Sirius laughed. "I've had a lot of practice." He said. "So... Ivan."

Gemma glanced behind her again, to where Ivan was standing.

"Don't approach him." Sirius says. "But let him know you are vaguely interested. Smile at him, laugh at his jokes. Maybe do that thing where you bite your lip when you're nervous. That's quite hot."

Sirius glanced over at Ivan, obviously thinking up the best move for Gemma. But Gemma was distracted. She stared at Sirius.

_What thing where I bite my lip? I bite my lip when I'm nervous? How has he even seen that! And it's hot?!_

"Ok..." Sirius said now, turning back to her. "Don't do anything in front of people. Try and find a time when it's just the two of you. Or if people are around, make sure they're all distracted with other things. The important thing is to get him alone."

Gemma focused her attention back to what Sirius was saying. "Ok." She replied.

"Get him alone. Flirt with him. Let _him_ make it obvious he wants a snog." Sirius tells her. "Then you lay down the rules. Yes, you will snog him. But no, you don't want a relationship. You don't want to date, and you won't be snogging him again."

Gemma stared at Sirius. "That's so harsh!" She said. "I've just been leading him on and now I'm slapping him in the face with all these rules."

Sirius gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh Arwin." He said. "Innocent Arwin." Gemma frowned at him. "Most guys will be happy with a snog." Sirius says now. "If he really likes you, he'll tell you and walk away. But if he just thinks you're hot... he'll accept your terms. Trust me."

Gemma sighed. _This is complicated. Maybe I shouldn't bother. I don't need to kiss guys. I can just... become a nun... like Alice suggested last year. _

_Oh, who am I kidding! I want to kiss more guys! I want better kisses too! I want that bloody kiss Sirius gave Harrow! _

_Urgh, why am I still thinking about that?!_

Sirius searched her eyes. "What do you say, Arwin?" He asked her now. "Are you ready to join my world?"

Gemma laughed a little. She looked back at Ivan. _He is good looking. I would like to kiss him. Oh screw it! I want some fun!_

Gemma turned back to Sirius and smiled. "Yes, Mr Black." She said. "I am willing to join the dark side."

Sirius grinned at her, then stood up and returned to James.

Gemma looked back down at her essay, but couldn't read anymore. All she was thinking about now was how she was going to get Ivan alone.

But also... who else in the school could she get alone...


	6. You Don’t Know Me

May arrived, and with it, the 2 weeks of their OWL examinations. It was a stressful time.

Gemma spent hours with the girls, as they gave each other talks of encouragement and ran through some last minute revisions.

Gemma also worked closely with Sirius, after their year of partnering up. They ran through their class notes together, making sure they both felt confident.

Sirius's approach was much more laid back than Gemma's though, which she found frustrating. He was currently leaning back in his chair, balancing on 2 legs.

"Just chill out, Arwin." He said, flicking his wand so her book closed. "You're too wound up!"

Gemma huffed as she opened her book again. "Not all of us can just turn up on the day and be bloody perfect, Sirius!" Gemma hissed at him.

Sirius laughed, bringing himself forward so his chair was back on 4 legs. He placed a hand over her book so she couldn't see the pages.

"First of all..." He said, grinning at her. "Thank you for finally admitting that I am perfect. I can't believe it took you all year. But I'll take it."

Gemma glared at him.

"And secondly..." He said now, his face more serious, his eyes locked on hers. "You too can turn up on the day and be bloody perfect, Arwin. You don't need to stress. You've got this."

Gemma shook her head at him and forced his hand away. But he just pushed it back over her book, closing it and moving it aside.

"Sirius!" Gemma cried, frustrated.

"Listen to me." Sirius said now, still staring at her intently. "You have an incredible natural ability, Gemma. You are an amazing witch and you can do literally everything you are asked to do. Not once have I seen you fail this year."

Sirius paused, fighting the urge to smile, and Gemma knew what he was going to say.

"Except Herbology..." He said. "But even then, Gemma... you've worked hard and now you're doing it! You need to chill out, because it's all in your head already. And the more you try and force it, the harder it will be."

Gemma looked at him, unsure how to respond.

_Huh. That was nice of him to say. I guess I do have some natural abilities. And I have worked hard at Herbology and I am now much better at it... _

_But how can I chill out when it means so much to me! I can't fail any of these. I won't even be considered for the Auror programme if I can't handle a few OWLs! _

"Thanks Sirius." Gemma replied. "I'm just not sure how to chill out. It means so much to me. Becoming an Auror is everything to me. I don't know what I'd do if I..."

"Shut up." Sirius said to her now. "Stop thinking about becoming an Auror. That's years away. You have NEWTs to deal with before then."

Gemma widened her eyes. _Shit! NEWTs!_

"And don't bloody start panicking about those exams as well!" He said now. "You're letting your mind wander Gemma. Just focus on what you know. Focus on today, not 20 years time."

Gemma nodded. _He's right. I do like my mind to wander off and I do get ahead of myself sometimes. _

"I still don't know how to chill out." Gemma admitted. "I have a lot of thoughts."

Sirius smiled at her. "I have an idea." He said. "Meet me in the common room tonight. About 9pm."

Gemma frowned at him. "Ok..."

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry." He said. "I won't get you into trouble." He winked at her then stood up, taking her book with him.

"Wait!" Gemma cried. "Don't I get my book back?!"

"Nope!" He called back, before running upstairs with it.

_Argh! Sirius Black is such a pain! _

_But also... maybe... a good friend. _

That evening, Gemma waited in the common room for Sirius at 9pm. He wasn't there.

_He better not be messing me around._ She thought to herself.

"Gemma." Sirius whispered, suddenly right behind her.

"What the...!" Gemma cried, startled. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

Sirius laughed. "Promise to keep it a secret?" He says now, and Gemma looks at him suspiciously.

Slowly she nods her head. Sirius brings something out from behind his back. It's a dark cloak. Gemma stares at it, then stares back at him.

"What is that?" She finally asks.

Sirius smiles, then places the cloak around him. Gemma gasps as Sirius disappears from in front of her.

"What the...!" She cries again, and can hear Sirius laughing.

"Your face is a picture." He says, as he pulls it off himself.

Gemma continues to stare between Sirius and the cloak.

"It's James's." Sirius explains. "Handed down over the years. He let's me borrow it from time to time. Told him I needed to help you out, so he agreed we could use it."

"Wow." Gemma said, reaching forward to touch it.

_It feels just like a regular cloak! _

"This is amazing!" She said, and Sirius smiled at her. "Wait... I'm guessing this means we're heading out into the castle tonight?"

Sirius nods. "Yep." He says. "You up for that?"

_I don't usually go wandering around the castle late at night. But if we have this thing... Plus, I'm intrigued as to what Sirius has planned. How he plans to help me 'chill out'!_

"Let's do it." She says, smiling back.

Sirius opens the cloak wide and looks over at her. "Come on, Arwin." He says, grinning and beckoning her over to him. "Snuggle in."

Gemma rolls her eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Sirius." She replies, as she steps close to him.

He wraps his arms around her and holds the cloak over them. Her back is pressed against his chest. His breath close to her ear.

"Oh, I already have plenty of ideas." He whispers, before chuckling.

_Bloody idiot!_

_But wow, he smells good. Still musky and woody._

"Let's go." He says now, starting to move.

They carefully walk out of the common room, Gemma trying hard not to stumble as Sirius's feet tangle with hers. Eventually they find a rhythm and Sirius directs them down a few corridors.

After a while, Gemma starts to suspect where they are heading. And as they turn down another corridor, she knows she's right.

"The Astronomy Tower?" Gemma whispers.

"Yep." Sirius replies. "Trust me."

They reach the bottom of the tower and Sirius removes the cloak. He nods for Gemma to lead, so she walks up the stairs, Sirius close behind.

When they get to the top, Gemma stops and looks at Sirius. He's smiling at her.

"I don't get it." She says.

Sirius laughs, then pulls her to the edge. He has her standing, facing out to look at the nights sky. "What do you see?" He asks.

Gemma looks up at the sky. "The sky." She answers. _What is he playing at..._

Gemma hears Sirius sigh. "Ok..." He pauses slightly. "Describe it to me."

"Sirius, what..." She says, but he interrupts her.

"Just humour me." He says now. "Describe the sky."

Gemma frowns slightly then looks back at the sky. "It's dark." She says. "With stars in it. It's big and wide and everywhere. It's huge." Gemma pauses slightly. "It's bigger than everything. And it's... beautiful. The stars are beautiful. They twinkle. Standing out against the dark. It's quite calming actually. It's peaceful and..."

_Oh. I get it. _

"...it's peaceful." Gemma says again. "And when you look at it, you feel calm. You... chill out."

She adds, turning and smiling at Sirius.

He's already looking at her, smiling. He raises his eyebrows at her, then turns to look at the sky himself.

He sits down, focusing on the sky. Gemma joins him, staring up at it as well.

"This is where I come." He says now. "When I'm stressed. It helps me relax. I don't know why, but it helps."

Gemma smiles, nodding to herself. _I can see how this would help. _

They sit in silence for a while, both staring up at the sky. For the first time that month, Gemma's mind stays calm and she focuses on the stars. She thinks of nothing else, just how beautiful it all is.

She doesn't even register how close Sirius is to her. Not until he starts to move.

"It's late. We should head back." He says, now standing. He places a hand out for Gemma, which she accepts, and he pulls her to her feet.

"Thanks. For all of this." She says, looking around.

Sirius shrugs. "Just don't tell anyone." He says. "Or I will have to kill you."

Gemma laughs. "Your secret is safe with me." She says.

They head down the stairs and back under the cloak. They move slowly back to the common room, having to pause once when they hear footsteps ahead. Luckily Filch didn't turn down the corridor.

"Thanks again, Sirius." Gemma says, as they arrive back in the common room.

"No problem." He replies. "Goodnight Gemma."

"Goodnight Sirius." Gemma replied.

They both turn, and head up the stairs to their respective dorms. Gemma gets into bed, thinking about her evening.

_That sky really was beautiful. It was so relaxing and calm up there! Sirius has the right idea. Finding something that helps the mind relax. _

_Sirius was nice tonight. I don't know if I've ever really known that side of him before. _

Gemma slept well that night. For once, her mind didn't create nightmares of failing OWLs and disappointing her parents.

Instead she dreamt of a never ending deep blue night sky, filled with tiny twinkling stars. And of Sirius, standing alongside her.

After 2 intense weeks, OWLs were coming to a close. Gemma was feeling good. Confident she had done well.

Charms, Transfiguration and Potions had gone well. Defence Against the Dark Arts had gone exceptionally well. She had heard an 'impressive' comment from one of the examiners.

Herbology was tough, but she felt like she managed it well. And she was careful to keep her conversation with Peter afterwards quite neutral.

As they finish their final exam, Alice pulls Gemma to one side.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

"Sure." Gemma says. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Alice replies. "Just want some privacy."

"We're heading outside." Lily says, appearing behind them. "You both coming?"

"We'll come out in a bit." Alice replies. "We're just going to head back to the common room for something."

"Ok." Lily says.

"See you in a bit!" Mary cries, as they both head outside.

Gemma gives Alice a look, but Alice just grabs her arm and pulls her back to the common room. As they step inside, Alice turns to her.

"Frank kissed me!" She cries, a huge smile on her face.

Gemma breaks into a massive smile. "Finally!" She says. "What happened?"

"You know how we've been spending more time together lately." Alice explained. "Well I finally decided to do what you said. I just said to him... 'I like you Frank!'...and before I could even ask him how he felt about me, he was kissing me!"

Alice covered her face with her hands, clearly overwhelmed by the excitement.

"Alice, this is amazing." Gemma said back. "You look so happy. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Alice replied. "I'll tell the others later, I just wanted to let you know first. I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe Frank and I are... a thing!"

Gemma laughed. "I can believe it!" She said. "I just can't believe how long it took you both."

Alice laughed. "He said he was nervous to ask me because he thinks I'm the most beautiful girl in the school." Alice said now, blushing. "He said he didn't think a girl like me would ever like a boy like him! How silly is that?!"

Gemma kept smiling. "You are a catch Alice Prewitt." Gemma said now. "Frank is very lucky to have you."

Alice smiled. "Thanks." She continued to stand in front of Gemma smiling.

_I'm so happy for Alice. I'm so happy she's found someone who makes her this happy! _

They decided to head outside, to find the others, when suddenly the portrait door swung open.

"ARGHHHHH" Lily cried, storming in. She ran past Gemma and Alice, not looking at them, and headed up to their dorm. She was pissed off, but mostly upset.

Mary suddenly ran into the room, looking frazzled. She stared at Gemma and Alice.

"What the hell is going on?" Gemma asked Mary. "What's happened to Lily?!"

"Potter and Snape." Mary replied, making her way over to them. "James decided it would be fun to torment Snape. For absolutely no reason whatsoever. He had him hung upside down, outside."

Alice gasped, while Gemma shook her head.

_James can be such a bloody idiot sometimes!! What the hell is he playing at!! _

"It was horrible." Mary continued. "And of course, as soon as Lily saw it all, she went over to stop it. She told Potter to stop being a prat and to let Snape down."

"And did he?" Alice asked.

"Not really." Mary replied. "He mostly ignored her. He had Sirius cheering him on. Nothing else seemed to matter."

_Sirius! Why do you have to be such an idiot too!_

"Where was Remus?" Gemma asked now. _Surely he would have stopped them. _

"Sat on the grass." Mary said. "Watching. Ignoring. What he always does!" Alice and Gemma shook their heads again. "Eventually James did put Snape down." Mary continued. "But then when Lily tried to speak to Snape, he..." Mary paused.

"He, what?" Alice asked.

"He said he didn't need her help and he called her a... mudblood." Mary said, barely able to say the word.

Alice gasped as Gemma closed her eyes.

_Snape! Why would you say that?! You're meant to be Lily's friend. _

_Probably spending too much time with Mulciber and Avery. _

"What did Lily do?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Mary said. "She just ran away, back here. I followed her, but I saw James turn back to Snape. I don't want to think about what he might have done next."

There was silence between the three of them as they processed what had happened and how Lily must be feeling.

Then they slowly made their way up to see her. They tentatively walked into the room, finding her lying on her bed.

She wasn't crying, but she clearly had been. She looked up at them, wiping her eyes slightly. They all gathered around her and hugged her tightly, not speaking about what happened.

"Thanks." Lily murmured, as they all pulled away.

They sat in silence for a little bit, before Lily spoke again. "I don't want to bring us all down." She said. "We've just finished exams. We should be happy. We need to find something good to talk about."

Gemma glanced at Alice, knowing her news about Frank might pick Lily up. Alice smiled back, which Mary spotted.

"Alice has something!" Mary cried pointing at her. "Look at her face! She has something to say!"

Gemma and Alice start laughing.

"Well… Frank may have kissed me earlier…" Alice explains.

Mary screams in delight, jumping on Alice. Lily burst out laughing at Mary's ridiculous reaction, then gave Alice a hug herself.

"Alice, this is great news!" Lily said, smiling.

"Tell us everything!" Mary cried.

Alice told the girls every detail of her conversation with Frank, before and after he kissed her. She then went on to describe every detail of the kiss, which only Mary seemed interested in hearing.

After an hour of Mary planning Alice and Frank's entire life together, it was clear Lily was in a much better mood.

For a few days, Gemma didn't say much to James after hearing about his run in with Snape. Mostly because she was still so annoyed that he could do that to someone.

She wasn't keen on talking to Sirius, Remus or Peter either. They either encouraged James or let it happen, meaning they were just as bad.

"Are you still sulking?" Sirius said to her, as he threw himself into the chair next to her. James appeared on her other side, with Remus opposite.

Gemma glanced at him, then at the other 2, before returning to her book.

"Come on, Arwin." James said now. "We were just having fun."

"Well I don't think Snape would see it like that." Gemma replied.

"Since when do you take Snape's side?" Sirius asked.

"Since he didn't technically do anything wrong." Gemma said. "And breathing isn't a crime, Sirius." She added, throwing him a look.

"He called Lily a... you know" Remus added now.

"_After... _this one hung him upside down." She said, pointing to James. "Snape shouldn't have said that, but what you did was before that happened."

"So you're just going to stay mad at us forever, are you?" Sirius asked now.

"I'm going to stay mad at you until I decide I'm no longer mad at you." Gemma replied. "I know you won't apologise to Snape. I'm not expecting miracles. But I think you lot should really think about how you treat people."

None of them said anything and Gemma could see Remus looked guilty.

_Good_, she thought to herself.

Just then, Mary came in to the common room and headed towards Lily, who was sat on the sofa.

"Urm... Lily" Mary started. "Snape is outside. He wants to talk to you. I told him to get lost, but he said he wouldn't leave until you came out."

Lily sighed, then rose to her feet and headed outside.

James started to stand too and Gemma grabbed his arm, pushing him back down.

"Leave it." She hissed at him. He reluctantly sat back down.

"I don't like him talking to her." James said, now Lily was out of the room. "He's bad news."

"And you're not?" Gemma replied, raising her eyebrows at him. "Look... Lily is a big girl. She can talk to whoever she wants and she can stand up for herself. Snape has broken their friendship, so she needs to decide whether they can still be friends. And she can't do that with you breathing down her neck!" Gemma paused. "Just give her some space, James. For once."

Gemma then rose from her chair and headed over to Mary who was sat with Alice. They waited for Lily to return.

When she did, she looked upset again. The girls followed her upstairs and sat with Lily while she cried.

She no longer felt like her and Snape could be friends. To call her what he called her, and to continue associating himself with Mucliber, especially after what he did to Mary. It was too much for Lily.

The day moved slowly, with Lily deciding to spend most of it in the dorm. Gemma left her alone for the afternoon, wanting to head outside to enjoy the sunshine.

As she approached the main doors, she spotted Sirius up ahead. She sighed to herself.

"Gemma." He said, pulling her aside. "I know you think James and I are bullies for what we did to Snape. But we weren't really thinking. We were just having fun."

Gemma stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She waited to see if he had anything else to say.

Sirius sighed. "I just don't want you to think James and I are bullies." He continued. "That we're as bad as... Mulciber or Avery. Because we're not."

Gemma continued to stare at him. And she continued to not say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry ok!" Sirius cried at her. "I'm sorry we did what we did. We weren't thinking and we were being idiots."

Sirius paused, running his hand through his hair. Gemma couldn't help but smile at how stressed he was getting over her not talking to him.

"Bloody hell, Gemma." He said now. "Your opinion matters to me so just tell me what I have to do or say to make it right. To make it so that you don't hate my guts anymore!"

Gemma continued to smile. Then she started to laugh slightly.

"I don't hate your guts Sirius." She said. "And you being 'sorry' is what I wanted to hear. I don't think you're as bad as Mulciber or Avery. I could never think that. I just think you're an idiot."

She smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, then walked away.

"So we're cool then?" He called out to her as she opened the main door.

Gemma laughed. "Yes, we're cool." She replied, smiling.

As the term rolled into June and school came to an end, James and Sirius decided to throw a party in the Gryffindor common room. Mostly to celebrate the fifth years completing their OWLs relatively unscathed.

The girls were upstairs together, working out what to wear.

"Is this dress too slutty?" Mary asked, spinning around in a very tight black dress that barely covered her bum.

"Urm..." Lily started, clearly unsure how to react.

"Yes." Gemma replied, and Alice laughed.

"Then it's perfect!" Mary said, grinning. "As it's not Sirius's birthday, he's agreed to invite more boys to the party!"

They girls laughed and carried on getting themselves ready.

Lily went for a simple emerald green summer dress, bringing out her gorgeous green eyes.

Alice also went for a summery dress, in purple. She took extra time on her make up as she wanted to impress Frank.

Gemma opted for her tight fitting jeans and a red lace top. It had a high front neckline but a low back, so she had to place an invisibility spell on her bra. She definitely couldn't get away with going braless.

The girls headed downstairs and the party was already in full swing; music playing, punch flowing.

_I bet there is alcohol in that already!_

Gemma heads towards the table and sees Remus sitting there.

"Hello." She says, joining him.

"Hi Gemma." He replies. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She says, looking around. "It's busy in here!" She comments. There are far too many students packed into such a tight space.

"It really is." Remus says. "But James and Sirius are in their element!" He adds, nodding towards the middle of the room.

James and Sirius are surrounding by students, watching and listening to their every move and sound.

"Ah yes." Gemma says. "Those 2 always have to be the centre of attention." She laughs, as does Remus.

"How are things with you and Sirius?" He asks her.

Gemma looks at him, confused. "You mean, after that whole Snape argument?" She asks. "Because we're friends again."

"No." Remus says. "I meant generally. How are things between you both?"

Gemma frowns at him. "We're fine. I think." She says. "I don't understand the question Remus."

Remus smiles at her. "You two seem to be getting quite close." He says. "I know he spends a lot of time with you. He doesn't usually do that. And I know he really respects your opinion. Again... he doesn't usually do that..."

Remus smiles at Gemma and she forces a smile back.

_Just smile. I have no idea what Remus is saying, so just smile. _

Gemma is about to try and respond, when Peter sits down next to her.

_Thank god!_

"Gemma." Peter says, looking nervous. "Could we maybe go outside for a minute? To talk?"

_Uh oh._

"Urm... sure." Gemma answers, and slowly gets up. Remus throws her a small smile as she heads out the portrait door with Peter.

"You look really nice tonight, Gemma." Peter says now, not really looking at her.

"Thanks Peter." Gemma replies, feeling uncomfortable already.

Peter looks down at his hands. "I was wondering... if maybe..." He says. "...you would like to… urm..."

"Peter." Gemma says, interrupting him. "I think I know what you are going to ask me. And I think you should know that I only think of you as a friend." Gemma gives him a small smile.

Peter continues to look at his hands, as he nods his head. "Ok." He says quietly.

They stand in silence for a bit, before eventually Peter turns and heads back inside. Gemma sighs.

_I feel awful. But Peter is just a friend. And at least now he knows. _

Gemma returned to the common room and found Remus again.

"Did you let him gently?" He asked her, as she sat back down.

"I think so." Gemma said. "I just told him that I only think of him as a friend. I feel bad though."

Remus gave her a small smile. "He's fancied you for a while." Remus explained. "Kept asking Sirius for advice on how to approach you. Not that he was much help."

Gemma laughed a little, "No, I can only imagine what Sirius would suggest when it comes to talking to the opposite sex." Gemma said. "Probably something inappropriate about their underwear."

Remus laughed just as Gemma felt a body close behind her.

"Not wearing a bra, Arwin?" The voice said, whispering in her ear.

Gemma jumped slightly, turning to see Sirius grinning at her. "You scared me!" She said to him.

"Sorry." He said. "But in all seriousness, Arwin. Are you wearing a bra?" He looked down at her chest.

Gemma pushed him slightly. "Stop that." She cried.

"Not like I haven't seen them before." Sirius said, grinning, as Remus almost choked on his drink.

"You have _not_ seen them before, Sirius!" Gemma cried, before turning to Remus. "He has not seen them before!"

Sirius chuckled. "I can use my imagination to fill in the blanks." He said, grinning.

Gemma shook her head. "Sirius Black, you are a pig." She said. "What do you want?" She asked now.

"2 things." He said. "1... Ivan is over there." He pointed to the corner where Ivan was standing with Frank and Alice. "And 2... I got you something."

He hands her a cup of punch, and Gemma looks at it suspiciously.

"What have you done to this punch Sirius?" She asks, taking it and smelling it.

"Nothing." Sirius exclaims. "Don't you trust me?"

"No." Gemma lied. Sirius pretended to be shocked and hurt. "Not when it comes to punch."

"I promise you... _I _haven't touched the punch." He says now.

"But someone has?" Gemma asks.

"Couldn't possibly tell you." He replies, winking at Remus then getting up and walking off.

Gemma turns to Remus who is laughing. "What has he done to this punch, Remus?" She asks him, smelling it again.

Remus laughs. "He genuinely hasn't done anything to it." He says.

"You better not be lying to me." Gemma says now, as she takes a sip.

_It tastes fruity, but maybe a hint of something there. _

_Oh well_... _I won't have too many. Besides, it might help me build up some courage to kiss Ivan!_

Just an hour later, and Gemma was laughing a little too enthusiastically.

"Ivan!" She cried. "You're so funny!" She gently ran her hand down his arm, trying her best to flirt.

_I have no idea what I'm doing, but he seems to be enjoying himself. And we are now alone in the corner of the room..._

Ivan smiled at her. "Do you need another drink, Gemma?" He asked.

Gemma looked down at her empty cup. _I probably shouldn't... I'm feeling a bit drunk. _

"No thanks." She replied. "Do you?"

"No." He said. "I'm good here." He smiled at her, leaning into her slightly and Gemma wondered if he was going to kiss her. She bit her lip.

_Apparently I'm hot when I do this!_

He moved a strand of hair from her face, letting his hand rest on her neck. And he gently pulled her towards him.

_Wait! The rules!_

"Ivan." Gemma said, stepping towards him but placing her hand on his chest. "You should know that I'm not looking for a relationship. I won't go on dates with you and I probably won't do anything like this again after tonight."

_Fuck that was scary to say. Please don't be mad! _

Ivan smiled at her, then shrugged. "That's cool." He said. "I just think you're hot."

Suddenly his lips were on hers. His hand was strong and firm on her face, holding her close to him. His other hand had travelled around her waist and he was practically lifting her up towards him.

His tongue pushed her mouth open and Gemma responded quickly. She ran her hands over his arms, then wrapped them around his shoulders, bringing her body even closer to his.

_Wow! This is a good kiss! _

They broke apart slightly and Gemma smiled at him. She was just about to say something when suddenly he kissed her again.

And again. And again.

Gemma barely came up for air, and after a long time, they broke apart. This time, for good.

_Wow! _Gemma kept thinking. _Wow, he can kiss! _

"It's getting late." Ivan said now. "I'm going to head upstairs. I had a fun night, Gemma."

Gemma smiled. "Me too." She said, giving him a small wave goodbye as he turned from her and headed upstairs.

Gemma watched him leave, then caught Alice's eye from across the room. She gave Gemma a stare that Gemma interpreted as 'Bloody hell Gemma! You were just snogging Ivan's face off for the past hour!'

Gemma smiled back.

_Yes I was Alice. And it was fun! And I don't have to worry about him wanting more or expecting more or any of that drama. _

_Sirius Black... you are a genius!_

"Welcome back." A voice said behind her. Gemma turned and saw Sirius standing there, smiling down at her. "Have you had fun tonight?" He asked, a knowing look in his eye.

Gemma laughed, and found herself blushing slightly. "Yes, I did."

"And did you remember all the rules?" He asked now.

Gemma nodded. "Yep." She confirmed. "He approached me. I told him no relationship. No dates. And not again." Gemma smiled. "And he still kissed me! And it was a goooooooood kiss!" She added, then instantly felt embarrassed.

Sirius laughed at her. "I don't need to know details thanks." He said. "But I'm glad you've had fun. Now make sure you don't go back! That's the hardest part, especially if the kiss is good. But trust me... it is _not_ worth the hassle!"

Sirius smiled and turned away, heading over to a 4th year Ravenclaw. And it wasn't long, Gemma noticed, before he had that girl pressed up against the wall.

_Damn it! Even after the great kiss I've just had, Sirius still makes it look so much better! How does he do that?!_

Annoyed, Gemma headed up to bed, focusing on the kiss she had just shared with Ivan, and not thinking about the kiss that girl was having with Sirius.

The next morning was a challenge. The common room was a mess, with no one willing to tidy it up.

Everyone was feeling worse for wear, because someone definitely did spike the punch.

Sirius and James were still denying their involvement, but no one believed them. In the end, even Lily decided she didn't care anymore and accepted a seat on the sofa, dozing off on Mary's lap.

Gemma saw Ivan in the morning, and he threw her a quick smile and a wave on his way out the door.

Gemma relaxed. _No expectations. _

The last day of school arrived quickly and Gemma was on the Hogwarts Express, back to Kings Cross.

She saw her Mum in the distance, so said goodbye to the girls and waved to the boys.

"Been a good year, Gemma." Sirius said to her as he walked past. "I was concerned that all your silly pranks and messing around in class would stop me from studying and doing well. But luckily I powered through."

He grinned at her and she shook her head at him.

"You're nowhere near as annoying as I thought you would be." He said now. "In fact... you're actually quite charming..."

He threw her a wink and walked off, grinning happily.

_Idiot. _Gemma thought, smiling to herself.

_But maybe a charming idiot after all... _


	7. Attention

Gemma had spent most of the start of the summer outside in the garden or hanging out with Julie. They often used this time, plus Christmas, to catch up on the year.

"So..." Julie started. "Don't shoot the messenger... but I've been hearing lots of rumours flying around that you fancy Sirius."

Gemma started laughing. "Doesn't everyone fancy Sirius?" Gemma says. "That doesn't sound like a particularly juicy rumour..."

"I know." Julie said. "But I was surprised to hear it. And I'm even more surprised by your reaction. Or lack of a reaction..."

Gemma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"A year ago, you would have been annoyed that people thought you fancied Sirius." Julie said now. "In fact, wasn't it at Sirius's birthday party last year that you kept getting asked about him, and you found it really annoying?"

Gemma thought for a moment.

_I suppose so. I guess it just doesn't bother me. It's Sirius. Everyone fancies him. And I can understand why. He is attractive. And funny. And he does have moments of being incredibly sweet. Not that I would tell him that. _

_He's also frustrating, annoying and a bit of an idiot..._

Gemma shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." She said. "Sirius is a friend, and almost every girl in school fancies him. I don't think it matters if my name gets added to that list. Not like anything will happen between us."

"Won't it?" Julie asks now, raising her eyebrows. "Because I've also heard rumours that Sirius fancies you too."

Gemma laughed a little. "I doubt that." Gemma said.

_A guy like Sirius wouldn't fancy a girl like me._

"Why?" Julie asked. "Why wouldn't Sirius fancy you?"

Gemma looked at Julie, not wanting to give her answer.

_Because I'm boring and plain. I don't wear make up or dresses or style my hair pretty. I'm just... me. _

Gemma shrugged. "He just wouldn't." She said. "And I don't care either way. Sirius and I are friends. That's all."

"Ok." Julie said, unconvinced.

"When does your cousin arrive?" Gemma asked now, trying to change the subject.

Matthew, Julie's cousin, was a muggle. But he was aware that Julie was a witch. Gemma had never met him, but knew that his parents had sadly died when he was young and he now lived with an Uncle on the other side of his family. Most holidays though, he would stay with Julie for a few weeks.

"Saturday." Julie said. "He's only here for a week though. You'll have to come and meet him. I can't believe you haven't yet!"

"I know, I'd love to." Gemma replied. "Maybe you could both come round to ours. Help me keep Mum company..."

Gemma trailed off. George had recently revealed that he had been consulting back at the Ministry. He assured Gemma he wasn't fighting again and his purpose was purely to help the Minister locate any information to help uncover some of Voldemort's plans. But Gemma was nervous. As was Cynthia.

"Is she still upset?" Julie asked now, aware that Cynthia was not speaking to George much at the moment.

Gemma nodded. "When he's around for a few days, she calms down." Gemma explains. "But as soon as he disappears again, she gets moody. Then she gets upset." Gemma paused. "Sometimes I'm at a loss of what to say to her, so we just in silence for hours. It's painful!"

Julie gave Gemma a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry." Julie said. "It must be difficult. Plus worrying about your Dad too."

"Exactly." Gemma replied. "It's one thing worrying about Mum being unhappy, but then I remember where Dad is and what he's doing. I hate it."

"It's difficult." Julie said now. "But he's helping. Which is more than most people can say."

Gemma nodded and smiled. "That's true." She said. "I am proud of him. I just hate the unknown. But I guess it's part of the job. And what I'll be walking into myself, soon enough."

_If I get the OWL results I need!_

"Being on the other side is often the hardest." Julie said now, and Gemma smiled at her.

"You're so wise, Julie Summers." Gemma said now. "Oh, I meant to tell you... Dumbledore has been visiting us too!"

"Has he?!" Julie asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I've no idea!" Gemma answered. "Dad won't say, and I don't even think Mum knows... which is a whole separate argument... but he keeps coming round. They disappear into the study for 10 minutes, then Dumbledore leaves. It's all very mysterious."

"Dumbledore must be involved in fighting back against Voldemort..." Julie said now.

"Exactly." Gemma said. "A wizard like Dumbledore wouldn't shy away. Dad has told me loads of stories about him from when they were younger. You know they fought together against Grindelwald?"

Julie nodded. "I remember you telling me that." She said. "I always forget that your Dad is such good friends with Dumbledore."

"Me too." Gemma admits. "I think it's because Dumbledore isn't exactly a friend that comes round for tea. He comes round for quick secretive talks, holding odd looking notebooks..." Gemma laughed a little. "What I would give to get my hands on that notebook Dumbledore and my father keep passing back and forth! I bet it is filled with secrets!"

Gemma grinned and Julie laughed. "Please don't do anything stupid Gemma." Julie said, shaking her head.

"Merlin, no!" Gemma cried. "I wouldn't want to piss Dumbledore off and I certainly wouldn't want to piss my Dad off. My life wouldn't be worth living!" She added, chuckling.

They moved their conversation onto lighter subjects, before Gemma headed home. George was away until tomorrow, so she wanted to be there for her mum.

A week later, Gemma was relaxing in the living room, when she heard a noise from the hall.

"Gemma" Cynthia cried. "You have post! I think it's your OWL results!"

Gemma leapt up and ran quickly into the hall.

_Here we go. Here we go. Come on Gemma!_

She took the letter from her mum, heading back into the living room as she tore it open. She scanned the page quickly, then let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Outstanding for... pretty much all my subjects" she said grinning. "Exceeds Expectations in... all of the rest! Even Herbology!" _Wow. _Gemma turned to her parents and grinned. "I did it!" She cried. "I got what I needed!"

"Oh well done, Gemma!" Cynthia said, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mum." Gemma said, hugging her mum back before scanning the page again.

_Double check everything... Yes! This is amazing!_

The doorbell rang and Cynthia disappeared to answer it.

"You're well on your way to becoming a great Auror, Gemma." George said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Well done."

"Thanks Dad." Gemma said, smiling.

She suddenly heard Julie's voice from the hall. "Gemma!!!!" Julie cried, running into the room, waving her OWL results.

Gemma smiled, and let Julie attack her with a hug. Julie then went on to reveal her OWL results, which were equally strong. Gemma then shared hers, and they were both thrilled they got exactly what they wanted.

"Oh well done, Julie" Cynthia cried, hearing Julie's results. "Your parents must be so proud."

"Thanks, Mrs Arwin." Julie replied. "They are. Although they don't really understand half of it. My father really can't get his head around Divination"

"I don't think any of us can." George added, laughing.

"Julie." Cynthia started. "Why don't you and your parents join us for dinner tonight? To celebrate your results?"

"Oh thank you Mrs Arwin." Julie replied. "We'd love to, but my cousin is staying with us and we wouldn't want to leave him on his own."

"Well he can come too." Cynthia replied. "The more the merrier."

"Oh... if you're sure?" Julie asked. Cynthia nodded. "Thank you, I'll ask them."

Julie headed home to ask her parents about dinner, and 10 minutes later the telephone rang. George and Cynthia loved the telephone. It was another muggle item they found fascinating. Whenever it rang (which was rare... the Summers were the only ones who phoned them) they would always get excited and do a little dance to the ring tone.

Gemma had to remind them that they actually needed to answer it…

Cynthia got off the phone to confirm Diane and Michael Summers would be coming for dinner, with Julie and her cousin Matthew.

The four of them arrived at 7pm, with Julie heading straight up to Gemma's room. Eventually the two girls joined the others downstairs, and Gemma said hello to Julie's parents and met Matthew.

He was 17, tall and very good looking. He had a nice smile, which he often threw in Gemma's direction.

_He is very nice to look at_, Gemma kept thinking to herself as they ate. _Great smile!_

After dinner, Julie and Diane helped Cynthia to tidy up while George took Michael outside to show him his new shed. He had proudly built it by hand, and although it was slightly wonky, it was impressive.

Matthew and Gemma were left alone, so they moved into the living room. Gemma sat on the sofa, with Matthew joining her.

"So." He said. "You're a witch too huh? I thought you guys were all warts and crooked noses."

She laughed, and he smiled her.

"But you…" He continued. "...are exceptionally beautiful."

Gemma was taken back by his comment, and couldn't help but blush. "Thank you." She replied awkwardly.

He chuckled. "Could I take you out? For a coffee?" He asked.

_Hmmm, this goes against Sirius's no date rule... but I like dates! _

_And Matthew isn't at school with me, so he won't be expecting anything! _

_And I can just make it clear on the date that I'm not looking for anything serious. _

"Yes. I'd like that". Gemma said, smiling.

"Great." He replied. "Tomorrow, 2 o clock. I'll come here and pick you up."

"Sounds good." Gemma replied. _This is exciting!_

Cynthia, Diane and Julie entered the room with tea and coffee, and Diane called out to George and Michael to come back in. They finished their drinks and wrapped up their conversations, before the Summers made to leave.

Gemma grabbed Julie and pulled her aside.

"Matthew is taking me for a coffee tomorrow." She said quickly and quietly.

Julie's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, Gemma! That's exciting." She said.

Gemma laughed. "Don't m get carried away, it's only coffee." She replied. "But he's…. nice… and hot!" Julie pulled a face at that last comment.

_I suppose it is her cousin. _

Julie then leant in for a hug and said goodbye.

Gemma hugged Diane and Michael, then Matthew leant over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Until tomorrow." He said, and Gemma once again blushed.

Matthew then turned his attention to Cynthia and George, thanking them for their hospitality, for the lovely dinner and their kindness.

_Hmmm... __a real gentleman it seems. _

The next day, Gemma got ready for her date with Matthew. She chose a simple yellow summery top, paired with light jeans and sandals. She headed downstairs, to wait for Matthew. When he pulled up outside, Gemma shouted goodbye to her parents.

"Hi." She said, as she opened the door.

"Hi." He replied, smiling. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look good too." Gemma said.

_He looks very good!_

Matthew led her to his car, and they headed into town. The conversation flowed easily, mostly about his education.

He was entering his last year of school and had to start thinking about whether to head straight to university or go travelling first. He wanted to study law, which would require a lot of time and dedication, so he wanted to have some fun and see the world before he committed to that.

They arrived at the coffee shop, and Matthew ordered the drinks while Gemma found a table.

"So." He said now. "What do you want to do when you get older?"

"I want to become an Auror." Gemma replied quickly.

She laughed as she noticed the confused look on his face.

"It's sort of like the police." She said. "They are responsible for keeping order and balance. Keeping the dark witches and wizards off the streets."

"Interesting." Matthew said. "Sounds dangerous."

"It can be." Gemma said, shrugging slightly. "But the training you go through is intense, so only the best make it. Both my parents were Aurors. It's how they met."

"That's cool." He said, smiling. "So you have it in your blood then?"

Gemma laughed. "I guess so."

"So, are there many dark witches and wizards in your world?" Matthew asked now.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Gemma replied.

"Julie doesn't talk about your world to me much." Matthew said now. "But in the last couple of years, I've felt like there is something going on. Something that scares her."

Gemma didn't respond.

_Something is definitely going on. And it's definitely scary._

"I've noticed she looks at the papers more, and makes a big deal out of random accidents." He said now.

He started eyeing Gemma up, who was still staying quiet.

"Or do you not like talking about it either?" He asked.

Gemma smiled at him. "It's complicated." She said. "There are some dark witches and wizards out there right now that are hurting a lot of people. But... there are also those fighting back." Gemma shrugged. "Julie doesnt like the fight. I think it's hard for her to process it all."

Matthew nodded. "But you..." He said, with a small smile. "You like the fight?"

Gemma smiled. "Yes I do." She said, laughing a little.

"So will you need to go... join this fight then?" Matthew asked now. "These dark witches and wizards that are hurting people. And the ones fighting back. Will you be joining that?"

Gemma nodded. "Yes. In a couple of years." She said. "When I'm out of school."

Matthew stared at her for a while, so Gemma just looked back at him, waiting.

"You're so young." He said.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Gemma countered, laughing a little.

"No... I mean, you're so young... to be going to war." He said, and Gemma felt sad.

_Yes. I suppose I am. As are all my friends. But this is the world I live in. _

Gemma forced a smile and moved the conversation on. She focused on Matthew and his travel plans, should he decide to take a year off before University.

Matthew then drove her home, getting out of the car to walk her to her door.

"I had a really nice afternoon." He said, smiling down at her.

"Me too." She replied.

_He looks like he wants to kiss me. Uh oh. I haven't laid down any of my rules. _

"Listen, Gemma." Matthew said now. "I have another year of school and then I'm probably going to be travelling and then I have 3 years of Law School. I'm not looking for anything serious but... I'd like to hang out with you again. If our paths cross."

_Phew! _

Gemma smiled at him. "I'd like that." She said. "Im in a similar situation. What with school... Auror training... the war."

Matthew nodded, then slowly stepped towards her. He bent his head down to hers, and gently brushed his lips against her lips, before wrapping his hands around her waist and bringing her towards him.

He kissed her gently, but firmly. It was quick, but enjoyable.

"Goodbye Gemma." He said now, smiling and heading back to his car. Gemma smiled back, giving him a small wave and heading inside.

_That was a fun day. I'd definitely like to see Matthew again. If he's in the area..._

Over the next week, Gemma swapped letters with Lily, Alice and Mary, all sharing their OWL results. She was relieved that they had all got what they wanted.

Gemma was surprised to receive a letter from Sirius too. It was short and simple, sharing with her his results and asking her how she got on.

She wrote back to him, and he replied almost instantly, telling her that he almost fell of his chair when he read her Herbology grade.

Gemma laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

As the summer holiday moved into August, George was spending more time working back at the ministry.

Things between him and Cynthia were better, but still strained, and Gemma noticed that Dumbledore was visiting more and more.

Gemma rarely saw him though, often just hearing his voice in the hall, before hearing the study door shut. She was tempted to try and listen in, but she knew she would get caught.

Soon, there was only one week left before Gemma was due to return to school. And during the night, she woke up with a start.

She heard the sound of something crashing to the floor. Then some muffled cries. Someone shouting spells.

_What the... fuck! Are we under attack?!_

Gemma jumped out of bed quickly and grabbed her wand, moving towards her bedroom door.

She crept outside her room, and heard both her mother and father throwing curses from inside their bedroom. She heard other voices too, but she couldn't work out how many.

_Ok. We're under attack. Breathe Gemma. You can handle this._

She moved slowly and carefully along the corridor, so she could look inside her parents bedroom. She held in a gasp as she saw her parents fighting 4 Death Eaters.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Gemma's heart was hammering in her chest and her breath was getting short.

_Focus, Gemma. Focus. _

She noticed the Death Eater closest to her was fiercely attacking her father.

_I should stun him. Get him down. Help Dad. _

Gemma focused her breathing and quietly muttered a stunning spell. The Death Eater closest to her froze, and fell to the ground.

The Death Eater just behind him though, who had been attacking her mother, turned around. Gemma froze.

She could barely see his face, but she could see his eyes. And somewhere inside her churned with fear.

_I know those eyes. But how? Where from?_

The Death Eater continued to stare at her, his eyes burning into her with hate and a determination to kill.

He threw a curse in Gemma's direction, and she had to move quickly to escape it. Panicking, Gemma ran towards the stairs, then stumbled down them quickly, hearing the Death Eater's heavy footsteps close behind her.

_Think. Think!_

Gemma turned at the bottom, heading down the hall and into the kitchen.

_Maybe I can loop around. Get back upstairs._

But the Death Eater was too quick. He threw a spell at her, and Gemma felt herself lift up off the floor and go flying over the kitchen counter.

Her body slammed into the wall and floor. Everything ached from the force.

_Ow! Crap._

_Ok. I need to move. I really need to move. _

Gemma stood up, but immediately ducked back down as another curse came her way. She threw an attacking spell at him, but he protected against it easily.

She then threw another, and this time, it hit him. He stumbled backwards slightly, so Gemma threw another attack.

_Remember Defence! Remember what Seymour has taught me. _

She focused on her Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons, and threw as many spells as she could, forcing him back against the wall.

She then started to run again.

_I need to get him upstairs, closer to Mum and Dad. _

She made it into the living room, but the Death Eater had recovered quickly. Quicker than she had expected.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she was thrown easily into the wall. She dropped her wand.

_Crap! No!_

Gemma reached out for it, but felt a heavy weight press down on her hand, crushing it. The Death Eater pressed his foot harder into her hand, then swiped the back of his hand across her face.

_Ow! Ow that hurts. Blood... I can taste blood. _

Her cheek hurt and her eye was swelling. Gemma looked up and the Death Eater loomed over her, his wand pointed at her.

_Please don't kill me. _

"Well, well, well…" He said slowly. "Aren't you a pretty little thing. Would be a terrible shame to ruin that face of yours."

She looked up at him. _Why do I recognise you? Who are you?_

"But I'm going to anyway." He said, laughing to himself. He flicked his wand and Gemma felt the side of her face burn. She raised her hand, and felt a huge cut across her cheek.

He flicked his wand again, and this time Gemma felt pain rippling across her chest.

_Please let me go. Please don't kill me. _

Gemma realised now that she was crying. She was terrified.

"Little miss Gemma Arwin." He said now. "Maybe I should keep you alive so my son can enjoy tormenting you too."

He started to laugh and Gemma's body ran cold. She knew then who he was. Where she recognised him from.

_Mulciber._

He suddenly leant down towards her and wrapped his fingers around her throat. His hand tightened, and Gemma felt herself lifted up, being held against the wall. She was on her tip toes, her hands clawing at his hand, trying to get him to release her.

She couldn't breathe. Little black dots started appearing in front of her eyes. All she could see was the evil glare of the man who was going to kill her.

_I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to die._

He snarled at her. "Then again." He said. "I do enjoy killing pretty little things like yourself. I suppose I could just take you home with me and I can share your death with him. I know he'd enjoy it. He talks about you. Often."

_Breathe Gemma. Focus on breathing. _

"I'll be making sure that you're just close enough to death so you beg me to kill you." He said now, smirking at her. "I'm going to tear every piece of flesh from your pretty little body…"

He flicked his wand again and Gemma felt her arm burn. The pain shot from her shoulder to her elbow.

_Please stop this. Please kill me._

Her heart sank as she realised she wanted to die. She didn't want to face any more of this torment. Her body ached. Her body burned.

_Please kill me. _She thought again, tears continuing to fall. Part of her wondered if the tears were more for her failure than for her pain.

Mulciber raised his wand, to strike again, when suddenly there was a noise from upstairs.

He turned slightly, lowering Gemma and loosening his grip. The noise came again, and this time, he released her.

Gemma slid down the wall, her body tired and sore as she crumpled to the ground, her breathing catching up with her.

The Death Eater fully turned away from her now, listening. Gemma looked up at him.

_He's distracted. I should do something. I should move. _

_But I can't. I'm too weak. Everything hurts too much. _

Gemma closed her eyes.

_No! I can't give up. I can't lose this fight._

Gemma opened her eyes and quickly called for her wand. It flew towards her, and she sent an attacking spell at Mulciber just as it landed in her hand.

He flew backwards, the spell causing more damage than Gemma had anticipated.

_Come on! Move!_

She forced herself to stand up even though everything hurt. She stumbled towards the bottom of the stairs and slowly began to climb.

_Move faster, Gemma. Move faster!_

As she was half way up the stairs, she heard a noise behind her and she looked back. The Death Eater was already at the bottom of the stairs, anger filling his eyes as he stared up at her.

She turned back to continue up the stairs, and saw a figure standing at the top. She froze. Her heart seemed to stop. Suddenly, a flash of green light shot past her.

The figure at the top was briefly illuminated. A terrifying man stood before her, anger and hate consuming his features. Gemma hardly recognised him.

_Dad?_

Gemma slowly looked behind her, back to the bottom of the stairs. There she saw Mulciber, dead on the ground.

She let out the breath she had been holding and turned back to her father.

"Gemma." He called to her, slowly moving his way down the stairs to where she was. "I'm so sorry Gemma. Are you ok?"

He reached her and placed an arm around her waist to help her get up the remaining steps.

Gemma was looking at him, still in shock. He was back to be her father. The stern but fair man she knew and loved. Not the enraged Auror she had just witnessed murder a man.

He took her into her bedroom and told her to sit down. Then he disappeared, returning a few moments later with Cynthia.

"You need to lie down, Cynth." George said, helping her get to Gemma's bed. Gemma jumped up and helped too.

"Are you ok?" Gemma asked her mother.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cynthia replied, lying down. "I just hit my head."

"Both of you, stay in here." George said now, his voice firm. "The Ministry will be here soon, plus Healers from St Mungo's. Please. Stay in here while I sort this."

Cynthia nodded, so Gemma nodded too.

"Gemma." Cynthia said. "Come here darling."

She reached out her hand, which Gemma took and she crawled on to the bed to lie down next to her mother. Cynthia wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly.

Eventually Gemma heard voices and footsteps in the house. Two Healers arrived, tending to Gemma and Cynthia's wounds quickly, before taking them to St Mungo's.

After a short while, they confirmed that Gemma was going to be fine. Her wounds were healing, but slowly as they were deep.

Cynthia was also going to be fine. She had been briefly knocked out but only had mild concussion.

George finally arrived, having clearly refused treatment for some time. He had taken most of the hits, with his back and leg badly damaged, but he refused to be coddled. He did, however, agree to stay in the same room with Cynthia and Gemma.

They were all given dreamless potion to help them sleep through what little was left of the night.

Gemma was grateful. Every time she had closed her eyes she could see the eyes of Mulciber. And not just the Death Eater who had attacked her. But his son too.

The next day, Professor Dumbledore appeared at their door, stepping slowly into the room.

"Albus." George said, standing slowly to greet him.

Cynthia smiled at him but turned away slightly. Gemma smiled up at him too, unsure why her mother was being so cold.

"George." Dumbledore replied. "How sorry I am to hear of this attack on you and your family. Are you all doing ok?"

Gemma noticed that Dumbledore was mostly looking at Gemma when he asked this.

"We'll survive." George said. "All part of the job."

Gemma noticed a strange look in her fathers eye as he said this. Dumbledore seemed to nod in understanding.

_Talking in code again... and what job? __Dad's retired._

_Unless he means helping out at The Ministry. But surely he's not doing anything so dangerous that we would be attacked!_

"Miss Arwin." Professor Dumbledore said now, moving towards her. "How are you feeling?"

Gemma shrugged. "Ok." She said quietly. "Tired. Sore."

_Scared. _

"As you will be aware." Dumbledore continued. "You have used magic outside of school. The Ministry is required to investigate all cases of underage magic, and I am called upon to consult."

Gemma started to panic. _I'm going to be expelled. Expelled for protecting myself. _

Gemma could sense her parents were also getting ready to defend.

"Do not panic, Miss Arwin." Dumbledore said now. "You are not being expelled. In these circumstances, where both your life and the lives of your family are under attack, it has been agreed to waive the penalty of expulsion from Hogwarts."

Gemma breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you professor." She said. Dumbledore nodded to her, before moving back towards George.

Gemma watched, hoping to hear their conversation, but unfortunately she couldn't hear anything. She was amazed by how quietly they were talking.

Cynthia continued to look away from Dumbledore and Gemma frowned, wondering why her mother was so angry towards him.

"I am relieved that you are all doing well." Dumbledore said now, addressing all 3 of them. "And I wish you a speedy recovery. I will see you all very soon."

He bowed his head to them all, and left.

After a couple of days, they were all healed and free to go home.

The Ministry was providing additional protection around the Arwin household, as there was an obvious concern that they would be targeted again.

George mentioned that they could be moved to a new location, but Cynthia had said no. She did not want to be forced out of her own home.

The Ministry suspected that George had been attacked because he was getting close to uncovering something Voldemort did not want uncovered.

What that was, was unknown to The Ministry. He was helping on a few cases, although none of which seemed too dangerous.

Gemma wondered if instead, it was her fathers involvement with Dumbledore that was the reason for the attack. It would also explain why Cynthia had been so cold to him.

Dumbledore visited again when they returned home, this time spending over 2 hours with George in the study. Gemma was curious, and incredibly tempted to listen in or try to get her hands on that notebook... but she knew she shouldn't.

After Dumbledore left, George sat Gemma down to talk to her.

"Albus has informed me that the Death Eater who attacked you..." George said, pausing slightly. "The one I killed. Mulciber. His son is in your year."

Gemma nodded, wondering where this was going.

"He also informs me that you have had a couple of run ins with Mulciber." George said now. "That perhaps... you two are becoming... enemies."

Gemma looked down, shrugging slightly. "He likes to torment my friends." Gemma said. "And I don't like that. So I tell him to stop. I may have... used force. Sometimes.

George sighed, taking her hand. "I don't encourage fighting for fighting sake, Gemma." He said. "But the Mulciber family are dark. And I have no doubt that Mulciber boy deserved whatever you have thrown at him. But please..."

George paused, squeezing Gemma's hand. She noticed something in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before.

_Fear?_

"Please... be careful, Gemma." He said now. "Don't seek him out. Don't give him a reason to hurt you."

Gemma looked up at her dad, feeling sad. _He's so worried about me. He saved me, but now he looks like he's hurt me. _

"I'll be careful, Dad." Gemma said. "I promise. I'll try and stay away from him."

George smiled a sad smile. "Good." He said. "And Albus will be keeping an eye out, Gemma. Please go to him if you feel uncomfortable or if you have any concerns. He's a trusted friend. I know he will do what he can to help you."

Gemma nodded. "Thanks Dad. I will." She said.

"And..." George said now, pausing slightly. "Your mother doesn't know. And I would like to keep it that way. She'll only worry herself to an early grave."

Gemma nodded again. "Ok, Dad." She said. _I don't want mum worrying. And dad is right. It will only make her ill._

Gemma then excused herself to go upstairs and lie down. She was tired. Exhausted. School would start back up soon and she needed to rest.

The following day, she received a visit from Julie, Alice, Lily and Mary.

They had all been incredibly concerned and frustrated that they weren't allowed to visit at St Mungo's (Ministry orders).

They spent the day with Gemma, telling her how brave she is and how she'll make an amazing Auror one day.

She received letters from James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, telling her similar things.

Telling her that she was brave. Telling her that will make a great Auror. Telling her everything she would usually want to hear.

_But I'm not brave. _She thought to herself, after the girls had gone and she re-read the letters.

_I'm not brave at all. I panicked. I cried. I wanted to die. And I would have died. If that Death Eater hadn't been distracted, he would have killed me. Then they wouldn't be telling me I was brave. _

_And as for becoming an amazing Auror. I doubt that. How many Aurors run away? How many Aurors cry and beg to die. How many Aurors freeze and panic and fail. _

_I'm no Auror. And I never will be._


	8. I’m Faded

Gemma woke with a start, quickly turning her light on to check her room. She checked under her bed, in her cupboards. No one was there.

_He_ wasn't there.

She released the breath she had been holding and got back into bed. It was the same dream. Always the same dream.

Gemma was running down a corridor. A corridor that wouldn't end. She turned and saw the Death Eater, Mulciber, coming at her, his eyes filled with hate.

Suddenly she couldn't run anymore. Her legs wouldn't move, no matter how much she willed them. He was getting closer and closer and then suddenly he was there.

But then it wasn't him anymore. It was his son. He had his hand around her throat and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She could just hear him laughing and laughing...

Gemma jumped out of bed. Today was her first day back at school. It was early, but she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep. She finished packing her trunk, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Eventually it was time to leave. Julie came round and Cynthia took them both to Kings Cross.

Gemma could sense everyone was staring at her. Obviously what had happened last week wasn't a secret. They made their way on to the train, with people whispering to each other as they passed.

Gemma caught bits and pieces of conversations. Most were just reciting the newspaper article which had been published about the event.

Gemma and Julie found a compartment and started to get settled.

"Julie, you don't need to stay with me." Gemma said. "I'm ok."

"Shut up, Gemma." Julie replied. "I'm staying. At least until the girls arrive." She smiled at Gemma and Gemma smiled back.

The door slid open, and Gemma's heart froze. She was looking up into the eyes of Mulciber. She then registered the other 3 people in the room. Avery, Snape and Regulus Black.

"Arwin." Mulciber said, stepping fully into the compartment.

"Mulciber." Gemma replied, trying to ignore the obvious shake in her voice, conscious that Julie was with her.

"I've had an eventful summer." He continued. "Losing my father."

He stepped towards her, closing the gap and Gemma steadied herself.

"You're father needs to be very careful." He said now. "He's an old man... one more late night attack and he probably won't be quite so lucky."

Gemma didn't respond straight away. She was nervous. She didn't want to fight. Especially not with Julie in the room.

"I think you should leave Mulciber." Gemma said, trying to stay calm.

_Please get away from Julie. _

"No." He replied, simply.

Gemma then noticed he already had his wand out. It had been well hidden, but now he was making it very clear he was preparing to attack. The others had theirs out too, although Snape didn't have his raised.

"You really need to leave." Gemma said again, her voice definitely shaking. "I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you either." Mulciber replied, stepping forward and pointing his wand directly against Gemma's throat. "I want to kill you."

Gemma heard Julie whimper, but kept her focus on Mulciber.

_Don't panic, Gemma. Not again. He won't kill you. He's a student. We're heading to Hogwarts. He won't do anything. _

_You just need to get Julie out of here. She never asked for this. This isn't her world. _

"Let Julie go, Mulciber." Gemma said. "Just let her leave, then you can do whatever you want to me."

Mulciber raised his eyebrows at her.

_Julie is my priority. She needs to be safe. _

"I won't fight back." Gemma said now. "I'll give you my wand. Just let Julie go."

Mulciber sneered at her. "How very brave of you. Trying to save your friend." He said. "Maybe I should just kill her instead. Then you might understand how I feel."

Mulciber turned and pointed his wand at Julie, who Gemma now saw looked absolutely terrified.

_Don't you fucking dare!_

Gemma reached into her pocket to grab her wand, but suddenly she was lifted backwards and thrown against the compartment window. She smashed into it as Regulus Black threw an attack at her.

Gemma heard Julie scream, then the door opened again.

"Get away from her!" A voice shouted. _Remus?_

Gemma looked up and saw Remus there, pointing his wand at Mulciber. James, Sirius and Peter were also there, squeezing through the door, wands raised. Peter had Snape, James had Avery and Sirius had his brother, his eyes filled with fury.

Gemma quickly stood, finally reaching her wand and raising it to Mulciber too. Julie looked terrified. 9 wands raised, in a very tight compartment.

Eventually Avery spoke. "Let's go." He said. Snape went to move with him, but Mulciber just turned back to Gemma.

"This isn't over, Arwin." He warned her. "Next time, I'll make sure you don't have your friends around to save you."

He turned and left, forcing his way past Remus who looked like he wanted to punch him.

Regulus, however, didn't move.

"Come on." Avery shouted to him, but still Regulus didn't move.

He had turned to point his wand at Sirius, who still had his up. They were staring at each other with their identical Black eyes. So much hate pouring out.

Avery, Mulciber and Snape left, leaving Regulus alone with five angry Gryffindors.

_What wonderful friends they are. _Gemma thought.

"You should leave." Sirius said to him.

"Mother is so disappointed in you, brother dearest." Regulus replied. "You know, she's burnt you off our family tree. Better for her to imagine you never existed than the blood traitor you are."

Sirius growled at him, stepping forward. "Leave." He said again.

Regulus sneers at him, then pushes past him and James, disappearing to catch up with the others.

Gemma and Remus rush to Julie, who is still looking terrified. Gemma can hear James trying to calm Sirius down, but her focus is on Julie.

"I'm so sorry Julie, I'm so sorry." Gemma says, taking her into her arms and giving her a hug. Suddenly Julie starts crying. "Oh Julie, I'm so so sorry." Gemma says again. "I never wanted you to get caught up in all that. I'm so sorry."

"It's… ok… it's… not… your… fault." Julie replies, in between sobs. Gemma can feel tears prickling at her eyes seeing how upset and scared Julie was.

_Julie is like my sister... if anything had happened to her. Not worth thinking about._

"We're going to take a walk." James says, directing Sirius out the door. Sirius still looks angry, and Gemma understands. Any confrontation with his brother must be difficult.

She nods to James who is looking apologetic for having to leave.

"I'll stay." Remus says, placing a hand on Julie's shoulder. They all sit down, Peter opposite them, looking nervous.

Remus gives Julie some chocolate and she starts to calm down. They sit in silence for a while, before Remus asks what happened.

"Mulciber came in." Gemma says. "Obviously, after what happened last week... with his father..."

Remus nodded, handing Julie more chocolate.

"I asked him to leave." Gemma said now. "I told him I didn't want to fight. But he had his wand out already. He came to attack."

Gemma looked down. _He came to kill me! _

_Although surely he wouldn't have. Surely it was all talk. It has to have been. _

"I asked him to let Julie go." Gemma said now, continuing the story. "But... unfortunately he took that as a chance to threaten her instead." She looked at Julie. "I'm so sorry."

"Gemma, it's ok." Julie replied. "It's not your fault. Mulciber is a nasty piece of work. And you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me."

She grabbed Gemma's hand, tears in her eyes. Gemma smiles at her.

"Thank you." Julie said now. "I promise I'm not angry. It was just a shock."

A few moments later, Lily, Alice and Mary arrive.

"There you are, Gemma!" Alice cries. "We've just seen Sirius punch a wall!"

"James was with him, trying to calm him down." Mary adds. "Wonder what's..."

She pauses, as they all take in the rest of the room. Gemma and Remus holding an upset Julie, with Peter sat uncomfortably nearby.

"What's happened?" Lily cries, rushing to Julie.

"Are you ok?" Mary asks.

"Gemma?" Alice says, looking over at her.

Remus and Peter agree to leave, leaving the 5 girls alone. Gemma re-tells the story, as Lily, Alice and Mary listen in, scared.

"You have to tell Dumbledore, Gemma." Lily said. "Mulciber has taken it too far."

Gemma nodded, "I will." She said. "Especially as he seemed to imply a threat on my dad too. I'll find him as soon as dinner is over."

The girls all nodded, agreeing it was the right thing to do.

As the journey to Hogwarts continued, it became far less eventful. Luckily.

Julie's friends, Chloe, Kelly and Lucy came by, and she explained what happened. But Julie told them she wanted to stay with Gemma.

Chloe shot her an unfriendly glare, but Gemma brushed it off.

_No doubt worried about Julie. And hanging out with me hasn't proven safe so far._

Remus popped back a couple of times to check on Julie, and eventually James came by as well.

It was one of the only times James had been in the same room as Lily and not asked her out. Instead he was focused on Julie and Gemma, checking they were ok.

"How's Sirius?" Gemma asked him, after Julie had confirmed she was fine.

"Not good." James replied. "He's had a pretty rough summer with his family. Ended up moving out a few weeks ago"

Gemma was surprised to hear this, as were the other girls.

"My parents have taken him in." James explained now. "They love having him around. I think they love him more than me."

He laughed slightly, but Gemma could tell it was forced. He was clearly trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Anyway." He said now. "Seeing his brother attack his mate wasn't particularly fun. He keeps hoping he can change Regulus's view on things, but it's looking less and less likely."

Gemma nodded, feeling sad for Sirius.

_Sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have the family I have. _

"I better get back to him." James said now, turning from the room. "I just wanted to make sure you were both good. I'll see you all later."

As they approached Hogwarts, Alice pulled Gemma aside.

"How are you doing?" Alice asks, looking concerned.

"I'm ok." Gemma replies. "Was just so worrying... with Julie being in the room."

Alice nods. "I didn't mean from today, Gemma." Alice says now. "I meant from last week."

"Oh." Genma replied. "Right. Yeah, I'm ok."

Alice gave her a stern look, like she didn't believe her.

_I am ok. _Gemma tells herself. _I'm definitely ok. I'm still having some nightmares, but that's normal. _

_And maybe I was a bit scared when Mulciber was threatening me, but that was because of Julie being in the room. I'm sure if it was just me and Mulciber I wouldn't have been so nervous. I'm sure. _

_I'm not scared. I'm still me... I think. _

Gemma let out a sigh. She didn't feel like herself.

After dinner, Gemma went to see Dumbledore. She decided to keep it simple, and focus on the threat made about her father. Gemma was certain Mulciber wouldn't try anything while they were at school.

"Thank you for coming to me, Miss Arwin." Dumbledore said to her. "I will be sure to pass this information on. But please be assured that your father is well prepared for such danger."

Gemma nodded. "I know." She said. "But I worry."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "And he worries about you." He said now. "Did Mulciber make any other threats to you today?"

Gemma looked down, and took a deep breath. "He threatened Julie." She said. "But I think that was only to get a rise out of me. But I know he won't try anything here, Sir."

"Let's hope not." Dumbledore said. "I will be keeping an eye out though. And I suggest you too be extra vigilant."

Gemma nodded, and smiled. "Thank you, Sir." She said. "And I will be."

"Good." He replied. "My door is always open for you."

Gemma smiled and said goodbye, heading back to the common room. She ignored the others and went straight to bed, exhausted after an eventful day.

She had the nightmare again. This time she was running down the train rather than a corridor. Gemma woke with a start, grateful that the other girls hadn't stirred.

The following morning, Gemma sat down in Transfiguration for their first lesson of the new year. She was early, but she didn't care.

"Hey." Sirius said, as he came to join her.

"Hi." She replied. They hadn't said much to each other the day before, after both of them having a run in with someone and wanting space.

"How are you doing?" He asked her now, looking concerned.

"I'm ok." Gemma replied. "How are you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Alright." He said. "You sure you're ok? After last week and yesterday..." He paused slightly. "You don't have to put on a brave face with me, Gemma."

He smiled at her and Gemma smiled back.

"Honestly, I'm fine." She said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for you yesterday." He added now, before she could say anymore. "Regulus wound me up. I needed space."

"Don't be sorry, Sirius." Gemma replied quickly. "I completely understand. I'm sorry I didn't come and check on you. How are you doing now?"

Sirius shrugged. "Better." He said. He looked over at her and smiled. "Maybe we pretend yesterday didn't happen. Today is our new first day, where we actually talk to each other."

Gemma laughed a little. "Sounds good." She said.

She relaxed slightly. Until this moment, she hadn't realised how tense she had been.

_How does Sirius do that?_ _How does he always make me feel so relaxed. So comfortable. So safe... _

"Oi!" James shouted at her as he walked into the room. "You're not stealing my partner again for another year!"

He laughed, taking a seat just ahead of them.

"Oh... right..." Gemma said, forcing a laugh.

She had forgotten that her and Sirius didn't need to be partnered up anymore. It seemed he had too, as he was looking equally surprised.

"Yeah, move along, Sirius." Alice chipped in, as she came to stand by Gemma. "I want my girl back."

Sirius and Gemma smiled at each other, both looking slightly uncomfortable. Slowly he got up and moved to sit with James. Then Alice took his seat.

Gemma listened to Alice talk about her summer with Frank, but her eyes were staring ahead at James and Sirius. James was clearly demonstrating a Quidditch move, but Sirius only looked vaguely interested.

Just as Gemma looked away and focused on Alice, she caught a glimpse of Sirius turning back to look at her.

September moved slowly, and Gemma found herself struggling more and more with her sleep.

Suddenly, she was running. She could hear the heavy footsteps behind her.

_Keep running. Don't look back._

Gemma's legs grew heavy and she felt like she couldn't move anymore.

_I need to run! I need to move. He's going to kill me!_

"Gemma! Gemma!"

_Alice?_

Mulciber came into view, his eyes glaring at her.

"Gemma, wake up!"

He grabbed her arms and threw her violently backwards.

"Gemma!"

Gemma felt herself fall to the ground. Suddenly she was awake in her bed, with Alice, Mary and Lily leaning over her. They looked concerned.

"Gemma, are you ok?" Alice asked.

"You were screaming." Mary said now.

Gemma's heart was racing. She had been running. Running away from Mulciber. Running away from a fight.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter came barging in, wands raised.

The girls screamed. Partly from shock. Partly because they were only in their pyjamas.

"We heard screaming." James said, immediately rushing to Lily's side.

"Is everyone ok?" Sirius asked, looking mostly at Gemma. "Gemma, are you ok?" He moved towards her, looking concerned.

Everyone was staring at her now. She was still breathless. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was struggling to breathe. And now she had 7 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"I'm fine." She said, getting out of bed. "I'm fine."

She pushed past Sirius and the rest of the boys and exited the dorm. She ran down the stairs and into the common room. She sat on the sofa, trying to slow her breathing. She put her head in her hands.

_What is happening to me?_

"Gemma." A quiet voice said behind her. She turned and saw Alice standing there. "Gemma, please can we talk?"

Gemma turned back to face the fireplace. Alice slowly moved to sit down next to her. Neither of them said anything for a while. Then Alice reached over and took Gemma's hand.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gemma said.

_I don't want to admit that I'm scared to fight. That I keep dreaming about running away, because that is all I want to do right now._

"That's ok." Alice replied. "We don't have to talk about it. But please go and see Madam Pomfrey."

Gemma took a deep breath, then sighed. She nodded, slowly.

Alice stayed with Gemma until they both grew too tired to sit up anymore. They headed up to bed and Gemma managed to get some more sleep, luckily with no more dreams.

Gemma got up early the next day and went to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Arwin." Madam Pomfrey said. "How can I help you this morning?"

"I've been having some nightmares." She said. "I was wondering if you could... help."

"What sort of nightmares dear?" Pomfrey asked, looking concerned.

Gemma looked down. "I just have flashbacks to... the night I was attacked." She finally said.

"I see." Pomfrey replies. "I'll give you some dreamless sleep potion. It will help, but it's only a short term fix. Have you spoken to anyone? Professor Dumbledore, perhaps?"

Gemma shook her head. "I don't want to bother him." She said. "I'm fine. It's just the odd nightmare."

Pomfrey pursed her lips and Gemma wondered if she was going to force Gemma to tell Dumbledore. But she didn't. She quickly turned and got the potion, handing it to Gemma.

At that moment, Remus stepped into the hospital wing.

"Oh." He said. "Hi Gemma."

Gemma grabbed the bottle and pushed it into her robes. "Thank you." She said, before turning to Remus. "Hi."

"Take that for a week." Pomfrey said to her now. "Then come back and see me. If the nightmares continue after, we will need to go to Professor Dumbledore. Ok?"

Gemma nodded, and headed out of the hospital wing. She avoided Remus's gaze.

As she walked back to the common room, she suddenly felt a hand tap her shoulder. She jumped from the shock and flinched at the touch, her heart suddenly beating fast.

"Hey, it's me." Remus said, stepping back from her. "Sorry, Gemma. I didn't mean to scare you."

Gemma let a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's ok." She said. "I'm just a bit jumpy at the moment."

"I've noticed." Remus said. "And you're not sleeping well either."

Gemma didn't say anything. She didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Look, if you want to talk, I'm here." He said now. "Or if you just want to sit in silence. I don't mind. Just know that I'm here."

He gave Gemma a small smile then turned back towards the hospital wing. Gemma turned and continued on her way.

She returned to the common room, but sat apart from everyone else. One by one they tried to approach her, but she ignored them all. She didn't want to talk anyone. She just wanted to be alone.

The day moved quickly, and soon it was almost dinner.

"Gemma." Lily suddenly said, as she approached Gemma cautiously. Mary was just behind her. "I know you don't want to talk. We just want to know that you're ok."

"You haven't been yourself since we all got back." Mary said now. "You're quiet in class. At dinner. Here. We just want to help."

Gemma looked up at them. "I'm fine." She replied. That was all she ever said.

Alice walked through the portrait door, with Julie and Gemma sighed.

_Is this an intervention?!_

"Hey Gemma." Julie said, walking towards her. "Hope you don't mind me coming to visit."

"Actually, I do mind." Gemma said, standing up and surprising the room.

Sirius and Remus looked up at her, then glanced at each other.

"Stop asking me if I'm ok." Gemma said now. "I'm fine! I just want to be left alone!" She stormed out of the common room.

_Why do they keeping asking me if I'm ok. I'm fine. I'm just... quiet. A person can be quiet if they want to be. _

"Gemma." A voice called and Gemma turned around, already pissed off.

"Go away, Sirius." She said.

"I'm not here to talk." He said. "Or to ask you if you're ok. I just came to say... if you want to be left alone, maybe you should head to... our chill out place."

Gemma glared at him, about to snap that she didn't need to chill out. But then she realised what he was saying. And that it was a good idea. The Astronomy Tower was the perfect place to hide.

"I promise I won't tell anyone where you've gone." He added, smiling slightly.

Gemma looked down. "Thanks." She said, before turning and heading off to the tower. She made her way up the stairs and sat down at the top.

The sky was red, as the sun was beginning to set. She watched the clouds dance as they gradually faded away and the sky turned dark. Stars began twinkling and Gemma watched them. She focused on them.

Suddenly it was late. Gemma shivered from the cold air and she realised the time. She had long missed dinner and it was approaching curfew. She stood up and slowly made her way down the stairs, heading back to the common room.

Gemma kept returning to The Astronomy Tower, and no one ever came to find her. Gemma was relieved. She had a place she could go to hide.

To hide from her friends. To hide from her thoughts and fears and the realisation that she wasn't as brave as she thought she was.

Soon October arrived, and Gemma was still distant. Her friends seemed to be accepting this new side to her, but often Gemma would see them whispering together. She couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about her.

"Good news class" Professor Seymour began, in their Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson. "After weeks of theory, we are going to be doing something practical today."

Excitement bubbled through the class. It was the first Defence class of October and throughout September, Seymour had been making them do theory work only. Most students were getting frustrated, wanting to do something more fun, like duels.

Gemma, however, had been happy with theory. The last time she was involved in a 'duel' was when she was under attack in the summer, and she hadn't fared well. The thought of doing something more practical made her feel sick.

"Partner up!" Seymour cried, and Gemma turned to Alice. Alice had been sitting with Gemma in every lesson since the start of school. On occasion, Sirius had tried to sit with her, but Alice had told him to get lost and James had demanded Sirius sit with him.

"You ok, Gemma?" Alice asked. "You look a little pale."

Gemma nodded, and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"We are going to work on some new attacking spells today." Seymour said. "These are quite advanced, so we will be practicing one by one, so I can monitor and assist. Let me demonstrate."

Seymour demonstrated the attack, as everyone in the room replicated his movement and incantation. Everyone except Gemma.

_I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this._

One by one the pairings began. Gemma watched James and Sirius step up, both excited. James went first, casting the spell on Sirius who blocked the impact. Seymour gave James some advice, before he went again. 5 times James attacked. Then it was Sirius's turn.

Some students didn't protect themselves in time, and they went flying backwards. Gemma closed her eyes, unable to watch. But then she just saw her own attack in the darkness. Her own fight. Her own body being forced backwards.

_I can't do this. I can't fight._

"Gemma." Alice whispered, touching Gemma's arm slightly. Gemma jumped. "Gemma, what's wrong?" Alice asked now, concerned.

"Miss Prewitt and Miss Arwin, please." Seymour shouted now. Everyone turned to look at them, waiting for them to step up.

"Gemma?" Alice said again.

"I don't want to do this." Gemma admitted, quietly. "I'm scared." Alice's eyes widened in surprise, before they filled with concern.

"Miss Prewitt and Miss Arwin." Seymour called again, looking over at them. "Come on girls. We don't have all day."

Gemma couldn't move. She saw everyone staring at her, waiting for her. But she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry Professor." Alice said, turning towards Seymour. "But I'm not feeling very well. Please may I be excused to go to the hospital wing? And please can I have Gemma take me. I don't want to go alone."

Seymour narrowed his eyes slightly, then gave in. "Very well Miss Prewitt." He said. "And yes, Miss Arwin can escort you."

Alice grabbed Gemma's arm and pulled her from the classroom. She didn't let her go until they had made it back to the common room.

Gemma sat on the sofa, with Alice next to her. Alice took her hand.

"Please tell me what's going on, Gemma." Alice said now. "I know you're not sleeping well. You're quiet in class. In fact, you're quiet all the time. But now this? Since when do you not want to fight? Since when do you get scared?"

Gemma didn't respond. She sat on the sofa, looking at the fireplace.

_Since I nearly died. Since I tried to fight and I failed._

Without saying a word, Gemma stood up. She moved upstairs and climbed into bed. She didn't want to sleep. But she wanted to be hidden.

Gemma stayed in bed for the rest of the day, telling the world she was sick.

The next day, she pulled herself out of bed for classes, but returned almost immediately. She spent the whole weekend there, as well.

"It's ridiculous. She can't just stay in there all day." Lily whispered, outside the girls dorm.

"Well I've tried dragging her up, but she turns herself into a dead weight." Alice whispered now. "She's small but I'm not that strong!"

"Maybe all 3 of us do it together?" Mary whispered.

"Maybe." Lily said. "But even if we did drag her up, we'd have to sit on her to stop her from going back again."

"And she still won't talk to you?" Mary asked now.

"No." Alice replied. "Not a word."

"She isn't speaking to Julie either." Mary added.

Gemma heard Lily sigh. "Maybe we need to get Dumbledore." Lily said now. "This isn't right. This isn't her."

Gemma turned over in bed. _They don't understand. This is me now._

_I was so sure of myself. So confident I would just step up and fight. But I couldn't. It was terrifying. And I'm not strong enough._

"What's going on?" A new voice asked. Gemma recognised it as James.

"Gemma's still not getting up." Mary explained. "We don't know what to do. She won't talk to us."

"She won't talk to us either." He said. "We've all tried, especially Sirius. He's pretty worried."

"We all are." Alice replied.

"Sorry, I can't think of anything else." James said. "Unless you speak to Dumbledore?"

"That's what I suggested." Lily said now.

Gemma then heard James's footsteps disappear down the stairs, as the girls continued to debate what they should do.

She closed her eyes. _I don't want to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone. Maybe I should hide back up in the Astro..._

_Oh great. Someone's coming._

Gemma could hear loud heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs, two at a time.

"You can't just barge in there!" Mary cried, as the door flew open.

"I'm sick of this!" Sirius shouted and he stepped towards her. He grabbed her wand from the side, then yanked her duvet cover back and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me."

"What the fuck!" Gemma cried, trying to pull herself back from him. "Sirius! Let me go!"

"Let her go!" Alice cried, trying to help remove Sirius's hand from Gemma's wrist.

But Sirius continued to drag Gemma from her bed and from the room. He pulled her roughly down the steps, the girls shouting at him just behind them.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Lily cried.

"You're hurting her!" Mary added.

Remus, Peter and James stood up, watching Sirius drag Gemma through the common room.

"Sirius!" Gemma cried again, still fighting him. "Let. Me. Go."

Suddenly Sirius stopped, causing Gemma to almost stumble. He turned to her and in one quick movement, lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" Gemma cried. "Put me down, right now! Put. Me. Down!"

Sirius ignored her and moved to exit the common room.

"Where are you going?" Alice cried, still following them. "Let her go!"

Gemma kicked at Sirius and hammered her fists against his back. She looked up and saw Alice now fighting against James to get past, with Remus and Peter stopping the other two.

_Why are they letting him take me? And where the fuck is he taking me? What is he doing?_

Gemma wriggled again, trying to release herself, but Sirius was too strong. He held her firmly and Gemma grew exhausted from trying to fight him. Eventually, she slumped onto his shoulder, allowing herself to be carried.

She tried to ignore the stares they were getting from other students. And she was grateful that she had still gotten up and gotten dressed in leggings and a top today, rather than staying in her pyjamas.

Sirius kept quiet, and gradually the corridors become quiet too. He took her into a old disused classroom and threw her on the ground.

"Ow!" She cried, as she landed hard. He tossed her wand at her.

"Get up." He said, staring at her, his wand raised. He looked angry. He looked ready to attack.

Gemma picked up her wand and slowly rose to her feet. "Sirius." She said, holding her hands out in front of her. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Sirius threw an attack at her. Only a small one, but she stumbled backwards.

"Sirius!" Gemma cried. "What the fu..."

But before Gemma could continue speaking, Sirius attacked her again.

She stumbled again, and once again Sirius attacked. Gemma was getting hit and it was starting to piss her off.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She cried, as she created a shield against his latest attack.

"No." Sirius said back, still so much anger in his face. "Make me." He said, as he threw another spell.

Gemma protected herself again, then she threw an attack. Sirius protected against it and then threw another attack, catching Gemma again.

_For fucks sake!_ She thought to herself.

"Come on, Gemma!" Sirius shouted at her now. "This is too easy. You're not even trying. If you want me to stop attacking you..." He said as he threw another attack and Gemma stumbled again. "...then make me!"

Gemma attacked, trying to disarm him, but Sirius deflected it. Then he started laughing at her.

"Shut up!" Gemma yelled at him.

_Why is he doing this to me? Why is he hurting me like this?_

"Shut. Up!" She yelled again, as she threw another attack.

Sirius protected against it, but Gemma moved quickly. She attacked again and again, each one getting more powerful. She was breaking through his protection shield. He was no longer able to attack back.

Gemma stepped towards him as she continued to push. She glared at him.

_How fucking dare he._ She thought to herself as she continued to fight. _I'll show him._

Gemma raised her wand, about to attack with everything she had. Suddenly, Sirius threw his wand to the side and raised his hands.

"I surrender." He said quickly, and Gemma paused.

He slowly started to smile at her and Gemma stared at him, confused.

"Welcome back." He said now.

Gemma stared at him.

_What? Welcome back? What is he... oh. _

_He made me fight. He made me do what I've been scared to do. _

Gemma looked down, taking a deep breath.

_I guess he wanted me to remember that I can do this. If I need to. If I want to. _

_And I do still want to._

Sirius stepped slowly towards her. "Gemma." He said, tentatively.

Gemma looked at him. His face was filled with concern now. No more anger.

_It doesn't change how scared I was though._

Gemma looked down again, and she could sense Sirius getting even closer to her. Suddenly his hands were on her arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded, still looking at the floor. "Yes." She said. "I think so."

"Sorry if I hurt you." Sirius said now.

Gemma shook her head, looking up at him. "You didn't." She said. "I guess I needed some sense knocking into me."

Sirius smiled at her. "You could say that." He said. "I hoped that getting you to fight again might make you snap out of your strange behaviour."

Gemma laughed a little. "I have been acting a bit strange." She said.

She suddenly looked down, tears starting to form.

_Don't cry, Gemma! Not in front of Sirius! He'll never let you live it down. _

Gemma took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. But she couldn't. Weeks of exhaustion, nightmares and self doubt piling on top of her.

Gemma covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed. She allowed herself to cry, turning away from Sirius slightly.

She expected him to stand awkwardly next to her. Or to leave. But instead she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

He placed one hand firmly on her back, the other holding the back of her neck. Gemma began to cry even more, overwhelmed by Sirius now holding her.

Gradually, after some time, they pulled apart.

"Sorry." Gemma said, wiping her eyes. "You didn't want to see that. I'm a bloody mess."

She forced a laugh, hoping Sirius wouldn't wind her up too much. Slowly, she looked up at him.

He smiled at her, genuine warmth in his eyes.

"It's ok, Gemma." He said. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

Gemma shook her head. "You didn't make me cry." She said. "I think I've needed to cry for a long time. But it was easier to hide."

"What were you hiding from, Gemma?" Sirius asked now. "Why didn't you want to fight the other day? Why haven't you wanted to talk to anyone?"

Gemma looked down again. She took a deep breath, not sure if she wanted to talk about it.

"It's ok." Sirius suddenly said. "You don't have to tell me. But do speak to someone." He took her hand, and started to guide her from the room. "Come on." He said.

Gemma pulled back, and he paused, staring at her.

"I was scared." She said quietly, focusing on the floor. "I was terrified, actually. I thought I was going to die."

Gemma paused slightly, taking another deep breath.

"He had his hand around my throat and I couldn't breathe." She said now. "He was ripping my skin from my body. He was laughing at me. He didn't just want to kill me. He wanted me to suffer."

Sirius places his hand on Gemma's arm again, his thumb caressing her gently.

"And I almost asked him to kill me." Gemma said now, looking up at Sirius. "I was so scared that I almost asked him to kill me."

Gemma began to cry again and Sirius moved quickly to hug her. But she pushed him back, shaking her head.

"Everyone said I was brave." She said now. "That I will make a great Auror one day. But I won't. Because Aurors don't panic like I did. They don't cry. They don't ask their attacker to kill them."

Gemma looked down, then quickly wiped her tears.

"I'm not brave." She said. "I'm not strong enough to be an Auror."

She heard Sirius sigh, as he stepped towards her again. He placed his hand on her arm again.

"You _are_ brave." He said to her, and Gemma immediately shook her head in disagreement. "You _are_." He said again, his voice firm. "You could have stayed still, waiting to be attacked. You could have waited for your parents to sort it out. You could have jumped out the window or snuck out the front door and run for help. You had options. But you chose to stay and fight."

"I didn't fight." Gemma said now. "I barely touched him."

"You _did_ fight." Sirius said, his voice still firm. "You stunned one Death Eater, then you gave Mulciber a run around. You faced him and you survived. You did fight, Gemma. And you won."

Gemma sighed. "My father won." She said.

"No! _You_ won, Gemma!" Sirius cried, startling her. "What did you expect to happen? You would fight every single Death Eater and kill them all? You would walk away completely untouched?"

"No..." Gemma said.

_Obviously not. That would be ridiculous. _

_Except... maybe I did think I would fare better than I did. Maybe I did think I would win easily, like I do most of my duels. _

_Hmm... Sirius has a point. I don't really know what I expected my first fight to be like. But I didn't expect this. _

"Look." Sirius continued. "I know you thought you were going to die. And yes... you got close. But the point is... you didn't. You _survived_." Sirius suddenly grabbed both her arms. "So stand the fuck up and own it!"

Gemma stared at him, slightly shocked. Sirius kept his hands on her arms, staring down at her, his eyes intense.

_Maybe he's right. I did survive. Regardless of how... I survived. I didn't run away. Even though I could have. I did get one Death Eater down and I gave Mulciber a bit of a fight..._

_Besides, did I really think this would all be easy? Did I really think I would just walk into my first fight and everything would fall perfectly into place? That I would just win..._

Gemma leant her head forward, resting it on Sirius's chest. "I'm an idiot." She said.

She heard Sirius chuckle slightly. "Yep." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She said now, looking back up at him.

"Don't be." Sirius replied. "You were attacked, at home. A place you should feel safe. You have every right to go a little crazy."

Gemma smiled at him. "You're a good friend." She said. "Thank you."

Sirius shrugged. "You were starting to become boring." He said, grinning slightly. "Plus, it was annoying listening to everyone talk about you..."

He grinned again at her and Gemma laughed, shoving him slightly.

"Well, welcome to my world!" She said, without thinking.

Sirius frowned at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Gemma covered her face with her hand. "I just meant..." She said. "...I often have to listen to people talk about you. Well... girls... talk about you."

"Really?" Sirius said now, his eyes lighting up.

Gemma laughed, shoving him slightly again. "Like you don't know girls talk about you!" She said.

"What do they say?" He asked now, clearly fishing for compliments.

Gemma rolled her eyes, laughing at him. "The usual." She said, before putting on her best girly voice. "Sirius Black is so _dreamy_. He's so _handsome_ and _strong_ and _brave_..."

She grinned at him and he laughed.

"Do you join these conversations?" He asked now, grinning at her.

"Oh yes, always." Gemma replied and Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "I like to remind these girls just how delusional they are..." She added, winking at him.

Sirius's face turned serious and Gemma froze for a moment.

"You're going to pay for that." He said, a dark look in his eye.

Suddenly he lunged towards her. Gemma screamed as he lifted her back up over his shoulder and started spinning around.

"Sirius!" Gemma screamed. "Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!"

Sirius laughed, then returned her to her feet. Gemma stumbled slightly, and he caught her.

"Come on, you." He said, placing his hand on her back. "Let's get you back. The girls will be wondering what I've done with you."

"They probably think you've thrown me in the lake or something." She said, laughing.

Sirius laughed too. "That was an idea I had, actually." He said. "But I know how cold you get."

He moved his arm up to wrap around Gemma's shoulder, surprising her slightly as he pulled her into him. They walked back to the common room in almost silence, Gemma feeling comfortable by his presence.

When they arrived back, everyone jumped up and rushed towards them. Alice immediately launched herself at Sirius.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Sirius Black?!" She screamed at him, as he backed away. "Don't you ever manhandle her again or you will have me to deal with!"

"Alice!" Gemma cried, stepping in. "It's ok. I'm ok."

Alice glared at Sirius, then turned to Gemma. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Gemma laughed. "No!" She replied. "Of course he didn't. It's Sirius."

Alice glared back at him, and Gemma looked over at Lily and Mary who were also giving him an unfriendly stare.

"Look, let's talk upstairs." Gemma said to the 3 of them, pulling them away.

She threw Sirius a quick 'I'm sorry' smile on her way past, and saw James, Remus and Peter start to question him.

"What happened?" Alice asked, as soon as they were in the dorm. "Where did he take you?"

"He took me to an old classroom." Gemma explained. "And he attacked me. But...!" She cried, as Alice started to get up. "It was what I needed. I attacked him back. He reminded me that I can fight."

Gemma looked down. She explained to the girls how she had been feeling since her attack. How scared she had been and how convinced she was that she wasn't cut out to be an Auror.

They listened carefully to her, hugging her when she got upset, and waiting until she had finished before speaking.

"...so basically, Sirius helped me realise that I was being an idiot." Gemma said now. "I'm sorry girls."

"Oh Gemma." Lily said, taking her hand. "You're not an idiot. It's understandable that you would be afraid."

"Yeah." Mary replied. "I can't imagine what it must be like to be attacked, by actual Death Eaters. And in your own home."

Gemma smiled at them both, then looked at Alice.

"I still don't like him for how he grabbed you, Gemma." Alice said. "But I'm glad he's fixed you. And I'm glad you feel like you can now talk to us about this. Please don't shut us out."

"I'm sorry girls." Gemma said again. "I should have spoken to you all. I just didn't want to admit that I was scared."

They all wrapped their arms around Gemma again and held her tightly. After a while, they agreed to head back down to the common room.

Gemma apologised to the boys, before heading to the Hufflepuff common room to apologise to Julie.

Gemma was feeling better as October continued, talking to the girls whenever she had doubts. Eventually she started to feel like herself again.

It helped that she hadn't seen much of Mulciber, except a few classes, but he had kept himself to himself.

Gemma returned to Defence Against The Dark Arts, prepared to face whatever practical challenge might lie ahead.

"Once again, class..." Professor Seymour said. "...we will be partnering up to duel."

He ushered everyone to partner up and stand in 2 rows.

Gemma smiled at Alice, ready to partner together. But then they were interrupted by Sirius and James. James looked unhappy.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sirius said. "But I was wondering if you would be my partner, Gemma. For old times sake." He gave her a small smile.

"I don't want you attacking her again, Sirius." Alice said. She hadn't quite forgiven him yet.

"Alice." Gemma said, giving her a look.

Alice sulked, and turned to James. "So I suppose I'm with you then." She asked.

"Looks that way." He replied, equally miserable, and they both headed off towards the front.

Gemma and Sirius laughed, watching them.

She then turned to him. "Why me?" She asked. "It's clearly upsetting James."

Sirius smiled. "I wanted to give you a proper duel." He replied. "Last time... I had to surrender to make my point. Even though I was definitely winning."

He winked at her and Gemma laughed.

"You were not winning, Sirius." She said. "I was about to destroy you."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." He said, moving forward into position.

Gemma smiled. _He's going down._


	9. Shoot Me Down

November arrived and once again Sirius threw himself a birthday party.

"Are you having a fun evening?" Gemma asked him, as she caught him alone near the punch. "And do I now need to stay away from that?" She nodded towards the drink.

Sirius laughed. "Yes and yes." He said, grinning. "Are you having fun?"

"I am." Gemma replied. "You definitely know how to throw a party."

"Not everyday I turn 17." He said. "I can now do magic outside of school. I'm a grown up."

He stood tall, pretending to look grown up and Gemma laughed.

"The world better watch out." She said, smiling at him. He grinned back.

Suddenly Gemma was knocked backwards slightly, and Chloe Hancock, one of Julie's Hufflepuff friends, pushed forward.

"Hi Sirius." She said, standing between him and Gemma. "Happy birthday."

She placed her hand on Sirius's shoulder, leaning into him slightly.

Gemma caught Sirius's eye, chuckling to herself over his reaction. He wasn't impressed, and Gemma knew he had already kissed Chloe.

_He doesn't like to repeat himself..._

She reached forward a grabbed a cup of punch, surprised when Sirius's hand reached out to hers.

"Decided to brave it, have you?" He asked, ignoring Chloe completely and focusing on Gemma.

Gemma could see Chloe scowling at her, but she ignored her too. She laughed at Sirius's comment.

"I am a Gryffindor." She replied. "Always need a little risk in life."

She grinned and turned, heading over to Julie, Mary and Remus.

"Hi." Gemma said, joining their conversation.

"Hi." Julie said.

"We were just talking about Alice and Frank." Mary said now. "Things seem to be going well."

Gemma smiled, glancing over at them. They were stood in the corner of the room, alone.

"Yes." She said. "Very well. I still can't believe it took them so long to get together."

"I know!" Mary cried. "If only Alice had spoken to him..." Mary paused, staring past Gemma towards the portrait door. "Uh oh." She said now. "Who invited them?"

Gemma turned to follow her gaze and was shocked to see Regulus and Mulciber standing in the common room.

Anger flashed through her.

_What the hell are they doing here? How did they even get in?_

"I doubt anyone invited them." Gemma said.

She started to move towards them, her hand already reaching for her wand. She caught Mulciber's eye, and he stared at her as she approached, a smile on his face.

Gemma stood next to Sirius and James, all 3 of them prepared to fight.

"You weren't invited." Sirius said, his voice cold. "You need to leave. Now."

"Oh brother." Regulus replied. "Am I not allowed to wish you a happy 17th birthday?"

"No." Sirius said.

Gemma was trying to keep an eye on Sirius and Regulus, but Mulciber was staring at her. His eyes fixated on hers.

"Slytherins aren't welcome in the Gryffindor common room." James said. "I don't know how you got in, but you need to leave."

"You shouldn't be so open about having a party." Regulus said to Sirius. "It was easy enough for us to slip in with some other guests."

"And maybe this will be the first of many visits." Mulciber said now, still staring at Gemma. A shiver ran through her.

Sirius shifted slightly, moving just in front of Gemma, as if he was shielding her from Mulciber.

It surprised her, and she could see Regulus too had noticed the shift in Sirius's position. A small smile creeped onto his lips.

"This will be your only visit." Sirius said now, staring at Mulciber. "And it's over. Get out, before I throw you out."

Gemma watched Regulus's gaze drift to her, before returning to Sirius.

"Interesting." Regulus said, before turning to leave, with Mulciber following.

Sirius started to follow after them, but James grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Leave it." He said.

Sirius shrugged James off him. He turned to Gemma and she suddenly noticed the dark look in his eyes. He was angry.

"Are you ok?" He asked, bluntly.

"I'm fine." Gemma replied, forcing herself to not be shaken up by Mulciber. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." He said. Gemma could see that he wasn't fine.

_Then again... he can probably see that I'm not fine either._

"Gemma!" Alice cried, moving towards her. Frank, Lily, Mary and Julie were just behind her. Remus went round to Sirius.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"What did Mulciber say?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine." Gemma replied. "He didn't say much. Regulus clearly came to taunt Sirius and Mulciber was along for the ride."

Gemma turned to look back at Sirius, just as him and James left the common room. She caught Remus's eye.

"James is taking him for a walk." Remus said. "I think it's safe to say the party is over."

Gemma nodded. "I'm going to head upstairs for a bit." She said.

She moved past them and ran up to her dorm. She could hear Remus and Lily telling everyone to leave.

Gemma sat down on her bed and took a deep breath.

_Why did they come tonight? To prove that they could. To unnerve Sirius. To unnerve me._

_Mulciber saying this visit will be the first of many... what is he planning?_

_Surely he won't be able to get into our common room or dorms. They only got in tonight because of the party..._

Gemma took another deep breath.

_I feel tense. And stressed. I need to get away from here._

Gemma stood up just as Alice walked into the room.

"You ok?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Gemma replied. "I just need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk."

Alice frowned. "Ok." She said. "But you've only got a couple hours until curfew."

"I know." Gemma said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Gemma threw Alice a quick smile then headed down the stairs. She ignored the others as she walked through the common room and out the door.

She headed to The Astronomy Tower. It was a quiet, peaceful place and she needed to focus on something good.

She reached the bottom steps and started to climb, wondering how Sirius was doing.

_Hopefully James has helped calm him down. He looked so angry._

Gemma reaches the top and pauses. She sees Sirius sat on the ground, alone, staring out into the nights sky.

"Hey." He says, without turning his head.

_How does he know it's me? Or maybe he just knows it's someone. _

_But I could be Regulus... attacking him from behind._

"Hi." Gemma says, quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go."

"Don't." Sirius says quickly, turning his head to look at her. "We can both be up here. Plenty of room."

Gemma stares at him for a moment. "Are you sure?" She asks.

Sirius gives her a small smile then taps the ground next to him. Gemma moves towards him and sits down. She stares out to the sky.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asks now, not moving his gaze from the sky.

"I'm fine." Gemma says. "I can handle Mulciber." _I think._ "Are you sure you're ok?" She asks him back.

He took a deep breath. "Yes." He says. "And no."

He paused and Gemma wondered if he would continue. She didn't say anything, giving him space.

"I'm used to Regulus... being Regulus." He said. "He likes to test me. See how far he can push me before I snap. He's learnt that from my father."

Gemma glanced over at him, and noticed he was looking at the ground.

"I wish I could change him." He said now. "Make him see that my parents are wrong about so many things."

Sirius shook his head, frustrated. He took another deep breath, then looked back up at the sky.

"You need to be careful, Gemma." He said now, surprising her with the change of focus. He turned to look at her. "Mulciber won't stop."

Gemma sighed, nodding her head slowly. "I know." She said. "I know he won't. And I will be careful."

"Good." Sirius replied, turning back to look out of the tower.

Gemma returned her gaze too, sitting back slightly so she was leaning on her elbows. It grew uncomfortable so she decided to just lie down.

A few moments later, Sirius was lying down too. They remained silent, both staring out at the sky, comfortable in each other's presence.

Gemma closed her eyes, allowing the image of the stars to become ingrained in her mind.

After a while, she heard a slight ruffle of fabric as Sirius was moving beside her.

"Gemma." She heard him whisper.

She opened her eyes and he was leaning over her slightly, a small smile on his face.

"You were snoring." He said, grinning at her.

Gemma glared at him. "I wasn't even asleep, idiot." She said, breaking into a smile.

"Damn." He replied. "I was hoping to make you believe you snored like a porlock.

Gemma laughed, slapping him lightly on the chest as she sat up. "I am nothing like a porlock when I sleep, thank you." She said. "I'm peaceful. And serene. Like a veela."

She grinned at him and he chuckled slightly as he stood up.

"I have no doubt that you are very beautiful when you sleep." He said.

Gemma paused slightly, surprised by the word 'beautiful'. She could see Sirius was also slightly surprised, as he was now averting his eyes.

"I'm guessing it's late." Gemma said, breaking the awkward moment between them.

"Yes." Sirius said, finally looking at her again. "We should get back soon before Filch heads out."

Gemma nodded and moved towards the stairs. They descended together and walked back to the common room quietly.

Something felt different between them. Gemma could sense Sirius was thinking about something, but she didn't ask questions. Her mind was wandering too.

_Beautiful. I can't believe he used the word beautiful. I'm not beautiful._

_I suppose last year he said I was hot when I bit my lip. Not that I agree with that._

_But beautiful sounds so much... nicer. More affectionate. More... charming._

Gemma held in a laugh.

_He's just being Sirius! I bet he calls every girl he snogs, beautiful, and it probably slipped out by mistake._

_That must be why he looked so surprised. He forgot who he was talking to!_

When they returned to the common room, James and Alice were both waiting for them.

"Gemma." Alice said, moving quickly towards her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Alice." Gemma said, firmly. She could see Sirius and James heading upstairs. "I was shocked to see Mulciber in here." Gemma continued. "But he said nothing that surprised me. I know he's coming for me. I just need to be careful."

Alice nodded. "Maybe tell Dumbledore?" She said.

Gemma shook her head. "No." She replied. "I don't want to bother him with this. Nothing happened. No threat was made. Besides... we were careless with who was coming in and out."

Alice laughed. "There is that." She said. "I don't think we'll be having a Gryffindor party again for some time!"

"Shame." Gemma said. "I was just beginning to enjoy them."

They headed upstairs to bed, and Gemma was grateful in the morning that she had a dreamless sleep.

As November rolled on, Regulus and Mulciber didn't bother them again.

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Gemma was looking forward to a day with the girls.

She was stood in the entrance hall with Lily and Mary, waiting for Alice, who was kissing Frank goodbye.

"Why does it always take her half an hour to say goodbye to him." Gemma said, frowning slightly. "She'll see him when we get to the pub later. And all evening. And tomorrow. And the next day."

Lily and Mary both laughed. "She's in love." Lily said. "It's nice."

"This is what normal girls do, Gemma." Mary said, teasing her slightly. "They meet boys and they decide they can't live without them."

Gemma laughed. "I never thought Alice would fall into that trap." She said grinning.

"I'd pay to see you fall into that trap!" Mary added, and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Evans!" Called a sudden voice from across the hall. They turned and saw James come into view. "Come with me to Hogsmeade." He said. "Right now. Not a date. Just me and you spending all day together... alone."

He grinned at her and Lily glared at him. Mary and Gemma both laughed slightly.

"Go. Away. Potter." Lily said, turning her back to him. James sulked back to Sirius, who was shaking his head. "He's such an idiot." Lily says to Mary and Gemma.

"Sorry!" Alice says, arriving at their side. "Frank wouldn't let me go."

"Looked more like you weren't letting him go." Mary said, grinning at her.

Alice blushed, then linked her arm with Mary's and headed out of the door. Gemma and Lily followed behind.

When they arrived, the girls all headed straight to the sweet shop. Gemma wanted to buy more chocolate and the others were happy to oblige.

They decided to walk around the shops some more before going to the pub. On their way, they heard the boys come out of the joke shop, just behind them.

Lily sped up, in the hope of not being seen by James.

Gemma laughed, turning back to see if they had actually noticed her. It seemed they hadn't. Gemma then turned and saw Mulciber to the side.

He was looking around, and Gemma knew immediately that he was planning something. She paused and stepped back slightly, keeping an eye on him but staying hidden from view.

She then saw Regulus, Snape, Avery and a few other Slytherins walk up to him. They all glanced around, then disappeared into the woods.

Intrigued to know what they were planning, Gemma started to follow them carefully.

Just as she stepped into the woods, she suddenly heard a rustle in the trees to her right, and sees a dark black shape appear.

Gemma freezes slightly, starting to panic. A large black dog moves slowly out of the trees towards her.

Nervously she watches the dog inch closer to her.

_It's not growling or attacking. It's moving slowly. It_ _actually looks like it might be quite nice._

The dog stops just in front of her, staring up at her. Suddenly it rubs its head against her leg, then seeks out her hand to touch him.

_Aww. You're a nice dog._

"Hello." She says, reaching down and rubbing the dog behind his ears. "Have you come to say hello?"

She continues to scratch behind the dogs ears, and it's clear he's enjoying it.

Gemma gets onto her knees, moving herself closer to the dog, both hands playfully rubbing behind his ears. She smiles at the dog.

_I like you. I like you a lot._

She moves her face closer, and suddenly, he licks her.

"Fuck!" She cries, jumping back, laughing and wiping her face. "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

The dog then jumps up at her, trying to lick her face again. Gemma laughs, as she playfully pushes the dog away. He gets a few licks in though, and Gemma almost falls over trying to protect herself.

Suddenly the dog places his paws on her shoulders and knocks her to the ground. She laughs as he rolls around with her on the ground. She's getting dirt and twigs in her clothes, but she doesn't care. She's having too much fun.

Eventually, she pushes him off her and they both sit up. Gemma smiles down at the dog.

"Well, you are very good fun to have around, aren't you?" She says. "I might keep you."

The dog suddenly lifts his head to rub against her chin. Gemma laughs.

"Would you like that?" She asks. "Would you like me to keep you?" The dog licks her again and Gemma laughs. "I'll take that as a yes."

They sit in silence for a while, Gemma staring out at the village, the dog lying across her lap.

Movement in the trees to her right startles her, and the dog reacts too. She watches Mulciber and his Slytherin friends exit the woods and walk back into the village.

_Oh yeah. I was following him. _She looks down at the dog, who is still watching Mulciber. _But you distracted me!_

The dog stands up, and with one final lick, runs away. Gemma watches him go, in amusement.

_What an unusual dog._

_I hope I see him again though. Certainly made this_ _Hogsmeade trip more enjoyable. Even if he did stop_ _me from following Mulciber._

Gemma stands up and heads towards the pub.

"Gemma!" Lily cries, as she joins them at their table. "Where have you been?"

"Just went for a walk." Gemma replied. "Thanks." She added, as Mary handed her a drink.

As it approaches early evening, they all head back to the castle. Gemma can see Sirius and James up ahead, and notices Sirius glancing back at her.

Eventually he stops walking, waiting for her to catch up with him.

"How can I help you, Mr Black?" Gemma asks as she approaches him.

He smiles at her. "Just wondered what you got up to today." He said.

She frowned, then shrugged. "The usual." She said. "Shopping followed by a butter beer. You?"

"The usual too." He said. "You sure you didn't do anything else? Like go wandering into the woods. Alone."

Gemma paused slightly, looking up at him. "I may have ventured that way." She said. "I fancied a walk. Why does it matter?"

Sirius turned to her, his face serious. "I know Mulciber and his mates were in the woods today. And I saw you wander off in that direction too. You need to be careful, Gemma."

Gemma rolled her eyes and pushed past him, continuing to walk. "I am being careful." She said. "And I can take care of myself."

"Maybe." Sirius said. "But there were at least 8 Slytherins out there today."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I didn't follow them." She said now. "I got... distracted."

Sirius chuckled slightly. "Yes, I saw you playing with that dog." He said. "Looked like you really liked him."

Gemma shrugged. "He was... cute."

"Cute?!" Sirius said, and Gemma was surprised by the outrage in his voice. "He looked like a beast to me. A dog you definitely wouldn't want to cross."

Gemma laughed. "No... he was definitely cute." She said. "He was a big softie." Sirius remained quiet. "Why are you so bothered about me wandering into the woods anyway?" She asked now. "If I want to fight 8 Slytherins, I can."

"I'm bothered because I don't want you to get hurt." He said, firmly.

Gemma was surprised. She stared up at him, his face serious. Suddenly he broke into a grin.

"Besides..." He said now. "If anyone's taking you out, Gemma, it will be me."

He laughed, then ran back to James. Gemma watched him go, shaking her head in confusion.

_What does go on inside that guys head? He goes_ _from angry to nice to caring to jokey..._

Gemma sighed. _I can't keep up sometimes._

Time seemed to move quickly in the run up to the Christmas break. Homework was being piled high, and Gemma was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Luckily everyone was in the same position, and often the common room would be filled with silence as they focused on completing their assignments.

Just before they break for Christmas, Gemma is returning a book to the library when she sees Regulus Black walking towards her.

_Oh great. I am really not in the mood for anything today..._

Gemma keeps her head down, focusing on walking and not making eye contact.

"Not got my brother protecting you today, Arwin?" Regulus calls out to her, stepping in front of her slightly.

_What? Why are you dragging Sirius into this? Why are you even talking to me!_

Gemma takes a deep breath and stops. "I don't want to fight you Regulus." She says. "Let's just continue going our own way."

She starts to walk forward, but he grabs her arm.

"No." He says.

"Let me go, Regulus." Gemma says, her voice firm.

"You know you're on the losing side." He says now. "It's only a matter of time for you."

He continues to stare at her, his eyes dark. Gemma shivers slightly, as she sees so much of Sirius in them.

"Let me go." She says again, pulling her arm back. He releases her.

"Mulciber's coming for you." He says now, a small smile on his lips. "And I am very interested to see how it all unfolds."

Gemma frowns at him, confused. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"You'll see." Regulus replies, as he turns and walks away.

Gemma knows she should chase after him. Make him tell her what he means. Make him tell her what's coming.

But she doesn't. Exhausted, she turns and heads to the library again.

_Forget about it. Mulciber won't try anything at school. Not with so many teachers and students around. And with Dumbledore here._

_Not that he's been around much..._

After dropping off her book, Gemma returned to the common room and saw Sirius sitting with James.

_How is he related to Regulus? They are so different._

_Although... in some ways, so similar._

"Earth to Gemma!" A voice called. Gemma turned around and saw Alice, Lily and Mary staring up at her.

"You ok?" Mary asked.

Gemma smiled. "Fine. Sorry, just distracted." She said, as she moved to join the girls at the table. "What are we playing?"

"Rummy." Lily says. "And I'm winning!"

"You always win!" Alice cries, and they all laugh.

"I'll deal you in." Mary says, shuffling the cards and dealing.

Soon it was the Christmas break and Gemma was excited to go home.

While her dad was questioning her about lessons and what she had learnt, her mum was far more interested in her friends, specifically, the boys.

"Mum!" Gemma groaned. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I'm just wondering if any of these boys you hang out with has the potential of becoming something more." Cynthia said. "You talk about them a lot."

"No I don't." Gemma said, frowning slightly.

"Yes you do." Cynthia replied, a small smile on her face. "It's late." She suddenly said, standing up. "I'm going to bed. You should too, Gemma."

"One moment." George said, catching Gemma's eye.

Gemma sat back down, smiling at her mum as she left the room.

"Everything ok, Dad?" Gemma asked.

"Everything's fine." He replied. "Except... all this talk about boys..."

Gemma sighed. "Dad, don't worry..." She said, before George raised his hand slightly.

"I don't want to tell you how to live your life." He said now. "I know you're a growing young woman. I know it will be easy to get distracted..."

Gemma started to roll her eyes.

"Listen to me, Gemma." George said firmly. "You've worked too hard for too long to throw your future away on a distraction. You have 2 years left at Hogwarts, then 3 years of training. Then you'll be in the real world. In the real war. Don't waste this life you have."

Gemma looked up at her father. His face was serious. She knew not to argue.

"I won't Dad." She replied. "I want this more than anything. I promise I'm not getting distracted. And I won't get distracted. I meant what I said to mum. The boys I hang out with are just friends."

George stared at her for a while, before smiling. "Good." He said. "Now get up to bed. It's late."

Gemma smiled, kissed her Dad on the cheek, then went upstairs to bed.

_I won't get distracted. Nothing is more important to me than becoming an Auror._


	10. Call On Me

"Happy 17th birthday!" The girls all cry, as they jump on Gemma's bed.

Gemma groans. "Let me sleep." She says.

"No!" Mary cries.

"You have a present!" Alice adds, and Gemma's eyes fly open. "Knew that would work." She adds.

Gemma sits up and they all smile at her.

"Here." Lily says, handing over a small box.

Gemma takes it and carefully unwraps the gift. She opens it up to find a small silver cube. It fits perfectly within her palm. Gemma looks closer, and spots a tiny button on one side.

"It better not explode when I press this." She says to them, laughing slightly. They all chuckle too, and encourage her to press it.

Gemma presses it and the silver box opens up into a normal sized photo frame. And inside, a picture of Gemma, Alice, Lily and Mary.

Gemma watches as the picture moves from their 1st year at school, to their 2nd and 3rd and so on.

"This is amazing!" Gemma says, watching it go from their 6th year back to their 1st.

"You can add to it over the years." Lily says.

"And it's travel size!" Alice adds. "For when you go off on your adventures."

"You have no excuse to forget us now!" Mary says, smiling.

"I could never forget you girls!" Gemma cries. "Thank you all so much! I love it!"

She gives them all hugs and they all start getting ready for the day.

It's a day of classes, so Gemma doesn't do much more for her birthday, despite James begging her to throw a party. She declines, especially after the incident at Sirius's party. Plus, she's already drowning in homework.

A few days later, it was time for the Hogsmeade trip again. Gemma was at breakfast with the girls, when an owl swooped in, dropping a letter in front of her. She instantly recognises her father's handwriting.

Gemma opens it quickly. _Dad doesn't usually write to me._

"Oh no." She says, closing her eyes after reading the letter.

"Gemma, what is it?" Lily asks.

"It's my mum." Gemma replies. "My dad has written to me to say that she's been taken ill. She's getting pains in her chest apparently, and her breathing has been erratic.

Alice and Mary were both listening now, looking over with concern. Lily placed her hand on Gemma's back.

"They're taking her to St Mungo's to get checked out." Gemma continues. "Dad thinks it's the stress of the war."

_She's probably worried about me. And whatever Dad is getting up to with The Ministry. Plus whatever he's doing with Dumbledore!_

They sit in silence for a while, Lily's arm around Gemma, until it's time to head to Hogsmeade.

Gemma found herself walking slower than the girls though, as she stopped listening to their conversation about boys, and ended up alongside Remus and Peter.

"How are you doing, Gemma?" Remus asked, smiling at her.

"I'm ok, thanks." She said, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"Drowning in homework." He replied. "I've fallen a bit behind. But Peter has just agreed to help me." He threw a grateful smile at Peter.

_I wonder if he's fallen behind because of the recent full moon. And we have had a lot of homework given to us lately!_

Suddenly James appeared behind Remus, trying to jump on his back. Remus looked momentarily frustrated, but then laughed him off.

Gemma heard him return to Sirius, before hearing footsteps fast approaching. She turns back to look at them, seeing Sirius running towards her with James on his back.

"Ow!" Gemma cries, as Sirius loses his balance and James flies into her. She gets knocked sideways, and luckily Remus catches her.

"Oops." James says. "Sorry Gemma."

"Yeah. Sorry Gemma." Sirius adds.

Gemma glares back at them, before looking at Remus. "Thanks." She says.

"No problem." He replies.

James appears at her side, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?" He asks.

Gemma shakes him off. "I'm not in a bad mood." She says. "I'm just not in the mood for you two idiots knocking me over."

_I've got a lot of my mind with my mum. And you two require a lot more effort than I'm willing to give._

She picked up her pace, catching up with Mary and Alice. As she's walking with them, she overhears Lily calling James an idiot. Lily tells him that Gemma received worrying news about her family, and to leave her alone.

When they arrive at the village, the girls decide they want to visit the sweet shop, as usual.

"I'm going to sit this one out." Gemma says. "I want to take a bit of time to think. Maybe go for a walk. I'll meet you in the pub later though, ok?"

"Ok." Mary replies.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Alice asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Gemma says. "See you in a bit."

She smiled and waved, then wandered off into the woods. She found a quiet spot with a bench, and took a seat.

Taking a deep breath, she stared out at the trees.

_I really hope mum is ok. I hope she isn't worried about me. Surely she knows I'm ok, while I'm here, at school._

_Dad will keep an eye on her. If he's around enough. That's the other worry. Dad's involved with The Ministry again, and obviously something is going on with Dumbledore…_

Gemma's thoughts pause as she spots a familiar dark black shape moving through the woods towards her.

She couldn't help but smile as the large dog came back into view.

"Hello." She said, grinning brightly as it quickly closed the gap to her.

It nudged at her knee, then started jumping up at her again, trying to lick her face. Gemma laughed, pushing the dog away.

"You have to stop doing that!" She said to him. "Or me and you are going to fall out."

As if understanding her, the dog stopped jumping up and instead rested his head on her knee.

_Strange. Such an unusual dog._

Suddenly the dog lifts his head, turning to look into the woods. Gemma follows his gaze, but doesn't see anything there.

"What are you looking at?" She asks, trying to get the dog to focus on her again.

He slowly returns his gaze to her, but then starts to growl as he turns back to the woods again. Gemma pauses, slowly reaching for her wand, and standing up.

_Clearly something… or someone… is coming._

Gemma waits, glancing between the dog and the woods. Then she hears the sound of footsteps. Then she sees the figures appear.

Gemma takes a deep breath as Mulciber and Avery step into the clearing.

"Well, well, well." Mulciber says, a small smile on her face. "Arwin. All on her own."

The dog steps forward and growls at Mulciber.

_That's right. We don't like him._

Avery visibly backs away, obviously uncomfortable with the presence of such a large, angry dog. Mulciber just laughs.

"Found yourself a little pet, have you Arwin?" Mulciber says. "I suppose you need all the help you can get. But don't worry. I'll happily kill the dog too."

Gemma tightens her grip on her wand. _You will not touch my dog._

The dog growls again, stepping forward, and Gemma watches Avery back away again. She laughs slightly.

"What's the matter, Avery?" She asks. "Afraid of a dog? Scared he'll bite you?"

Avery steps forward, trying to prove that he isn't afraid. But the dog growls again and Avery steps back.

Gemma laughs, but keeps her eyes on Mulciber, who is far less bothered by the dog's presence.

"We should go." Avery hisses to Mulciber.

Mulciber continues to stare at Gemma. "No." He says, raising his wand. "I want the bitch dead."

Gemma raises her wand too, ready to defend and attack, but suddenly the dog is charging at both of them, teeth bared.

Avery cries out in fear and runs away, back into the woods. Mulciber, however, stands his ground. He throws an attack at the dog, and the dog avoids.

Gemma runs towards them, her wand still raised. _Do not kill my dog. Do not kill my dog!_

Just as Mulciber is about to attack the dog again, Gemma throws an attack at him first. He flies backwards, landing hard on the ground. She attacks again, disarming him.

The dog is now on top of him, biting and growling at him. Mulciber panics and manages to get himself standing. He quickly turns and runs away.

Gemma smiles to herself as he disappears into the woods, and looks down at the dog who is growling after him.

"Well done." She says to him, placing her hand on his head. "We don't like Mulciber. Or Avery. You did good."

She rubs behind his ears and sits down on the ground with him. He sits beside her, his back straight, looking out into the woods.

"Are you sensing for more danger?" She asks him, smiling.

Slowly the dog relaxes and decides to lie across her lap again, his head resting on her knee. She strokes his body, and continues to scratch behind his ears.

"This is nice." Gemma says now. "I like having you around. Especially if you can chase away the bad guys for me."

_I should have been more careful though. Coming out here on my own. If my dog…_

_Huh… my dog. Not sure why I'm calling him my dog._

_Anyway… if my dog hadn't been here with me, Avery would have been just as willing to attack._

_I'm sure I can handle 2 against 1. But what if some other Slytherins had been out here._

_Sirius did warn me last time… to be careful._

Gemma laughs to herself then shakes her head. _I hate it when Sirius is right._

She notices the dog looking up at her. She smiles down at him.

"I'm laughing because my friend was right." She says to him. "And I hate it when he's right. He told me not to go wandering through the woods on my own. Not when I have Mulciber coming after me. But here I am."

The dog lifted his head, nudging her chin gently. Gemma smiled, and frowned, amazed at how this dog seemed to be able to understand her so perfectly.

"But he doesn't know that I have you, does he?" She said now. "Sirius might think I'm all alone out here. But I'm not. I've got my very special guard dog with me."

The dog continued to look up at her and Gemma stared at him, smiling.

_Strange... somehow I'm seeing Sirius when I look at you._

"You remind me of him." She said now. "As crazy as that sounds. He's silly and playful and fun to be around. But he's always got my back, too. If he was here now, he definitely would have charged after Mulciber and Avery like you did."

Gemma laughed, looking at the dog again.

_Wow, I can really see Sirius in you now. Why am I thinking so much about him?_

_Maybe it's the eyes. They're so similar. So dark and intense and..._

Gemma froze, and the dog started to stand up.

"No." Gemma said slowly, watching the dog back away.

_He couldn't be. That's crazy…_

In one quick motion, Gemma grabbed her wand and cast the Animagus Reversal spell. She was shocked to see Sirius Black sprawled out in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sirius stared back at her, looking equally shocked, as he pulled himself up to sitting.

"You're…" She said, closing her eyes to take it in. "I just suspected… I didn't actually think…"

Gemma paused and Sirius started laughing slightly.

"Yes, Gemma." He said. "I'm an Animagus. But... how the hell did you turn me out of one? They don't teach that at Hogwarts."

Gemma laughed. "No." She said. "My dad taught me."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. Gemma laughed again.

"He said it was one of the most underrated spells an Auror could learn." She said. "Many times witches and wizards have been caught out by nearby Animagi, so he wanted me to know it."

"If your dad taught you..." Sirius said now. "...how? When? You've only just turned 17. Surely you weren't able to do magic at home."

"He taught me the incantation and the movement." Gemma said. "But using a stick from the garden instead of my wand. I've never performed it on an actual Animagus before, so I'm pretty happy that it worked!"

She grinned at him and he laughed back. "Impressive." He said, glancing at her.

Gemma blushed slightly, realising she liked that Sirius was impressed with her. Then she blushed harder at that realisation.

_What is wrong with me!_

"So." She said now, moving the conversation away from her. "Are you going to tell me why you're an Animagus? And when you became one?"

Sirius stared at her for a moment. "You get 'When'." He said. "But not 'Why'."

Gemma stared back at him. "But 'Why' is surely the more interesting of the two." She said.

He laughed. "It is." He said. "But you still don't get it."

"Don't you trust me?" She asked, half joking.

"You know I do." He said, his voice more serious than she had expected. "But… my reason goes beyond… me."

Sirius paused and Gemma could see he was uncomfortable.

"I just can't tell you, Gemma." He said now. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said. "I shouldn't have pushed. So tell me 'When'. When did you become an Animagus?"

"Last year." He said. "It took me almost 2 years, but it was finally complete in 5th year. I'm surprised you didn't notice. The amount of time we were spending together."

"I wasn't really paying much attention to you." She said, grinning slightly. "I'm not like all the other girls, remember."

Sirius laughed. "No." He said, staring at her. "You're not."

They sat in silence for a moment, while Gemma's wind worked overtime trying to process the change in Sirius.

_He's an Animagus. That is crazy! It's so unbelievably impressive! _

_Why would he want to be an animal though... _

_To chase after Mulciber and Avery without being detected? _

_No… Sirius would happily use his wand or his fists._

_To get close to unsuspecting girls? _

_Ha, he may have done that to me but I was hardly pushing him away in his human form. And it's not like he goes long without female attention._

_To be a free spirit? To be able to run around the castle grounds with no constraints? _

_That seems a bit… __Wait._

Gemma stared at Sirius, a brief thought flicking through her.

_Could that be why? Could he have done this for… for Remus?_

"Remus." Gemma said, quietly. She watched Sirius's face pale slightly.

"What?" He said, a nervous edge to his voice.

Gemma sighed. "You did this for Remus." She said now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius says, suddenly standing up. "We should get back."

Gemma stood up too. "I know what Remus is, Sirius." Gemma says, surprised when she sees Sirius's eyes darken. "But I'm not going to tell anyone." She adds quickly, trying to reassure him. "Remus doesn't know I know. I worked it out, but I swear I haven't told anyone. I wouldn't do that. Not to Remus."

Sirius stares at her for a moment, his face slowly relaxing. "How long have you known?" He asks.

"Since 4th year." She says.

"And you haven't said anything to anyone?" He asked, his eyes flashing dark again.

"No!" Gemma said firmly. "Absolutely not. It's not my secret to tell. That's why I haven't even mentioned to Remus that I know. He'll tell me if he feels the time is right."

Sirius looked down, then slowly nodded his head. "He wants to tell you." Sirius said. "He believes he can trust you. And I agree." He threw her a small smile. "It's hard for him though. He didn't willingly tell us."

Gemma smiled slightly. "You gently encouraged it out of him." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

Sirius laughed a little. "Something like that." He said.

"And then you became an Animagus." She said. "So he wouldn't be lonely?"

"Something like that." He said again.

He sighed, and sat back down. Gemma joined him, sitting closer than she had been before.

"Werewolves don't attack other animals." Sirius said now. "So we came up with the idea of becoming Animagi. We could keep Remus company during those evenings. Keep him distracted so he didn't go wandering."

"We?" Gemma said, staring at him.

_Don't tell me James and Peter are as well._

Sirius nodded. "We." He said. "James, Peter and I head out with him most full moons. It keeps him under control. Makes him less likely to hurt himself. Or someone else."

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"About us being Animagi?" Sirius asked, and Gemma nodded. "No. But Dumbledore and Pomfrey know about Remus. Pomfrey helps him every month."

Gemma nodded, taking it all in. "Wow." She said. It was all she could think of to say.

"Is that a good 'wow'?" Sirius asked. "I can't read your face."

Gemma laughed. "Yes, It's a good 'wow', idiot." She said. "I'm impressed. Very impressed."

"That must be why I can't read your face." He said, winking at her.

Gemma laughed. "You've impressed me before, Sirius." She says. "I just hide it well. Wouldn't want you getting overconfident."

Sirius chuckled. "No." He said. "We wouldn't want that. In fact... I'm starting to remember some of things you were saying to me when Padfoot was in your presence."

"Padfoot?" Gemma said, frowning.

"That's my name." He said. "It's better than 'dog'."

Gemma laughed and nodded. "It is." She said. "I like it."

"I think I remember you telling Padfoot that I was right." He said now. "That you shouldn't be wandering through the woods alone."

"Ah, but I wasn't alone, was I?" Gemma said. "Because I had my friend secretly following me around. Like he did in November. Distracting me so I wouldn't follow Mulciber."

Sirius shrugged. "You're a danger to yourself, Gemma." He says. "Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"And you've volunteered yourself for that job, have you?" She said. "When you know perfectly well I don't need anyone keeping an eye on me."

Sirius laughed. "You love telling people how much you don't need them." He said.

Gemma stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Don't you?" She asked.

_I'm not the only one in these woods, Sirius, who says they don't need anyone._

_I'm not the only one here who believes they are independent._

"Touché." He replied, a small smile on his lips. "But I meant what I said, Gemma. You need to be careful. More careful than you are being now."

Gemma took a deep breath, resisting the urge to challenge him.

_Maybe he's right._

"I will be." She said. "I just don't want my life to become... me cowering in the corner. Again."

She looked down, remembering last year and her fear after the attack on her home.

Sirius moved towards her and took her hand in his.

"You won't become that." He said, his thumb running over her hand. "But you won't become anything if you get yourself hurt. Or killed."

Gemma watched his thumb as it traced small circles over her hand. She smiled to herself.

_He's a good friend. I'm lucky to have him watching out for me. Even if he is annoying sometimes._

_Padfoot is fun though. Although... now I know it was Sirius all along..._

_Wait. Padfoot licked me. A lot._

Gemma pulled her hand from Sirius's grasp, startling him.

"You licked me!" She cried. "A lot! Why?"

Sirius stared at her for a moment, clearly surprised by her sudden outburst.

Then he started laughing. Gemma stared at him, slightly annoyed, until she too couldn't help but laugh with him.

Suddenly Sirius launched himself at her, pushing her back onto the ground and leaning over her.

"I think you enjoyed me licking you." He said, a grin on his face.

Gemma pushed her hands against his chest, trying to get him off her.

"Sirius!" She said. "Get off me."

"I think you enjoyed rolling around on the ground with me." He said now, still grinning at her. He lowered his head, close to hers. "Do you want me to lick you again?" He asked.

"If you touch me with your tongue, Sirius Black, I will curse you into next week!" Gemma said, pushing at him again.

Sirius laughed, slowly lifting himself off her, to standing. He reached his hand down, which she accepted, and pulled her to her feet.

"Fine." He says. "I'll keep my tongue to myself. Come on. Let's get to the pub and get a drink."

Gemma smiled at him. "Sounds good." She says, and together they head through the woods, back to the village.

As they walk through the door of the pub, Gemma is instantly shoved aside. A fellow sixth year student, from Ravenclaw, pounces on Sirius as soon as he appears, flicking her hair and pushing out her breasts.

Gemma holds back a laugh, and an urge to punch the girl for knocking her sideways, and instead heads to the bar. A few minutes later, Sirius appears by her side.

"Oh." Gemma says, as she sees him. "I thought you would have gotten distracted."

She nods in the direction of the Ravenclaw girl, and smiles as she sees the look of jealousy in the girls eyes.

"Nah." Sirius says. "Snogged her last year. You know the rules. Can't repeat myself."

Gemma laughs, shaking her head. "You really are the biggest man-whore to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts, Sirius Black." She says.

Sirius grins at her. "I'm taking that as a compliment!" He says, grabbing their drinks and heading over to the group. Gemma follows close behind, smiling to herself.

A few days later, Gemma was sat in the common room when the boys walk in.

Remus pauses when he sees her and whispers something to Sirius, who nods. Gemma watches them suspiciously.

_What are they playing at?_

Eventually Remus comes over, leaving the other 3 behind.

"Hi Gemma." He says, taking a seat and joining her on the sofa.

"Hi." She says, quickly glancing at the other boys who are clearly pretending to not listen in. "What's going on?" She asks.

Remus smiles, before taking a long pause. "I understand from Sirius that you know something about me." He says.

_Ah._

Gemma smiles at him. "Yes, I do." She says. "But I didn't want to say anything. I wanted you to tell me when you were comfortable. If ever."

"I appreciate that." He says. "Thank you. And I wanted you to know. I just wasn't sure when... or how... to tell you."

Gemma smiles at him, then takes his hand. "It's a big thing to reveal, Remus." She says. "I don't blame for you being cautious. And you should know, it doesn't bother me. It doesn't change anything between us. You're still Remus."

Remus smiles at her, and squeezes her hand.

"Thanks, Gemma." He says. "That means a lot. And I hear you also know what these 3 idiots did for me as well."

Gemma laughs. "I do." She says. "And I'm very impressed."

Remus smiles again, glancing back at his friends. "They are an impressive bunch." He says now, in a whisper, so they won't hear. "I'm lucky."

Gemma smiles at him and looks up at the 3 boys who are now distracting themselves with a game of exploding snap.

_Yes, you are, Remus. But so are they._

A few days later, when Gemma was walking to the library, Sirius runs up next to her.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." She replies.

"Just so you know... Lily knows too." He says. "Remus just spoke to her. She knew all along as well."

Gemma laughed. "Of course she did." She says. "And I'm pleased he's told her too. What about Mary and Alice."

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet." He said. "But he is now panicking that lots of people already know. So I'm reminding him that you and Lily are not only smart but also interested in him. Most people just pass him by." Sirius paused, frowning slightly. "That sounds bad."

Gemma laughed. "I'm sure he knows what you mean." She says. "And... does Lily also know about you 3?"

"Merlin no!" Sirius cried. "We'd be expelled within the hour!"

"Lily isn't that bad." Gemma says. "She'd be surprised... and shocked. But I think she might actually be impressed."

"Don't tell James that." Sirius says laughing. "You know he'd do anything to impress her!" Gemma laughed too. "But seriously, no. We won't be telling anyone about that."

Gemma nodded. "Understood." She said, smiling. "I promise to keep all your secrets."

Sirius places his hand on Gemma's waist. "Thanks Gemma." He says, smiling at her.

Quickly he disappears, running off somewhere. Gemma turns, and continues to the library.

Later on in the month, Gemma is reading a book in a quiet common room, when James and Sirius come and sit next to her.

She looks up at them, sensing immediately that they are planning something.

"You two look like you're here to cause trouble." She says, smirking at them.

James laughs. "We're always here to cause trouble." He says.

"James and I were wondering if you'd do us a favour." Sirius says now. "If you would teach us the Animagus Reversal spell?"

"Oh." Gemma said surprised. "Sure. I'd be happy to. What about Peter and Remus?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"No." Sirius said. "Peter needed a lot help the first time round. I'm not sure we have the patience again."

Gemma nodded. _Poor Peter_

"And we asked Remus, but he's still drowning in other work." James said. "We can teach him later on."

"Ok." She said. "When do you want to learn it? And where?"

"We know a place." Sirius says. "But you'll have to keep it a secret."

"And we'll have to do it out of hours." James adds.

Gemma eyes them suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get into trouble for you two…" She says.

They both laugh. "No trouble." Sirius says. "Promise. We have our… ways..."

He throws a knowing look over to James who smirks back at him.

"Hmmm." Gemma replies, unconvinced.

"Can we do it tonight?" James asks now.

"Sure." Gemma replies, surprised by the urgency. "What time?"

"Midnight." Sirius says.

"Midnight?!" Gemma cries. "That's late!"

James and Sirius laugh. "Fine. 11." James says, and Gemma sighs.

_Not sure that's much better..._

"Ok." She says. "Shall I meet you down here?"

They both nod their heads then head off. Gemma returns to her book, wondering what she's letting herself in for.

That evening, Gemma stayed in the common room, waiting for James and Sirius. As it approached 11, she heard them coming downstairs.

James was holding his cloak, while Sirius was holding a piece of parchment.

"Ok, Gemma." Sirius says, stepping towards her. "You already know about the cloak, but we are about to let you in on another secret of ours. One we are particularly proud of."

"Ok..." Gemma said, staring at them.

James and Sirius smile at each other. Then Sirius pulls out his wand, tapping it against the parchment in his hand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He says.

Gemma watches confused, but then is amazed to see the piece of parchment transform into a map. A map of Hogwarts.

"Wow." Gemma whispers.

She steps forward and takes a closer look at the map. Every single person in Hogwarts is on it.

She can see their common room and their three names clustered together. She then spots Filch, moving along a 4th floor corridor.

"Is that another impressed 'wow'?" Sirius asks, grinning at her.

Gemma laughs slightly, still staring at the map. "Yes." She says. "How the hell did you create this?"

"A few carefully placed charms here and there." James replies. "Remus and Peter were involved too."

"Well, this is very impressive." Gemma says. "No wonder you guys have been able to get away with so much over the years."

They both grin at her, clearly very proud of their work.

"Ok." She says now. "So we have the map, which I assume is to check there are no teachers around."

"Correct." Sirius replies. "And then we use the cloak."

Sirius starts browsing the map, checking for teachers patrolling the corridors. James unravels the cloak, pulling it around himself.

"All clear." Sirius says, joining James.

Gemma looks at them both.

_There isn't a lot of room in there for me..._

"Come on, Gemma." James says. "We don't bite."

"Much." Sirius adds, winking at her. Then he turns to James. "Gemma prefers it when I lick her anyway."

James looks confused as Sirius laughs. Gemma rolls her eyes.

"Shut up." She says to him. "And Padfoot better not lick me again tonight!"

"I can't make any promises. He likes you." Sirius says, grinning. "Come on, Gemma. Join the party."

There really isn't a lot of room left for Gemma, but she steps under the cloak, turns and backs gently into James and Sirius.

They both hold the cloak around her and begin to walk forward. It's a struggle at first, but eventually they get a rhythm and head out of the common room.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Gemma whispers.

"You'll see." James replies.

They move down the corridor with no one saying a word. They turn down multiple corridors, before turning a corner.

This time it's a tight corridor. Room for the 3 of them but no one else. They are almost at the end when suddenly Filch rounds the corner.

Gemma manages to hold in her gasp, but there is almost no room to move and Filch will almost certainly bump into them.

Sirius throws his arm around Gemma, guiding her backwards as him and James simultaneously step back and turn, slotting neatly into a small nook in the wall.

_They've clearly done this before._ Gemma thinks, as she remembers to breathe after the panic.

Filch walks by slowly, as if sensing children are nearby. Eventually, he gets to the end of the corridor and turns.

As Gemma begins to relax, she realises just how close she is to Sirius and James. She then realises something else.

When Sirius reached around her, because of his height to her, his hand ended up on her right breast. And it's still there.

_He must know his hand is on my breast! It's pretty obvious!_

_But he hasn't moved his hand… cheeky git!_

"That was close." James says, quietly.

"Sirius Black." Gemma whispers, her voice stern. She places her hand on his wrist and pushes his hand away from her. "Why exactly did your hand end up on my breast?"

James laughs. "Mate." He says.

Gemma can feel Sirius chuckling behind her. "Sorry Gemma." He says. "I just reached around you and I guess it got in the way. It's a pretty decent size so..."

Gemma elbowed him sharply in the ribs, feeling herself blush at his comment.

"Ow!" He cries.

"Come on you two." James says, trying to hold in a laugh. "We're almost there. You can bicker in a moment."

They continue to walk round that final corner before coming face to face with a space of wall. James steps out, whispers something to the wall, and a door appears.

Gemma is once again amazed.

_I am learning so much from these two!_

They all enter the room and it's magnificent. It's a huge open space, perfect for her to teach James and Sirius the spell. Plenty of space for a stag and a dog to be running around.

Sirius whips off the cloak and places a silencing spell on the room.

"There." He says. "We can be as loud as we like now."

Gemma turns to him.

"Good!" She says loudly. "Because I would very much like to beat... your... ass!"

She repeatedly slaps him on his arm as he backs away, holding his hands up to protect himself.

"I'm sorry Gemma." He says, seeming sincere. "It was an accident, I swear."

Gemma shakes her head at him. "Fine." She says. "But you better not try anything like that again."

"Ah." He says, grinning at her. "I can't promise that I'm afraid. Your boob felt awesom…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Gemma goes for him again. This time though, James pulls her back.

"Sirius, stop being a prat." He says. "Gemma is doing us a favour."

Sirius nods. "You're right. Sorry Gemma." He says. "I won't do it again."

Gemma scolds him again, but can see that this time he means it. She turns and focuses on the room and the task ahead.

"Ok." She says. "I think the best way for you to learn is to just start trying. I'll show you first."

Gemma casts the spell and James and Sirius watch.

"The trick is to keep your wrist straight whilst moving your arm." She says.

They both try and do it, but she can see they are moving their wrists too much.

"It's difficult." Gemma says. "My dad had me practicing this for hours!"

She watches them again, and eventually it looks like they both have it.

"Ok. Let's practice for real." She says. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" James shouts just as Sirius shouts "Me!"

Gemma laughs. "James can go first." She says. "Because he didn't grab my boob on the way here."

"You loved it." Sirius replied, grinning at her before changing in to Padfoot.

Gemma shakes her head at him, then turns to James. "Give it a go." She says.

James tries a couple of times, with Gemma watching closely.

"You're moving your wrist too much." She says to him.

She repeats the movement to show him and James tries a couple more times.

"This is hard!" He moans.

"At first, yes." Gemma says. "But once you get it, it's easy."

"You say it took you a while to get it too, right?" James asks now, clearly frustrated.

Gemma nods. "My Dad has an eagle eye." Gemma says. "He would watch me practice and he would always know whether I was doing right or not. Then one time, he just said 'that's it!'. Obviously I wasn't practicing with an actual Animagi, or even an actual wand, so it was a little odd."

Sirius transformed himself back from Padfoot. "Your dad seems like he worked you pretty hard." Sirius said now. "How old were you?"

"10." Gemma said. "And then every summer he likes to run through some of his favourite Auror spells, just to make sure I know them."

"No wonder you're so good at duelling." James said.

Gemma smiled, shrugging. "He wants me to prepared." She says. "I guess no one ever knows when they're going to be attacked..."

Gemma looks down, and Sirius and James look over at her. Sirius inches towards her, but Gemma focuses on the task.

"Right." She says, looking up. "Sirius, your turn to try."

James transforms into Prongs, but Sirius doesn't turn to face him. He's still watching Gemma.

"You ok?" He asks, almost whispering.

"Yes!" Gemma replies. "I'm fine. Now, let's see what you've got."

Sirius smiles then turns to Prongs. He attempts the spell, struggling in the same way James did; moving his wrist too much.

Sirius starts to get frustrated too, and eventually James comes back and they both stand in front of her.

"I've got an idea." She says. "Let's have a little competition..."

James and Sirius look intrigued.

"I'll randomly choose one of you to go first." Gemma says. "And you'll alternate until someone gets it right."

"Hmmm." Sirius says, smiling. "A bit of friendly competition... I like that! Do we get a prize?"

Gemma laughed. "Maybe." She said. "I'll have to think of something."

Gemma flips a coin and it's agreed James will go first.

Sirius transforms into Padfoot. James attempts the spell, but it doesn't work.

He then transforms into Prongs, for Sirius to have his attempt. Sirius steps forward.

_His eyes go so dark and intense when he's focused. I could watch him all day..._

Gemma stopped paying attention, mesmerised by the determination in Sirius's eyes. Suddenly, his eyes lock onto hers and she feels herself being lifted off the ground.

Sirius has grabbed her around the waist, and is quickly spinning her around.

"Sirius!" Gemma cries. "Put me down!"

He puts her down and Gemma can see James sitting on the floor.

_He did it! Sirius did it!_

_I was distracted and I missed it! But he did it!_

"Come on Prongs." Sirius says now, laughing at James. "Be a man about it."

James stands up. "I want another go." He says, determination in his eyes.

"Of course." Gemma replies, and Sirius obediently changes into Padfoot for him.

James concentrates hard, and with a new level of determination, Sirius suddenly appears in front of them. James smiles triumphantly.

"Well done, both of you." Gemma says.

"Thanks Gemma." James says.

"Yeah, thanks, Gemma." Sirius adds. Slowly he starts to grin. "I have some ideas about what my prize could be..."

Gemma stares at him. "I imagine your ideas are filthy, Sirius, therefore they won't be happening."

Sirius laughs. "You know me well." He says, winking at her.

James suggest they perform the spell on each other a couple more times, and they all agree.

They then prepare to leave, checking the map before getting under the cloak.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Sirius." Gemma says as she backs into him.

"I'll try." He replies, just as his fingers pinch at her waist, causing her to jump slightly.

She sighs, shaking her head, as she feels him chuckling behind her.

_You really are a piece of work, Sirius Black!_


	11. Rise Up

_He's definitely planning something. _

Gemma jumped as a hand moved in front of her face. She turned to look at Remus, who was trying to get her attention.

"Still with us?" He asked.

Gemma laughed slightly. "Yes." She said. "Sorry, just lost in thought."

Gemma quickly glanced back to Mulciber. She was at breakfast and she had caught him staring at her, a small smile on his face.

_I need to be careful. _

"We were just wondering if you could help us finish that Defence essay?" Remus said now.

Gemma looked back at him and Peter. She nodded. "Of course. Happy to." She said.

"Thanks." Peter said, smiling at her.

Gemma returned to her food, glancing up at Mulciber again. He was in conversation with Avery and a Slytherin girl, Marcia Vince. They were laughing about something and Gemma couldn't help but feel nervous.

As soon as February had arrived, Gemma had felt like Mulciber was watching her more. As were Avery, Snape and Regulus.

_Ignore them!_ Gemma kept telling herself. _Just ignore them. But stay vigilant. _

"What do you keep getting lost in thought over?" Lily asked Gemma now. "You've been getting distracted all week."

"Mulciber." Gemma said, quietly. "I feel like he's watching me. Like he's planning something."

"You've felt like that for a while though, Gemma." Lily said. "What's changed?"

"I don't know." Gemma replied. "It just feels... different."

"Well, be careful." Lily said now. "Maybe don't go wandering the halls alone."

Gemma sighed. "Maybe." She said.

_Although I can't spend the rest of my time here unattended. _

_Part of me just wishes he would do something so I could fight him back. So I could stop him. All this suspense is killing me!_

_Ha. Maybe that's his plan. Get Regulus to send me warnings and threats, to get me worked up, but then not actually follow through. _

_No. This is Mulciber. He'll follow through. _

Gemma continued to focus her attention on school and classes, not letting the constant dread in her stomach rule her.

She remained on edge, but tried harder to relax around her friends when they were together.

When she was alone though, she was on high alert.

One afternoon, she was walking down a corridor, focused on getting back to the common room, when Mulciber, Avery and Snape turned the corner.

_Ok. Focus. You've got this._

Gemma continued walking, but slowed slightly, preparing herself to fight.

She was surprised when they walked straight past her. Gemma paused, turning to watch them walk away from her.

_Maybe their plan is to attack me from behind?_

She watched them walk away, shocked that they had paid no interest in her at all.

Just as they turned the corner though, Mulciber stopped and turned to face her.

He smirked at her, as he ran his finger from one side of his neck to the other. The well known sign of saying 'you're dead'. Then he disappeared.

Gemma shuddered, then took a deep breath.

_Don't let him win. Don't let him see that this little game of his is unnerving you._

_Because it isn't. It definitely isn't._

Gemma returned to the common room, moving quickly to her dorm.

"You ok?" James asked, stopping her as she pushed past him.

"Yes." She said. "I'm fine. Just tired."

James laughed. "It's the middle of the afternoon." He said. "You look pale, Gemma. What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened." She said, forcing a smile. "Just got a headache."

James narrowed his eyes at her, then seemed to accept her story. He let her past, and Gemma continued to run up to her room.

_I mustn't let mulciber unnerve me! I can't let him win. _

_And I can't get distracted. I need to focus on school and my friends. _

_This is all just good practice for when I'm an Auror. Practice at handling a surprise attack. _

Another week passed and Gemma was relieved to have avoided seeing Mulciber again. She was definitely feeling more relaxed, pushing concerns of his attack to the back of her mind.

One evening, she was eating dinner alone, forcing it down quickly so she could get back and work on her next assignment.

As she heads back to the common room, she sees Sirius up ahead, smiling strangely at her.

Gemma laughs as she approaches him. "Sirius." She says.

"Arwin." He replies.

Gemma frowns at him, chuckling slightly. _He hasn't called me that in a while._

"Is everything ok?" She asks.

"Everything is fine." He says. "But I want to show you something."

"Oh. Ok..." Gemma says. "Can it wait though? I still need to write that Charms essay."

_I really want to get some of my homework done!_

"No." He replied, bluntly, and Gemma frowned at him. "I'd really like to show you this now." He added, smiling that strange smile again.

Gemma sighed. "Fine." She said. "But why do I get the feeling you're going to get me into trouble?"

"No trouble." He said. "You're going to really enjoy this."

"Lead the way." Gemma replies, and follows Sirius as he starts to move through the corridor.

They walk in silence, although Gemma can sense something uncomfortable in the air.

_Strange. I'm usually so at ease with Sirius. He's definitely not acting like himself._

She looks around and notices where they are.

"Are we heading down to the dungeons?" Gemma asks, confused.

"Yes." He replies, not looking at her. He picks up his pace and Gemma struggles to keep up.

"Why?" Gemma asks now. Sirius doesn't reply.

She frowns, choosing to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

Sirius turns another corner and Gemma looks around again.

_We are so deep in the dungeons now... I wonder if Slytherins even know about this place!_

"Sirius." Gemma says, stopping slightly. "Why are we down here? What's going on?"

Sirius turns to her, his face flashing in frustration. Then he relaxes and smiles at her. Although it's not his usual smile. Something seems forced.

"Trust me, Arwin." He says. "You'll love this."

_Arwin again..._

Gemma nods and follows him, until finally they reach a door and Sirius stops.

"After you." He says, pointing her towards the door.

Gemma glances between Sirius and the door. She stares at Sirius who is looking impatient. She narrows her eyes at him.

"What's on the other side of that door, Sirius?" She asks.

"You'll have to open it to find out." He says, a small smile on his lips. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

Gemma stares at him. She forces herself to relax, shaking off her nerves. She smiles at him. "Of course I trust you, Sirius." She says.

Gemma steps forward, pushing open the door. She steps into the room, surprised to find an unused boys bathroom ahead of her.

She starts to turn back, when suddenly she is hit by a spell. She is thrown half way across the room, smashing into the floor.

_Ow! Fuck!_

Gemma looks up and sees Sirius walking towards her, his wand raised. He's smirking at her. Laughing at her.

_What the hell?! _

"Sirius, is this another stupid game to get me to fight?" She asks, trying to stand. She stumbles as she goes over on her ankle again. "Because you actually hurt me! I think I've broken..."

"Shut up!" Sirius shouts, attacking her again.

Gemma flies backwards, forced back into the wall. Her back aches, as her mind takes her back to the attack last August.

_This can't be Sirius... it can't be... he wouldn't hurt me like this. _

_Shit. It's Mulciber. It has to be. Damn Polyjuice Potion._

Gemma reaches for her wand, but her attacker attacks again. The impact dislodges it from her cloak though, making it easier to access.

Gemma grabs it and throws up a protection spell.

"I know you're not Sirius." She shouts, throwing an attack back, which is deflected.

He laughs. "Yes I am." He says to her. "I'm your friend, Sirius Black. The one you trust. The one who always seems so keen to protect you."

He throws another attack, which Gemma deflects, but he's quick.

Gemma tries to stand, blocking an attempt to disarm her and throwing an attack back.

He stumbles so she tries to disarm him. She misses and almost goes over on her ankle again.

Gemma tries again, but he was deflecting her spells easily now and throwing more back at her.

Although she was able to protect herself, she couldn't stand to move and he was closing in on her.

Gemma tries to dive out of the way, but she isn't quick enough and gets caught by a spell. She ends up lying flat on her back again. This time he was able to disarm her, standing over her.

He leans down, his face close to hers. Gemma struggles to look at him.

_It's not Sirius. It's not Sirius. _

He grins at her. "Does it hurt you?" He asks. "Being attacked by your friend? Being attacked by someone you trust?"

"You're not my friend." Gemma replies. "I know exactly who you are. Mulciber."

He laughs. "Maybe." He says. "But the last thing you'll see is _this_ face..."

He stood up, then quickly kicked Gemma in the stomach. She cried out in pain, her breath being knocked from her body.

"A friend of mine told me about a curse he's written." He said now. "I don't know what it does, but I imagine it's pretty fun… Shall we see?"

He whispered a word Gemma didn't know, and suddenly pain ripped through her body.

She wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt like she had been cut a thousand times. Her body was on fire.

He looked down at her. He was surprised, but pleased.

"No one comes down here, Arwin." He says now, leaning into her. "With any luck... you won't be found for days."

He smiles at her with an evil grin, before spitting at her and walking away.

_It's not Sirius. It's not Sirius._

"My father will see you in hell." He shouts back, as he leaves the room.

_Ow. Breathe Gemma. _

_Focus on breathing. Ignore the pain._

_No one comes down here. Shit._

_Breathe. Breathe. _

Eventually Gemma found a rhythm in her breathing. She then focused her mind on moving what she could.

She moved the palms of her hands to the floor and pushed herself up. It took her a few attempts, but eventually she got herself sitting.

Her stomach ached as she crunched up, and she looked down to see slices all over her body.

_Shit. Ow. So much blood._

_Breathe. Fight it. _

Gemma tried to stand. She reached up for the window ledge, pulling herself up.

"Fuck!" She cried, as she placed some weight on her ankle.

_Fuck that hurts! _

She caught her breath again, and leant against the window. She looked at the distance between her and the door.

_Ok. I can do that. I can walk that. _

She slowly moved towards the door, convinced she was crushing her ankle bone with every step. A couple of times she fell, having to lift herself back up again.

_How long have I been here? _

_Minutes? Hours? Days? _

_I'm tired. Everything hurts. Maybe I should sleep first... _

_No! Come on Gemma! Fight this!_

She kept moving. Slowly. Her cuts were deep and still bleeding. She could feel the blood soaking into her clothes. Dripping down her legs.

Eventually Gemma made it to the bathroom door.

_It's heavy. Was it this heavy earlier? Or am I weaker?_

Gemma stepped outside. No one was around.

She starts to walk down the corridor, trying to remember the way she had come earlier.

Her mind was going blurry. Her cuts were still bleeding. Everything ached. Her energy was fading.

_Keep going. Breath. Mulciber won't win. _

Gemma turned the corner, gripping the walls for support. Another long corridor.

Gemma tried to focus, but her eyes kept trying to close. Shadows were moving in front of her.

She stopped, placing a hand on the wall to steady herself.

_What's that noise? Wait... is that a voice?_

"There she is!"

"Crap! Look at her!"

Gemma felt herself sway slightly. Then the wall was falling away from her.

"She's falling!"

"I've got her!"

Gemma fell into something. Someone. She opened her eyes slightly, seeing Sirius staring down her at. His face was kind and caring, full of concern.

_This is Sirius._

"Sirius." She whispered.

"I've got you, Gemma." Sirius replied. "I've got you."

She felt an arm wrap around her waist as another wrapped under legs. She felt herself being pressed against his chest.

_I'm safe now. _

She closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to take her.

When Gemma opened her eyes again, it was daylight. She blinked and looked around the room. She was in the hospital wing.

She tried to sit herself up, but her body wouldn't move. She moved her head slightly and saw Madam Pomfrey rushing towards her.

"Miss Arwin!" She said, coming to the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Gemma replied. "Very sore."

"I don't doubt that." Pomfrey said. "You've had quite the night of it."

Madam Pomfrey moved around Gemma's body. Gemma tried to glance down at her body, but she couldn't see anything. She moved her hands slightly, to feel, but Pomfrey pushed them away.

"Leave yourself alone." She said. "You need to properly heal first."

Gemma nodded, closing her eyes.

_How did I get here? _

_I remember the bathroom. Sirius. Not Sirius. Mulciber. He left me._

_But I stood up. I moved. Where did I go though?_

_Wait... people came for me. The guys._

_Sirius. I saw Sirius. He caught me. _

"Miss Arwin." Pomfrey said now. Gemma opened her eyes. "I need to move your ankle slightly. This might hurt. It's still healing."

Gemma nodded, then cried out in pain as Pomfrey shifted her leg to the side.

"Sorry dear." Pomfrey said now, moving away. "Oh Professor Dumbledore. She's awake." Gemma looked up and saw Dumbledore stood at the door, looking in.

"Gemma!" A voice cried from just behind him. Cynthia rushed into the room, George following. "Oh, Gemma!" She cried, taking her hand, looking worried.

"Mum." Gemma said. "I'm ok."

"Cynth." George said, coming closer. "Give Gemma some space."

Cynthia tutted, placing a hand on Gemma's face. "Are you sure you're ok, Gemma?" She asked now. "Do you want to come home?"

Gemma took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Mum." Gemma said again. "And I don't want to go home. I'm fine here."

_Mum looks worried. This won't be good for her heart._

"See." George said. "Gemma's a fighter. This won't stop her."

"That is not the point, George." Cynthia said firmly. "She was attacked. At school. She should be at home with us."

"Where she could get attacked anyway?" George said, although it was clear he regretted it as soon as he said it.

Cynthia scowled at him. "Well maybe if you hadn't got yourself involved in... things, again." She hissed.

"Cynthia. George." Dumbledore said calmly, preventing an argument. "I would like to speak with Gemma about the incident. I need to investigate what happened. May I suggest you step outside?"

Cynthia smiled down at Gemma, before throwing George an unpleasant glare.

_Great. They're arguing again. Also not good for mums heart. _

"We'll be back soon darling." Cynthia said now.

Gemma nodded and watched them leave.

"Miss Arwin." Dumbledore said now, moving closer to her. "Firstly, I must say that I am extremely sorry that this situation has occurred and you were injured in this matter. I would like to hear your side of the story please."

Gemma nodded. "I think it was Mulciber." She said, hearing Dumbledore sigh. "But unfortunately, I can't be sure. Whoever it was tricked me into following them to the dungeons. They had used Polyjuice potion. They pretended to be Sirius Black."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "So you never saw the true face of your attacker. You only saw Sirius Black?"

Gemma nodded, then realised what that was implying.

"But I know it wasn't Sirius, Sir." She said now. "He wouldn't have done this to me. In fact, I think I remember him finding me."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Do not worry, Miss Arwin." He said. "I do not believe Sirius Black had anything to do with this. His face alone when he brought you in here was enough to tell me of his innocence."

Gemma sighed in relief, before frowning slightly.

_Sirius must have looked pretty panicked then. I remember seeing so much blood. I bet I looked a mess. _

"Please, tell me what happened when you arrived down in the dungeons?" Dumbledore asked now.

"He took me into a bathroom down there." Gemma said. "When my back was turned, and I still thought it was Sirius, he attacked me. I fought back as much as I could... but it wasn't enough."

"You did very well, Miss Arwin." Dumbledore said now. "You mentioned earlier you believe it was Mr Mulciber. Can you tell me why you think that?"

Gemma stared at him for a while. "Because he's been threatening me." She said. "After what happened last summer. With his father... Oh!" She suddenly cried, remembering something. "He said something as he left the room. He said... 'my father will see you in hell'. Or something."

"I see." Dumbledore said, his mind clearly thinking. "And how did you get out of the bathroom?"

"I got up. Somehow." Gemma said. "It hurt. I don't know how long I was down there. But I managed to get out of the bathroom. But there were so many corridors. I didn't really know where I was going."

"Do you know how Mr Black and his friends came to find you?" Dumbledore asked now.

Gemma shook her head. "No, sir." She said. "I guess they were passing."

_I guess that means Remus, James and Peter were with Sirius. I don't remember anyone else. _

"Hmm." Dumbledore said, quietly. "That is also what they said. A fortunate coincidence. Especially considering how far into the dungeons you were." Dumbledore peered at her over his glasses.

_What is he thinking? __And how did they find me?_

_Maybe the map... if I didn't return from dinner, maybe they searched for me using the map._

"Thank you for your time Miss Arwin." Dumbledore said suddenly. "I will be sure to speak with Mr Mulciber in my investigation."

Gemma nodded, watching him leave. Madam Pomfrey then returned to her.

"Has anyone come to visit me?" Gemma asked.

"Oh yes dear. A whole group of them arrived this morning." Pomfrey replied. "But I sent them away until later. You need to rest!"

Gemma nodded. _I suppose I do need to rest. _

_But I would really like to see the girls right now. And the boys. Say thank you to them. _

_Especially Sirius. I need to see him. Get that image of him attacking me out of my head!_

The rest of the morning passed quickly, with her parents returning around lunch.

Dumbledore visited again too, confirming that, under scrutiny, Mulciber had admitted to the attack. And he had shown no remorse at all. He was therefore expelled.

_Probably suits him. _Gemma thought to herself. _He can go and be a Death Eater now. Like his father was._

George was attempting to hold in his emotions when Dumbledore revealed the person responsible. He was feeling both angry and guilty.

Angry that this war had continued to hurt his family. Guilty that his actions last summer had impacted on Gemma.

Finallly, that afternoon, Madam Pomfrey allowed her 4 girl friends to visit. They all rushed forward, showering her with hugs and concerned questions.

"How are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"What happened?" Alice demanded.

"Remus and Peter said you looked awful!" Lily said.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?" Alice asked now.

"How did the guys even find you?" Lily asked.

"James said there was so much blood!" Mary cried.

"Was it Mulciber?" Julie asked.

"We heard he's been expelled!" Lily said.

"Sirius hasn't spoken all day!" Mary added.

"Shh!" Gemma cried, laughing slightly. "Too many questions! One at a time please."

The girls all apologised then looked at each other.

"What happened, Gemma?" Alice said.

Gemma took a deep breath. "Mulciber attacked me." She said. "He lured me into the dungeons. I was isolated. He attacked me and he left. I made it out, and luckily the guys found me."

"How did they find you?" Lily asked.

"How did Mulciber get you into the dungeon?" Alice asked immediately after.

"I don't know how they found me." Gemma said. "Lucky, I guess. And Mulciber tricked me. He used Polyjuice Potion."

Mary gasped. "Who did he pretend to be?" She asked.

"Sirius." Gemma said, looking down. "He told me he needed to show me something, so I followed him. He attacked me from behind. I couldn't escape."

Lily took her hand. "Did you see him change back to Mulciber?" She asked.

Gemma shook her head. "No." She said.

"So all you saw was..." Mary said, before pausing slightly.

Gemma looked up at her. "Yes." She said. "All I saw was Sirius attacking me. But I knew it wasn't him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me like that."

The girls all stood around Gemma in silence for a while.

"Do you think you'll be ok when you see him again?" Julie asked now, quietly.

_I don't know. I think so. I hope so. _

Gemma looked up at her, shrugging slightly. "I don't know." She said. "I knew it wasn't him. But it was still difficult, seeing so much hate in his eyes. Seeing so much determination to... hurt me. I won't know until I see him, I guess."

The girls all nodded. "Well, he's itching to come and visit you." Alice said now.

"They all are." Mary said, clearly referencing the other guys too.

"But Madam Pomfrey has said no more than 4 visitors at one time." Alice added.

"The boys let us come first as we're your best friends." Lily said. "But as soon as we get back, they'll come down."

Gemma nodded and smiled. _Good. I can say thank you to them all._

"We should probably look to go soon." Julie said now. "Pomfrey has also set a time limit of 15 minutes!"

"Thanks for coming to see me." Gemma said. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Nah. Once is enough." Alice said laughing and rolling her eyes. "Of course we'll be back tomorrow, dummy."

"Can't keep us away!" Julie said, squeezing Gemma's hand.

"Look after yourself." Mary said, giving her a hug.

"I've taken extra notes for you from class." Lily said. "And I've made a note of all your homework assignments."

"Thanks." Gemma said, forcing a smile. She avoided looking at Alice who was laughing.

The girls left and half an hour later, James, Remus and Peter walked in.

_Huh. Where's Sirius?_

"How are you doing, Gemma?" Remus asked, taking the seat next to her. James took the other, while Peter hovered at the end of the bed.

"I'm doing ok." She said. "Thanks to you guys! And Sirius... Where is he?"

The guys looked at each other, looking uncomfortable. Silence fell over them and Gemma grew concerned.

"He wasn't sure if you'd want to see him." James finally said. "The girls just told us that Mulciber used Sirius as a way of getting you down to the dungeon. And… to attack you. Sirius wasn't sure if you would want to see him."

Gemma shook her head. "Tell him to stop being stupid." She said. "Of course I want to see him. I know it wasn't him who attacked me."

James nodded. "We'll tell him." He said.

Gemma smiled. "Thank you." She said. "So, I'm guessing you used the map to find me."

They all nodded. "Peter and I came back from the library." Remus explained. "The girls asked if we had seen you there, as it was getting late and you weren't back from dinner. They were getting worried, so Sirius pulled us upstairs to check the map. It took us ages to find you."

"We headed straight to you." James said now. "We could see you were moving. But slowly."

"Then we saw you." Peter said. "There was a lot of blood." He added.

James and Remus shook their heads at Peter. "There was a lot of blood." James confirmed. "But you were still standing. You were still alive."

"But then you suddenly looked like you were going to fall." Remus said. "I don't think I've ever seen Sirius move so fast. He managed to catch you. And he carried you here."

"Peter and I went to get McGonagall and Dumbledore." James said now.

"I went back to tell the girls we had found you." Remus said. "They all wanted to come and see you, but it was late."

Gemma nodded. "Thank you." She said. "I mean that. I don't know what would have happened if..."

Gemma paused and the guys looked uncomfortable again.

"Anyway. Thanks." She said, ending the awkward moment.

They smiled at her then said their goodbyes.

The following morning, Gemma woke up to a visit from James, Remus and Peter.

_Still no Sirius._ Gemma thought, feeling sad.

"Where is he?" She asked, as soon as they stepped into the room.

None of them answered her. They just looked at each other, uncomfortably.

"How are you doing today?" Remus asks, changing the subject.

"Better." Gemma says. "Madam Pomfrey thinks I should be out of here tomorrow."

"That's good." James says.

"Yes." She replies. "Where is he? Where's Sirius?"

James sighs. "He doesn't want to upset you, Gemma." James says. "He doesn't want to remind you of what happened."

Gemma rolls her eyes. "So his plan is to ignore me forever, is it?" Gemma asks. "Why is he being an idiot? Did you tell him that I want to see him? That I won't freak out when I see his face?"

"Yes." James said. "But he isn't listening."

"He feels bad, Gemma." Remus says now. "I think he feels to blame."

"Why?" Gemma cried. "He didn't attack me!"

"He feels guilty that Mulciber was able to use him, to get to you." Remus explains.

"That isn't his fault!" Gemma says now. "Mulciber was after me. He would have done anything to get me. None of this is Sirius's fault. And I'm not going to freak out when I see his face again."

"We know." James says now. "But Sirius is... worried."

Gemma rolls her eyes. "He's an idiot." She says.

The guys laugh slightly. "We'll talk to him again." James says.

"Thank you." Gemma replies.

The conversation quickly moves on to James's latest idea to ask Lily out, which Gemma immediately shuts down.

They leave, and later that day Gemma receives a visit from the girls again.

"So." Lily begins, before even saying hello. "I've detailed the Transfiguration and Potions homework from yesterday, both due on Monday. And today we received another Charms essay, on top of the one that was already due. I don't think you completed that, did you?"

Gemma took a deep breath. _I don't want to think about homework! Or class! Or anything._

"No. I didn't." Gemma said. "I was supposed to do it the other night."

Lily nodded, then threw her a quick look. Gemma could tell Lily wanted to make a comment about starting homework earlier.

_I love you Lily, but don't push me today. I'm in a bad mood._

"Have the guys been to see you again?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Gemma said. "Except Sirius. He's being an idiot and refusing to visit me."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"James thinks he's worried I'll see him and freak out about being attacked." She explained. "And Remus thinks he's blaming himself because Mulciber got his hair."

"Do you blame him?" Mary asked and Gemma immediately shook her head.

"No way." She said. "I don't know how they got his hair but I doubt he handed it to them willingly. Besides, Mulciber would have attacked me no matter what."

"Do you want us to talk to him?" Julie asked.

Gemma shrugged. "You can do." She said. "But I've been telling James already and Sirius still isn't showing."

The girls all gave Gemma a sympathetic smile.

"Forget Sirius!" Mary suddenly cried. "You've had loads of secret admirers asking after you!"

She grinned at Gemma and the other girls laughed.

"Oh yeah." Alice said. "It seems you are quite popular, Miss Arwin. If Madam Pomfrey didn't have strict rules, I'd say you'd have a queue of boys lining up outside."

Gemma shook her head at the girls. "Shut up!" She said. "I doubt that."

"It's true!" Julie said, with Lily nodding too. "I always say you don't realise how pretty you are, Gemma. This is proof. A lot of boys fancy you!"

Gemma shook her head again, feeling embarrassed. Luckily the girls dropped that topic and moved on to talk about homework.

Eventually they left, with Lily offering to bring her some books from the library to help her study.

"Great." Gemma said, forcing a smile. "Can't wait!" All the girls laughed, even Lily.

Gemma didn't sleep well that night. She kept thinking about Sirius and how he was avoiding her. And the longer it went on, the more she feared that maybe she would react badly seeing him again.

_I can still picture Sirius attacking me like that. Even though it wasn't him. But I'm certain that when I see him, it'll be absolutely fine._

_I just need to see him!_

The next morning Gemma woke up to Lily dropping 10 different books on her bed.

"Urgh." Gemma groaned. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend." Lily replied. "And that is exactly why I do not want to see you fail this year. You'll thank me for it."

Gemma smiled a weak smile. "Maybe."

Lily left and Gemma got down to her various homework assignments.

She sat cross legged on the bed, still in her PJs. They were small; a simple vest and a pair of shorts, but she didn't care. No one was visiting her today and she would be free to go soon.

Suddenly Gemma sensed movement by the door. She looked up and saw Sirius standing there.

Relief washed over her and the memories of her attack faded away.

_I knew I wouldn't be scared! This is the real Sirius. Even if he does look miserable..._

Gemma stared at him, but he wasn't quite looking at her. He was looking more at the floor. He looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping. And he looked sad.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Gemma cried, trying to get his attention.

Sirius looked up, startled. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"Come here, you idiot!" She added, jumping off the bed.

Sirius slowly moved towards her, so Gemma closed the gap quickly herself.

Without thinking, she threw herself into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leant against him, waiting for him to hug her back.

Eventually he did, his arms closing around her. His hands pressed against her skin, under her vest top which had ridden up slightly.

"Don't you ever ignore me like that again, Sirius Black!" She said, keeping hold of him. "I'm not scared of you, you stupid idiot."

Sirius squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry, Gemma." He said. "This was all my fault."

He pulled away from her as she shook her head. He ran his hand through his hair, not looking at her.

"How, Sirius?" Gemma asked. "How is this your fault? It wasn't _you_ that attacked me."

"No, but…" Sirius said, pausing slightly. "They got my hair didn't they? For Mulciber to use."

Sirius closes his eyes, looking angry. Gemma places her hands on his arms, trying to calm him down.

"That bloody Marcia Vince!" He said now. "I never go for Slytherin girls. Never! But just before Christmas... she was there and she was so… enthusiastic."

"Sirius..." Gemma says, trying to get him to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Gemma." He says now, looking at her again. "I put you in danger. I'm sorry."

"Sirius." Gemma replies. "You did nothing wrong! Mulciber wanted to hurt me. He had done for a while. If he hadn't used your hair then he would have used someone else's. Or come up with a different plan." Gemma stared at him. "Sirius Black, this is not your fault."

Sirius reluctantly nodded and Gemma could tell he still felt bad.

"You saved me, Sirius." Gemma said now. "You're the reason I'm still here. Remus told me that it was you who thought to look for me. It was you who caught me when I fell. And it was you who carried me here."

They stand in silence for a while. Gemma staring at Sirius who was still staring at the floor. Slowly she saw a small smile appear on his face.

"I suppose I did save you." He says, looking up at her. "I guess you could say I was your knight in shining armour..." He starts to grin and Gemma rolls her eyes.

"Don't make me puke." She says, nudging him slightly. "I'm never saying that."

Sirius grins at her before his face turning serious again. "Are you sure you're really ok?" He asks now.

Gemma smiles at him. "Yes." She says. "I'm absolutely fine. I promise."

Sirius smiles at her. "You gave us a scare." He said.

Gemma nodded. "I know." She said. "I'm sorry."

Sirius laughed. "Why are you sorry?"

Gemma shrugged, looking down. "I just feel bad." She said. "I should have been more careful. Like you kept telling me. Then you guys had to find me like that. It couldn't have been fun."

"No." Sirius agreed. "Watching you almost bleed to death was definitely not fun." He places both his hands on her shoulders and she looks up at him. "But none of this was your fault, Gemma. Mucliber tricked you. No amount of 'being careful' could have stopped that."

Gemma nodded. "I guess. But I should have known something was off." She said. "It didn't feel... normal... between us. You kept calling me 'Arwin' too. You don't call me that anymore."

Sirius frowned. "Don't I?" He asked.

Gemma laughed. "No!" She said. "You call me 'Gemma' now. Have you not noticed?" She added, still laughing.

Sirius laughed too. "No!" He admitted. "You're just... you. I guess I just call you whatever feels right." Sirius shrugged and Gemma smiled at him.

She started to move back towards the bed, feeling cold. Sirius moved slowly behind her.

"Nice PJs!" He suddenly said and Gemma turned to find him staring at her bum. "Wear them just for me?" He added, looking up at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oi! Stop staring at me like that!" Gemma replied, jumping into bed and covering herself.

"You're the one parading half naked in front of me, Gemma." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Reminds me of last year when my jumper conveniently got tangled with your top."

"Shut up!" Gemma said, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at him. He caught it easily and laughed.

"It's so easy to wind you up!" He said smiling.

Gemma rolled her eyes, taking her pillow back from him. Sirius looked down at the end of her bed.

"What in Merlins name are you doing here?" He asked, staring at all the books.

"Lily very kindly gathered up all the homework I've missed this week." Gemma explained. "So I can catch up! Wouldn't want my near death experience to interrupt my education after all."

They both laughed. "Isn't she a wonderful friend." Sirius joked.

"Oh the absolute best!" Gemma replied, laughing.

Sirius jumped on the bed and started flipping through one of the books.

"Right then." He said. "Seeing as I've been a terrible friend all week, I think I owe it to you to help you with all this."

Gemma laughed and smiled. "You don't." She said. "I'm fine if you want to leave."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm staying right here." He said. "Besides..." He added, glancing down at her chest. "At the right angle, I get a great view of your..."

"Sirius!" Gemma cried, lifting her top up. "Stop it!"

Sirius laughed. "I'm only messing with you." He said. "I promise I can't see a thing. It's just too easy to wind you up."

Gemma frowned at him. "You're annoying." She said.

He laughed. "Annoyingly charming." He said, winking at her.

Gemma shook her head at him. _I should kick him out for his comments today! No one else would get away with that._

Gemma got her head down and began writing homework assignments, with the help of Sirius. She was amazed that he was actually helping her, and not spending the time winding her up.

After a couple hours of reading and writing, Madam Pomfrey came by to check on her.

"Right, Miss Arwin." She said. "You are free to go now. But please come back to me in 1 week so I can check there has been no scarring."

Gemma smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

Pomfrey smiled back and returned to her office. Gemma stood up to get changed as Sirius leapt off the bed.

"Being the gentleman that I am..." He said. "I'll leave you alone to get changed." He turned his head from her, making a point of averting his eyes. "The last thing I would want is to catch sight of you, Miss Arwin."

Gemma laughed. "It's too late to start all that 'gentleman' crap with me, Sirius." Gemma said.

Sirius turned back to her. "Well in that case... I'll stay!" He said, sitting back down.

Gemma shoved him. "Get out of here!" She said, laughing. "I'll meet you outside."

Sirius laughed and got up, leaving her alone. She quickly changed and left, walking back to the common room with Sirius.

"It's good to have you back." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him. Gemma smiled to herself.

_It's good to be back. And even more so now I know Mucliber is gone. _

_Although I'm certain I'll see him again, soon enough. As soon as I'm a qualified Auror, sending Mulciber to Azkaban will be my number one priority!_


	12. Smash Into You

It took just over a week for Gemma to stop being the focal point of most conversations at Hogwarts. Her attack and the subsequent expulsion of Mulciber was fascinating to many.

By March, it had all been forgotten and the schools attention was focused on the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"I don't understand!" Mary said, looking over at Gemma and Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "It's simple maths, Mary." He said. "The Snitch is worth 150 points. But we need 230 to still be in with a chance of winning. So... we can't catch the Snitch unless we are 80 points ahead. At least."

Mary nodded. "But what if Ravenclaw see the snitch and go after it." She asked. "Do we just leave it?"

"Hell no!" Sirius says. "We'll still take the points. But we don't want to get ahead of ourselves if we don't have to."

Mary nodded again, focusing back on the game. "It's so complicated." She muttered to herself.

Sirius and Gemma glance at each other, both trying not to laugh.

The game begins and James starts strong, scoring quickly and putting Gryffindor in the lead. Eventually, they go 80 points ahead.

"Sirius!" Mary cries. "We're 80 points ahead now. We can go for the snitch!"

Sirius smiles at her. "Yes, Mary." He says. "I know."

Gemma laughs a little, keeping an eye on the Gryffindor seeker.

Soon enough, the Gryffindor seeker is moving fast along the pitch. The crowd goes silent waiting and watching to see if he can get to it before Ravenclaw.

James scores again just as the seeker clutches the snitch in his hand. Gryffindor win.

Gemma jumps up to cheer, and is surprised when she feels an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into a celebratory hug! Sirius grins as he lets her go, moving to place an arm around Remus on his other side.

Gemma turns to Mary to give her a hug. "We did it!" Gemma cries. "Now we might actually win the cup!"

Mary smiles back, then leans into Gemma. "I noticed Sirius hugged you before turning to Remus..." She says. "What's going on between you two?"

Gemma frowns at her. "Nothing!" She says. "We're friends. That's all."

Mary raises her eyebrows, then pushes for Gemma to make a move out of the stand. They all leave and head back to the common room.

"Did everyone see that last goal I scored?" James shouts loudly, as the team return to the common room. Gemma can see he is directing his question to Lily, who is ignoring him.

"It was a difficult shot." He continues, stepping closer to Lily. "But I have such good aim, I knew I would make it."

Gemma shakes her head and catches Sirius's eye. He rolls his eyes, clearly finding James's attempts to impress Lily equally ridiculous.

"Lily." James says now. "Did you see it?"

Lily stares at him, having clearly not been paying any attention. "What?" She asks him.

"Did you see my last goal?" He asks, looking deflated.

"Oh. No." She says. "I was watching the Snitch."

James walks off, sulking. _Poor James. Maybe one day. _

"I noticed Stephen McKay played well today." Mary says to Gemma.

"The Ravenclaw Beater?" Sirius asks. "Why would we care if he played well?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Mary says to him, turning back to Gemma. "And I was only commenting."

Gemma looks at Mary and notices a small blush on her cheeks. "Mary." Gemma whispers. "Do you fancy McKay?"

Suddenly Mary goes bright red and Gemma laughs slightly. Alice and Lily are also now listening in.

"Shut up!" Mary says. "And maybe. A little."

Gemma nods. "I can see that. He's a good looking guy." She says.

"Oh, are you ladies talking about me?" Sirius says, jumping in and grinning at Gemma.

"Go away, Sirius." Gemma replies. "This is a private conversation."

"Ouch." Sirius says, pretending to be hurt by her words. He turns his back to them.

Gemma returns her focus to Mary. "So..." She says now. "Have you spoken to him much?"

Mary shakes her head. "No." She answers. "There hasn't ever been a time when it's just us. And anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm fairly certain he's dating Louise King."

"Doubt it." Sirius jumps in again, and they all scold him for interrupting them and clearly still listening. "Snogged her the other day."

"Finally." Alice says. "Your womanising antics are useful."

"Ouch. Again." Sirius responds. "You ladies are hurting my feelings today."

"I'm sure you're tough enough to handle it." Lily replies, and they all laugh.

Sirius stares at them, then finally leaves, heading over to James who is still upset about Lily ignoring him.

"Well that's good news then, if Stephen isn't dating Louise." Gemma says. "You should go speak to him!"

"I don't know." Mary replies. "We've barely said hello to each other in the past. It would be strange to just walk up to him and start talking."

"Maybe I should do to you what you kept doing to me and Frank?" Alice says now, her eyebrows raised. "Practically push you into him, every chance I get!" They all laugh.

"Maybe..." Mary replies, grinning at her. "It did work!"

Alice shakes her head, laughing. "All jokes aside, we will definitely help you get a moment alone with him Mary." Alice says.

Mary smiles, clearly excited at the idea of getting to know Stephen better.

"How are things with Frank?" Lily asks Alice.

Alice beams. "So good!" She says. "He's amazing! Although he's been getting a bit stressed lately, with NEWTs coming up, so I'm keeping my distance."

Lily nods. "I'm nervous already about NEWTs." She says. "He must be terrified!"

Alice laughs. "He's definitely worried." She says. "He wants to join the Auror programme, and they only accept the best." They all nod. "But I know he will do it. He's a very talented wizard." She adds, smiling proudly.

"We have our careers discussion coming up next week, don't we?" Mary says now. "Any ideas what you girls want to do?" She glances at Gemma. "Except you. We all know what you want to do."

Gemma laughs. "Maybe I've changed my mind." She says. "I've decided I want to be a nun after all."

The girls laugh. "Please do that, Gemma." Alice says. "It will be hilarious watching them kick you out for bad behaviour!"

"Only Lily could get away with being a nun!" Mary cries and they all laugh, nodding their heads.

Lily frowns at them, a small smile on her lips. "I don't want to be a nun, thank you." She says. "I love Potions. So maybe something there. Slughorn says I would make an excellent teacher."

"You would." Alice says to her. "You have more patience than me."

"And me." Gemma chips in.

"I want to become a Healer." Mary says now. "I want to help people feel better."

"You'll make a great Healer, Mary." Lily says and the other girls nod.

"Thanks!" Mary replies, beaming. "What about you, Alice?"

"I'm thinking Auror too." She says. "With Gemma and Frank both looking at it, I'm starting to think I could be quite good at it too."

"Definitely!" Gemma says. "You'll be an amazing Auror! Plus... 3 years training together!" She grins at Alice.

"Haven't you heard?" Alice says now. "They've reduced the length of the training. Because of the war."

"Have they?" Gemma asks. _I didn't know this!_

"Frank told me, because he's had to apply already." Alice explains. "The 3 year training programme is being completed in 1 year now."

_1 year?! That's the time it takes to complete the fast track programme. That's crazy!_

"Wow, that's quick." Lily says.

"I know." Alice says. "But apparently The Ministry need Aurors. The Fast Track programme is down to 3 months!"

"That's crazy!" Gemma says. "3 months is no time at all!"

Alice shrugs. "I think they've made it harder to accommodate for the shorter time." She adds. "So only the best of the best make that cut!"

"I'm not even going to apply for that." Gemma says. "There is no chance I'd get in."

"I'm sure you would, Gemma." Mary says. "You're incredible. And you've already survived 2 pretty big attacks!"

Gemma smiled at Mary. "Thanks." She replies. "But I'm going to stick with the traditional programme. I don't want to risk being denied and then there not being a space for me. Assuming I get the grades I need, of course."

"You will." Lily says. "We all will. And you and Alice will become Aurors. Mary will become a Healer. I'll become a Potions teacher and we'll all stay friends forever." She adds, smiling.

"Lily Evans." Alice says. "You're in a funny mood today."

Lily laughs. "I guess I'm just thinking a bit more about our future." She admits. "It's going to be strange... not being at Hogwarts. But I'm excited. I'm excited for us all to do everything we want to do. The 4 of us are going to change the world!"

The girls all smile and laugh in agreement.

Later on in March, they had their careers discussion. Gemma sat outside the classrooms chosen for their careers discussions, waiting for McGonagall to call her in.

Eventually McGonagall was ready, summoning Gemma. She stood up and walked in.

"Now, Miss Arwin." Professor McGonagall says, as Gemma takes a seat. "I believe I am already aware that you are considering a career as an Auror."

_I'm not considering it. I'm doing it!_

"Yes, Professor." Gemma says. "I fully intend to join the Auror programme as soon as I leave school."

"They only accept the best." McGonagall says now, peering down at her.

_Well, maybe I am the best..._

"I know." Gemma replies. "I believe I have what it takes."

McGonagall flicks through some papers, scanning them quickly. Gemma sits patiently.

"You are extremely talented, Miss Arwin." McGonagall says now. "In particular Defence Against The Dark Arts. It is clearly your strongest and perhaps, favourite, subject."

Gemma smiles. "I do really enjoy that class, Professor." Gemma replies. "But it's hard work. And it challenges me."

"Your Transfiguration grades continue to improve as well." McGonagall continues. "Especially after last year. You saw tremendous improvement in the speed with which you picked up new things."

Gemma smiled. _Sirius. He helped me so much last year! And it all makes sense now! Transfiguration is clearly his thing..._

"You have a lot of natural ability, Miss Arwin." McGonagall continues, glancing back down at her paper. "Herbology, however, is not something that comes naturally to you."

Gemma pulled a face. "No." She said. "I try. I work really hard. But I don't like it."

McGonagall purses her lips and Gemma wonders if she's saying the wrong things.

"And you do... on occasion..." McGonagall said now. "Get yourself into trouble." She raised her eyebrows at Gemma and Gemma sank back in her chair.

_I can't help it if people are attacking me. Or threatening my friends. It's not like I actively go out and find trouble... _

McGonagall relaxed her face, then pushed the papers to one side. "You have a good work ethic." She says now. "You are determined. And you have natural talent. I believe you will be very successful. The Ministry would be fortunate to have you join them as an Auror, Miss Arwin."

Gemma beamed, but tried to play it cool. "Thank you." She said.

"Stay focused." McGonagall said now. "Don't get distracted." McGonagall peered at her again over her glasses.

_She reminds me of Dad when she looks at me like that. 'Don't get distracted'. Dad said that to me over Christmas. _

_But I won't. I won't get distracted. Nothing could distract me. Becoming an Auror is all I want. Nothing and no one can take that away from me. _

"That will be all, Miss Arwin." McGonagall said now. "You are free to go."

Gemma smiled and stood up, moving quickly from the room. As she stepped outside, she bumped into Julie.

"Julie!" Gemma cried, happy to see her.

"Gemma!" Julie responded, hugging her. "I've just finished my careers chat."

"Me too." Gemma said, taking a seat. "How did yours go?"

"Fine." Julie said, joining her. "Sprout agrees that a teaching career is the right step for me. But she disagrees with my choice of subject."

"She doesn't think you'd make a good History Of Magic teacher?" Gemma asked, knowing this was a subject Julie enjoyed the most.

"She was pushing me into Herbology." Julie said, laughing slightly. "Think she just wants to retire early!"

Gemma laughed. "Stick with what you want, Julie." She said now.

Julie nodded. "Did McGonagall agree that you will make an amazing Auror and no other career is right for you?" Julie asked, grinning.

Gemma laughed. "Sort of." She said. "She definitely agreed I _could_ be an Auror. I just have to keep working hard."

"Hi Julie!" A voice calls. Gemma and Julie look up and see a boy from Hufflepuff walk past.

Julie smiles at him. "Hi Scott." She says.

Gemma stares at Julie, then back at Scott who is still smiling at her as he continues walking. He turns the corner and Gemma turns to Julie.

"Who is that?!" Gemma cries.

Julie looks horrified. "That's Scott. From my House." She says. "He's in the year below. Why?"

"He clearly fancies you!" Gemma says. "How have you kept him a secret?"

"What?" Julie cries. "No he doesn't. He's just... Scott. He's... friendly."

Gemma shakes her head. "Trust me." She says. "He couldn't take his eyes off you."

"He looked at me for 10 seconds." Julie replied, shaking her head.

"Yeah. But it was an intense 10 seconds." Gemma said now, grinning. "He likes you."

Julie shrugs, blushing slightly. "Well... I don't fancy him." She says.

"Liar." Gemma says, laughing slightly. She decides to drop the subject though as Julie is looking uncomfortable.

They stand up to leave, just as Julie's friends turn the corner.

"Hi!" Julie says to them all.

"Hi Julie." Kelly says. "Hi Gemma."

"Hi." Gemma replies. "Have you all had your career meetings too?"

"Yes." Lucy says. "It was nerve wracking though. I'm still undecided, so I felt like a complete failure."

"Don't let it get you down, Lucy." Julie says. "At least you have ideas. Some people have no clue."

Chloe, Kelly and Gemma all nod, smiling at Lucy. Suddenly Chloe takes a sharp intake of breath, staring past Gemma.

Kelly and Lucy throw Chloe a small smile, also now staring past Gemma.

Gemma turns, wondering what they are staring at. She chuckles to herself when she sees Sirius approaching them.

_Of course. I forgot Chloe is obsessed with him!_

"Ladies." He says, grinning at them all and clearly preparing himself to be adored.

"Hi Sirius." Chloe says, stepping forward and flicking her hair slightly. "How nice of you to come and join us."

He smiled at her, then turned to Gemma. "How did it go?" He asked, clearly referencing her careers talk.

"It was good." Gemma replied. "McGonagall agrees I have the potential to become an Auror."

"Is that you want to do, Gemma?" Chloe suddenly asked. "Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

Gemma chuckled slightly, and she could see Sirius smiling out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, it's dangerous." She said. "But definitely what I want to do."

"Gemma's tough enough to handle it." Julie said, smiling proudly.

"I suppose so." Chloe replied. "Sirius, surely you would make a good Auror. After all, it was you who saved Gemma last month. She wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you, right?"

Gemma looked down. _I know Chloe is saying that to flirt with Sirius and boost his ego, but I can't help but feel like it's an attack on me too._

"I couldn't disagree with you more." Sirius suddenly said, and Gemma looked up at him.

She noticed a dark twinge to his eyes as he stared at Chloe.

"Gemma was attacked from behind, then left alone to suffer." He said. "It was her who got up. It was her who moved. I might have carried her to the hospital wing but she did the hard work."

He turned to look at Gemma and she felt her face growing red. And she hated herself for it.

_He's done it again! Made me blush with his compliments! Fuck sake, Sirius!_

"She survived because she never gives up." Sirius said now, a small smile on his lips.

Gemma averted her eyes, catching a glimpse of Chloe looking extremely frustrated.

"That's such a nice thing to say." Lucy said. "You're a very good friend, Sirius."

_And... we're back to complimenting Sirius._

"We need to go." Chloe said, clearly forcing a smile. "But it was great to see you, Sirius. Hopefully we'll see you around soon."

Sirius bowed his head as Chloe turned, with Lucy and Kelly following. Gemma looked over to Julie who was looking uncomfortable.

"I should go too." She said. "But I'll see you both around."

Gemma smiled and said goodbye, then turned to Sirius.

"You give me too much credit, Sirius." She said. "You know I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't shown up."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe." He said. "But I didn't like her comment."

He turned and headed to the seat just outside McGonagall's office, waiting to be called in next.

Gemma frowned, then followed him. She took the seat next to him.

"What are you going to say to McGonagall when she asks you about your career plans?" Gemma asked.

"I'm going to steal your career plans." He said, grinning at her. "I have the grades to be an Auror."

Gemma frowned. "But do you _want_ to be an Auror?" She asked.

"Not sure." He said. "You know I'm not one for following the rules. But I can't exactly tell McGonagall that all I want to do is to buy a motorbike, jinx it to fly, and then spend my days travelling the world. I'm not sure she'll be happy with that."

Gemma laughed. "No." She said. "'Free spirit' isn't exactly a career."

He laughed too, just as McGonagall opened her door.

"Mr Black." McGonagall said, beckoning him to her.

"Good luck." Gemma whispered, as he stood up.

He turned back to her and leant down. "I don't need luck." He said, quietly in her ear. "I just need my Sirius charm."

He winked at her then turned, greeting McGonagall and stepping into her room. Gemma laughed to herself as she got up, and headed back to the common room.

An hour later, Sirius returned looking very pleased with himself.

"Did she believe you?" Gemma asked him, as he joined her on the sofa.

"Of course." He said. "My charm always works."

Gemma scoffed. "I'm not sure about that." She said, grinning slightly at him.

"Ok, my charm always works on everyone except you, Gemma." He said. "But I'll get you one day."

"Oh really?" Gemma said, laughing.

"Definitely." He replied. "You might be stubborn but so am I. I'll wear you down eventually."

Gemma smiled, shaking her head. "You've just made me more determined than ever." She said.

"Good." He said now, standing up. "You know I like a challenge."

He grinned at her, then quickly turned and ran upstairs. Gemma watched him go, smiling to herself.

March rolled into April and the sun began to shine. It was a particularly warm Spring, and the girls were spending a lot of time sat outside.

"How are we supposed to write 4 essays before Monday!" Mary cried, throwing herself back on the grass.

"I've already written 2 of them." Lily said now.

"How the hell have you done that?!" Alice cried. "They were only set yesterday."

Lily shrugged. "I used our free period yesterday afternoon and then I wrote one this morning before breakfast." She explained.

Gemma threw herself back on the grass with Mary. "Lily Evans!" She said. "I love you. But you are annoying."

Lily smiled smugly. "I know." She said, and they all laughed.

"Right." Alice said now. "I'm too distracted out here in the sunshine. I'm going to go to the library. Get one of these written."

"Good thinking." Mary said, sitting up again. "I'll join you."

"Me too." Lily said. "Start the next one."

Gemma stayed silent. _I don't want to leave this sunshine. It's too beautiful out here._

"Gemma?" Alice said. "Are you coming too?"

Gemma shook her head and sat up on her elbows. "No." She replied. "I'm enjoying being outside too much. I'll come in and work on them later."

Lily frowned. "Gemma, I think you should start them sooner rather than later." She said.

"I know. I know." Gemma replied. "But I just can't tear myself away." She laid back down on the grass, closing her eyes and soaking in the heat.

"See you in a bit then, Gemma." Mary said, as they all got up and headed inside.

Gemma opened her eyes and waved goodbye, glancing around her briefly.

She noticed Chloe, Kelly and Lucy were nearby, staring at her. Chloe whispered something and the other 2 laughed.

_I don't understand why Julie is friends with those girls. They're so bitchy. _

_Although I suppose Kelly isn't too bad. But Chloe is awful! _

_I swear she dislikes me because I'm friends with Sirius. She's already snogged him... she needs to realise there will be no going back! _

She threw them a smile, and they smiled back, before looking away.

Gemma rested her head back on the grass. She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the moment of peace.

As she was lying there, she started to feel like something was close to her. Something that hadn't been there before. Or someone.

She was just about to open her eyes to check, when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Boo." It whispered, and Gemma cried out, throwing her arm to the side, her hand connecting with something hard.

"Ow!" She cried, holding her hand. She looked around and saw Sirius on the ground next to her laughing. "Sirius! What the hell!" She said.

"Sorry, Gemma." He said, still laughing. "Couldn't help myself."

He sat up and Gemma followed, shaking her head at him.

"What did I hit?" She asked now. "Because my hand hurts."

"Only my shoulder." He said, taking her hand and checking it over. "Think you must have caught the bone. Or you are really quite weak."

Gemma laughed, pulling her hand back. "I am not weak, thank you." She said. "You're just very solid, it seems."

Sirius grinned at her. "Why thank you." He said. "I do try." He winked at her and Gemma laughed.

"Why are you here?" She asked now, aware that Chloe was staring at them. "Not that I mind, of course. But I was enjoying the peace."

Sirius shrugged. "Came over to be annoying." He admits.

"Lucky me." Gemma replies sarcastically. "Maybe I should head inside then." She says, smiling and starting to stand.

Sirius grabs her hand and pulls her back. She loses her balance and falls backwards, landing on the grass.

"Ow!" She cries, laughing slightly.

"You really are weak." He says, grinning at her.

Gemma rolls her eyes and starts to move again, but this time Sirius places an arm over her waist, trapping her.

"Sirius! Get off me!" Gemma cries, trying to break free.

_What must this look like?! _

She pushes at his arm, but he's holding it tightly.

"This is too easy, Gemma." He says, laughing and lifting himself up so he's leaning over her. His hands are now flat on the grass, next to her shoulders.

_What is he doing? I need to get him off me, now!_

With all her energy, she knocks one arm from under him, then pushes herself up towards him as he loses balance.

She manages to roll him over so he is flat on his back and she is on top. But then she loses her own balance and falls on him.

"Oomph!" Sirius cries, as Gemma lands on his chest, hard.

_Shit. Not what I had in mind._

Gemma picks herself up and rolls away, hearing Sirius laugh. "Sorry." She says. "That move was more impressive in my head."

"It was impressive." He says. "I'll just pretend the last bit didn't happen."

Gemma turns her head and smiles at him. "Thanks." She says. "So much for me having a relaxing afternoon in the sun, Sirius."

Sirius laughs. "I told you... I came over to be annoying." He says.

Gemma sighs as she lies back down and looks up at the sky. She closes her eyes again, hoping Sirius will lie calmly next to her.

He does. For a little while.

"I'm bored." He says suddenly.

Gemma keeps her eyes closed. "Go and find someone to play with then." She replies.

"But I wanted to play with you!" Sirius says.

Gemma frowns. "Why?" She asks.

"Because you are trying to relax." Sirius says. "And I enjoy winding you up."

Gemma shakes her head. "You are a terrible friend."

Sirius laughs. "Fine." He says. She can hear the movement of him standing up. "I'll go annoy someone else."

"Thank you!" Gemma says, smiling and waving goodbye to him, still with her eyes closed.

_Good. Silence. Now I can rela..._

"Fuck!" Gemma cries out, in shock, as ice cold water splashes over her chest. She looks up and sees Sirius standing over her, laughing, his wand pointed at her.

Gemma is suddenly fuming. She glares at him, and slowly stands up.

_How... fucking... dare... he!_

Sirius suddenly looks guilty, clearly realising that he has gone too far. He holds his hands up as she moves towards him.

"I'm sorry, Gemma." He says. "I couldn't resist. But I am really..."

"Sirius Fucking Black!" Gemma shouts, interrupting him. "I am going to kill you!"

She lunges at him and he darts out of the way, starting to run towards the castle.

Gemma follows, no longer caring that everyone around her is staring, including Chloe.

Sirius is quick. Too quick for her.

She continues running anyway, deciding to head to the common room, assuming he will be hiding in there.

She bursts through the common room door and sees Remus sat with Peter and James.

"Where is he?" She shouts, startling them. "And don't even think about protecting him. Because I will happily hex each of you to get to him."

"Urm... Gemma." Remus says, looking at her uncomfortably. "Do you know that you're top is... Urm..."

"Wet, Remus?" Gemma asks, placing her hands on her hips. "Yes. I am aware of that. Because our delightful friend, Sirius Black, did this to me! Now where is he?"

Gemma looks over at James and Peter who are both staring at her uncomfortably too. She then notices that Peter's eyes keep flicking down to her chest.

Gemma looks down. _Fuck!!_

Her white top has gone completely see-through from the water, showing her bra to the world. Gemma quickly throws her arms over her chest and runs upstairs.

_I am going to kill him._ She thinks to herself as she magically dries her top. _I am going to kill him._

Gemma didn't see Sirius for the rest of the day. And James, Peter and Remus didn't help her find him. She assumed they were protecting their friend.

By the time she went to bed, she had decided she had forgiven him.

_I'll still make him sweat a little bit tomorrow though. _She thinks to herself. _He isn't going to get away with this that easily!_

It was a full moon that night, so Gemma wasn't surprised in the morning when Remus didn't join them for breakfast.

She was surprised though when she didn't seen any of the boys.

_Maybe Sirius is still hiding from me!_ She thought to herself, laughing slightly. _And maybe the others are too scared to face me too._

Suddenly James entered the Great Hall, a concerned look on his face. Gemma watched him move quickly towards her.

He leant down and whispered in her ear. "Come with me." He said.

Gemma frowned, but followed him. As they stepped outside the Great Hall, James turned and headed off towards the hospital wing.

"James, what's going on?" Gemma asked, getting concerned. "Is it Remus?"

"Yes." James replied, before glancing over at her. "And Sirius."

Gemma picked up her pace and quickly they arrived at the hospital wing.

James opened the door and Gemma stepped inside. She immediately saw Remus, with Madam Pomfrey tending to him.

He was asleep. Or unconscious. He had a number of scratches and bruises covering his body. He had clearly been in a fight. And he had lost.

"What happened?" Gemma asked, stepping towards him. "And where's Sirius?"

James pulled Gemma back slightly, so they were out of earshot from Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not sure how it happened." He said. "But suddenly we all realised Remus was missing."

Gemma looked at him, shocked. "What?" Gemma cried.

"I know, I know!" James continued. "We all headed back to the grounds and saw him approaching the castle. Sirius chased him down and managed to stop him. But it… wasn't pretty."

James glanced over at Remus, before turning his head towards a curtain. Gemma followed his gaze and slowly moved towards the curtain.

She pulled it back slowly and gasped slightly. Maybe Remus didn't lose the fight. Maybe Sirius did.

Gemma stepped towards him. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Very nasty attack." Madam Pomfrey said, surprising Gemma by appearing beside her. "Potter says they found him like this in the corridor."

Gemma knew Madam Pomfrey couldn't find out about Sirius being an Animagus. She would be aware of Remus's situation, but nothing more.

Madam Pomfrey treated Sirius's wounds, before moving back to Remus.

Gemma glanced over at Remus. "How is he?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He'll be fine." Pomfrey answered. "He used to come in like this all the time. Ripping himself apart. I thought he had stopped." She gave Remus a sad smile, then headed back to her office.

_I suppose when the guys became Animagi, Remus stopped hurting himself._

Gemma looked back over at Sirius. _Poor Padfoot._

Gemma sat between Sirius and Remus for a while, her hand resting on Sirius's arm. James and Peter roamed around, waiting for at least one of them to wake up.

Eventually, Remus woke. Madam Pomfrey tended to him for a while, then allowed him to sit up. She then moved away, back to her office.

"How are you feeling?" James asked, but Remus wasn't listening. He was looking over at Sirius, his face coated in fear.

"What did I do?" Remus asked, not taking his eyes off Sirius.

James and Peter stood uncomfortably for a while and Gemma looked down.

"You got out." James said. "We don't know how. But suddenly you weren't there. Sirius chased after you..."

Remus closed his eyes, guilt washing over him, and Gemma felt so bad for him. It wasn't his fault.

"Remus, this isn't your fault." Peter said, stepping towards him. "We weren't paying attention. We should have noticed you were missing."

Remus nodded, but Gemma could tell he didn't really believe it.

"Has he woken up yet?" Remus asked now, looking back over at him.

They all shook their heads. James and Peter moved to Remus's side to comfort him. To remind him that he wasn't to blame.

Gemma stayed sitting with Sirius. She turned to him.

"Come on, Sirius." She whispered. "Wake up. I still need to kill you for yesterday. Even though I've forgiven you. But I was going to make you sweat. Make you apologise. Maybe even make you grovel..." Gemma smiled. "Oh I was going to have fun with you, Sirius. So please wake up. It's boring without you."

Suddenly Sirius started to smile. "And you say I'm the terrible friend." He says, opening his eyes slightly and looking at her.

"Sirius! You're awake!" Gemma cries. "Wait... were you pretending to be unconscious?!"

Sirius laughs a little. "Only for a couple minutes." He admitted. "I wanted to hear you beg for me to wake up."

He winked at her and Gemma rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"How's Remus?" He asks now, trying to sit up. His face contorts in pain as he tries to move, so Gemma pushes him back down.

"Stop moving." She says. "Remus is here, and he's ok." Gemma moves to the side so Sirius can see Remus.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Peter says, heading to her office.

"I'm trying to work out who won." Sirius says now, looking over at Remus. "I'm still going to go with me." They all laughed, even Remus.

Madam Pomfrey came out and started to tend to Sirius.

"Right." She said, turning to Gemma, James and Peter. "These 2 need to rest. I've let you all stay long enough. You can come back later."

They reluctantly nodded and agreed to leave, promising to be back later.

Gemma still had to write 3 of her essays, all due the next day. So she headed to the library and focused on those.

It was close to dinner by the time she was able to return to visit Sirius and Remus. Lily decided to come with her, mostly to visit Remus.

As they entered the hospital wing, Lily rushed to Remus's side. "Remus!" She cried. "How are you?"

"I'm doing ok, thanks Lily." He said. "Much better now." He smiled at her and Lily relaxed.

"Aren't you going to rush to my side, Gemma?" Sirius asked, grinning at her.

Gemma smiles at him and slowly made her way towards him. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

Sirius shrugged. "Better." He replied. "Especially now you're back!" He winked at her and Gemma laughed, shaking her head.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." She said.

"Well, of course." Sirius replied. "But I don't always mean it."

"What happened, Sirius?" Lily asked, looking over at him.

Gemma looked down, avoiding eye contact. Everyone except Gemma and the 4 guys would be told the fake story of Sirius getting jumped in the corridor.

"I'm not sure." Sirius replied. "Just got attacked from behind. Didn't see who."

"Well, I hope you get better soon." She said now, returning her focus to Remus.

"Are people really believing that?" Gemma asks Sirius, in a whisper.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know." He said. "But I'm sticking to it. As are James and Peter."

Gemma nodded. "So." She said. "Are you really ok?"

Sirius smiled. "Are you worried about me, Gemma?" He asked.

"No." Gemma said, smiling.

"Liar." He replied.

Gemma laughed. "You know, Sirius." She said now. "I'm still mad at you for yesterday."

"No you're not." Sirius said. "I heard you this morning. You've forgiven me. You were just going to... 'make me sweat'..."

He raised his eyebrows at her and Gemma laughed.

"Fine." She said. "But... you shouldn't have run away. I don't know whether you know, but my top went completely see-through..."

Sirius's eyes widened, and he sat up slightly. Gemma laughed.

"Remus, James and Peter got a good look..." She said, smirking at him. "You should have stuck around."

Sirius hit his fist against the bed. "Damn!" He said. "Next time..."

He winked at her and Gemma shoved him slightly.

"There will not be a next time, Sirius!" Gemma warned.

Sirius laughed, then winced in pain. Gemma suddenly leant forward.

"Are you ok?" She asks, urgently.

Sirius nods. "Just the scratch on my stomach." He says. "See... you are worried about me." Gemma rolls her eyes. "Want to see it?" Sirius asks now, starting to lift his top.

He reveals his stomach with a large scar all the way down. It's clearly healing, but still looks painful.

_Wow. Nice body..._ Gemma thinks, then immediately blushes. _Shit!_

Luckily Sirius is looking down and doesn't notice. "It's cool isn't it?" Sirius says. "And girls love scars! I'm sort of hoping it doesn't fade!"

He looks up and grins at her. Gemma laughs, shaking her head.

"Typical Sirius Black." She says. "Always thinking about how to impress the ladies."

"Does it impress you?" He asks, grinning.

Gemma shrugs. "I've seen bigger." She says, pretending not to care.

Sirius laughs. "That means it does then." He says and Gemma frowns at him. "You rarely give me a straight answer, Gemma." He says now. "If this didn't impress you, you would sarcastically tell me that it did. So by saying that it doesn't impress you, means it secretly does and you don't want to admit it."

He smiled at her, looking smug, and Gemma felt herself blushing again.

_How does he keep doing this to me? _

_And how does he know me so well! __Damn him. _

Sirius laughed at her reaction and lack of response, then suddenly turned his attention to Remus.

"Remus, stop talking about class!" Sirius shouts over to him, overhearing the conversation he is having with Lily about Potions. "The benefit of being hurt is that you get to chill out for a few days."

Remus laughs, while Lily scolds him for not taking school seriously. Gemma is barely listening though, feeling frustrated that Sirius has been able to predict her so well.

_Not that it matters. Sirius is a friend... who cares if he knows what I'm thinking. _

_I guess that's the problem though. Sirius keeps me on my toes and I like to think that I keep him on his. _

Gemma jumps slightly as her thoughts are interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, ushering them out.

They say goodbye, then head to dinner to catch up with Mary and Alice. And the following evening, Sirius and Remus are both free to go.


	13. Open Your Eyes

Spring was continuing to be unusually warm, and Gemma was enjoying the amount of time she was able to spend outside.

Her and Alice had been lying by the lake all afternoon, and were heading back to the common room. They found themselves stuck behind a couple of Ravenclaw girls.

"I'm telling you!" One of them said, excitedly. "Sirius Black will be my boyfriend by the end of the week!"

Gemma glanced at Alice and they both resisted the urge to laugh. Gemma recognised the girl in front as Vivienne Quip, and Gemma knew Sirius had snogged her the other day.

"The way he looked at me." Vivienne was saying now. "The things he said to me. He definitely wanted more."

_I doubt it. Sirius never wants more. _

"And the way he kissed me!" Vivienne continued. "A guy doesn't just kiss like that. It definitely meant more to him!"

_Fairly certain Sirius just kisses like that. _

"Vivienne, you are so lucky!" Her friend, Rachel, was saying. "When are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know." Vivienne replied. "I've haven't seen him since but I'm sure I'll see him soon. He won't be able to stay away!"

_Or... Sirius is avoiding you. _

Gemma and Alice both laughed a little and Vivienne glanced behind. She scowled at Gemma.

"What's so funny?" Vivienne said to her.

"Nothing." Gemma replied. "Alice and I were having a private conversation."

"It sounded like you were laughing at me." She said. "Do you have a problem with me and Sirius getting together?"

Gemma held in a laugh. "No problem at all." She said. "If you and Sirius want to be together, then I wish you both lots of happiness."

Vivienne scowled at Gemma again, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Alice laughed. "How delusional is she!" She said. "Are you going to tell Sirius what we overheard?"

"I'm tempted to." Gemma replied. "I feel like I should warn him!"

They continued laughing, making their way back to the common room.

A few days later, Gemma hadn't seen or heard anything more from Vivienne. But as she heads down to dinner with Remus and Lily, she notices Sirius looking miserable.

He was sat at the table, picking at his food, while James was sat next to him, laughing.

"What's going on with you two?" Remus asks them.

"Sirius has got a problem." James says, holding in a laugh. "A female problem..."

James nods his head towards the Ravenclaw table and Vivienne, who is sat staring at Sirius.

Gemma immediately starts laughing and Sirius glares at her.

"She was saying the other day, Sirius, that you would be her boyfriend by the end of the week." Gemma explains. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up!" Sirius says. "It's not funny. She won't leave me alone. And she brought me a box of chocolates earlier. I'm pretty certain they are spiked with a stupid love potion!"

They all try hard not to laugh, but Gemma can't help herself.

"Stop it!" Sirius snaps again. "I can't get a moments peace from her. She's always there. Watching me. I went for a piss this morning and she practically followed me in there!"

"Have you tried talking to her?" Lily asked. "Maybe tell her you don't want her hanging around…?"

"Yes." Sirius replied. "But she just laughs. She thinks I'm playing hard to get!" He rests his head in his hands, clearly frustrated.

"What do you usually do when girls get clingy?" Gemma asked now. "Surely this isn't the first time this has happened!"

"They usually take the hint after a few hours." Sirius replied. "No one has hung around this long. And no one has followed me around for days on end, like a bloody stalker!"

James started laughing again, with the rest of them joining.

"It's not funny!" Sirius said again.

"Oh come on, mate." James replied. "It really is. The amount of girls you've snogged in this school, I'm surprised you haven't had this problem before."

"Uh oh." Remus said now. "Incoming."

They all look up and see Vivienne walking towards them.

"Kill me now." Sirius whispers, shaking his head.

"Hi Sirius!" Vivienne says, smiling at him. He ignores her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk together? Just the two of us..."

"No." Sirius replies. "I'm fine here."

Vivienne looks deflated, but then she picks up again. "Have you eaten those chocolates I bought you?" She asks now.

Sirius shakes his head. "No." He says. "I don't like chocolate."

"Oh." She replies. "What do you like?"

"You leaving me alone." He says, turning to look at her.

Vivienne looks upset, but she preservers. "Ok." She says. "I'll just be back over there. I'll come and find you later."

She throws him another smile and heads off, back to her table.

"Wow!" James says. "She is crazy!"

"What do you do to these girls when you snog them, Sirius?" Gemma asks, laughing. "Maybe you're the one giving out a love potion!"

The others laugh and Sirius throws her a small smile.

"Why don't you just kiss another girl?" Lily suggests. "I don't agree with your womanising ways, but it would certainly help her get the hint."

Lily shrugs, but Sirius is now staring at her.

"Yes!" He says. "That's exactly what I need to do. She won't want anything to do with me after that!"

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Who though?" James asks. "Surely you've already been round most of the girls in the school."

Gemma looks around, trying to find someone suitable.

_Hmm... I think he's kissed all of them... ooh that girl is a possibility... _

Gemma turns back to Sirius to put forward her suggestion, when she sees him staring at her, a strange look on his face.

"What?" Gemma asks.

"Fancy helping a friend in need?" Sirius asks, a grin appearing on his face. He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Ha!" Gemma cries. "No chance!"

She starts to move away from him, but suddenly his arm wraps around her waist. He starts to pull her back towards him.

"Sirius, get off me." Gemma says, fighting against him.

He doesn't let her go, and instead places his other hand on her waist and lifts her easily onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her, laughing.

"Sirius!" Gemma cries, trying to escape. She pushes at his arms, but they are too strong.

"Come on Gemma." Sirius says, puckering his lips. "Just one little kiss..." He moves his head towards her as she pulls herself back from him.

"No!" she cries, laughing slightly. _He is such an idiot! "_Let me go!"

"Fine." Sirius says, releasing her and letting her slip back down next to him.

Suddenly Sirius's hands grab Gemma's face and he pulls her towards him. His lips meet hers, pressing firmly against her for a few seconds.

As soon as he lets her go, he jumps up and runs from the hall.

_What the...! _

_Did that actually just happen?_

_Oh I'm going to kill him!_

Gemma jumps up as well, ignoring the look of shock on her friends faces, and runs out of the hall after him.

As she heads out the door, she's surprised to see Sirius standing in front of her. He raises a hand to defend himself.

"Before you say anything." He says. "I am sorry. But... it worked. Vivienne didn't look pleased."

Gemma shook her head at him. "You really are hard work, Sirius." She says.

"I know." He says, smiling slightly. "But please forgive me. I promise I won't do it again."

"Too right you won't do that again." Gemma says. She stares at him, then sighs. "Fine. I forgive you. I don't know how you do it, but I just can't stay mad at you."

Sirius laughs. "It's because you love me, Gemma!" He says, grinning as he moves towards her. "You love my charm and wit and of course... my good looks!"

He winks at her and Gemma shoves him away.

"You wish!" She says. "Right, I'm heading back to the common room before Vivienne comes out and attacks me!"

Sirius laughs, but Gemma was only half joking.

_Based on how crazy she is, I don't want to take any chances! _

They walk back to the common room, and shortly after, Lily, James and Remus return too.

James and Remus disappear with Sirius and Peter upstairs, while Lily pulls Gemma to one side. Alice and Mary are nearby, overhearing the conversation.

"What the hell is going on with you and Sirius?" Lily asks Gemma.

"Nothing." Gemma replies. "And I know what you are going to say, but we are still just friends."

"You kissed!" Lily cries, and Gemma watches as Alice and Mary's mouths open in shock.

"What?!" Mary screams. "When? Where?"

"Ok, it was not a proper kiss." Gemma explains. "He basically pecked me on the lips, and _only _to make Vivienne stop stalking him. He was messing around." Gemma shrugs but the girls look unconvinced.

"It was a peck that lasted a long time, Gemma." Lily says now. "And as soon as I suggested he kiss another girl to make Vivienne see sense, his eyes were immediately on you!"

Gemma shook her head. _Don't be ridiculous!_

"I knew this would happen." Alice said. "It's been obvious for ages. You both clearly fancy each other."

"No we don't." Gemma said.

"Yes you do!" Mary cried. "You've admitted it to us, as well."

"Ok, fine." Gemma said. "I admitted once that I fancied Sirius. But that was before we became such good friends. He's good looking, but we are friends! And only friends!"

"Rubbish!" Alice said, surprising Gemma slightly. "You flirt with each other all the time. You don't flirt with Remus or James and you are just as close to them."

Gemma sighed. "Ok. We flirt." She admitted. "But that's because it's Sirius. It's hard to _not _flirt with him!"

"We all manage it." Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

Gemma sighed. "Well, regardless of whether I fancy him or flirt with him... I don't want anything to happen." Gemma says now. "Sirius and I are good friends, and this is what our friendship is. We mess around together. We have a laugh. It doesn't have to mean anything."

The girls all looked at her, still unconvinced.

"Maybe." Alice says. "But I do think you'll get together one day. You're too perfect for each other."

Gemma frowned, laughing slightly. "No we're not." She said.

"You sort of are." Lily said. "You're really similar."

"How?" Gemma asked. "Because neither of us want relationships?"

"Not just that." Lily said. "You're both pretty fiery. And you do have a tendency to get yourselves into trouble."

"You're both really smart too." Mary said. "And it seems to come naturally to you both. When you duel each other, it's pretty incredible."

"That's because they're both ridiculously stubborn." Alice added, grinning slightly.

Gemma rolled her eyes as the other girls laughed.

"That's true." Lily says. "Gemma definitely met her match the day she met Sirius!"

"And vice versa!" Mary says.

Gemma laughs at them all. "If anything, all these reasons are proving that Sirius and I are not perfect for each other." She says. "I don't want to be with someone exactly like me!"

"I think the most important similarity though, Gemma, is how beautiful you both are!" Mary said now. "It would be criminal for you two to not make lots of beautiful babies!"

The girls all laugh and Gemma throws her head in her hands, laughing.

"How have we got onto babies?" She asks.

"Mary's right." Lily says, grinning at her. "You and Sirius would make very beautiful babies."

"Annoying, beautiful babies." Alice added. "Any baby of yours would be a right troublemaker and so bloody stubborn!"

Gemma shoved Alice slightly, laughing. "Shut up." She said. "My babies will be perfect. And if anyone messes with them, there will be hell to pay."

The girls laugh. "So, have we agreed that Gemma is going to have Sirius's babies?" Mary asks, grinning. Alice and Lily nod and Gemma just shakes her head.

"You lot are beyond frustrating!" Gemma says.

"You love us though." Alice says, wrapping her arm around Gemma. "And you'll thank us. When you have beautiful babies."

They all laugh, and continue talking. Then Gemma remembers she needs to finish a Potions essay. She gets to work, as James and Sirius return downstairs.

She tries to ignore the loud game of exploding snap happening beside her, but James keeps winning and Sirius becomes convinced he is cheating somehow. It distracts her enough that she falls behind on her assignment.

Eventually everyone starts heading up to bed and Gemma is relieved that she only has one more section to write and the common room is now much quieter.

"Oh shit!" Gemma suddenly cries, rifling through the Potions books she had checked out of the library. "I've forgotten one!"

They had each been given a different potion to write an essay on, and Gemma needed a specific book to help her finish.

"What have you forgotten?" Sirius asks.

Gemma looks up and realises it is just the two of them left.

"Just a book. For this essay." She says. "But it's ok. I can finish it tomorrow night."

"Or..." Sirius says. "We could go get it from the library now?"

Gemma threw him a look. "Don't be silly." She said. "It's far too late and far too much effort. I can just get it tomorrow."

Sirius throws his head back in anguish.

"Gemma!" He cries. "You were supposed to agree. I want to do something fun. Take a risk. But James is tired."

Sirius rolls his eyes and Gemma laughs.

"The hours you two stay up, I'm surprised you're _not_ tired." She says. "And fine. We can go. But I want to use the map and the cloak. I'm not getting caught."

"Of course." Sirius replies, grinning. "Give me 2 minutes!" He quickly runs upstairs to get what they need.

He returns, carrying the cloak and the map. He tosses Gemma the cloak and she quickly covers herself, deciding she is going to have a little fun.

"Ha. Ha." Sirius says, not looking up from the map. "I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work."

Sirius suddenly looks up, almost perfectly in her direction.

"Not only do I have the map in my hand, dummy." He says. "But I can smell you too."

Gemma quickly threw the cloak off her. "Excuse me?" She said. "You can smell me?! What are you saying, Sirius?"

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, Gemma." He says. "You smell nice. What I mean is... Padfoot can smell you. I have a heightened sense of smell now."

Gemma stared at him as he continued to explore the map.

_This is new._

"So... can you smell me before I walk into a room?" Gemma asks.

"Sometimes." He says. "Right... coast is clear."

He looks up at her, preparing to leave, but Gemma was still staring at him.

"What do I smell like?" She asked now.

Sirius frowned, then laughed slightly, before shrugging.

"I don't know." He said. "I guess... Oranges. Maybe. Maybe flowers or something as well. You don't smell like an old man if that's what you're worried about."

Gemma laughs. "I should hope not." She says. "Hmm. Oranges and flowers. Maybe that's my perfume."

"Maybe." Sirius says, looking back at the map. "But you smell different when you're closer to me. More... vanilla and nutty."

Gemma smiles to herself. "My shampoo." She says.

Sirius clears his throat. "Are you ready?" He asks.

Gemma looks at him and notices a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

_Is he blushing? Is he embarrassed because he knows what I smell like? _

Gemma smiles, not drawing attention to it. "Yes." She says.

They wrap the cloak around themselves and move along the corridors. Neither said anything.

Eventually they arrived at the library and Gemma went to find the book while Sirius kept an eye on the map.

Gemma returned to him, and they stepped under the cloak again.

"Filch is near." Sirius whispered. "But we should still make it back."

Gemma nodded, feeling nervous and excited all at the same time.

Shortly after they left the library, Sirius paused. He showed Gemma the map and she could see Filch was very close to them.

They watched and waited to see which way he turned. Either away from them, or towards them.

Towards them.

Sirius grabbed Gemma's hand and led her back the way they came. They then headed down a new corridor, towards a statue.

Sirius bent down, pressing part of the stone, and a small space opened behind the statue.

_Wow._

Sirius pulled her in, closing the space behind him.

It was an exceptionally small space. Really only enough room for one person. Gemma was pressed tightly between Sirius and the wall.

"We should be ok in here for a little while." Sirius said, still watching the map. Gemma nodded.

They stood there for a while, watching and waiting. Filch was still nearby, having clearly found something of interest in the corridor they were just in.

"You didn't drop anything, did you?" Sirius whispered, frowning at the map. "Filch isn't moving."

Gemma shook her head. "I only have my wand and this book." She replied, feeling for both of them. "You?"

Sirius shook his head, also feeling for his wand. "I'm good."

Gemma started to fidget. Her back was flush against the stone wall and there was a small piece sticking out. She moved herself forward, away from it, pushing her hips into Sirius.

"Gemma Arwin." Sirius said, looking down. "Why are you grinding up against me?"

He grinned at her and Gemma rolled her eyes.

"This wall is stabbing my back." She explained. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Sirius said, smiling. "Here... let me."

Sirius pushed his hand between her back and the wall, taking the hit of the protruding stone.

"Better?" He asked now.

"Yes." Gemma replied. "Thanks."

Gemma suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Sirius was very close to her and his hand was very firmly on her back.

_If the girls saw me now... _Gemma thought to herself, laughing slightly.

"What's funny?" Sirius asked, watching her.

"Nothing." Gemma said. "Just the girls... earlier. They had a few ridiculous ideas."

Sirius frowned at her. "Ideas about what?" He asked.

"Well, after your stunt at dinner, they were all telling me that it was obvious we fancy each other." She said.

She looked down, not wanting to see Sirius's shocked reaction.

"I just thought about how they would react if they saw us stood like this." She added, keeping her eyes low.

Sirius didn't say anything and slowly Gemma moved her eyes up to his. He was staring at her, a smile on his lips.

"Do you fancy me?" He asked.

_Yes. _

_But I'm not telling you that! Your head is too big already!_

"No." She said, looking away from him slightly.

"Liar." He said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes. "And it's ok." He continued. "I fancy you too."

Gemma stared at him, trying to work out whether he was being serious or not.

Sirius laughed. "What?" He said. "Look at you! You're hot! Of course I fancy you."

Gemma blushed, then regretted it.

_What is wrong with me! _

Sirius smiled at her, then focused back on the map. "We're clear." He said. "Filch is back on the 3rd floor."

Sirius suddenly pulled Gemma even closer to him and for a second her heart stopped.

_He's going to kiss me. _

_Please kiss me._

Then he pushed her backwards and out of the space, him following close behind.

"Let's go." He said, wrapping the cloak around them.

Gemma followed his lead but was no longer paying attention.

_Why did I think he was going to kiss me?! Why did I want him to kiss me?! I don't want that! Sirius is a friend. _

_A hot friend. Who I fancy. _

_What is happening to me?! Damn it! The girls have gotten inside my head!_

They returned to the common room and Gemma started to head straight up to bed.

"Aren't you going to finish your essay?" Sirius asked.

Gemma turned to him. "No." She said. "I'll do it tomorrow morning, before breakfast."

Sirius nodded. "Night then." He said, watching her leave.

"Night." Gemma said, not looking at him and running up the stairs.

_What is wrong with me! __What the hell am I feeling? _

_Sirius is a friend. That's all. _

_And yes... I fancy him. But that doesn't mean anything. People fancy people all the time. _

_So what if we flirt a little. That's just our friendship. That's how we get along. It doesn't have to mean anything. _

_I don't want a relationship and I know he doesn't either. We're friends. _

_Stop this nonsense Gemma! Stop getting distracted! _

Gemma closed her eyes and focused her mind on school and becoming an Auror. Yet, somehow, Sirius still entered her mind.

The rest of May was difficult for Gemma, and by the time June arrived, she was feeling frustrated.

She had remained on edge about that evening with Sirius, reading into every moment they shared together.

Luckily, they had mountains of homework to get through, so Gemma was focused on that. But it didn't stop her mind constantly wandering to Sirius and what she wanted from him.

She found herself pulling away from him. Spending less time around him, and actively avoiding situations when it would just be the two of them.

"Hey." Sirius called to her, as he fell into step with her. "Have you been ignoring me?"

Gemma turned to look at him. They were walking down the corridor between classes. And they were alone.

_Crap. I wasn't paying attention. _

_And yes, I have been ignoring you but only because __it's stressing me out that I want to kiss you._

_Or... I think I want to kiss you. _

"No." She replied. "Just been busy."

Sirius glanced at her. "Ok." He said, clearly unconvinced.

Things fell silent between them and for the first time, Gemma felt uncomfortable. Usually she feels comfortable around Sirius, even when they are both quiet. But not anymore.

_If we weren't friends, I would just snog him and be done with it! _

_But we are friends... so I can't snog him! Not without ruining our friendship. _

As they walked towards Potions, they turned the corner and saw Regulus Black in front of them. Gemma sensed Sirius tense next to her.

They continued walking, but Sirius was slowing.

_What is he doing? _Gemma thought. _Don't start anything now._

"Regulus." Sirius suddenly said, stopping completely in front of his brother.

Gemma stopped too, unsure whether to continue or not. She awkwardly stood to the side.

"Sirius." Regulus said, turning towards him. He looked over at Gemma. "Arwin." He sneered at her.

Gemma threw him a fake smile, then moved away. She glanced back over her shoulder and could see Sirius was saying something, but Regulus clearly wasn't listening.

_Leave it Gemma. It's family stuff. Sirius will include you if he wants to. _

She continued to Potions and sat with Alice. But her eyes kept glancing at the door, waiting for Sirius to arrive.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked, glancing behind them.

"Just looking out for Sirius." Gemma explained. "He stopped to talk to Regulus."

"Uh oh." Alice replied. "What about?"

"No idea." Gemma said. "He just stopped. I carried on. Not really my place to be listening in."

Alice nodded then joined Gemma in keeping an eye on the door. James was also glancing behind him.

Just as Slughorn stepped up to the front, Sirius rushed in. He threw his bag down and sat next to James. Gemma watched James say something to him, then Sirius shake his head.

_Concentrate on class. Stop getting distracted!_

Gemma focused on Potions, resisting the urge to glance over at Sirius. At the end of class, she headed over to him and James.

"Hi." Gemma said, smiling at both of them.

James smiled at her, but Sirius ignored her. Then he walked off. Gemma watched him go, glancing back at James.

"He was in a mood all class." James said. "What happened on the way here? He was fine in Charms, then he said he wanted to speak to you, and now he's being like this. Have you 2 fallen out?"

Gemma shook her head. "No." She said. "But we saw Regulus just outside. He stopped to talk to him."

"What did he say?" James asked.

"I don't know." Gemma replied. "I didn't stay to listen. It wasn't my place."

James looked back towards the door where Sirius had exited. "Maybe." He said.

"You think we should be joining Black family conversations?" Gemma asked.

James looked back at her. "I think we should check Regulus isn't screwing with Sirius's head." He said, looking concerned. "You and Sirius weren't that close when he still lived with his family. They're fucked up, Gemma. They get inside his head and they twist everything he knows. He lived in a dark place for a long time. If he's talking to Regulus again... we definitely need to know about it."

Gemma took a deep breath. _Wow. I hadn't realised it was so bad._

"What do you suggest we do?" Gemma asked now.

"Me and the guys will talk to him." James said. "We've dealt with this before. But if you see him and Regulus talking again, interrupt them."

Gemma raised her eyebrows at him. _That doesn't seem like a good idea._

"Trust me." James said, seeing her reaction. "He won't like you for it at first, but he'll thank you for it later." James smiled at her then headed off.

Gemma headed back to the common room and spent the afternoon with the girls.

"Girls!" Mary cried, gathering them together. "Update on the Stephen situation!"

They all smiled and leaned in to her.

"He pulled me aside earlier and asked if he could write to me over the holidays!" Mary said, beaming. "Obviously I said yes!"

"That's amazing!" Alice cried. "I'm glad I pushed you into him now."

After months of Mary being too scared to approach Stephen, Alice had ceased an opportunity and pushed Mary into him in the corridor.

It had been unbelievably unsubtle and highly embarrassing for Mary, but apparently Stephen hadn't cared.

He had galiantly caught her and their conversation had began. It seemed he had his eye on her as well.

"That was still the most embarrassing moment of my life, Alice." Mary said now. "But... it worked. So thank you."

She smiled at Alice and Alice and beamed back.

"Promise we'll all write to each other too?" Lily asked now.

"Of course, Lily." Gemma replied. "We always do."

"I know." She said. "I just like to make sure."

Alice laughed. "Well, promise us you will let us know as soon as you get the Head Girl position!" Alice said.

"I might not get it." Lily replied.

They all laughed. "You absolutely will get it, Lily!" Mary cried. "And no doubt Remus will get Head Boy."

"I hope so." Lily says.

"Shall we play some cards?" Mary asks. "It's so nice not to have any homework to do! Plus I'm determined to win at least one game this year!"

"We could be playing for a while then..." Lily said, grinning at Mary. They all burst out laughing.

"Lily Evans!" Alice cried. "Loving the sass!"

Lily laughed a little, already feeling guilty. "Sorry, Mary." She said. "I couldn't resist."

"It's fine." Mary said, laughing too. "It just makes me want to beat you even more."

They headed to the table and Lily dealt the cards. And after many, _many_ games... Mary finally won.

It was approaching the last day of term and Gemma was returning a selection of books from the library. She turned a corner and saw Sirius and Regulus talking.

She hadn't seen Regulus since just before that Potions class, and she was still trying to avoid Sirius when she could.

He hadn't seemed to mind though. It was obvious he too was distracted.

_And I can guess what has been distracting him. _

_I don't want to interrupt... but James said I should. _

She started to move towards them, picking up bits of their conversation.

"Regulus, please." Sirius said to him. "Joining them isn't the answer. You're better than this. You know what is right."

Gemma slowed. _Joining them? Joining who? The Death Eaters?_

_This is definitely not a conversation I should be involved in... _

"I do know what is right." Regulus said now. "And joining them _was_ the right thing to do."

"Was?" Sirius asked. "Regulus… have you already…?"

Regulus lifted his sleeve. Gemma couldn't see what he was showing Sirius, but she didn't need to. She watched Sirius's face pale.

_Oh shit. He hasn't. _

Regulus suddenly turned and walked away, towards Gemma. He sneered at her as he past her.

Gemma focused on Sirius though. He leant back against the wall, running his hand through his hair. He looked devastated.

Gemma slowly approached him. She didn't know what to say, so she just leant up against the wall next to him.

They stood in silence for a while, Gemma letting her hand hang loosely at her side. She wanted Sirius to know she was there, if he needed her, so she inched her hand slowly towards his.

Her fingers grazed against his hand, and when he didn't pull away, Gemma moved it more boldly towards him.

She wrapped her fingers through his, and felt him squeeze her hand tightly. She squeezed back.

They stood together for a while, holding hands, before eventually Sirius pushed himself off the wall.

He didn't let go of her hand, and instead lifted it slightly, his thumb caressing it. He stared down at their hands entwined together, while Gemma watched him.

"Thanks." He said, finally looking up and looking at her.

Gemma's heart ached as she saw the sadness in his eyes. Without hesitating, she closed the small gap and pulled him into a hug.

She raised herself onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck. She felt him slowly close his arms around her, then squeeze her tightly as he embraced the hug.

Gemma's hand moved to the back of his neck, and she found herself running her fingers through his hair.

Slowly they pulled apart, and Sirius's hands moved to cup the sides of her face. He kept her where she was, leaning his forehead against hers.

_Is he going to kiss me? _

He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Thanks for being here, Gem." He said.

He then lifted his head, and almost immediately, he had pulled back from her, creating a wide space between them.

Gemma stared at him. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked, quietly.

Sirius nodded. "I'll be fine." He said. "I shouldn't have been surprised. I knew this day would come." He shrugged, and started to turn. "We should go back to the common room."

Gemma nodded, walking just behind him. "Unless..." She said, before pausing. "Maybe you should go somewhere quiet. Somewhere you can sit and think. The common room will be busy."

_Maybe the Astronomy Tower will be a more relaxing place for you, Sirius. _

He stopped and turned to look at her. Then he smiled slightly. "Maybe." He said.

He paused for a moment, and Gemma waited patiently to see which way he would turn.

"Come with me?" He suddenly said, and Gemma was surprised. "To the Tower."

Gemma nodded slowly. "Of course." She said.

Sirius turned and started walking towards the tower. Gemma followed, with neither of them speaking.

They climbed the stairs in silence and sat at the top, staring out into the sky, constantly in silence.

Gemma stole a few glances in Sirius's direction, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

_Should I say something? _

_Maybe not. He clearly wants quiet. I'm not sure why I'm here, actually. I feel like I should leave him alone. _

_But I don't want to. He's upset. He's processing a lot. I'll be the friend he needs and I'll sit here. _

_I'll wait for him. _

As darkness fell, Sirius began to move. "I might head back." He said, starting to stand.

"Ok." Gemma said, moving to stand too. Sirius placed out his hand, which Gemma accepted, and he pulled her up.

"Thank you." He said again. "For staying with me."

"Anytime, Sirius." Gemma said. She placed her hand on his arm, and smiled up at him.

He gave her a small smile back, then moved towards the stairs. They descended together and returned to the common room.

It was late enough for Sirius to head straight up to bed, without suspicion. And Gemma decided to do the same.

The following day, Gemma spent most of it in her dorm with the girls, packing up their things.

When they went for dinner, Sirius wasn't there, and Gemma didn't see him that evening either.

_I really hope he's ok. I hope he's opened up to the guys, so they can keep an eye on him. _

As they leave Hogwarts the following morning, Gemma spots Sirius just ahead of her, with James, Remus and Peter.

She notices that he still looks unhappy, and she tries to catch his eye. He sees her, throwing her a small smile, before looking away.

The train back was long and painful. The girls wanted to talk about the year just gone and the summer ahead, but all Gemma could think about was Sirius.

When they arrived back at Kings Cross, Gemma said goodbye to the girls and they made promises to write. Julie came over to join her, getting a lift home with Cynthia.

"Bye Gemma, Julie." James called, as he walked past with Sirius.

"Bye James." Gemma replied. "Bye Sirius."

Sirius looked up at her. "Bye Gemma." He said, smiling his sad smile.

"What's wrong with him?" Julie whispered, as they started to leave.

"It's complicated." Gemma replied. "He'll be ok though. I'm sure of it."

Julie nodded and smiled, looping her arm through Gemma's. They followed Cynthia, heading back to their village and making plans for the summer.


	14. Youth

The warm weather continued into summer, but Gemma was spending most of it inside.

She had been practicing duelling with her father almost every day since she arrived home.

Now she was 17 and able to perform magic outside of school, George was keen to waste no time together and really put her to the test.

Exhausted, Gemma would go to bed dreaming about the day and the various spells they had covered.

_At least it stops me thinking about Sirius! _Gemma thought one evening, as she lay awake in bed, unable to sleep.

_Because that moment behind the statue was so confusing. Why did I think he was going to kiss me? Why did I care!_

_Sirius is a friend. And you don't kiss friends. _

_If he was just a hot guy you met on the street, fine. But he's a friend and that is more important than getting a kiss! You can kiss anyone!_

The following day, Gemma decided to head to Julie's. She wanted to go into London and spend some time away from her father, though she loved him dearly, and she was sure Julie would be happy to join her.

She walked over there and knocked on the door.

"Oh!" Genma says, surprised as Matthew, Julie's cousin, opens the door. "Hello!"

"Gemma!" He says, smiling his gorgeous smile. "It's great to see you again."

He steps forward and pecks Gemma on the cheek and she can't help but blush.

_Maybe I should kiss Matthew again..._

"Matthew." Gemma replies, smiling. "It's lovely to see you too. I didn't realise you were back."

"Come in, come in." He says ushering her into the house. "I arrived late last night. I'm here for a couple of weeks. Then I'll be heading home to pack. Going to travel around the world for a year before university!"

"That's great." Gemma replied. "Where are you going?"

"Asia, Australia, maybe parts of Europe. Even America if I get time." He explained. "I've got an open ticket to Singapore, then I'm just going to see where the world takes me."

"Wow!" Gemma breathed. "That sounds incredible. So… free."

Matthew grinned, clearly excited about his upcoming adventure.

"I'm jealous." Gemma added, laughing.

Matthew laughed back. "Most people are." He said. "But I've got to do it now before Uni otherwise I never will. I told you law school is about 3 years right, and even after that it's extremely competitive to get into a good firm."

Gemma nodded, knowing she would be facing something similar when training to become an Auror. Although now that would only be 1 year...

"Need to get my wild side out before I commit to anything." Matthew added, with a grin.

"Gemma!" Julie cried, running in from the garden. "I didn't know you were here."

"Just arrived." Gemma replied. "Matthew was filling me in on his travel plans."

"Oh it's exciting, isn't it?" Julie said. "We're all very jealous!" Matthew smiled. "How come you've come to visit us?" Julie asked Gemma now.

"I wondered if you fancied a day in London." Gemma said. "But obviously I don't want to take you away from Matthew. Maybe in a couple of weeks?"

"Nonsense, Gemma." Matthew said. "Julie, you don't have to stay here just for me."

Julie smiled at them both. "Usually, I would say yes, Gemma." Julie replies. "But I've agreed to help my Mum in the garden today. She went out and bought lots of new plants yesterday. She's been looking forward to sorting out the garden for a while. Sorry Gemma."

"That's ok." Gemma answered. "I knew it was a long shot."

"I'll come with you." Matthew said, turning to Gemma. "If you don't mind, of course?"

Gemma spotted Julie's face change, clearly excited that her cousin and best friend could be hanging out together.

Gemma turned to Matthew. "I don't mind." She said. "That would be great."

_Yes... I definitely don't mind spending more time with you. _

Matthew smiled and ran upstairs to get changed and grab his wallet.

Julie grabbed Gemma's arm. "Is this a date?!" she asked.

"No!" Gemma responded. "At least... I don't think so. We're just hanging out. He's a nice guy."

Julie continued to smile at Gemma as Matthew returned.

"Have fun!" Julie called to them, as they headed out to Matthew's car.

Gemma had planned on apparating (she was now legally able to) but she knew she couldn't do that with a muggle.

Gemma and Matthew spent the day exploring London. Matthew had a keen interest in history so he suggested they visit some historic sites.

Gemma enjoyed correcting some of the historic muggle facts with what really happened. Then they found a quiet place for lunch.

"Which country are you most excited about visiting?" Gemma asked, as she tucked into her salad.

"Not sure on a country." Matthew replied. "But I'm excited to get to Asia. I went to Japan a few years ago and it was an incredible experience."

Gemma nodded. "I've never been." She said. "In fact, I've never been anywhere except the UK!"

"You'll have to change that one day." Matthew said. "Seeing new countries and culture is the best thing in the world."

Gemma smiled. "I'm hoping to go travelling one day." She said. "After this war, of course."

"Oh. Right." Matthew replied. "Is it still bad?"

Gemma nodded. "Yes." She answered. "I'm not sure it's going to end any time soon."

Matthew looked concerned for her. "Well, I hope that when it is over... you get the chance to see the world." He said smiling.

"Me too." She replied.

They visit one more landmark then head back to the village. Matthew pulls up outside Gemma's house and gets out with her.

"I had a great day, Gemma." He says. "Thank you."

"I had a great day too." Gemma said.

Matthew leans into her and kisses her gently on the lips. Gemma responds, opening her mouth to his.

Soon, the kiss becomes more intense. Matthew moves his hand down, resting just above her bum, as he pulls her closer to him.

"You're really fun to be with, Gemma." He says, as they pull away. "I'll be leaving in 2 weeks, and I'm not looking for a relationship, but I would really like to hang out with you more. Before I leave."

Gemma smiles at him. "I'd like that too." She says. "And I'm not looking for a relationship either."

Matthew smiles and leans into her again. He pulls her towards him and kisses her again. Gemma wraps her arms around his shoulders and pushes herself into him.

They pull apart again. "Thursday night." Matthew says now. "I'll take you for dinner. What do you say?"

Gemma nods. "I'd like that." She says. "I'll see you then."

With a small wave she turns and heads into her house. She watches from the door as Matthew gets back in his car and drives to Julie's.

_He really is very nice. _Gemma thinks, as she heads upstairs to her room._ The next 2 weeks should be fun. And exactly what I need..._

_Sirius is a friend. That's the most important part of our relationship. Matthew, however... is a bit of fun! _

The next 2 weeks with Matthew were definitely fun for Gemma. Matthew took her out a few times, for dinner, lunch or coffee. They would talk and laugh. Enjoying each other's company.

They kissed a lot, which Gemma was really enjoying. But it was clear Matthew wanted to take things further.

He wasn't rushing her, which she appreciated, but he had had sex before and he clearly found Gemma attractive.

Gemma, of course, hadn't had sex before, and had often thought about what her first time would be like.

She wanted to feel comfortable, but she knew it wouldn't be part of a long term, loving relationship.

In her mind, losing her virginity to Matthew was perfect. He was kind and considerate, but he didn't want more from her. It would be special enough that she knew she wouldn't regret it.

Unfortunately, with both of them living with their parents / relatives, it was proving difficult to get time alone.

"Why don't you come round to mine." Julie said. "And place a silencing spell on Matthew's bedroom! My parents won't know that's a thing, so they won't check up on you."

Gemma opened her eyes in shock. "Julie!" She cried. "I can't believe you just suggested that!"

Julie laughed. "What!" She replied. "Look, just do it! Come round tonight and then sneak off upstairs. I'll keep my parents distracted."

Gemma laughed, then hugged her friend. "Thank you." She said. "Oh Merlin. Am I actually going to have sex tonight?!"

Gemma suddenly felt very nervous.

_Do I really want this? _

_Yes! I do. I definitely do. I feel ready and Matthew really feels like the right person. No pressure to become anything more. He won't rush me. He'll be nice to me. And he's experienced... _

_Fuck! I'm so nervous. But also so excited!!_

After hours of self grooming, Gemma felt ready to go round to Julie's. She decided to put a little bit of make up on, and chose to wear fitted jeans and a tight top that she thought showed off her chest a little bit more than usual.

_Not too much though! Mr Summers will be there too..._

She arrived and Julie winked at her. Gemma laughed, focusing her attention on saying hello to everyone.

"You look beautiful." Matthew whispered to her, his hand firm on her back as he led her into the dining room. Gemma smiled.

Matthew was sat very close to Gemma, and as they ate and talked, she could feel his fingers constantly brush against her leg. Sparks flew through her body in excitement and anticipation.

After they finished eating, Diane and Michael went into the living room to watch a film.

"I'll come in shortly." Julie said to them, before turning to Matthew. "Matthew, why don't you show Gemma your room."

Matthew frowned, clearly confused. Gemma just laughed.

_Subtle, Julie!_

"Ok..." Matthew said, slowly. He turned to Gemma. "Would you like to see Julie's guest bedroom where I am currently sleeping?"

Gemma laughed. "Yes." She said, trying to tell him with her eyes that it would be worth it.

He took her upstairs and showed her into the room. Gemma closed the door behind her, suddenly feel very nervous.

"Are you ok?" Matthew asked, stepping towards her.

Gemma nodded. "Yes." She said, taking a deep breath. "So... there is a spell I can do. It urm… silences the room."

Matthew looked at her with intrigue. "Silences the room?" He asked.

"Yes." Gemma said. "It means... no one outside of the room can hear what is happening inside the room."

She bit her lip and stared at him, hoping he would understand.

"Are you sure, Gemma?" He asked. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to do."

Gemma smiled and relaxed.

_Matthew is a good guy. This is definitely the right decision. _

"I'm sure." She said, smiling at him. "I feel ready."

He stepped towards her. "Good." He said. "Cast that spell."

Gemma grinned and cast the spell. She turned back to him and nodded.

Suddenly he was on her. His hands grabbed her face and his lips met hers. One hand moved to her hair, tangling it around his fingers. His other hand grabbed her waist and moved her towards the bed.

They fell onto the bed, still kissing, and his hand travelled from her waist, up towards her breast, squeezing it gently. His hand then travelled back down her body, towards her bum, squeezing her gently there too.

Gemma moved her hands over his body. Over his firm torso, broad shoulders and muscular arms.

Slowly his hand moved to the front of her jeans. He slowly undid the button, and lowered the zip. His hand entered her jeans and Gemma Let out a gasp in pleasure as he touched between her legs, over her knickers.

_Wow. That feels good._

Matthew removed his hand and pulled away from the kiss, lifting his t-shirt over his head.

_Good body! _Gemma thought, looking at him.

His hands went to the bottom of her top, encouraging her to remove hers. She obliged, lifting it up, revealing her flat stomach and black lace bra. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, feeling exposed.

"Are you sure you're ok to do this?" Matthew asked.

Gemma nodded, removing her arms. "Sorry." She said.

"Don't be." Matthew said. "I want you to feel comfortable."

Gemma smiled. "I do." And she leant towards him, kissing him firmly again, her tongue entering his mouth.

He responded quickly, his hands grabbing her waist and pulling her body close to his. His hand moved to her breast again, squeezing more firmly, finding her nipple underneath the thin lace material.

_That feels so good too._

Gemma continued to move her hands over him, running them down his chest and stomach. As she moved her hand towards his jeans, she could feel him growing and a mixture of nervousness and excitement rushed through her.

_Ok. Stay calm, Gemma. He'll go at your pace. _

His hand travelled back down her body, caressing her waist and hips, and again his hand entered her jeans. This time, his hand slipped underneath her knickers and Gemma held her breath in excitement as she waited for him to enter her with his fingers.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Matthew quickly pulled his hand from Gemma and stood up, staring at the door. He grabbed his T-shirt, throwing it on over his head.

Gemma did up her jeans and grabbed her top. Matthew waited until she too was dressed, then opened the door.

"I'm so sorry to have interrupted." Julie said, looking upset. "But Matthew... it's your Uncle Phil. There's been an accident."

"What?!" Matthew cried, in panic. Gemma stood up.

"He's ok." Julie said. "But he was in a car accident. He's broken his leg and he's pretty shook up."

"Crap." Matthew said, looking stressed.

His uncle was the man who took Matthew in after his parents had died. He was clearly like a father to him.

"Dad's offered to drive you home." Julie said. "He said he'll take your car and catch the train back tomorrow."

"Is he sure?" Matthew asked. "It's a 2 hour drive. I don't mind going on my own."

"Dad insists." Julie says. "Plus he wants to see Phil too."

Matthew nodded, then turned to Gemma. "Gemma, I'm so sorry..." He said.

"Don't apologise, Matthew!" Gemma cried standing up and moving towards him. "I just really hope your uncle is ok."

Matthew smiled at her. "Thank you." He said. "And thank you for the last 2 weeks. I've had a lot of fun."

Gemma smiled back. "Me too."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then started packing up his things. It was clear he would go home and not return. At least not for this summer.

Gemma excused herself and headed home. Julie agreed to come and see her the next day.

"How's Matthew's uncle?" Gemma asked, as Julie arrived at her house the following afternoon.

"Doing well." Julie said. "A broken leg, fractured wrist and mild concussion. Dad is staying with Matthew today and coming home tomorrow now."

Gemma nodded. "Poor Matthew." Gemma said. "Must be so scary. Especially after his parents..."

Julie nodded, looking upset herself. She was clearly remembering the day she had heard her Aunt and Uncle had died and Matthew was orphaned.

"Anyway!" Julie said now, picking herself up and smiling at Gemma. "How close did you get last night?"

Gemma smiled. "Not very close." She said. "It was fun though. I'm definitely ready. I just need to find the right guy again!"

"You will." Julie said. "I can think of about 20 guys at school who would be more than happy to do you the honour..." They both started laughing.

"I don't want it to be with someone from school!" Gemma cried. "I doubt any boy in that place could be trusted to keep it a secret! I don't want my first time publicised to the world. Especially if I'm crap at it!" They both laughed again.

"You won't be crap at it, Gemma." Julie said. "And good idea to avoid picking someone from school. Did you hear about Jessica Greenfield in the year above us?"

Gemma shook her head. "No." She said.

"She lost her virginity to a guy in a cupboard." Julie explained. "And then the guy turned around and told her he didn't want anything to do with her! She thought he really liked her! It was a huge drama!"

"That's harsh." Gemma said. "Wait... in a cupboard?!"

Julie nodded. "Classy, right?" She said, laughing a little.

Gemma tried to hold in a laugh, feeling guilty for passing judgement. "It wasn't with Sirius, was it?" She asked now. "You know he has a fondness for cupboards!"

Julie laughed. "And a fondness for not wanting anything more to do with girls!" Julie added. "But no. It wasn't Sirius. It was a guy in the year above her. And a Slytherin..."

Julie raised her eyebrows and Gemma knew what she was saying.

_You can't trust Slytherin's!_

They carried on talking and eventually Julie headed home.

And a few days later, Gemma was surprised to receive a delivery.

"Oh!" Cynthia cried, as she discovered Gemma at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. "They are beautiful, Gemma! Who are they from?"

"Matthew." Gemma said, smiling. "Julie's cousin."

"Oh of course." Cynthia said, taking a closer look. "I didn't realise you two were together, Gemma."

"We're not, mum." Gemma said. "We're just friends. But we had some plans and he had to cancel because his uncle was in that car accident. So he's sent me these as an apology."

"Oh, what a lovely boy he is." Cynthia said now. "Here, I'll go put them in water."

She took them from Gemma and headed into the kitchen. Gemma looked down at the note in her hand and smiled.

**Thank you for a wonderful 2 weeks. Sorry I had to cancel our plans. Maybe next time. M x**

_Yes... Maybe._

The summer holiday was suddenly flying by. Gemma had just 2 weeks left before it was time to return to school.

She received her Hogwarts letter, detailing the books she would need for her NEWTs year. The list was long, and she groaned to herself when she saw it.

The girls had all written to each other over the holiday, but now Mary wrote to invite them all to Diagon Alley. She suggested that they pick up their books and go for a butterbeer in The Leaky Cauldron.

Gemma writes back immediately, accepting the invite and already excited to see her friends. She asks Julie to come along too, but she has other plans.

The day arrives and after lunch, Gemma apparates to Diagon Alley. She still loves the rush and freedom of being able to travel in that way.

She heads to the bookstore and sees Mary and Alice. She joins them, and Lily arrives shortly after.

"Lily, did you get it?" Mary asks, before saying hello. She was clearly talking about the Head Girl position.

"Yes." Lily replies, beaming at them.

"Amazing!" Mary cries, giving her a hug.

"Well done, Lily." Gemma says.

"Knew it would be you." Alice adds. "No doubt Remus got Head Boy. Have you heard from him?"

"No." Lily replies. "I sent him a letter the other day, but he hasn't come back to me yet."

"I can't believe how many books we need this year!" Mary says now, looking down at the list.

"It is a big year, Mary." Lily says. "Oh. I already have a few of these."

Gemma and Alice laugh. "Of course you do." Alice says.

They quickly grab the books they need then head to The Leaky Cauldron.

"How's Frank?" Gemma asks Alice. "Is his Auror training going well?"

"He's ok" Alice replies. "And yes, it's going well." She stops there, clearly not wanting to say more.

Mary decides to push though. "Is everything ok between you two?" She asks.

"Yes, we're great." Alice answers. "It's just… difficult to talk about. With the war going on, Frank is already in the thick of it. It's quite a change from school."

Alice looked down and Lily reached over to take her hand.

"He said that he never fully appreciated how protected everyone is at Hogwarts." Alice continued. "It's quite scary. Knowing that he's facing so many dangers every day."

Mary leans in to give Alice a hug. "Don't worry, Alice." She says. "Frank will be ok."

"He's an excellent wizard." Gemma says. "He's always been incredibly skilled in Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"And he has the support of The Ministry." Lily adds.

Alice nods, forcing a smile. Gemma can tell she wants to believe them, but remains concerned.

"So, Mary." Alice says now. "We need a Stephen update!"

Mary grins at them. "We've written every week since school ended." She says. "And he's said that he's really looking forward to seeing me in a couple of weeks."

"So things are going well then!" Gemma says, smiling.

"Really well." Mary replies. "I have such a good feeling about him."

They all smile at her. "You next, Lily." Alice says. "Anyone you've got your eye on?"

Lily shakes her head. "No." She says. "Besides, this year is too important."

Mary rolls her eyes. "A little distraction from all the hard work might be good for you." Mary says. "Stephen is definitely more enjoyable to look at than a book!"

The girls all laugh, even Lily. But Lily is still shaking her head.

"What about you, Gemma?" Alice says now. "Is this the year you finally snog Sirius?!"

They all laugh and Gemma just shakes her head. "Not this again." Gemma says.

"You know they won't drop it." Lily says, giving her a small smile.

"I know." Gemma says. "And I know you all think it's funny, but it's actually been stressing me out."

Suddenly they all look concerned. "Why?" Alice asks.

"Because I do want to kiss him." Gemma says, ignoring the look of excitement on Mary's face. "I do fancy him. And if he was anyone else, I would just snog him. But it's Sirius."

"He's your friend." Lily said.

Gemma nodded. "Exactly." She said. "One of my best friends!"

"You don't want to ruin that." Alice adds and Gemma shakes her head.

"I just feel so confused." Gemma says now. "Every time I'm with him... I don't know how I feel or how he feels."

Gemma sighs and the girls all throw her sympathetic smiles.

"Sorry, Gemma." Mary says now. "I promise we won't wind you up about it anymore."

"Yeah. Sorry." Alice says, with Lily nodding. "We'll..." Alice pauses, looking up at something just behind Gemma and Alice. "Uh oh."

Gemma watches as Alice and Mary both stare behind her, then down at her. She turns her head, surprised to see Sirius standing right behind her.

"Ladies." He says, smiling at them all. "Gemma." He adds, looking down at her.

"Hi, Sirius." They all say, smiling at him.

"Mind if I steal you away?" He asks to Gemma. She's surprised, but nods her head.

The girls all raise their eyebrows at her, equally intrigued by what Sirius wants.

Gemma follows him to a private table and they sit down.

"I'm glad I've bumped into you." Sirius begins. "I wanted to say... thank you. For being there, at the end of last year."

"Of course, Sirius." Gemma says. "I'll always be here for you."

Sirius gave her a small smile. "I appreciate that." He said. "It's strange, but in the last year, I feel like you've become... one of my best friends."

Gemma laughed as she watched Sirius shrug, as if he was embarrassed by his comment.

"It's not that strange, Sirius." Gemma said. "We do get on well. And I agree. You're definitely one of my best friends."

Sirius threw her another small smile, then looked away.

"No James today?" Gemma asked, realising she needed to change the subject and that Sirius was on his own for once.

"No." Sirius replied. "His dad hasn't been very well lately so I thought I would give them a day together, as a family. They don't need me hanging around."

Gemma smiled. She doubted the Potters minded. From what James had said, they absolutely loved Sirius, just like a son.

"So here I am." He continued. "Wandering the streets like a lost puppy." They both laughed.

"Poor Padfoot." Gemma said.

"Anyway..." Sirius said now, starting to stand. "I don't want to tear you away from your friends."

"Do you want to join us?" Gemma asked.

Sirius looked over at the girls, then back at Gemma. "I don't think they would like that." He said. "I know none of them really like me."

"They do like you!" Gemma said. "Of course they like you. They just think you're an idiot sometimes. As do I!" Gemma added, laughing.

Sirius laughed too. "Well, somehow I've managed to con you into thinking I'm alright." Sirius said, grinning. "Those girls are harder to break."

Gemma laughed, shaking her head at him. "They aren't that bad." She said.

Sirius smiled at her then shrugged slightly. "I'll see you around." He said, heading for the door.

Gemma returned to the girls.

"What did he want?" Alice asked.

"He Just wanted a quick chat." Gemma said. "There was a situation with Regulus, just before we broke up, and I was there. Nothing to worry about."

_Not sure I want to explain everything to them, now. Not in public. _

The girls accepted this story, and continued drinking. One by one they then started to leave, until it was just Gemma left.

She walked out the pub and wandered down Diagon Alley.

_I should head home. _She thought. _But maybe I'll go get some chocolate first._

"Gemma!" A voice called. Gemma turned and saw Sirius again.

"Are you stalking me?" She said, grinning.

"Maybe." He said, grinning back. "Where are the girls?"

"Gone home." Gemma said. "I was just heading to get some chocolate."

"Mind if I join you?" Sirius asks.

"Of course not." Gemma replies, and they head to the sweet shop together.

Gemma wanders off, picking up every chocolate bar she can find. She turns, looking for Sirius, and sees him talking to a couple of girls.

They look familiar to Gemma, so they must go to Hogwarts. She watches him flirting with them both, wondering if he's about to ditch her to go and snog one of them.

_Lucky them._ She thinks, then immediately regrets it.

_No. I'd much rather have Sirius as a friend than just one quick snog in a cupboard._

Gemma looks away, focusing on chocolate.

"Bloody hell, Gemma!" Sirius cries, appearing beside her. She jumps slightly, almost dropping the chocolate everywhere. "How much chocolate do you intend to eat today?" He adds.

"This isn't just for today." She says. "I'll save some for tomorrow."

She laughs, then moves towards the counter to pay.

When they step out of the shop, Sirius turns to her. "Where are you going now?" He asks.

Gemma shrugs. "Home, I guess." She says. "You?"

Sirius smiles at her. "Home is not the right answer." He says. He reaches towards her and grabs her bags, which hold her books and her chocolate. "Let's do something else."

Gemma looks at him, narrowing her eyes. "Sirius Black." She says. "Are you holding my shopping hostage so I'll hang out with you?"

Sirius laughs. "Maybe." He says. "Will it work?"

Gemma laughs too. "Yes." She says. "But you don't need to hold anything hostage. I'll hang out with you regardless."

Sirius smiles at her. "Come on." He says, turning away and starting to walk.

Gemma follows him, trying to keep up with his long strides. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"I'm not sure yet." Sirius replies smiling at her. "Let's just embrace the spontaneity."

Gemma smiles and continues walking alongside him.

"So, how was Lily today?" Sirius suddenly asks, as they step into Muggle London.

"She was good." Gemma replies. "How come?"

"Was she ok about... you know... James?" Sirius asks now and Gemma looks at him confused.

"What about James?" She asks.

"The Head Boy position." Sirius said. "James got it."

Gemma stops walking. "What?!" She cries, and Sirius laughs at her reaction. "Are you sure?" She adds.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sirius replies. "I was with him when he got the letter."

"I don't understand." Gemma said now, walking again. "What about Remus?"

"I don't understand it myself." Sirius said. "We all assumed Remus would get it too. But Dumbledore has chosen James."

"Wow." Gemma said. "Lily is not going to like that." She couldn't help but laugh and Sirius chuckled too.

"Let's stop here." Sirius suddenly says, stopping. He puts her bags down and sits on the grass.

Gemma looks around, realising they are in a small park. She joins him on the grass, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Is Remus ok with not being chosen?" Gemma asks now.

_I hope he isn't upset. Surely he thought it was going to be him as well..._

"Remus doesn't care." Sirius says now. "He was never keen on being Prefect. Kept saying that Dumbledore was crazy for putting a werewolf in a position of power."

Sirius rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated at Remus for always being so hard on himself.

Gemma was still thinking about James being Head Boy and what Lily's reaction is going to be. She laughed to herself.

"I hope I'm there when Lily finds out." She says.

"Me too." Sirius says, grinning back.

They sit in silence for a while, before Gemma gets agitated.

"What are we doing here?" She asks, looking around.

"We're relaxing." Sirius replies, lying back on the grass. "I thought you liked lying on the grass in the sunshine."

"I do." Gemma replies. "But the sun isn't really shining anymore. And the last time you were near me when I was relaxing on the grass, I ended up with a wet t-shirt."

Sirius sat up on his elbows, smiling at her. "Oh yeah." He said. "Maybe we should repeat that…"

"Don't you dare!" Gemma warned him.

Sirius chuckled to himself. "You're too easy to wind up." He said, lying back down and closing his eyes.

Gemma decided to embrace the silence and laid back on the grass as well, closing her eyes. It was quiet. There was no one else in the park except them. And they were quite far from the main road. Gemma started to smile, enjoying the peace.

Suddenly something wet and slobbery ran over her mouth.

"ARGH!" Gemma cried, her eyes flying open, her hand moving quickly to her mouth. She wiped her mouth and stared at Padfoot. He was leaning over her, his tongue hanging out.

_Sirius Black. Sometimes you really are impossible!_

Gemma started to shuffle away, raising her hand to him.

"Keep your bloody tongue away from me!" She cried, as Padfoot went to lick her hand. "Stop it!" She said, jumping up. "You are such a pain!"

Padfoot continued following her, trying to jump up at her. Gemma ran away from him, reluctantly laughing as he chased her around.

He managed to get her to the ground again, rolling around on top of her. Gemma reached for her wand and quickly cast the Animagus Reversal spell, not thinking it through.

Sirius was suddenly lying on top of her, his body pressed against hers. His face close to hers. Gemma held her breath.

He laughed, staring down at her, before slowly pulling himself off her. Gemma sat up too, shaking her head at him.

"You're an idiot." She said.

Sirius grinned at her. "I'm telling you Gemma… you're too easy to wind up." He says. "You bring it on yourself."

Gemma slapped his arm. "I do not." She said. "I'm starting to think I might have to stay away from you."

"That will just make me want to bug you even more." Sirius said, standing up and grabbing her bags. "Come on." He reached out his hand. "I need to eat."

Gemma accepted his hand and he pulled her up. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Sirius shrugged. "All part of the spontaneity, isn't it?" He said. "We'll just walk until we find somewhere."

They walked out of the park and down the road. There weren't many restaurants in the area, and the more Gemma thought about food, the hungrier she become. It was definitely past her usual dinner time.

"If we can't find anywhere, maybe we just head home." Gemma said.

"No." Sirius replied. "I want to take you for dinner."

Gemma looked at him, slowing slightly. "Why?"

Sirius laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry." He said. "I'm not taking you on a date. But I want to do something nice for you. I want to say thank you. And I know Padfoot has just annoyed you so I guess now I also want to say, I'm sorry."

Gemma laughed. "Padfoot didn't annoy me... much." She replied. "Although his kisses are awful." Her and Sirius both laughed. "And you don't need to take me for dinner to say thank you." She added. "We're friends, Sirius. It's what we do."

"I know." Sirius said, pausing outside a small Italian restaurant. "But I want to. So just humour me, ok?"

Gemma sighed. "Ok." She said. She looked up at the restaurant. "This place looks nice."

"It does." Sirius says, pulling the door open for her. "After you."

Gemma stepped inside, suddenly starving as the smell of beautiful Italian cuisine hit her. They are shown to their table where they quickly ordered food and drinks.

"How are you feeling about heading into our final year?" Gemma asks, snacking on a breadstick.

Sirius shrugs. "Ok, I guess." He replies. "I'm not too worried about NEWTs. You know how I like to just turn up on the day and be perfect." He added, winking at Gemma.

Gemma laughed. "I forgot I said that to you." She said, thinking back to her OWLs. "I was so stressed. I think I'm going to be just as bad this year. If not worse!"

"I've never been so grateful that I'm not your study partner then." Sirius replied, grinning at her.

"Ha." She said, laughing slightly. "I wasn't that bad."

"I'm only messing with you." Sirius replied. "You were a good study partner actually. I had fun in 5th year."

"Me too." Gemma replied. "I learnt a lot from you as well. Especially Transfiguration."

Sirius smiled smugly. "Glad I could help." He said. "I guess a learnt 1 or 2 things from you."

Gemma laughed, shaking her head at him. Their food arrived and they started eating.

"This is amazing!" Gemma says. "Good find!" Sirius nods in agreement.

"So." He says now. "Are you excited that you only have 1 year left before you can start your training?"

"_If_ I get accepted." Gemma says. "And yes. Very excited. But also nervous."

"You'll get accepted." Sirius says, dismissing her concerns. "The Ministry would be idiots not to take you."

Gemma smiled. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"And don't be nervous about it." He says now. "You'll be amazing. You'll pass every test they put in front of you. You'll break every record they have. You'll easily become the best Auror out there."

Gemma looked at Sirius, who was focusing on eating his food. She smiled.

_I hope so._

They continued eating, then Gemma excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she returned, she was surprised to see a young waitress stood at their table, talking to Sirius.

As she returned, she realised the waitress was flirting with him. Obviously she had waited until Gemma had left before she approached him.

The waitress threw Gemma a quick look, then placed a piece of paper on the table.

"Call me." She said, smiling at him, then walking off.

Gemma raised her eyebrows at Sirius who just laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Gemma replied. "I just think it's incredible how much attention you get."

"You don't think _this_ is worthy of attention?" Sirius asked, gestering to himself.

Gemma laughed. "It just amazes me how many girls fall over themselves for you." She said. "I can't imagine ever doing that for a man."

"That's because you don't want or need a man." Sirius said to her. "You would, however, fall over yourself for the perfect job. Such as becoming an Auror."

Gemma thought for a moment. _That's true. I would go to any length to become an Auror._

"I suppose you're right." Gemma said.

"I'm always right." Sirius replied, and Gemma rolled her eyes at him again.

"What about you, Sirius." Gemma said now. "What would you fall over yourself for? I'm guessing no woman would be worthy of that?"

"Merlin, no." Sirius said. "I love women. Don't get me wrong. But I don't want to be tied down to one. I want to be able to go out and see the world and not feel like I have to check everything I do with someone else."

Gemma nodded. "I know what you mean." She said. "I can't imagine living the life I want to live if I had a boyfriend at home."

"You know, I'm surprised about you." Sirius said now. "I know you've always said you don't want a relationship, but you come from a decent home. You're parents are happily married, right?" Gemma nodded. "Do you not want that too?"

Gemma shrugged. "Maybe. One day." She said. "But my parents got together when they were older. When they had retired. They lived their lives, then they settled down." Sirius nodded. "What about you?" Gemma said now. "You can _never_ see yourself getting married?"

"Hell no!" Sirius said. "Marriage is a waste of time. I have no intention of liking someone that much that I would want to do that to myself. Besides, no one would want to marry me anyway."

Gemma laughed. "Literally every girl in the world would want to marry you, Sirius." Gemma said.

"No." Sirius replied. "They _think_ they want to marry me. But they wouldn't. I'm not a guy women fall in love with."

Gemma laughed again. "I can name about 50 girls who are already in love with you." Gemma said.

"But none of them _know_ me." He said now. "If they knew me, they wouldn't love me."

Gemma frowned at him. "Why wouldn't they love you?" Gemma asked. "You're a decent guy. You're one of the good ones, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't matter, anyway." He said. "Like I said. I won't be falling in love."

Gemma stared at him for a moment. She was tempted to say more, but decided against it.

Their waiter came over and placed the bill on the table. Sirius moves quickly, grabbing it.

"I'll get this." He says.

Gemma shakes her head. "I can pay for myself." She says.

"I know." He says. "You're an 'Independent woman'. But I want to." Gemma laughs at his comment. He pulls out some muggle money and stands up. "Come on."

Gemma stands and follows him out. "Thank you, Sirius." She says.

Sirius shrugs, then looks up at the sky. "Shame." He says, sighing slightly. "It's cloudy tonight."

Gemma looks up too. She glances over at Sirius.

_He really likes the stars. He looks so disappointed. Such a shame, after such a lovely evening._

_Unless... _

Sirius turns to look at her. "I suppose I should be getting you home." He says, smiling at her.

"I have a better idea." Gemma says. "Come with me."

She leads him down a side street and holds onto his arm. Then she apparates them to another part of London. They arrive in a dark side alley.

Sirius looks around, confused. Gemma just smiles at him.

"Trust me." She says, walking further away from the street. She reaches a door and pulls out her wand, opening it.

"Gemma." Sirius whispers, looking around. "What are you doing? Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Gemma laughs. "Since when has Sirius Black been concerned about getting into trouble?" She asks him.

He stares at her. "Good point." He says. "Lead the way." And he gestures for her to enter the door.

Gemma walks in, having a pretty good idea of where to go.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"You'll see." She says, as she pushes them through another door.

They enter a large room, similar to a theatre. There is a stage and rows of seats.

Gemma sighs in relief. _Found it. Good._

"Take a seat." She says, directing Sirius to the front row. He obediently follows, eyeing her suspiciously.

Gemma laughs as she heads up on to the stage. She goes to the podium and starts messing around with the buttons. Eventually, she finds the one she wants.

The entire ceiling transforms and is covered in beautiful glittering stars and constellations. Gemma stares up at it, smiling. _Yes!_

She looks down at Sirius, happy to see he is equally amazed. She heads down to join him, sitting next to him.

"Wow." He says, still focused on the stars. "Where are we?"

"The Planetarium." Gemma replies. "My Mum brought me here a few years ago. She wanted to do something only muggles would do." Gemma shook her head, remembering.

They sit in silence for a while, looking up at the night sky.

_It really is so calming. I think I could sit and stare at the stars for hours._

"You see that star, there." Sirius says pointing up a particularly bright star. "It's the brightest in the sky. It can be seen from anywhere on Earth. It's commonly known as the Dog Star." Sirius says glancing at Gemma. "But its actual name is Sirius."

Gemma turns to him, surprised. "Really?" She asks, and he nods. Gemma looks back up at the star. "That's so cool. You're a star." She adds, chuckling slightly.

"I am." He says, looking around again. "And... that one." He says now, pointing to another star. "That one is the brightest in the constellation, Leo. Its name is Regulus."

Gemma stares at him again. "Really!" She says. "So you two were named after stars. How come?" She asks.

"Well..." Sirius says now, looking again. "That constellation there... is called Orion." He points up to a cluster of stars. "That's my Dad's name."

"Wow." Gemma said, looking back up. "Now it makes sense. Why you've always been so good at Astronomy!"

Sirius shrugged. "I know enough." He said, still staring at the stars. "I used to find it fascinating when I was younger. I would sit in my room for hours reading about all the different stars and constellations." Sirius paused slightly. "I guess it was an escape."

Gemma looked over at him, about to ask what he was escaping from. He looked sad and Gemma instantly realised.

_His family. He was escaping his family._

She turned to look back up, allowing the calm to wash over her. They sat together for a while, staring up at the sky.

Suddenly they heard a noise. A door opening and closing. Footsteps.

Sirius quickly grabbed Gemma's bags, then her hand, pulling her up, into his arms, and apparating them out of the room, back into the alley outside.

As they appeared outside, they both burst into laughter. Sirius released Gemma from his hold.

"You are such a trouble maker, Gemma Arwin." Sirius said, smiling at her.

Gemma laughed. "I've learnt from the best, it seems." She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

Sirius grinned at her. "I always hoped my bad ways would rub off on you." He said. "Come on. It's getting late. I should get you home before your father comes to hunt me down."

Gemma laughed. "Are you scared of my Dad, Sirius?" Gemma asks him.

"Yes!" Sirius replies. "You know I am! Your Dad is terrifying."

"No he isn't." Gemma says, then frowns. "Ok. Yes, he is."

"Exactly." Sirius said. "Remember in 1st year, when you threatened to set him on us?"

Gemma covered her face with her hands, remembering. "I can't believe I did that." She said. "As if my Dad would actually curse you and James because you let off a stink bomb near me!"

Sirius laughed. "We thought he would, though." Sirius said. "James couldn't sleep for days."

Gemma laughed. "Well it didn't stop you from pranking me again, did it?" Gemma asked. "What was it in second year? Oh yeah… turning my hair bright pink!"

Sirius burst out laughing. "Crap, I forgot about that." He said. "That was amazing."

"It was not amazing, Sirius!" Gemma cried, slapping his arm. "I looked ridiculous."

"You pulled it off." Sirius said. "Right. Home. Now."

Gemma nodded, and was surprised when Sirius stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing?" She asked, her body tingling as he pressed against her.

_Are you going to kiss me?_

"Taking you home." He said. "Well. You can take yourself home. I'm just coming along for the ride. Need to make sure you're safe."

Gemma gave him a look. "You know I can take care of myself, Sirius." She said. "Independent woman, remember?" She smiled at him.

"I know. I know." He replied. "Humour me. Again."

Gemma apparated them to the end of her road. There was a perfectly hidden spot there.

"I'm just here." Gemma said, as they walked to her house. "Thank you. For a fun day."

"Thank _you_." Sirius replied. "Here." He handed over her bags.

Gemma took them, realising that her books were quite heavy. _Now I feel bad…_

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Sirius said.

"See you in a couple of weeks." Gemma replied.

She turned and walked towards her house. She opened her front door and turned back. Sirius was already gone.

She shouted a quick 'Hello' to her parents, then ran upstairs to her bedroom. She got ready for bed, thinking about Sirius.

_Today was a lot of fun. __We're such good friends. Why would I want to ruin that?! For a kiss!_

_It's not worth it. Today has proved that. I want more days like this with Sirius. Not one quick snog in a cupboard._

Gemma closed her eyes, ready to sleep. She was finally feeling happy and relaxed about her and Sirius.


	15. On My Mind

September arrived and it was time for Gemma to return to Hogwarts for her final year.

She boarded the train with Julie, looking for a compartment.

"Are you going to tell the others about your 'non-date' with Sirius?" Julie asks.

Gemma shrugs. "Maybe." She says. "If it comes up."

Julie nods. "And you're sure you're ok?" She asks now.

"Yes." Gemma replies, firmly. "I'm fine. Sirius and I are really good friends. I think I just want to kiss someone... especially after not snogging anyone at all last year and then getting so close to having sex with Matthew. I just want to do more stuff like that!"

Julie laughed. "That makes sense." She said, before her face turned to panic. "Oh crap! There's Scott."

Julie looked away uncomfortably.

"Why are you reacting like that?" Gemma asked. "I thought you liked Scott."

"I do." Julie said. "I really like him. And he wrote to me last week, out of nowhere, to say he was looking forward to seeing me again."

"That's nice." Gemma says. "What did you reply?"

"Well... I didn't know how to reply." Julie says. "So I didn't. I just ignored him!"

Gemma laughed. "Well, now is your chance to _not_ ignore him..." Gemma said, giving Julie a slight nudge in his direction. "He's coming over. Smile."

Julie smiled at Scott as he approached them. "Hi Julie. Gemma." He said. "How was your summer?"

"It was good, thanks." Julie replied. "How was yours?"

As Scott replied, Gemma slowly backed away. She then turned and headed off to find someone else she knew. Eventually she found Alice and Mary sitting together.

"Hi girls." Gemma says, entering the compartment.

"Hi!" They both say.

"Have you seen Lily out there?" Mary asks.

Gemma shook her head. "No." She said, remembering that Lily would be elsewhere doing Head Girl duties. And remembering that James was Head Boy!

"We saw her earlier." Alice said. "But she looked stressed."

"Probably because James was hanging around her." Mary added.

Gemma smiled a little. "Do you both know about James?" She asked, and they looked at her confused. "He got the Head Boy position."

Alice and Mary both cry out in shock, before they all start laughing.

"I love Lily." Mary says. "But this is really funny!"

"How long before she curses him and ends up in detention for it?" Alice asks, laughing.

"I give it a week." Gemma answers.

"That's generous." Mary responds. "I would go with a day!"

They're all still laughing when the door opens and Sirius, Remus and Peter walk in.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asks, sitting down next to Gemma. Remus and Peter sit down too.

"I just told the girls about James making Head Boy." Gemma explains. "We're wondering how long it will be before Lily curses him."

"And gets detention for it!" Mary adds.

The guys all laugh. "Knowing James, he'll be annoying her already." Sirius says. "So an hour."

They all laugh. Gemma reaches into her bag and pulls out a bar of chocolate.

"You still have some left..." Sirius says, smiling at her. "I'm surprised."

Gemma laughs. "Only a little bit." She says. "Help yourselves." She adds, opening the bag to the room. Most lean towards her and reach in.

"I think I want this bit." Sirius says, grabbing the bar from Gemma's hand, breaking off a piece, and throwing it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Gemma cries, trying to grab the bar back off him. "Get your own!"

Sirius laughs as he holds the bar away from her, his other arm holding her back.

"But it's so much sweeter when it's yours." He says, winking at her.

Gemma stands up to get closer to the chocolate, but Sirius stands too. He keeps it away from her, still laughing.

"You really don't want to get in the way of Gemma and chocolate, Sirius." Mary says, with them all laughing.

"If you want it, Gem..." Sirius says now. "...you have to come and get it."

Sirius places the chocolate bar in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. Half in, half out.

Gemma moves quickly. She pulls herself up to him and bites down on the bit of chocolate hanging out of his mouth, taking it into her own. Their lips briefly touch, and Sirius's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

He starts eating, smiling at her. Gemma bit off quite a lot, but she manages to eat it anyway.

They stare at each other for a while, slowly finishing their chocolate.

"Well played." Sirius finally says. Gemma smiles at him.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone." Remus says, smiling.

_Crap! Everyone was watching us._

Peter starts laughing, and although Alice and Mary don't laugh, they're both staring at Gemma.

"Shut up." Sirius says, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Come on, let's go find James."

He heads out of the compartment, not looking at Gemma, with Remus and Peter following.

Gemma sits back down, looking over at Mary and Alice as she sighs.

"Are you ok?" Alice asks.

"Yeah." Gemma replies. "I'm fine."

"What was that?" Mary asked.

Gemma shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "It's just how we are together."

"You're very flirty." Alice says. "You always have been, but it seems to have ramped up."

Gemma puts her head in her hands. "I'm so confused." She says. "Before today, I was sure I knew what I wanted. To stay good friends, not lose that and to stop thinking about kissing him."

Gemma shakes her head, noticing the look of sympathy on her friends faces.

"But then I see him, and he flirts with me and I flirt back and suddenly we're doing things like that." Gemma says now. "I no longer know what I want."

Gemma throws her head back against the seat.

"I just want a kiss!" She adds, starting to laugh. The girls both laughed with her.

"Gemma, if you just want a kiss, then go and kiss someone!" Alice says. "Just make sure that someone isn't Sirius."

"Yeah." Mary said. "There are so many guys in this school who would love to snog you. Just grab one of them and be done with it."

Gemma looked at them. "Maybe." She said.

"Definitely!" Alice cried. "You can't keep stressing yourself out about Sirius. Put him in the friend zone, then find a long line of guys who can go in the snog zone..."

Gemma laughed. "You're right." She said. "I'm overthinking everything. I'm just horny!" She added, laughing. Alice and Mary both burst out laughing too.

"Tell me about it!" Alice said. "I've been away from Frank for a day and I already miss it!"

"At least you've had it!" Gemma said. "I almost did, over the summer, and now it's all I can think about."

"Wait." Mary said. "Are you both talking about sex?"

"Yes." Alice said, smiling and nodding. Then she turned to Gemma. "You almost had sex over the summer?"

Gemma nodded, grinning slightly.

"Who with?" Mary asked.

"Matthew. Julie's cousin." Gemma explained.

"But you barely know him." Mary said now. "Do you really feel ready?"

Gemma smiled. "I knew him enough." She said. "And yes, I do feel ready. But I don't want to have sex with just anyone. And I'm also not going to wait until I'm in a relationship because that will never happen. Which is why... Matthew was perfect."

"What happened?" Alice asked now.

"We got interrupted." Gemma said. "His uncle, who looks after him, was in an accident. He's ok." She adds, seeing the concern on the girls faces.

"How far did you get?" Alice asks, a knowing look in her eye.

Gemma laughs a little. "Just some touching." She says. "Really not very far. I didn't... see it."

She bursts out laughing and Alice and Mary cry with laughter too.

"I can't believe you feel ready." Mary says, after they've all calmed down.

"You will soon, Mary." Alice says. "Especially if things continue going well with Stephen."

Mary blushes and Gemma and Alice glance at each other.

"So, Gemma." Alice says now. "We need to find you a man to kiss. And a man to have sex with?"

Gemma shakes her head. "No." She says. "I'm not having sex with anyone here. No boy in this school would be up for having a casual one night stand, and not tell the world about it! Plus... I want to feel comfortable with them."

"Maybe you should sleep with Sirius then!" Alice suddenly said, laughing.

Mary and Gemma both looked at her, shocked.

"Sorry." Alice said. "But you just said you want to have sex with someone you're comfortable with and who isn't going to blab to the school. And presumably someone who won't want more from you."

Alice gave Gemma a firm stare, and Gemma instantly knew what she was saying.

"Hmm." Mary says. "Alice has a point. She has just described Sirius."

Gemma threw her head back in frustration, and closed her eyes. "You were meant to be helping me _not_ think about Sirius." She said. "Now you're suggesting I have sex with him!"

"Sorry." Alice said. "We'll find you someone else to kiss, instead."

"Then someone else." Mary adds.

"Then someone else!" Alice says, laughing slightly.

"We'll get you a line!" Mary adds, grinning.

Gemma smiles. "Thanks girls." She replies. "But don't pimp me out too much. I don't want to get a reputation."

Mary shrugs. "It's the last year of school, Gemma." She says. "You may as well go out with a bang."

They all laugh, interrupted by the trolley lady. They decline buying more chocolate as Gemma still has enough to share.

_Sex with Sirius? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!_

_Although, annoyingly, Alice has a point. I am looking for someone I can trust, someone who I'm comfortable with and someone who won't expect more from me._

_No! Sirius is a friend! I can't cope with the thought of kissing him, let alone having sex with him._

_Even though I know he does have a nice body._

_No!_

As they arrive at school, Gemma spots Lily and James helping the new first years get up to the castle.

Lily sees Gemma and waves, then throws her a quick look. Gemma interprets it as; 'Can you believe this?'

Gemma throws her a sympathetic smile, then looks over at James.

_Ha. He looks like he's having the best time!_

The following day, classes begin and it becomes very obvious that this year was going to be difficult.

Homework was being assigned immediately with everything due the next day. They even had a few spot tests in the lessons.

"Today has been so hard!" Mary cried, throwing herself down on the sofa in the common room.

"It's not over yet." Gemma said. "We've got 3 essays to write before tomorrow."

"It's going to be impossible!" Alice said. "Surely this isn't what it's going to be like from now."

"It might be." Lily said. "But I hope not."

They all turned to look at her, slightly surprised.

"What?" Lily continued. "I know I like studying and homework, but this is a bit much."

"James Potter rubbing off on you already?" Gemma asked, joking.

Lily laughed. "No." She said. "I just think we're going to struggle to be in classes all day and complete multiple essays each evening."

Gemma smiled at her. "You're right." She said. "We will struggle. So we better get on with it!"

Mary groaned as Alice dragged her up from the sofa and the 4 of them sat at the table starting to work. It took them a couple of hours, but finally they were done.

Exhausted, they headed straight up to bed. As Gemma moved towards the stairs, she wondered where the guys were. She hadn't seen them since classes ended, and they hadn't been in the common room working on their homework.

_Maybe they went to library… _She thought to herself, then laughed. _What I'd give to see James Potter and Sirius Black in the library…_

She carried on upstairs and got into bed.

_Well, the one good thing about school being so busy is that I haven't thought about Sirius today. Or snogging anyone, for that matter._

_Maybe a busy year is just what I need. Keep me focused on school, exams and my future._

_Guys will always be there. But this chance, this opportunity… this is now._

After a busy week, the students finally had their first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson.

"I hope we're not doing anything too practical today." Alice said, leaning on Gemma's shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

Gemma laughed. "Me too." She said. "But there isn't much point to Defence Against The Dark Arts if we don't do something practical…"

"Maybe we could just fight off Cornish Pixies." Alice said, laughing. "I could do that with my eyes closed."

"Good morning, class!" Professor Seymour called, as he stepped into the room. "I have a very exciting session planned for us today. We will be focusing on Protection spells. However, we will be holding a competition."

Everyone in class straightened up, awaiting the details.

Sirius, who was sat just in front of Gemma, turned around and grinned at her. Gemma glared back.

_Typical. He's going to try and take me down._

"You will start in your current pairings." Seymour explained. "The winners of each pairing will play each other, and so on, until we have 2 students left."

Seymour paused and everyone murmured with excitement.

"Now, the focus is on Protection." Seymour continued. "There are 10 spells, listed here on the board, which can be used. If one spell gets through, you are out. It's all about finding the balance between attacking your opponent and protecting yourselves."

The class all nodded and slowly everyone started to stand. Gemma was feeling excited. And confident. She was usually very good at her protection spell. It was something her father had always told her to focus on. He used to tell her that, at the very least, if in danger, she should protect herself and get out.

"First 4 pairings, please step up." Seymour cried.

Gemma and Alice moved forward, as well as Remus and Peter, plus 2 other pairs. Gemma turned to face Alice, smiling at her.

They began to duel, with Alice being a strong opponent. After a while, Gemma won. She looked around and realised the other pairings had already finished and were seated.

"Well done." Alice said. "You're protection spell is solid!"

"Thanks." Gemma replied. "As is yours. That was tough!"

Gemma sat back down and watched Lily and Mary step up, as well as James and Sirius. Lily won quite quickly, but the duel between James and Sirius went on a while longer.

Eventually Sirius won. As he returned to his seat, he glanced at Gemma, smirking.

_Oh yeah. He's coming for me._

Gemma was then put against Remus, who she defeated. She then watched Lily head back to her desk, sulking, having just been beaten by Sirius.

"I can't wait to take you down." Sirius says, nudging her.

Gemma glanced at him. "The only one going down…" She said. "…is you."

"If you want me to go down on you, Gem, you only have to ask." He said, winking at her and walking away.

Gemma stared at him in shock. He turned back to her and laughed.

"Black and Jones." Seymour called now. "Arwin and Morris."

Gemma composed herself and headed up to duel against Morris. He was decent enough, but she knew she was better.

_Stop thinking about Sirius and his comment. He's only try to mess with your head._

Gemma focused her mind, and after a few minutes, she won. She returned to Alice, receiving a high five. She then watched Sirius easily defeat Jones.

"And so we have our finalists." Seymour called. "Arwin and Black. Please, step forward."

Gemma walked up to the front and joined Sirius who was smirking at her.

"Come on Gemma!" Alice cried.

"Yeah!" Mary joined in. "Go Gemma!"

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" James started chanting, with Peter joining in.

"Quiet please." Seymour called. "No need for that." He turned to Gemma and Sirius. "Now, are you both ready?"

Sirius and Gemma both nodded, then stepped towards each other.

"I can't wait to see you all fired up." Sirius whispers to her. "You always look so hot and sexy…" He winks at her again and Gemma stares at him.

_He's doing it on purpose. He's trying to distract me._

_Don't let him. Don't let him._

_Play him at his own game..._

Gemma grabbed a piece of her hair, taking it between her fingers, while batting her eyelashes slightly.

"Don't overpower me too much, Sirius." She says. "Please."

She then bites her lip, remembering that Sirius had once told her she looked hot doing that, before turning away. As she does, she can see him falter slightly.

_Ha. You want to flirt with me, Sirius. I can flirt back!_

"Ready?" Seymour asks again.

Gemma nods, before quickly sending her first attack. Sirius was caught off guard, but still deflects. She quickly throws another, trying to catch him again.

He's quick though. So quick that he manages to get one back and she only just protects herself.

_Damn. That was close._

They continue to attack, both holding strong on their protections. Gemma throws one attack, narrowly missing him as he struggles to get his spell up in time.

_He isn't backing down though._

_So much determination. He really wants to beat me._

_He's so hot when he looks like that. I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss him more…_

"Crap!" Gemma cries, as she dives out of the way of a spell.

_Concentrate! That was too close!_

Gemma finds herself completely lost in the duel, and is surprised when Professor Seymour steps towards them, hands raised.

"Stop." He says to them both, and they pause, still staring at each other. "Class has overrun." He says, turning to the room. "I don't see this duel coming to an end anytime soon, so I am afraid we will have to settle for a draw."

Everyone moans, disappointed, and start to leave the class. Gemma looks over at Sirius, who is looking equally deflated.

"Come on." She says to him. "You can lose to me next time."

Sirius laughs. "You know I was winning, Gem." He says, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"That was incredible!" James cries, rushing to Sirius as they step outside the classroom. "I thought you 2 were going to be duelling all day!"

"It was pretty amazing." Lily added. "You are both very equally matched."

"It would have been interesting to see who would have won." Remus says.

"My money's on Sirius!" James says. "No offence Gemma."

"None taken." Gemma replies, looking back at him.

"Well, my money is on Gemma." Alice comments. "Hands down!"

"Yep." Mary adds. "Definitely Gemma."

Gemma smiled, knowing her friends would always back her even if she was terrible.

"I say Sirius as well." Peter adds

"Interesting. 2 against 2." James says. "Remus, Lily… cast your votes."

They both stay quiet for a while. Eventually, Lily speaks. "Gemma." She says. "But after a long time. You're both very good."

"Remus?" James asks now. "Surely you're backing Sirius?"

Everyone turned to look at Remus, who was avoiding making eye contact with Sirius.

"No!" Sirius cried. "Remus!"

Gemma and the girls burst out laughing.

"Gemma has won more duels than you, Sirius." Remus says, shrugging. "Obviously I would want you to win. I just think she has the upper hand. She's more calculated than you."

"I'm not sure if you're complimenting me or insulting me, Remus." Gemma says, laughing. "But I'll take it."

Remus smiles at her then turned to Sirius. "Sorry mate." He says, smiling. "You have other strengths."

Sirius laughs, shoving Remus slightly. "That's definitely one thing I have over Gemma." He says, turning to her. "Strength."

He suddenly charges at her and grabs her around the legs, lifting her up. She fights against him, trying to pull herself out of his hold.

"Fight me all you want, Gem." Sirius says. "We both know you're too weak to win."

"Stop calling me weak!" Gemma cried, still pushing against him.

"Stop acting so weak." Sirius replied, laughing.

Gemma struggled a bit more, then relaxed. She waited until she felt Sirius relax slightly too, then she moved again. She jerked her knee forward, straight into his stomach.

"Oomph!" He cried, as the force made him drop her. Gemma fell to the ground, grabbing his shoulder to steady herself.

"Get a bloody room, you two!" James cried, grabbing Sirius's shoulder. "I'm sick of watching you _not_ snog!"

Gemma looked away from Sirius, suddenly very embarrassed. She focused on walking, and was thankful that the girls seemed to pick up their pace as well. They were now walking in front of the boys.

"Are you saying you want to watch them snog?" Remus asks James. "Because I think that's what you just said."

Gemma closed her eyes. _Shut up. Please stop talking about it._

"No." James replied. "Obviously I don't want to watch that. But I want them to just do it so we don't have to…"

James suddenly stopped talking, and Gemma thought she heard Sirius whisper something.

_He's probably told him to shut up. Good. This is so embarrassing._

"Are you ok?" Alice whispered to Gemma and Gemma nodded.

"Yes." She whispered back. "It's happened again though, hasn't it? Sirius and I are messing around and suddenly it becomes a whole big thing."

"You need to snog someone else, Gemma!" Mary whispers now. "Stephen's friend, Gareth, definitely fancies you!"

"Which one is he?" Gemma asks. She only knew a couple of the Ravenclaw 7th years.

"Gareth Simpson" Mary continued. "He's a Beater too."

"Oh!" Gemma said, remembering. "Oh yes. He's quite nice actually."

"Exactly!" Mary said. "Come with me to the Ravenclaw - Slytherin game next weekend, and then we can meet up with Stephen and Gareth after. Then I can leave you 2 alone."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Lily whispered, joining in. "Gemma doesn't want to get a reputation."

"Well it beats all this crap with Sirius!" Mary whispered back, slightly louder than intended.

"Shh!" Alice whispered, looking back. Gemma didn't turn back. She didn't want to look at Sirius anymore.

_I need to kiss someone otherwise I'm going to go mad. And who cares if I get a bit of a reputation._

_And maybe it's not great to create so many distractions for myself, but surely they won't distract me. Not kissing someone is distracting me. All this crap with Sirius is distracting me._

_I need to get him out of my head. I need to put him in the friend zone. And I need to stop flirting with him. Every time he says something flirty to me, I'm going to ignore it._

_I can do that. Sirius and I can still be friends without flirting every 5 minutes._

"Ok." Gemma said. "I'll go with you. I'll talk to Gareth after, and I'll see what happens."

"Yes!" Mary cried, grabbing Gemma's arm. "We're going to get you a snog and it's going to be awesome!"

Lily shook her head as Alice and Gemma laughed.

The following week was busy, and before Gemma knew it, the Quidditch match had arrived. She sat with Mary, in the Ravenclaw section, and watched the game unfold.

Gemma was impressed by Gareth. He had big arms and definitely knew how to hit a bludger. Twice he nearly knocked Regulus off his broom and Gemma couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

She celebrated with Mary when Ravenclaw won, but mostly because Slytherin had lost.

Mary grabbed Gemma's hand and pulled her from the stands, racing along to find Stephen and Gareth. They were stood together, talking to some of their fellow teammates.

"Well done!" Mary cried, hugging Stephen tightly and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You played really well."

"Thanks." Stephen replied. "I think I've gotten better now I have my cheerleader in the stands."

He grinned at her and Mary blushed. Gemma smiled, watching them.

"Hi Gemma." Gareth said now, smiling at her.

Gemma couldn't help but wonder if Mary had told Stephen about her plans, and therefore Stephen had told Gareth.

"Hi Gareth." Gemma said. "Well played today. I particularly liked it when you knocked those Slytherins off their brooms."

Gareth chuckled. "The only way to impress a Gryffindor." He said. "Take down a Slytherin."

Gemma smiled, and silently agreed. They spoke together as a group, mostly about the match, before Gareth asked Gemma if she wanted to go for a walk around the ground.

She agreed, and followed his lead. They spoke about Hogwarts, their final year and upcoming NEWTs.

Gemma was just about to give up on the idea of kissing Gareth, when suddenly he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

It was intense, and Gemma closed her eyes, leaning into him. He opened her mouth and she responded, pulling her body close to his. She ran her hands up his strong, muscular arms.

_Beater arms. Very nice._

They kissed for a while, eventually interrupted by the sound of laughter nearby.

They pulled apart and looked up, seeing Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walking out of the forest, not looking over, but laughing loudly at something.

_I wonder what they're doing..._

"That was fun." Gareth said, drawing her attention back to him. "Shall we head back inside?"

Gemma smiled, then looked back at Sirius and the guys, intrigued. She caught Sirius's eye, and noticed him stop.

"You go ahead." She said. "I'm going to see my friends."

She pointed in the direction of Sirius, and Gareth nodded.

"I'll see you around, then." He said, before turning and walking away.

Gemma smiled, then turned to look at Sirius. He was now saying something to James, Remus and Peter.

Gemma watched as James rolled his eyes, then Sirius shoved him slightly, before turning in her direction.

Sirius was walking towards her, while the other 3 were heading back to the castle, every now and then glancing over their shoulders.

"Hello." He said, smiling at her. "You and Simpson looked cozy a moment ago."

Gemma laughed slightly, then shrugged. "Maybe." She said. "You and the guys look like you've been causing trouble."

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he grinned at her.

"Maybe." He said. "But trust me, Gem, you don't really want to know."

Gemma smiled back, shaking her head slightly.

_The things those boys get up to!_

"It seems the Quidditch equipment has been left out." Sirius said now, pointing to just behind her.

Gemma looked behind her, seeing the box of Quidditch balls still there. Usually the losing team put the equipment back, but she remembered seeing how upset the Slytherin team had been. They had obviously just walked straight off the pitch.

"I'd say that's a sign that we need to play a game." Sirius said now.

Gemma laughed. "No chance, Sirius." She said. "You know I don't like flying."

"No." He replied. "I know you're scared of flying."

He grinned at her and Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Don't start this again." She said. "You wound me up so much in 1st year over my hate of flying. I've told you countless times, I'm not scared, I just don't like it."

Sirius kicked the box open, and reached in for the Quaffle. He then walked over to where some spare brooms had been left and grabbed one.

"Prove it." He said, thrusting the broom at her. "Fly up there and score a goal."

"No." Gemma replied. "I don't need to prove anything to you."

"If you want me to stop questioning your bravery, you'll do it." He said, a small smile on his face.

Gemma laughed. "As if you question my bravery." She said. "You know I can take you or anyone in this school, any day."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore." He said. "If you're scared of flying... maybe you're not the Auror I thought you could be."

He glanced at her and Gemma frowned at him.

_He's winding me up. He's doing it on purpose. I mustn't fall for it._

_Even though it is annoying and I do want to prove to him that I can do it..._

_Damn it!_

Gemma snatched the broom from his grasp. "Fine." She said, annoyed at herself for caving. Sirius merely chuckled.

She mounted the broom, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself. She then grabbed the Quaffle and kicked off from the ground.

Grasping the broom tightly, Gemma flew up to the Quidditch hoops.

_Don't look down. Focus on the goal ahead and don't look down._

Gemma flew to and halted in front of the large goal in the middle. She then threw the Quaffle through the goal easily.

_There. Done. Now I can go back down._

Gemma turned slightly, startled when she saw Sirius flying alongside her. She grabbed her broom tightly, to stop from falling off.

"Well done." He said. "Maybe you're not scared after all."

"I'm not." Gemma said, staring at him. "I just hate heights."

Sirius smiled at her, then flew closer to her. "Do you hate being tickled too?" He asked, suddenly grabbing her waist and tickling her frantically.

Gemma cried out as she fought against Sirius's hands. She let go for a moment, to push his hands away, but instantly felt herself slip.

Panic set in and her heart stopped as she started to fall from her broom.

In that same moment though, she felt Sirius's arm wrap around her and tighten on her waist, as her body was pulled into his.

"I've got you, Gem." He whispered, holding her tightly. "I've got you."

Gemma let out a sigh of relief, allowing herself to be held by Sirius. She steadied herself on the broom, then turned to look at him.

"Thanks." She said, noticing just how close she was to him.

"Sorry." He said now, staring at her. "I didn't mean to knock you off. Are you ok?"

Gemma nodded. "I'm fine." She said. "It's ok. I just want to head back down now."

"Of course." Sirius replied, but he didn't remove his arm.

They stared at each other for a moment and Gemma felt herself falling into his gaze.

_Bloody hell he's hot. His eyes are so dark... I could stare at them for days._

_No! I need to get down. And I need to get away from him._

Just as Gemma shuffled out of his grasp, Sirius let her go. Gemma quickly returned to the ground and dismounted. She put the broom back and walked over to where the Quaffle had landed.

When she returned, she got the sense that Sirius was avoiding her eye. She frowned slightly, confused once again by her desire to kiss him.

"I'm heading back inside." She said, as she closed the Quidditch box.

"Yes." He replied. "Me too."

They both turned and walked towards the castle, in silence.

_It feels awkward again. I hate it when it's awkward between us._

They returned in silence, entering the common room and both disappearing to see their friends.

"How did it go with Gareth?" Mary cried, as soon as Gemma stepped into the dorm.

Lily and Alice were also looking at her expectantly.

Gemma smiled at them all. "We kissed." She said, knowing that was all they would care about.

"Yes!" Mary cried, and they all laughed at her reaction. "Was it a good kiss?"

"It was." Gemma said. "I enjoyed it."

"Then why do you look so upset?" Alice asked.

_Because it didn't help me with the situation with Sirius._

_In fact... that moment on the broom has made me even more confused!_

_But I don't want to tell the girls about that. I don't want to talk about Sirius anymore._

"I'm not upset." Gemma lied, forcing a smile.

"Ok." Alice said, and Gemma knew she didn't believe her. "Have you done that Charms essay yet?"

Gemma smiled at her, grateful for the change in topic. "No." She said. "I might do that tonight."

"Me too." Lily said, standing up. "Shall we go to the library?"

"Saturday night in the library." Mary said, starting to laugh. "We are wild!"

"Next year we can be wild." Lily said, smiling at her.

The girls all laughed, heading to dinner then going to the library. Gemma didn't see Sirius that evening, or the next day.

She had a small suspicion that he was avoiding her. But in reality, she was avoiding him too.

Monday morning arrived, and all the students were called into the Great Hall instead of their first class.

As they stepped inside, they saw their House Heads waiting for them. Gemma and her friends walked towards McGonagall.

Gemma spotted Sirius just ahead of her, and she sighed slightly.

_What am I going to do?_

"Good morning students." McGonagall called. "You have just begun your 7th and final year at Hogwarts. This is your most important year. You will be completing your NEWT examinations in May, and the results of these will determine your future."

Gemma took a deep breath, and noticed most students were looking nervous.

_What are we doing here? What's going on..._

"We have decided to set you a challenge." McGonagall continues. "In 2 weeks time, at the start of October, you will be completing an intricately designed maze, filled with tasks that will test your magical ability in all areas."

A bubble of excitement ran through the room.

_A maze? Tasks? This sounds interesting!_

"You will spend the next 2 weeks preparing yourselves, in pairs." McGonagall said now. "You will then enter the maze together, with the expectation that you will accomplish all tasks set for you. The quickest and most efficient pairing will win points for their house, and additional credit."

Gemma glanced at Alice and a knowing looked passed between them.

_We need to win this. We'll partner up, and we'll win!_

"The pairings have been decided as follows..." McGonagall suddenly said, and Gemma's heart froze.

_Oh no. Last time McGonagall chose the pairings..._

"Arwin and Black." McGonagall called, beckoning for them to step to the side.

Gemma took a deep breath, ignoring the look on Alice's face. She stepped to the side, as Sirius came to join her. He gave her a small smile, but didn't say anything.

_Oh no. Please don't be awkward between us._

Gemma watched as the other pairings were made. Alice with James. Lily with Remus. Mary with Peter.

McGonagall then explained in more detail what would be expected of them over the next 2 weeks and during the maze challenge itself.

Gemma's excitement had almost completely vanished. She would be required to spend every working hour with Sirius.

_I shouldn't be upset about this! Sirius is a friend and a great wizard! I should be feeling confident that we are going to win this. Because we probably will._

_But how am I going to spend so much time with him and not get distracted with stupid thoughts about kissing him?!_

The students were dismissed, and everyone headed off in their pairings to various parts of the school.

Gemma turned to Sirius, who was watching James and Alice leave.

"Where shall we go?" Gemma asked.

"I don't mind." Sirius said, turning to her. "You can choose." He gave her a warm smile and Gemma relaxed slightly.

_Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing._

_Sirius is a friend. We can work together. I can spend time with him without the desperate need to kiss him._

"Let's find a classroom." Gemma said. "Away from everyone else. We have to win this."

Sirius laughed. "I knew you'd be determined to win." He said. "And I'm pleased. Because there is no way I'm losing."

He winked at her and Gemma relaxed.

_This is going to be ok. This is going to be fun. Sirius and I work well together._

_I can do this._

A week later, Gemma stepped into the girls dorm and sank down on her bed. She let out a deep sigh, grateful that no one else was around.

She had just had an argument with Sirius, after a stressful week of constantly feeling on edge.

While things had started well, there had been too many moments where Gemma was losing her concentration.

One moment, Sirius would say or do something flirty, and Gemma would have to resist the urge to flirt back. The next moment, he would actively avoid talking to her and she wondered what she had done wrong.

Then they had started to disagree on the best approach for certain spells and tasks, resulting in them wasting most of their time together.

But today, they had argued. Gemma closed her eyes.

_What's happened to us? Why are we arguing? We don't argue!_

_Maybe it's me. Maybe it's because I'm acting weird all the time. I'm pulling away and stopping him from being flirty with me._

_I'm stopping him from being himself and maybe he's realised that. Maybe I'm annoying him._

_I probably am annoying him. I would be annoyed if Sirius tried to stop me being me._

Gemma pulled herself up, determined to stay focused on the task ahead.

_Completing this maze is my top priority. I'd love extra credit. And it will be a good test of everything I've learnt and everything I need for my future._

_I mustn't let Sirius distract me. This is exactly what my dad warned me against._

_I need to stop being a silly school girl, and start being the woman who is going to become an Auror._

Nodding her head in determination, Gemma stood up and left the dorm. She returned to the classroom where her and Sirius had been practising, and focused her energy on her spells.

The following week was exceptionally tough though. Gemma and Sirius weren't talking much, and when they did talk, it was to disagree over the best way to approach things.

They had 2 more arguments, resulting in them spending a whole day apart.

But Gemma remained focused on herself and the task. She knew she had what it would take to survive the maze.

She decided that she didn't need Sirius, and she was fairly certain he had come to the same conclusion; he didn't need her either.

October arrived, and the day of the maze challenge was upon them. Gemma was feeling confident.

She headed straight to the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for Sirius, and was surprised to see that he was already there anyway.

She headed over to him and gave him a polite smile.

"Are you feeling ready?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. "Are you?"

"Yes." Gemma said.

She paused slightly, wondering if she should say something to him. Try and bring peace to their friendship, before they began.

_Maybe not. We don't have much time and I don't want us arguing going into the maze._

_Just focus on yourself, Gemma. Focus on what you need to do._

"You two are going down!" James suddenly said, arriving next to Gemma and Sirius. "Everyone knows you're the pair to beat. Alice and I are more determined then ever."

James and Alice both grinned at Gemma and Sirius, clearly eager to win. Gemma watched in amazement as James grabbed one of Alice's hands, looping his thumb around hers.

_Since when have those 2 been such good friends?!_

It was then Gemma noticed all the other couples preparing for the maze. Peter was giving Mary a pep talk, clearly helping her with her nerves. And Remus and Lily were laughing while performing a strange dance move together.

_Huh. This challenge seems to have brought everyone else closer together..._

"Let us begin." McGonagall suddenly called, beckoning the students to follow her outside.

When they reached the grounds, Gemma was amazed by the magnificent maze that had been constructed.

"You will each have 2 hours to complete the maze." McGonagall announced. "After this time, you will be stopped and your progress noted. There are multiple challenges within, which will test you in all abilities."

Excitement filtered through the students as each pairing starting eyeing up the others.

Gradually they were called forward and taken to an entrance. Gemma and Sirius walked over in silence, and Gemma once again felt compelled to say something.

_There's no time. Focus on the maze... then you can talk._

McGonagall signalled the start of the challenge, and Gemma and Sirius entered.

Sirius started running, quickly, racing ahead of Gemma.

Gemma frowned, and tried to keep up with him. When she turned the corner, she saw him battling a grindylow.

She jumped in and helped him take it down.

"Thanks." He muttered, before racing ahead again.

"Sirius!" Gemma called after him. "Stop rushing off! I can't run as fast as you."

Sirius slowed, turning to wait for her, clearly frustrated.

The next 2 tasks were Transfiguration related and Sirius took charge, much to Gemma's frustration.

"Don't do all the tasks, Sirius." Gemma said. "I'm supposed to be doing this as well."

"I'm not stopping you from doing them, Gemma." Sirius said, shrugging and walking off.

_Technically you are... you get to them first and you complete them before I have a chance to even take it all in!_

As they came upon the next task, Gemma raced ahead and began without Sirius.

Suddenly it became a battle between them of who could reach each task first. And Sirius won more times than Gemma, because of his speed.

Gemma faced the Boggart though, managing to wipe the image of her being told she will never become an Auror.

Sirius made a small noise behind her and she turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sirius replied. "I just can't believe your biggest fear is being rejected as an Auror."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, confused.

"It's a ridiculous fear." He said, starting to walk on.

"Why?" She asked, following him. Sirius didn't reply, and started moving quicker to the next task. "Why?"

"It just is." He finally replied. "Come on. We're running out of time."

They turned another corner and were faced with a Potions challenge. They were required to make doxycide.

Gemma got to work, but then suddenly Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He cried. "You can't add cowbane essence yet! Tormentil tincture goes in first."

"No it doesn't!" Gemma said, annoyed and snatching her arm away.

"Yes, it does." Sirius repeated, grabbing the cowbane essence out of her hand.

"You're wrong." Gemma said, trying to grab it back.

Sirius pulled back from her. "No, I'm not." He said. "I studied it this week and I remember the potion exactly."

"Well I also studied it this week." Gemma said. "And I also remember it exactly."

"Well clearly you don't." Sirius replied.

"Clearly you don't." Gemma said, grabbing the tormentil tincture.

They stood facing each other, both angry and holding on to the ingredient the other wanted.

Gemma refused to back down, but she had a horrible feeling that Sirius wouldn't back down either.

_But I'm right. _She thought to herself. _I'm right, so I'm not backing down. I'm not giving in._

Suddenly a loud bang echoed around them, and Gemma's heart sank. She watched Sirius's face drop in disappointment as well.

_We've failed. The 2 hours have passed and we didn't finish._

Slowly the maze began to vanish around them, and Gemma looked over to see McGonagall walking towards them.

"Miss Arwin. Mr Black." McGonagall said, her voice firm. "I'm afraid to say that you were the only pairing who were unsuccessful today."

_What?! No!_

"I have to say, I am surprised." McGonagall said now. "And disappointed."

Gemma looked down, feeling embarrassed.

_I've never disappointed anyone before. Especially not McGonagall!_

_I can't believe I failed. I've never failed anything like this before._

Gemma glanced at Sirius who was looking just as miserable.

McGonagall turned on her heel, walking back towards the castle. Gemma followed her slowly, not looking at or speaking to Sirius.

"Gemma!" Alice cried, rushing towards her. "What happened? We just heard that you and Sirius didn't make it. Are you ok? Did one of you get hurt? What happened?"

Lily and Mary had gathered around her as well, and she noticed that James, Remus and Peter were asking Sirius the same questions.

"I don't know." Gemma said. "We just didn't make it."

She pushed past them, not wanting to talk about it.

"Gemma was moving quite slowly." She suddenly heard Sirius say.

Rage flew through her, and she turned to him.

"Don't you fucking dare blame me!" She shouted at him, startling the group. "I was not moving slowly, Sirius. You were racing ahead and not including me in any of the tasks."

"Bullshit!" Sirius cried in response. "You were completing just as many as I did. Even if you were doing them wrong."

"_I _was doing them wrong?" Gemma said, her fists clenching. "What about the venomous tentacula? You took ages to defeat that because you were using incendio! Even a 1st year would know the severing charm is a better approach."

Sirius glared at her, his nostrils flaring slightly. Gemma had never seen him look so angry, but in that moment, she didn't care.

"Sirius." Remus said, stepping forward slightly.

"Gemma." Alice said, placing her hand on her back.

Slowly Sirius turned towards Remus and followed him, James and Peter inside.

Gemma turned to Alice, Mary and Lily, then threw herself on the ground. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she brushed them away furiously.

_I'm not going to cry over this. I'm not going to cry over Sirius fucking Black!!_

"Gemma?" Lily said quietly. "What happened?"

Gemma looked up and saw her friends gathered around her, looking concerned.

Slowly she started to cry, and they all rushed to her side.

"Things have been really strange between me and Sirius." Gemma said, trying to hold back her tears. "We've been off with each other for the last couple of weeks. And I think it all came to a head today."

"I thought you were working well together." Alice said. "You didn't say anything."

Gemma shrugged. "I didn't want to talk about it." She said. "I didn't know what was happening and I just wanted to stay focused on the maze. I've spent the last 2 weeks pretty much working solo, and I thought that would be enough."

"What are you going to do, Gemma?" Mary asked now. "Are you going to try and talk to him?"

"No." Gemma said. "He's pissed me off and I don't want to talk to him. He needs to apologise to me for making that stupid comment about me holding him back. I did no such thing."

"He didn't say you held him back, Gemma." Lily said. "He just said you were moving slower..."

"I know what he said and I know what he meant." Gemma said, interrupting her. "Sorry." She added, realising she had just been rude to Lily. "But I won't talk to him until he talks to me."

The girls all exchanged glances with each other and Gemma ignored them. She stood up and headed back into the castle.

_If Sirius wants to be my friend again, he can come and talk to me._

_And if he doesn't... fine._

_I don't need him._


	16. Paint It Black

It had been a week since the maze, and things between Gemma and Sirius were still strained.

They still hadn't properly spoken to each other and their friends were getting frustrated with them.

"I don't know why you don't just talk to him, Gemma." Alice said, while they sat together in the common room. "You've been miserable for the last week and it's making me miserable."

"And Sirius is clearly miserable too." Mary said.

"I don't want to talk to him." Gemma said. "I have nothing to say to him."

_Except... maybe 'sorry'._

_No. He acted badly too. He needs to come to me. I'm not going to grovel to him._

"The problem is... you're both too stubborn." Lily said now. "James was saying that to me yesterday. Sirius refuses to come to you just like you're refusing to go to him. It's stupid."

"Look, I'm fine." Gemma said. "I don't need Sirius. I can survive without him as my friend."

"But do you _want_ to survive without him as your friend?" Alice asked. "At one point you were panicking about ruining your friendship with him because you wanted to kiss him. And now, just like that, your friendship is over. Is that really what you want?"

Gemma shrugged, looking away slightly.

_No. Obviously not. But I'm not going to beg him to be my friend again. He needs to come to me._

Alice sighed, then turned to Lily. "You and James seem to be talking a lot." She said. "Has he finally stopped asking you out?"

Lily laughed. "No." She said. "And we're not talking that much. But we have to talk often, what with our Head duties."

"He seems to have come back a different person." Alice said now. "Working with him was actually quite fun!"

Lily nodded. "He's definitely calmed down a bit." She said. "But he's still annoying."

Mary and Alice laughed. "I wondered how long it would take before you said something bad about him." Mary said.

"I don't always say something bad about him." Lily replied.

Alice and Mary continued laughing. "Yes you do!" Alice says.

Lily laughed a little too. "Ok, maybe I do." She said. "But he has, in the past, been extremely annoying. I like that he's calmed down now."

The common room door opened and James, Remus, Peter and Sirius walked in. They all smiled and said 'hello', except Sirius.

Gemma caught his eye and, for a moment, they stared at each other. Then she quickly looked away, noticing that he had done the same.

She saw James shaking his head out of the corner of her eye, and she knew Alice was rolling her eyes.

_Ignore them. I'm not asking him for forgiveness until he apologises to me first._

_He started this. I think..._

The boys went upstairs while the girls continued to talk.

And the silence between Gemma and Sirius continued.

"I'm drowning!" Alice cried the following day, banging her head on the table. "I'm literally drowning in Potions!"

Gemma laughed. "Come on. It's not that bad." She said.

Alice glared up at her. "It _is_ that bad, Gemma!" Alice said. "We've been writing this for an hour already and we're not even half way through. It's humanly impossible to write this much about Felix Felicis!"

"I managed it." Lily called, from the sofa.

"Me too." Mary said, smiling smugly.

"I hate both of you." Alice said. Gemma laughed and they both returned to their essays.

Another hour passed, and Gemma finally felt like she was making progress on it.

Suddenly the portrait door banged open and Sirius stormed into the room. He moved quickly past them and ran up the stairs.

A few moments later, James, Remus and Peter all appeared, moving just as quickly. They ran upstairs too.

The girls all looked around at each other.

"What was that?" Lily asked, looking over at Gemma.

Gemma shrugged, dismissing the question.

_I don't know. And it's not my problem._

_Although... he did look upset. I hope he's ok._

_Not that I care, of course._

Gemma focused her attention back on her essay, but she was struggling to concentrate. Despite herself, she really did want to know if Sirius was ok.

Another hour later, Gemma had completed her essay and was packing up her things when Remus came downstairs.

He was shuffling around beside her, picking up bits and pieces from the table and the sofa area. Gemma watched him, wondering whether or not she should ask him about Sirius.

"How's Sirius?" Alice suddenly asked, glancing between Remus and Gemma. "He didn't look very happy earlier. We all wanted to make sure he's ok."

Gemma looked down, pretending she didn't care. But was silently grateful to Alice for asking for her.

Remus took a deep breath, then shook his head. "No. He's not ok." He said. "It's Regulus. He approached Sirius in the corridor. Started talking about their parents. How disappointed they are. How worthless Sirius is. Some really nasty stuff."

_Oh no. Poor Sirius._

"That's awful!" Mary cried.

"Regulus is a nasty piece of work." Lily added.

"Sirius usually brushes it off." Remus says now. "But it really got to him today. I think because..." Remus paused, and Gemma knew he was looking at her.

_Because he's fallen out with me. Well, he knows what he needs to do if he wants to make it better._

"Anyway." Remus continued. "Sirius started threatening Regulus and we had to pull him away."

"How's Sirius now?" Alice asked.

"He's a lot calmer than he was." Remus said. "But he's punched a good hole in the wall."

Gemma closed her eyes and sighed. _Don't be an idiot, Sirius. Don't hurt yourself._

"Is there anything we can do?" Lily asked.

"No." Remus replied. "We've got this. But thank you."

He smiled and moved back towards the stairs, heading up to his dorm.

"That family sounds so awful." Lily said. "My sister can be horrible at times, but nothing like that." They all nodded.

Gemma felt sad for Sirius, and decided she wanted to go to bed. She had been working all evening and she was exhausted from her ongoing silence with Sirius.

She said goodnight to the girls and headed up. As she got into bed, she tried to focus her mind on other things, but all she could see was Sirius.

A few days later, Gemma and Sirius were still avoiding each other. But Gemma couldn't help but watch him from a distance. She could see Regulus was still inside his head and she wanted to comfort him.

"How's it going having to work with James?" Mary suddenly said, pulling Gemma from her thoughts.

She looked around the common room, seeing Mary staring at Lily.

"It's still ok." Lily replied. "He definitely seems to have grown up a little. And it's been... fun. I actually look forward to our time together."

"Wow." Alice said. "Lily Evans wanting to hang out with James Potter. Never thought I'd see the day!"

Lily laughed. "Well, I'm not saying I want to date the guy... but we're having a laugh together." She said.

"I've always liked James." Gemma said, and they all stared at her. "What?"

"You've barely said 2 words in the last few days." Alice said. "Now you're saying 4!"

Lily and Mary were clearly trying to hold in a laugh, and Gemma just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said. "I haven't been that bad."

"Yes you have." Mary replied.

Gemma shrugged, turning her attention back to the wall.

"James doesn't mess around in class as much now, does he?" Alice said now, taking the conversation back to Lily.

"Or ask you out as much..." Mary added and Lily shook her head.

"He still asks me out!" Lily says. "He just doesn't do it with ridiculous gestures."

"You sound tempted!" Mary said, grinning at her.

"Shut up!" Lily replied.

Gemma glanced over at her, wondering if she could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Hmm. Maybe she's starting to like him a little bit._

Suddenly the portrait door opens and Sirius walks in, with James close behind.

"Why did you pull me away?" Sirius shouted. "He would have deserved it."

"I pulled you away because you would have got expelled!" James shouted back. "He's really worth that, is he?"

"Yes!" Sirius replied. "If it shuts him up. You heard what he was saying. What he was threatening!"

"I know." James says, calming down. "But it's all talk, Sirius. He isn't actually going to do any of those things."

Sirius glared back at him. "You don't know that." He said. "You don't know him. Not like I do."

James took a deep breath and sat down at the table, clearly exhausted. Sirius stood there for a while, looking over at him.

The girls sat awkwardly to the side, waiting for someone to speak.

Mary was brave enough. "What's happened?" She asked.

Sirius flicked his eyes up at her, but didn't say anything. He then glanced briefly at Gemma, before looking away again.

"Regulus happened." James said. "He was making threats. He was threatening to..."

"It doesn't matter." Sirius said, interrupting James. "He was just making threats. I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius turned and headed upstairs. James slowly got up and followed him.

"Second time this week!" Mary said, once James had also left the room.

"I wonder why Regulus is starting to bother Sirius so much." Alice said. "It's not like they haven't been around each other for the past 5 years."

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "I wonder what's changed."

Gemma looked down. She remembered those last few days of school when she had seen Sirius and Regulus talking in the corridor.

Regulus had revealed something to Sirius. Gemma hadn't seen it, but she was certain she knew what it was. And Sirius's reaction had almost certainly confirmed it.

"I think Regulus is a Death Eater." Gemma whispered.

The girls all gasped. Lily was shaking her head.

"I saw something before the summer." Gemma explained. "I don't know for certain. But I'm pretty sure. I think he's spent the summer getting to know his new friends."

"Crap." Alice said. "That's bad."

"Poor Sirius." Mary said. "He must be crushed."

_Yes. He was. And now all of this is happening._

_Maybe I should speak to him. I should be there for him._

"Gemma, are you ok?" Lily asked, taking her hand.

Gemma nodded, but before she could stop herself, she started to cry. The girls circled around her.

"I hate that we're not talking." Gemma said. "I hate that he's suffering like this and I'm not there to help him."

"Talk to him, Gemma." Alice said now. "Tell him that you're still here for him."

Gemma nodded slowly. "Maybe." She said.

"Please do, Gemma." Lily said. "This argument is making you so upset."

"We hate seeing you like this." Mary added.

Gemma nodded. "I will." She said. "Tell no one about Regulus, please." She added, not that she needed to.

They all promised to keep it a secret. This was something that did not need to be announced.

The following day, Gemma was up early, so she headed to Charms before everyone else. She was surprised to see Sirius standing outside the classroom, alone.

_This is my chance. I should speak to him. I should ask him how he is._

She approached him slowly, and leant up against the wall next to him.

"Hi." She said, quietly.

"Hi." Sirius replied, after a long pause.

"How are you?" She asked now.

"Fine." He replied. "You?"

"I'm fine." She said, pausing. "I know... I've seen... Regulus..."

Sirius sighed and kicked himself away from the wall. "I don't need you checking up on me, Gemma." He said. "I'm fine. Regulus is being Regulus. I don't want to talk about it."

Gemma stared at him, then nodded slowly. She stared at the ground, uncertain over what else to say.

She heard Sirius sigh again. "Gem." He said, just as the voices of their friends travelled around the corner.

She looked up at him, and he was staring at her, his eyes soft. But suddenly James, Peter and Remus turned the corner, rushing to Sirius's side, oblivious to Gemma's presence.

She stepped back and pressed herself against the wall, waiting for the girls to join her.

As they stepped into class, she noticed Sirius staring at her. She avoided his gaze though.

_He said he doesn't want to talk, and that's fine. We won't talk._

Almost another week passed in silence for Gemma and Sirius. She also noticed that Regulus had started to leave him alone.

Unfortunately though, that meant his attentions were elsewhere. On her.

"Arwin." Regulus called to her, as she walked down the corridor.

Gemma took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Regulus." She replied.

He started to move towards her. "I saw a friend of ours over the summer." Regulus said now. "He wanted me to give you a message."

_Mulciber._

Regulus stopped directly in front of her, his eyes full of hate. Gemma stared back at him, preparing to grab her wand.

"Let me guess." She said. "Mulciber wanted to tell me that he's coming for me. That he's going to hurt me. Kill me." Gemma paused. "Am I close?"

Regulus smiled at her. "You could say that." Regulus responded. He stayed where he was, staring at her.

Gemma stared back, but after a while, she decided to leave. She shook her head at him and pushed past him.

As she neared the end of the corridor, she suddenly went flying forwards into the wall. Her head smashed against the brick, her shoulder taking most of the force.

_Crap!_

She grabbed her wand and turned, holding up a protection as Regulus attacked again.

"Mulciber didn't want me to threaten you, Arwin." Regulus said now. "He wanted me to do this..."

Regulus threw another attack but Gemma deflected it. She moved towards him, attacking back.

He continued to push her, but Gemma was a stronger, better fighter. Eventually Regulus backed away.

"This isn't over." He shouts, as he turns and leaves.

Gemma closes her eyes and moves her hand to her shoulder.

_Ow. That's sore. And I have a headache now too._

Gemma walked back to the common room, working out whether or not she should tell anyone about the attack.

_It wasn't really that bad. I'm fine._

_And I don't want to upset Sirius. He doesn't need to know about this._

Gemma stepped through the portrait door and smiled at Alice.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Alice cried, rushing towards her.

"What?" Gemma said, wondering what she was missing.

"Your foreheads bleeding!" Alice said. Everyone was now looking at her, including Sirius.

Gemma reaches to touch her head and sees the blood on her fingers. _Crap. I didn't think I was cut. It's not even that sore._

"I fell over." Gemma said. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit." Alice cried. "Were you attacked by someone?"

Gemma sighed, avoiding looking at Sirius.

"Yes." She said. "But I didn't see who. They attacked me from behind. I flew into the wall and then they were gone."

Alice started to say something but Gemma held up her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please." Gemma said. "I'm fine. I'm heading upstairs."

As she moved towards the stairs though, Sirius grabbed her arm, stopping her.

He stared at her, his eyes intense. "Was it Regulus?" He asked.

Gemma stared back at him, unable to look away. Slowly, she closed her eyes and nodded.

She felt Sirius's hand tighten around her arm. Then he let her go. He moved quickly towards the portrait door.

"Sirius!" Gemma cried, following him. "Where are you going?" She ran out after him, the others close behind her.

"I'm going to kill him." Sirius said, his wand already in his hand.

"Sirius!" James cried, running quickly and catching up with him. "Don't be an idiot. Calm down and think this through."

"No." Sirius replied, stopping to turn to James. "You said it was just talk. You said he didn't mean any of it. Well, look!" Sirius pointed at Gemma. "It wasn't just talk, was it?"

Sirius pushed James aside and continued walking. James carried on following him. As did Gemma and Remus.

"Sirius!" Gemma called. "Don't do this. I'm fine! He barely touched me!"

Sirius stopped and turned to her. "That's not the point, Gem." He said, his eyes constantly flicking to her forehead.

Sirius continued to walk, with James and Remus walking next to him, both trying to calm him down and make him see sense.

Gemma trailed behind.

_This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him!_

They turned a corner and Gemma's heart stopped. Regulus was up ahead, with Avery and Snape.

Sirius immediately raised his wand. "Regulus!" He shouted. "This ends. Now."

Regulus pulled his wand out, raising it as well. "Come to defend your girlfriend have you?" Regulus said, laughing. "How sweet."

"You leave her alone." Sirius says.

Regulus smiles. "I did warn you, brother." He says. "I told you I would get her. She might have won that last fight, but she won't always be so lucky. Mulciber might not be here but he can still get his revenge."

Gemma glared at him. She was angry. Angry that Mulciber was still trying to hurt her. Angry that he was using Regulus as his pawn. Angry that this was now affecting Sirius.

"You leave her alone." Sirius says again, stepping towards him.

"Or you'll do what?" Regulus asks. "You don't have in you to..."

Regulus was suddenly thrown backwards. Sirius attacked again, and Regulus barely had a chance to defend himself.

Avery and Snape both draw their wands, so James, Remus and Gemma do the same. But it's clear all 5 of them don't want to be involved. This is a Black issue.

Regulus starts fighting back, but it's clear Sirius is going to win. His face is full of anger. Gemma has never seen this side to him before.

Sirius has Regulus on the ground again and he is not stopping his attack. Gemma watches as Regulus slowly stops defending himself.

_He's hurt. He's out. Sirius needs to stop._

_Sirius, please stop. Or you'll kill him._

Gemma looks over at Remus and James who are both watching Avery and Snape more than Sirius.

She looks back and sees that Regulus isn't moving. But Sirius is still planning his attack.

Gemma moves quickly, throwing herself in front of Regulus.

Sirius pauses, just in time. His eyes are full of hate. His breathing is quick.

"Move." He says, his eyes focused on Regulus.

"No." Gemma says, as calmly as possible. "Sirius. Look at me."

"Gemma." Sirius says, his voice firm but harsh. "Move."

"Look at me, Sirius." Gemma says again.

Sirius moves his eyes to Gemma, but then quickly looks back at Regulus.

"No." Gemma says. "Look at me. Not him. Me."

Sirius looks back at her, his face still full of anger, his breathing still laboured.

Gemma slowly moves towards him, staring into his eyes.

"Focus on me." She says. "Just me. It's over, Sirius."

Sirius is still tense as Gemma closes the gap to him quickly. His eyes flick back to Regulus but Gemma grabs his face.

"Stay with me." She says, making him stare at her. "It's done. It's over. Just look at me."

Slowly Gemma watches the anger and hate dissolve from his face.

_You're coming back. Stay with me._

Sirius closes his eyes and hangs his head. Gemma lets him go, and turns to look back at Regulus.

Avery was with him, but Snape had disappeared. Gemma assumed he had gone to find a teacher.

James and Remus were slowly moving towards Sirius.

"Mate." James says to him. "Let's get you back to the common room."

Sirius nodded and fell into step with James.

Remus came up to Gemma. "You ok?" He asked.

Gemma nodded. "I'm fine." She said. "I've never seen Sirius so angry before."

"No." Remus replied. "Me neither. Are you sure you're ok? Did Regulus hurt you?"

"No." Gemma replied. "Not really. Headache. Sore shoulder. I've been through worse."

Remus chuckled slightly. "That's true." He said. "Let's head back."

Gemma nodded and they walked back together. When they got back, Sirius and James weren't around. Remus ran upstairs to find them.

Gemma told the girls she needed a moment to herself. They understood and allowed her some privacy in the dorm. Eventually they joined her and she told them what had happened.

"Don't feel guilty, Gemma." Alice said.

"Regulus has made his decision." Lily said now. "Mulciber hasn't forced him to get involved."

"That we know of." Alice added quietly. "But regardless, Sirius isn't going to blame you for Regulus's behaviour."

"He's bringing it on himself." Mary said. "Especially if he's... joined them."

The other girls nodded, Gemma too.

"I know." Gemma said. "I just feel bad that Sirius is getting sucked into this because Mulciber wants to hurt me again."

"So... are you two friends again?" Lily asked now.

Gemma shook her head. "No." She said. "I don't think so." She shrugged slightly.

"I think his reaction to you getting hurt says a lot though." Mary said.

"Yeah." Alice said. "I think it's pretty clear he still cares about you."

Gemma nodded slowly._ It was an extreme reaction._

_But it was probably more because Regulus is attacking people, rather than attacking me specifically._

"I'm tired." Gemma said, her head hurting from the attack and her confusion over Sirius. "I'm going to bed."

The girls all nodded, leaving her alone.

The following day, Gemma was sat at breakfast with the girls when Sirius came over and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said, not really looking at her.

"Hi." Gemma replied, looking over at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked. "Outside."

Gemma nodded, and followed him out of the Great Hall. They headed out the main steps, and leant against a wall there. It was private enough.

"How's your head?" Sirius asked, his hand reaching up to brush aside some of her hair. He stopped himself though, pulling his hand back quickly.

"It's fine." Gemma replies. "It was fine yesterday. Honestly, Regulus barely touched me."

"I know." Sirius replied. "He's not strong enough to hurt you. But it isn't the point, Gemma."

Sirius looked down and Gemma watched him. It was clear he wanted to say something else.

"Why did you protect him?" Sirius asked, looking up at her.

Gemma sighed. "It wasn't _him_ I was protecting." She replies.

_I couldn't watch you hurt your brother, Sirius. That would have hurt you more._

Sirius nodded slightly. Gemma prepared herself to apologise. To say sorry for getting him dragged into her mess with Mulciber.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said first, catching Gemma off guard. She frowned slightly. "You got caught up in all this because of me." He continued. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Gemma replied. "No. _I'm_ sorry. You got caught up in all this because of _me_!"

Sirius frowned at her. "He's my brother." He said.

"But he attacked me because of Mulciber." Gemma replies. "Mulciber used him and I feel awful for that. Awful that you got affected by that."

Sirius shook his head. "Regulus was making threats towards you because you're my... friend." Sirius says, pausing slightly. "He was threatening Remus too. He knew it would hurt me to hurt you."

Sirius looked down and Gemma wanted to reach out to him and give him a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said. "And not about all this. But about us. About our argument. The maze."

Sirius looked up at her. "No, Gemma." He said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said about you being slow. That wasn't fair."

"It was true though." Gemma said. "I was moving slowly. I shouldn't have made that comment about your approach to the venomous tentacula though. That wasn't right."

Sirius shrugged. "It probably did take longer than it needed to." He said, before laughing slightly. "You know... I looked up that potion. We were both right."

Gemma laughed. "Yes, I know." She said. "Both ingredients needed to be added together."

"I do like that we were both right." Sirius said, grinning slightly.

"Yes, I definitely wouldn't have liked it if one of us had been wrong." Gemma said, grinning back. "It would have made the other one of us insufferable."

Sirius laughed loudly. "That's true." He said. He paused, staring at her for a while. "I'm sorry I was so off with you in the weeks leading up to the maze." He added, looking down. "I'm not sure what happened between us."

"No, me neither." Gemma said. "And I'm sorry too."

_Although I think I know what happened with me. I was pulling away. I was scared._

Gemma looked up at him. "What did you mean when you commented on my fear?" She asked now. "After we fought the Boggart."

Sirius smiled slightly. "I was surprised because... you're obviously going to become an Auror, Gem." He said, his eyes warm. "Personally, I think your fear is irrational. And something you never have to worry about."

Gemma looked down. "Thanks." She said, unsure over what else to say. Then she looked back up at him. "What's your fear?"

"Ha!" Sirius cried, chuckling. "I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?" Gemma asked.

"Because you might use it against me one day." He says, winking at her.

Gemma laughs, shaking her head at him.

"I should have come to you sooner." Sirius said now. "And I shouldn't have been so rude to you the other day when you asked me how I was."

"It's ok." Gemma said. "I shouldn't have come to you when you were clearly upset. I should have waited."

"No." Sirius replied. "I really appreciated you coming to me. I just didn't want to talk about Regulus because I didn't want to get angry again."

"I hated it when we weren't talking." Gemma said.

"Me too." Sirius replied. "It made me miserable."

Gemma nodded. "Let's never fall out like that again." She said.

Sirius gave her a small smile. "Deal." He said.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her close towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Gemma sunk into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She took a deep breath, inhaling his masculine scent.

_Bloody hell he smells amazing._

_Oh crap. I'm back to wanting to kiss him. This isn't good. I need to end this._

_But I can't._

Gemma closed her eyes and relaxed into him. She let him hold her for a while, losing herself completely.

Finally, he pulled back. He stared down at her, his hand gently pushing back her hair from her face.

Gemma panicked, and pulled back from him, quicker than she intended.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling at him. "Just hungry. Shall we head back in?"

Sirius laughed slightly. "You and food, Gem." He said. "Yes, let's go back in."

They headed back towards the Great Hall.

"You know, I've got to do a week's detention." Sirius said. "With Regulus!"

"Uh oh." Gemma replied.

"I'll be amazed if we don't kill each other by the second day." Sirius said, laughing slightly.

"Second day?" Gemma said. "I give it an hour before the teacher realises you need separate detentions!"

Sirius laughed. "Here's hoping!" He said.

They entered the Hall and sat back down. Gemma smiled at the girls who were all looking expectantly at her. She noticed the guys were staring at Sirius too.

"We're friends again." Gemma said, smiling.

"Yes!" Mary and Lily both cried.

"About bloody time!" James said.

"Things can go back to normal now." Remus said, smiling at them both.

"Maybe now you'll start smiling again!" Peter said to Sirius, earning a small piece of bread to be thrown at him.

Sirius then shrugged. "Gem couldn't stay mad at me forever." He said. "Practically begged me to be her friend again."

"Piss off." Gemma said, laughing and shoving him slightly.

Sirius grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

He suddenly kissed her forehead and Gemma felt both herself and Sirius tense up. He let her go and Gemma focused on her food.

"Maybe not completely back to normal then..." Alice whispered to Gemma, her eyebrows raised.

Gemma threw Alice a quick glance.

_Maybe not. But I'm going to try really hard to be normal with him._

_Even if it kills me._


	17. One Kiss

November arrived, and as he does every year, Sirius throws another birthday party for himself.

Gemma hopes that Regulus doesn't make another unwelcome appearance, although based on his last interaction with Sirius, she doubts he'll risk it.

Gemma gets ready, opting to wear her favourite jeans and a red lace top that was partially see-through. Apart from her chest, of course.

She felt like she looked pretty good. She was hoping to find someone to kiss tonight to get her mind off kissing Sirius.

She headed downstairs, looking for her friends. The room was crowded as usual.

First she spotted Lily, and was pleasantly surprised to find her in conversation with James. They were sitting quite close to each other, and Lily looked like she was enjoying herself.

Gemma smiled, and decided it was best not to interrupt.

She then spotted Peter and Remus. They seemed to be having a heated debate about something. _Remus doesn't look happy. Don't think I want to interrupt that!_

Then Gemma spotted Sirius. He was chatting to a girl Gemma didn't recognise. She looked young.

_Maybe 6th year. Probably 5th. Not a Gryffindor._

Gemma watched as the girl leant in close, and Sirius responded by placing his hand on her leg.

_Ok... I do not want to interrupt that either!_

Gemma turned and saw Alice. She then saw Mary and Stephen, and Julie and Scott.

She started walking in their direction, fighting through the crowd, when suddenly a hand pulled her backwards.

She turned and was surprised to Sirius standing there.

"You look hot!" He said, looking her up and down. "Birthday treat for me?" He grinned at her and Gemma shoved him away.

_No flirting!_

"You got a minute?" He asked now, nodding towards the door.

"Oh. Sure." Gemma replied. She followed him, passing the girl Sirius had just been talking with. She didn't look happy, glaring at Gemma.

Sirius opened the portrait door and stepped outside. He turned to her, a big smile on his face.

"My uncle died." He said.

Gemma stared at him for a moment. "I'm... sorry?" She said, wondering how she was supposed to react, given Sirius's obvious delight.

He laughed. "I barely knew him." Sirius said. "But he didn't believe in all that pure blood crap. So he left everything he owns to me! Gem... I have money!"

Gemma smiled with him. "That's awesome." She said.

"It really is!" Sirius said. "My parents can't touch any of it. It's all mine. And as soon as I leave here, I'm going to get my own flat! I can finally be independent!"

"Sirius, I'm so happy for you." She said.

_I want to hug you, but I feel like I should keep my distance._

"Thanks." He said, still beaming. "I told the guys earlier and James is already planning the parties!"

Gemma laughed. "Typical." She said.

Sirius laughed too. "You have to admit, Gem." He said, draping an arm over her shoulder. "They are good parties!"

Gemma shrugged. "They're ok." She said, grinning at him.

They stepped back through the portrait hole and Gemma made a move towards Alice, Mary and Julie again.

"Hello!" She said, joining them.

They all said 'Hi' back and Gemma joined the conversation. Stephen was talking about a quidditch match from last year and an injury he had sustained to his arm.

"That's disgusting!" Julie said. "That must have hurt so much!"

Stephen nodded. "It was pretty painful." He said. "But Pomfrey can work miracles."

"Wish we had been together then." Mary said. "I could have been the one to nurse you back to health."

Stephen looked down at Mary, grinning at her. "That would have been a dream." He said.

_Gross. Far too soppy._

"Ah." Julie said. "You two are great together."

Stephen and Mary both smiled. "How long have you two been together?" Stephen asked Julie and Scott.

They glanced at each other, smiling. "Only a few weeks." Scott answered. "But I've been chasing for much longer."

They all laughed and Julie blushed. Gemma smiled at her friends, pleased that both Mary and Julie seemed to be so happy.

She glanced over at Alice, who was looking distracted with something.

Gemma nudged her and nodded to the side. They left the 2 couples talking and moved away.

"Are you ok?" Gemma asked her.

Alice nodded, then she shook her head. Tears started forming in her eyes. Gemma grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd, up to their dorm.

When they got inside, Alice broke down in tears.

"I miss Frank!" She cried. "I miss him so much. I'm so scared, Gemma. He's in training, but he's already having to fight. What if he gets hurt? Or killed?"

Gemma grabbed Alice and pulled her into her arms. "Don't cry, Alice." Gemma said. "Don't cry. Frank is a strong fighter. He'll be fighting back and he'll be winning."

Gemma could feel Alice nodding her head on her shoulder.

"When did you last speak to him?" Gemma asked. She knew they were writing to each other, but it was difficult for Frank to get a lot of spare time.

"Last week." Alice said. "His note was shorter than usual. Like he was distracted." Alice shrugged. "I just want to see him again. Hug him. Kiss him. Know that he's going to be ok."

"I know you do." Gemma said. "And you will. We have just over a month left before Christmas."

Alice nodded, wiping her eyes. "I think I'm just tired, as well." She said. "School is so hard at the moment. I'm exhausted, all the time. And... I'm happy for Mary... but I'm jealous. I want Frank to still be here and for us to still be in that bubble."

Gemma smiled at Alice then gave her another hug.

"Frank is doing something amazing, Alice." Gemma said. "He's helping in this war. He's making a difference. And soon, you will be too. And you will have that bubble again. When you're out of here, you will have those moments when it is just the 2 of you. And it will be even more amazing."

"Thank you." Alice said. "Sorry about this. I just have a lot of feelings right now."

"It's ok, Alice." Gemma replied. "You're allowed to feel."

Alice took a deep breath and wiped her eyes again. Gemma smiled at her and she nodded.

"Oh, wait." Alice said, before they stepped out the room. "How are things with you and Sirius? You guys seem to be back to normal now, but perhaps don't flirt as much?"

Gemma nodded. "Things are fine." She replied. "I think. He still flirts with me on occasion, but I'm keeping him at arms length. I don't like it, but I have to."

"As long as it doesn't cause another argument." Alice said, raising her eyebrows.

Gemma laughed slightly. "No." She said. "Neither of us want it to get that bad again. And I'm definitely feeling less confused. We're still good friends. I'm just not crossing that line anymore." Gemma shrugged. "I hope I can get to a place where this is just how we are with each other, and it no longer feels forced."

Alice nodded and smiled. "What about your quest to snog other guys?" Alice said now. "Any updates?"

Gemma laughed. "No!" She said. "I'm terrible at it. I feel so awkward going up to a guy and asking for a snog."

"Can I help you?" Alice cried, suddenly looking excited. "Tonight. Please can I find you someone! Oh it would make me really happy. I can live through you!"

Gemma laughed, shaking her head. "Fine!" She said. "But don't make it awkward."

They went downstairs and Gemma moved around the party. She got herself a drink and spotted Remus, sitting alone.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Of course, Gemma." Remus said, pulling out the chair. "Are you having fun?"

Gemma nodded. "I am." She said. "You?"

Remus shrugged. "It's fine." He said. "It keeps Sirius happy." He looked past Gemma and she followed his gaze.

Sirius was surrounded by a few girls now, telling them something that required him to move his arms around a lot. They were all mesmerised and Gemma chuckled slightly.

She turned back to Remus and he was staring at her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this. And I promise I won't say anything to Sirius." Remus said, pausing slightly. "But what is going on between you two?"

Gemma frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"One minute you're so close, we all wonder whether you're going to get together." He says. "Then you argue and stop talking to each other. Now you're friends again, but it seems... different. I just want to make sure you're both ok."

Gemma sighed, looking down. "We're friends again." She said. "That's all that matters. I never want to lose that again."

Remus smiles at her. "That's what he says." Remus replies. "I guess you two have an unusual friendship."

Gemma laughed slightly. "Maybe." She said, glancing back at Sirius.

"Gemma! Remus." Alice said, suddenly appearing behind them. "Gemma, this is Shane."

Gemma looked at the guy standing next to Alice. He looked uncomfortable and Gemma immediately knew Alice had made this awkward.

Gemma held in a sigh and smiled at Shane. "Hi." Gemma said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Remus!" Alice said now, pulling him up from his seat. "Let's go for a walk!"

Remus got dragged away by Alice, leaving Gemma and Shane staring awkwardly at each other.

"You don't have to stay here." Gemma said. "I'm sorry. About Alice."

"She didn't really say much to me." He said. "She just demanded to know my name, my year and my house. Then she dragged me over here to you."

Gemma closed her eyes, embarrassed. "This is embarrassing." Gemma said. "I think Alice is trying to set us up."

"Oh." Shane replied, looking surprised. "Well, I guess I'm ok with that. If you are?"

Gemma laughed, unsure how to react.

"Tell you what." Shane said now. "You stay there. I'll stay here. We'll talk. And we'll see what happens." He smiled at her and Gemma couldn't help but smile back.

_He has a nice smile._

"Sounds good." She said. "So... I know your name. But not your year and your house."

Shane chuckled. "6 and Hufflepuff." He said. "7 and Gryffindor, right?" Gemma nodded.

The conversation continued and 20 minutes later, Shane had Gemma up against a wall, kissing her.

It was a good kiss, and just what Gemma needed. They finally came up for air as Shane's friends, who turned out to be Julie and Scott, were leaving. They said goodbye and he disappeared.

Gemma ignored the giggling from Julie as she said goodbye to her too.

Alice came running over, a huge smile on her face. "You are welcome, Miss Arwin!" She cried.

Gemma laughed, shaking her head. "Yes. Thank you." Gemma said. "But you made it awkward, Alice."

"Didn't look awkward to me when you stuck your tongue down his throat!" She said, laughing.

Gemma laughed too and together they headed up to their dorm.

They passed Sirius and the 5th year from earlier. He had his hands around her face and he was kissing her intensely. The girl looked like she was struggling to breath.

Gemma ignored the feeling of envy in her stomach as she walked past them, remembering that she had the pieces of Sirius no girl had ever owned.

His friendship. His loyalty. His trust.

A couple of weeks later, it was time for their Hogsmeade Trip.

Mary was excited to be going with Stephen, as their first official date.

"Now we just need to find you someone, Lily." Mary said, throwing half her wardrobe across the floor. "Then we'll all be coupled up. Except you, Gemma. Of course."

They all looked over at Lily, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Lily Evans, what is going on?" Mary demands.

Lily stays quiet, but starts chewing her lip.

"Come on Lily. What is it?" Alice adds.

"Or _who_ is it?" Gemma asks now.

_Lily spent a lot of time with James at Sirius's party. And she's not said one bad thing about him in weeks!_

Lily blushes, and all 3 girls notice.

Mary jumps onto Lily's bed in excitement, as Gemma and Alice move closer, sitting on Mary's bed.

Lily looks at them all, then sighs. "Ok." She says. "But you mustn't overreact."

They all nod and Gemma knows Mary will overreact.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade..." Lily starts. "...with James."

Mary's mouth falls open. "James Potter?" She cries.

Lily nods, looking up at Gemma. Gemma smiles back, trying to show Lily that there is nothing to be embarrassed about. James is a great guy.

"When did this happen?" Alice asks now.

"Well, you know how he's been... less annoying this year." She says. "We spent a bit more time together, outside of Head duties, and... I quite like him."

Lily shrugged, staring at her hands.

"I think it's great news." Gemma said. "I've always liked James."

"I can't believe it." Alice said. "You've always hated him, Lily."

"And even when you stopped hating him, you seemed to still dislike him." Mary said.

"I know." She said. "But he was young. I was young. Honestly, the James I'm spending time with now is a completely different person."

Alice and Gemma both nodded, having noticed the change too. Mary was still looking unconvinced.

"So... you fancy him?" She asked now. "You fancy James Potter?"

Lily blushed again. "Yes." She said quietly. "It's not that hard to believe, Mary. He's very good looking."

"I know." Mary replied. "But I can't believe you now fancy him. And like him. It's just..." She trailed off and Gemma laughed.

"It is surprising." Gemma said. "But it's exciting and I'm happy for you. I hope he treats you right, Lily."

"He better!" Mary cries. "Or he'll have me to deal with."

Alice bursts out laughing, then throws Mary an apologetic smile. Mary wasn't known as being a fighter.

"Thanks girls." Lily says. "I'm nervous about the date. He's calmed down a lot, and he's definitely more enjoyable to be around. But I'm nervous."

"It will be fine!" Alice says. "Just relax and enjoy it. We'll be nearby as well. So just come see us and we'll send Mary over to sort him out."

Alice winked at Mary and they all laughed. "Maybe we should send Gemma." Mary said. "He wouldn't mess with her."

They laughed and continued getting ready. Mary left shortly after, wanting to meet Stephen before everyone else arrived.

Gemma and Alice stayed with Lily, reminding her that she could excuse herself at any moment.

They head down to the main entrance to meet the boys, and Gemma smiles when she sees James waiting for Lily.

He's made more of an effort today. And he looks extremely nervous. His face lights up when he sees Lily walk towards him.

"Lily." He says, staring at her. "You look… beautiful."

He smiles, and produces a small lily flower. He hands it over to her, and she gratefully accepts. He then leans down to peck her on the cheek, before taking her arm.

Alice and Gemma smile at each other as they watch them leave, and Alice quickly follows with Remus and Peter.

Gemma glances over and sees Sirius. He's looking at her, pretending to be sick after James's public display of affection. Gemma laughs and shakes her head.

Sirius rushes towards her, falling to one knee. "Gemma!" He cries. "You look beautiful!"

Gemma laughs, shoving him slightly so he almost falls. "Get up, you idiot." She says to him.

Sirius laughs as he stands, then he produces some dead weeds. "There isn't a Gemma-flower out there, so this will have to do." He says, handing it to her.

"Oh wow." Gemma replies, laughing. "You're so thoughtful!"

"Do I get a kiss too?" He says, leaning in, puckering out his lips.

Gemma smacks his mouth with the weeds. "No chance!" Gemma says.

She quickly turns and starts walking out the castle.

_Don't cross that line._ She tells herself.

Sirius quickly catches up with her, walking extremely close. Gemma manages to put some space between them, and luckily Remus falls back to ask Sirius something.

As Gemma arrives in Hogsmeade, she visits a few of the shops with Alice before going to the pub.

As they arrive, they spot James and Lily at a table in the far corner of the pub.

"They look cosy!" Alice comments, grinning at Gemma.

Gemma laughs and they find a larger table, knowing Sirius, Remus and Peter will be joining them soon.

Gemma and Alice talk and laugh, glancing over at Lily to make sure she's ok. The guys all seem distracted with something and Gemma wonders if they're planning a prank.

Alice glances over again at Lily and suddenly her face breaks into a huge grin.

"Oh Merlin!" She cries. "They're kissing!"

Gemma looks over too, knowing the boys have done the same, and they all spot James and Lily kissing.

After a few moments, they pull apart. Lily glances over at the girls, and flushes a deep shade of red.

Alice and Gemma grin at her, just as James swoops in and starts snogging her again.

"Well." Alice says. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither." Remus replied. "I'll give it to him though. He's been persistent."

"You realise he's going to be even more annoying now." Sirius says, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Alice asks, laughing slightly.

Sirius shrugs. "Whatever." He says.

Alice shakes her head, and turns to Remus and Peter. But Gemma continues watching Sirius.

She smiles to herself.

_He's trying to play it cool, but he's happy. He's happy James has won Lily over._

Sirius catches her look and stares back at her. "What's up with you?" Sirius asks.

"Nothing." She says. "Just watching someone pretend they aren't bothered about their best friend being happy."

Sirius stares at her, then smiles, clearly admitting defeat. "Whatever." He says. "Just don't tell anyone." Gemma laughs.

They gradually head back to the castle, with Mary desperate to find out all the gossip about Lily and James.

The girls spend the whole evening discussing Lily's date with James and Mary's relationship with Stephen.

Gemma and Alice struggle to stay awake, telling the girls that they love them, but they need to sleep.

November seemed to move quickly, and suddenly December was upon them. The castle was decorated with Christmas decorations and everyone was getting into the festive spirit.

Gemma had been doing a good job of keeping Sirius at arms length, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Morning!" James called, sitting himself down next to Lily and kissing her on the cheek.

The girls all said 'Good Morning' as the guys joined them. Sirius chose to sit next to Gemma even though there wasn't a lot of room.

"Come on, Gem." Sirius says to her, a cheeky look in his eye. "Budge up."

He places his hand on her bum and thigh, jokingly pushing her up the seat.

"Sirius!" Gemma cries, pushing his hands away. "I can move myself. And why are you even sat here? There's loads of room over there."

Sirius shrugged, looking a bit hurt that she had pushed him away.

"I wanted to sit here." He says. "Sorry."

Gemma looked down at her food.

_Crap. I'm snapping at him again. Like I did before, back in September. I just don't want him touching me._

_Well... I do want him touching me... but that's not the point!_

They start eating and Gemma can feel Alice's eyes on her, no doubt watching things between her and Sirius.

James is talking about an upcoming Quidditch match, trying to show off to Lily.

Suddenly Sirius reaches over to Gemma's plate and grabs a slice of her toast.

"Thanks." He says, taking a huge bite.

"Oi!" Gemma cries. "Give that back!"

Sirius laughs. "You'll have to come and get it." He says.

He places the toast half in his mouth, clearly expecting Gemma to bite the remaining bit. Like she did with the chocolate at the start of the year.

_I'm not doing that again!_ Gemma thinks to herself.

"Keep it." She says, turning back to her food. "Didn't want it anyway."

She catches Alice's eye. Alice throws her a look that Gemma interprets as; 'Why are you being such a bitch to Sirius?'.

Gemma sighs and gets up. "I'll see you all later." She says, leaving the Great Hall.

As she steps outside, she hears her name being called. It's Alice.

"What's going on?" Alice asks. "No offence, but you are being a right stroppy cow."

Gemma throws her hands to her face. "I know." She says. "It's Sirius. Lately, I just feel like he's flirting more. And I can't deal with it. I want to be me. But me would have bitten that toast out of his mouth and what message does that send!"

"I think he's flirting with you more because you're not flirting back." Alice says. "He's probably trying to work out whether you guys are still friends. Especially after... the maze."

Gemma rolled her eyes. She hated being reminded about the maze and their fight.

"Of course we're still friends." She says now, starting to walk back to the common room.

"I know that." Alice replies. "But Sirius doesn't. You've gone from always messing around with him, to having a huge argument, to sort of being back to normal, and now to pushing him away and snapping at him. I'm confused and I know what's going on inside your head."

Gemma paused, turning to face Alice. She let out a sigh, and hung her head.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Gemma." Alice said now. "Tell him how you're feeling. Tell him that you want to... kiss him."

Gemma didn't respond. _No. I can't tell him that. I can't risk our friendship._

"At least tell him to stop flirting with you." Alice says. "Tell him it makes you uncomfortable or something."

_Maybe... At least I could explain that I still want to be his friend. I just need him to stop flirting with me._

_I'm sure he could manage that. He doesn't flirt with Lily, Alice or Mary. And he obviously doesn't flirt with James, Remus or Peter! I'm sure he could manage it..._

Gemma nodded. "I will." She said. "I'll tell him to stop flirting with me. It shouldn't be too hard for him."

Alice didn't reply but Gemma assumed she agreed.

_Sirius can flirt with anyone. He doesn't need to flirt with me!_

"When will you talk to him?" Alice asked now.

"Soon." Gemma replied.

"How about today?" Alice asked, giving Gemma a firm look.

Gemma sighed, quickly realising Alice wouldn't back down.

"Fine." Gemma agreed. "Today."

They headed to their first class and began their day. But it wasn't long before Gemma realised she might struggle to speak to Sirius today.

"2 essays to write tonight." Gemma said to Alice. "2 more to write tomorrow, plus any extra work we get. I'm not going to have time to speak to Sirius."

Alice frowned at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" Gemma cried. "Do you really think you would be able to fit in an important conversation around all of this! Besides, Sirius has the same workload. He probably won't want to talk to me."

Alice sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine." She said. "But soon. Before we break for Christmas. No excuses, Gemma."

Gemma nodded. "Before Christmas." She agreed. "Definitely. I promise."

"I'll be watching you." Alice said, before breaking into a small smile.

"I love you and I hate you." Gemma replied, smiling back.

Alice laughed. "You love me and you'll love me even more when this is done." She said. "Come on. Shall we tackle Charms or Transfiguration first?"

"Charms." Gemma said. "It's more complicated so I want to make sure that's done."

Alice nodded and together they headed to the library to begin work.

A week passed and Gemma still hadn't spoken to Sirius. She kept telling herself that it was because there was never a suitable time. But she knew deep down that she was just avoiding it.

"Come on, James." Gemma whispered to herself. "We need to score something today!"

Gemma was at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

They had been playing for a while, and Gryffindor were yet to score. Hufflepuff didn't have many points, but they at least had some.

It was a difficult game. It was snowing, and it was freezing cold. It was clear that most of the players couldn't see what was happening in front of them.

Gemma wondered if the Seekers would ever locate the Snitch!

"I'm... so... cold..." Lily said, wrapping her cloak around her.

The girls all nodded, shivering as well. They could hear the guys laughing behind them.

Gemma looked back at Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all seemed to be ok with the cold.

"How are you 3 not freezing?" Gemma asked, shaking her head. They all shrugged and laughed.

Gemma turned back to the game, suddenly feeling Sirius very close to her ear.

"We're all used to running around late at night, remember." He said, clearly referencing their Animagi forms. "If you want Gem, I can think of a few ways I can warm you up…" He chuckled in her ear and Gemma closed her eyes.

_Ignore him. Ignore him._

"No thanks." She replied, stepping forward so she could no longer feel his breath on her neck.

_Focus on the game._

The game continued for a while, and everyone was frozen by the time it ended. Gryffindor won, with the Seeker being lucky enough that the Snitch practically flew into his lap.

As the girls walked back to the castle, the guys headed off to find James.

"One week left." Alice whispers to Gemma, throwing her a look.

"I know." She whispers back. "I know."

That final week came and went, and it was now the last day before they broke up for Christmas.

Gemma still hadn't spoken to Sirius. She was using the excuse of classes and homework with Alice, but Alice wasn't convinced.

Gemma was hiding in the library, trying to keep her head down. She knew she needed to speak to him soon, but she was worried it would make things more awkward between them.

In the early evening, Gemma headed to dinner. She was walking down a corridor when Sirius suddenly turned the corner. He was holding a piece of parchment and Gemma wondered if it was the map.

_Crap. Did he search for me?_

She smiled at him as he approached, knowing that this was her perfect chance to speak to him. They had nowhere to be and there was no one around.

_I'm just not sure I can!_

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied. "Been looking for you." He added, waving the map.

"And you've found me." Gemma replies.

"I just wanted to check everything was ok." He said. "You've seemed a bit… off, lately."

_This is it. This is my chance._

Gemma nodded. "I'm fine." She said. "I'm just heading to dinner. Shall we?"

Gemma moved past him, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. It surprised her, and she immediately pulled away.

Sirius glanced between her face and her hand. Then he took a deep breath.

"Ok." He said. "What the fuck is going on, Gem?"

"Nothing." Gemma replied.

_Why am I so brave when it comes to duelling but I can't tell my best friend one little thing._

"Bullshit." Sirius said. "You keep pushing me away. Like you did in September, and we all know what happened then. We agreed we wouldn't have another argument."

Gemma looked down and took a deep breath.

"It's the flirting, Sirius." She said. "I need you to stop flirting with me."

Gemma heard Sirius laugh a little. "Why?" He asked. "You know I won't try anything."

Gemma closed her eyes. "Yeah. I know you won't." She said, sounding more disappointed than she intended.

Silence fell between them. Eventually, Sirius spoke.

"Do you want me to try something?" Sirius asked, stepping towards her.

"I..." Gemma said, before pausing. "I don't know." Gemma kept her gaze down. "Maybe. Yes. I don't know. I'm confused, Sirius. I'm sorry."

Silence fell again and Gemma closed her eyes, lifting her hands to cover her face. She wanted to be hidden.

"I'm confused too." Sirius said, breaking the long silence.

Gemma looked up at him, frowning. "You are?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "Of course I am. Look at you, Gem. You don't think I haven't thought about kissing you?"

Gemma didn't know where to look, so she looked down again. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"I never thought for a second that you would want to kiss me too." He said now.

Gemma looked up at him and Sirius stared into her eyes. She suddenly couldn't tear herself away from his gaze.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while." She said, shrugging slightly. "That's why I've been pushing you away. And why I pushed you away back in September."

Sirius laughed a little. "Same here." He said, before pausing. "But you're one of my best friends, Gem. I don't want to risk losing that."

Gemma nodded. "Me neither." She said. "But I keep getting distracted with thoughts, especially when you flirt with me, and it's making it difficult to be around you. But I like being around you. I don't want us to lose what we have. Not again."

"I don't either." Sirius said. "And I know I flirt with you. But I can't help myself. Every time I see you..." He shrugged, then sighed. "If you were any other girl…"

Gemma smiled. "If you were any other guy…" She said.

Silence fell between them, until finally Sirius stepped towards her, closing the gap. His hand brushed a strand of her hair from her face and Gemma's breath caught in her throat.

Gemma placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly. "But you're not any other guy." Gemma said now. "And I'm not any other girl."

"No." Sirius said.

"So we can't." Gemma said, staring at him firmly.

_We can't kiss Sirius. We can't risk our friendship._

"No. We can't." He said. "Except…"

Sirius paused and Gemma stared at him. _Except?_

"...what if we need to kiss?" He said now, his hand tightening around her face. "To make all the awkwardness of not kissing... go away..."

"Sirius." Gemma breathed.

_I need to stop this. I need to end this, right now._

"It would only be one kiss, Gem." Sirius said, leaning into her, his lips inches from hers. "Just one kiss."

Gemma closed her eyes, feeling his breath so close to her mouth. "Just one kiss." She whispered.

Suddenly Sirius's lips were pressed against hers. His hand pulled her face towards him, increasing the intensity. His other hand travelled around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

His mouth was soft, but there was an urgency Gemma had never experienced before. She allowed her mouth to be opened. Allowed his tongue to find hers.

Her hand moved up his chest, to his shoulder. She lifted herself up, wrapping her arm around his neck, bringing her body closer to him. Her other hand found the side of his face, her fingers pushing back and tangling in his hair.

Gemma could barely breathe. She was consumed by the kiss. Her whole body tingled as he continued holding her. Touching her. Kissing her.

Eventually, their lips broke apart. They keep their hands where they are, holding on to each other. Sirius presses his forehead against hers.

Gemma stares up at him. He's smiling down at her, and Gemma smiles back, biting her lip.

_Wow. That was… wow!_

Suddenly they hear footsteps. And voices. They quickly pull apart, staring at each other.

"There he is!" James cries, running down the corridor to them both and jumping on Sirius's back.

"Hi Gemma." Remus and Peter say, smiling at her.

"Hi guys." She says, forcing a smile.

"Why have you been hiding here?" James asks Sirius, dragging him away. "We've come up with a great end of term prank!"

Sirius quickly glances back at Gemma, but has to return his attention to James.

"Would you like to join us?" Peter asks Gemma.

Gemma looks over at him. "Oh." She says. "No. I'm good thanks."

Peter nods and walks off. Remus stares at her.

"You ok?" Remus asks. "We weren't interrupting anything, were we?"

Gemma stares at him. "No." She lies. "We were just chatting."

Remus continues to stare at her and Gemma can't help but wonder if he knows something.

_Maybe he saw something... or maybe he just suspects._

Gemma smiles at him, then quickly turns and walks away. She has no idea where she's going, but she decides she needs to keep walking.

Eventually, she realises where she is. The Astronomy Tower. She heads up to the top and sits down. It's dark out already.

She takes a deep breath.

_Ok. We kissed._

_And Merlin, that was a good kiss!_

_Not the point._

_The point is… we kissed. And we're still friends._

_I think. It's difficult to tell… because he got dragged away. But I'm fairly certain we're still friends._

_I need to speak to him. I need to make sure things won't be weird between us now._

Gemma closed her eyes and fell back onto the floor.

_I just need to talk to him. Once I speak to him, I'll feel better. _

_We're going to be fine._

Gemma sat in The Astronomy Tower for a while, before making her way back to the common room. Sirius wasn't there, so she headed down to dinner. He wasn't there either.

When she returned to the common room again, he still wasn't around. Alice, however, was.

"Gemma!" She cried, running towards her. "Have you spoken to him?"

Gemma paused for a moment. "Yes." She admitted.

_Although it didn't quite go as we both thought._

Alice grabbed Gemma's arm and dragged her up to their dorm.

"Tell me everything!" She demanded.

Gemma paused again.

_I don't want to lie to Alice. But can I really tell her the truth? I don't even understand what happened myself._

"We've agreed to flirt less." Gemma said. "He felt the same way. All the flirting was confusing and unnecessary. We're good. It was a good talk. We're still friends."

Gemma smiled at Alice, hoping she would accept the story and move on.

"You say he feels the same way." Alice says now. "Does that mean he wants to kiss you as well?"

Gemma paused again. "No." Gemma said. "I just meant… the flirting. He agreed that the flirting was confusing."

"Ok." Alice said slowly. "And you're ok?"

"Yes." Gemma said. "Really ok. I'm feeling relieved."

She forced another smile and luckily Alice accepted this.

"It's late." Gemma said now. "I'm really tired, so I might go to bed. And we have a big day tomorrow."

"We do." Alice said, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Frank is meeting me at Kings Cross and I can't wait to see him!"

Alice gave Gemma a quick hug then headed back downstairs. Gemma wanted to head down as well, to try and see Sirius. But she was genuinely exhausted.

She closed her eyes, and let herself drift off to sleep, her mind filled with thoughts of Sirius and their kiss.

The next morning, the girls got up and got ready to leave. Gemma saw Sirius a couple of times, but they were never alone.

The first time she saw him, he had smiled at her and Gemma had instantly relaxed. As they boarded the train, the girls found a compartment while the boys sat elsewhere.

"James said he'll come and see me later." Lily said. "Just before we get off. I think he wants to introduce me to his parents. Before I go and visit at Christmas."

"Wow." Alice said. "Things are moving quickly then!"

Lily smiled and shrugged. "I guess so." She said. "Things are going well. I don't think he wants to wait."

"I'm so happy for you!" Mary cried. "Stephen and I are meeting each other's parents this Christmas too. I can't wait!"

"It is fun." Alice said. "Frank's parents are so lovely. Although, Frank can do no wrong around them, which is sometimes frustrating!" She adds laughing.

They all laugh, except Gemma, who isn't really listening.

"You ok over there, Gemma?" Mary asks.

Gemma looks up. "Yes." She says. "Sorry, just lost in thought. I'm going to take a walk."

The girls nod and Gemma stands, heading out the compartment.

_I need to find Sirius. _She thinks, as she walks down the train.

She glances in the different compartments, searching for him. Then she looks up.

Just ahead of her is Sirius, making his way to her. He smiles at her and Gemma smiles back.

"Hi." She says, as they stand in front of each other.

"Hi." He says. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Me too." She says.

"There's an empty compartment back here." He says.

Gemma nods and follows him. They step inside and Gemma closes the door. They look at each other for a while, neither saying anything.

"One of us should probably say something." Gemma says, trying to break the awkward silence.

Sirius smiles, laughing slightly. "Sorry I got pulled away yesterday." Sirius says. "I didn't want to leave so suddenly."

"It's ok." Gemma says. "James is a force of nature sometimes."

Sirius laughs. "That, he is." He says, before pausing. "I was hoping to catch you last night, but Alice said you had gone to bed early."

Gemma nodded. "Yeah." She replies. "I was tired."

Sirius nods. "I was worried you were ignoring me." He says now.

"No!" Gemma cries. "Definitely not. I wanted us to talk. I wanted to make sure things didn't become awkward between us."

Sirius smiles. "I'm glad we kissed, Gemma." He said. "I don't regret it and I hope you don't either."

"No, I don't." Gemma replied. "I'm glad we did it too. I think you were right. I think we needed to kiss. To get it out of our system."

"It was a good kiss." Sirius said now, staring at her. Gemma's heart started racing, as part of her wanted to kiss him again.

_Uh oh._

"Just what we needed, so we could move on and focus on being friends again." He said now.

Gemma took a deep breath. "Yes." She said. "Definitely."

They continue to look at each other, silence falling over them.

"So, have you heard that James wants to introduce Lily to his parents?" Sirius suddenly says now.

Gemma smiles, appreciating the change in subject. "I have." She says. "Things seem to be moving quickly with those two. It's exciting."

"Moving quickly. Yes." Sirius says. "Exciting?" He shrugs.

Gemma laughs. "Come on." She says. "It must be nice that James has finally got the girl of his dreams."

"Well, he is slightly less annoying." Sirius says. "But he's also slightly more annoying." He grins at her and Gemma laughs. "I'm happy for them." He adds now. "Lily is good for him."

Gemma smiles. "Well, maybe James will be good for her too." She says. "Get her to miss a couple of homework deadlines so the rest of us don't look so bad!"

Sirius laughs. "I might tell her you said that." He says.

Gemma pretends to gasp. "You wouldn't!" She says. "You're meant to be _my_ best friend, Sirius."

Sirius shrugs. "I'm easily swayed."

Gemma shoves him slightly. "Fine." She says. "Take Lily. But you're never getting Alice."

"Oh, don't worry, Gem." Sirius says. "You can keep Alice. She terrifies me."

Gemma bursts out laughing. "Why?" She asks.

"Because she's terrifying." Sirius says. "She would happily skin me alive. And for no reason."

"She would only skin you alive if you did something to hurt me." Gemma says. "And you can't deny you wouldn't do the same if someone hurt James."

Sirius smiled at her. "That's true." He said. "Speaking of James, I should get back to him."

Gemma pretended to look at a watch. "It has been a whole 15 minutes." She says, grinning.

"Shut up." He says, placing an arm around her and pushing her out the compartment. "I'll see you on the other side."

Gemma nods. "See you later." She says, turning away from him.

When they arrive back at Kings Cross, Lily disappears with James to meet his parents. Gemma says goodbye to everyone, promising the girls that she'll write over the holidays.

She receives a quick wave from Sirius, so she waves back.

_Things are still good between us. We kissed, and we're good._

_We can move on now. We can focus on being friends. Like Sirius said._

_Except… it was such a good kiss. It was a great kiss. And I want to do it again. I really want to kiss him again._

_Oh crap._


	18. Closer

Christmas was calm at the Arwin household. Gemma spent most of it inside, with her parents. She visited Julie once, and found most of the conversation centred around Scott.

Gemma was pleased that her best friend had met someone who made her so happy.

Soon it was January and time to return to Hogwarts. Gemma was feeling nervous.

She had spent most evenings thinking about either her NEWT examinations or Sirius; both of which filled her with dread.

She boarded the train and quickly found her friends.

"How was it meeting James's parents?" Mary asked Lily, as soon as they sat down on the train.

"It was great!" Lily said. "They are so lovely. How was it meeting Stephen's parents?"

"It was amazing." Mary cried. "I love them! And Stephen met my parents and they both love him too. My dad said I've chosen well!"

"That's brilliant!" Lily said, hugging Mary.

"Alice, how was your Christmas with Frank?" Gemma asked now.

Alice smiled. "Incredible." She said. "I love that man so much. And I miss him so much already."

Gemma took Alice's hand. "Soon. You'll be with him soon." She said.

Alice nodded. "Just need to get NEWTs done!" She replied.

Mary groaned. "Don't remind me." She said. "I'm dreading the next few months. Last term was hell!"

"I don't think this term will be so bad." Lily said. "They give us more free periods and less homework so we can focus on studying."

"I hope that's the case." Gemma said.

"Frank said something similar." Alice said. "He said it definitely helped. But some people abused the time."

"I can think of a couple people that might do that." Mary said, and Alice and Gemma both laughed.

"James won't." Lily said. "He's told me that he wants to study with me more this year."

Alice laughed. "I don't think James's idea of 'study' is the same as yours, Lily." She said.

Mary and Gemma laughed but Lily looked confused.

"I don't understa…" Lily started, then realised. "Alice! That is not what he meant."

They all laughed, and eventually Lily started laughing too.

"Well, that better not be what he meant." Lily said, a small smile on her lips.

They continued to talk about their holidays, with Gemma avoiding the subject of Sirius.

She wanted to kiss him again. More desperately than she had before. It had frustrated her all Christmas, especially knowing that she didn't want or need any distractions this year.

Just before they arrived at the castle, Lily left to begin her Head Girl duties. Gemma was staring out of the window when she heard Remus's voice enter the compartment.

"Oh hello!" Alice said. "Surprised you haven't visited us sooner."

Gemma turned and saw Remus and Peter standing there. No Sirius.

"Yeah, sorry." Remus said. "Sirius was in a bit of a mood and didn't want to leave the compartment. In the end, we just left him there."

"What's wrong with him?" Gemma asked, concerned. _Not Regulus again, I hope!_

"No idea." Remus said. "James said he's been distracted all holiday. How were your Christmas breaks?" He asked now, directing the question to all of them.

Mary and Alice started to respond, as Remus and Peter sat down. Gemma was concerned about Sirius though. She decided to go and see him.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said, jumping over their legs and heading out. She walked down until she arrived at Sirius's compartment.

He was sat gazing out of the window so Gemma tapped on the door. He turned and gave her a small smile, his face unreadable. Although Gemma was sure she had seen his eyes light up slightly when he had first seen her.

He called her into the compartment. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied. "Sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting." He said, his face still expressionless.

"You looked lost in thought." She said. "Thinking about anything exciting?"

"Maybe." He said, looking down slightly. He looked back up quickly. "How are you? How was your holiday?"

"Good thanks." She said. "Yours?"

Sirius nodded. "It was good." He replied.

_I can't work him out. He seems... different._

"Remus and Peter said you didn't fancy visiting us." Gemma said now. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." Sirius said. "Just thinking about school. It's a big year."

"Not like you to take school so seriously." Gemma said, grinning at him.

"First time for everything, I guess." He replied. He didn't grin back and Gemma knew something was wrong with him.

"Ok." She said, frowning slightly. "Well, I better get back."

"Of course." Sirius said. "I don't want to keep you." He returned his gaze to the window and Gemma slowly stepped from the compartment.

_Ok... something is definitely wrong with him..._

They arrived at Hogwarts and Gemma stayed close to Alice and Mary. She glanced over at Sirius a couple of times, but he wasn't looking at her.

As the evening went on, Gemma started to grow concerned that Sirius was avoiding her. And after one week of school, Gemma was certain of it.

He was cutting all conversations short. If there was a seat next to Gemma, he would stand. And any time it was just the two of them, he would leave the room.

Gemma was worried. Her friendship with Sirius seemed to be at risk again. But this time, because they had kissed rather than hadn't kissed.

_We can't seem to win!_ Gemma kept thinking to herself.

_Our friendship is potentially ruined because we kissed. But it was potentially ruined before because we hadn't kissed._

_I don't know what to do!_

Gemma threw herself down on her bed, tears forming in her eyes. Luckily she was alone. She didn't want to talk to the girls about it all. Even though they had all started to notice that things between her and Sirius were strained again.

Gemma stayed in bed, slowly falling asleep. When she woke in the morning, the girls were all staring at her.

"You went to bed early." Alice said. "Everything ok?"

Gemma nodded. "Headache." She said. "I'm fine."

The girls seemed to accept this and they headed to their first class of the day; Transfiguration. It was followed by a free period which Gemma was already looking forward to.

"Today, you will be working in pairs again." Professor McGonagall announced. "I will explain the project shortly. First, please move as follows. Arwin, you are now paired with Black."

Gemma took a deep breath.

_Ok. This might be good. Maybe I can get him to talk to me. Find out what's going on._

_We did agree we wouldn't have another argument!_

"Evans, you are paired with Lupin." McGonagall continued.

Gemma watched Lily and Remus both jump up, smiling at each other and finding a new seat together. Gemma looked at Sirius. He hadn't moved. He hadn't even turned to look at her.

Gemma sighed, then stood up. She made her way over to Sirius, the seat next to him now empty.

"Hi." She said, smiling. "Throwback to 5th year, right."

Sirius looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Right." He said. Then he looked away.

"Sirius." Gemma whispered. "What's going on? Have I done something wrong?"

Sirius leant his head forward, onto his hands. "No." He said. "I'm sorry. You haven't done anything." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with guilt.

"What is it then?" She asked.

"Attention, class." McGonagall shouted, pulling Gemma and Sirius's focus forward. McGonagall explained the project and got them all to work.

There wasn't any time to continue the conversation with Sirius, especially with McGonagall constantly nearby.

They worked together, and Gemma could tell that Sirius was trying harder to smile at her more and put her at ease, but it felt forced. There was clearly something unspoken hanging in the air.

They muddled through, and Gemma was relieved when class was over.

"Can we talk?" She said to him, as soon as they were dismissed.

Sirius nodded and followed her out of the room. He then grabbed her arm, pulling her away from everyone. They walked in silence, until they finally found a quiet spot.

Sirius sat on a bench, and Gemma joined him. They sat in silence for a while.

"Sorry." Sirius finally says to her. "For being off with you this past week. It's just..." He paused, letting out a sigh, and leaning forward, resting his head in his hands.

"What is it, Sirius?" Gemma asks. "Do you not want to be my friend anymore?"

Sirius snapped his head up quickly, frowning at her. "Don't be stupid." He said. "Of course I still want to be your friend. That's the problem. That's why this is so difficult."

He looked away again and Gemma frowned at him now, confused.

"What's so difficult?" She asked.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I want to kiss you again." He said.

Gemma stared at him.

_He wants to kiss me again... Like I want to kiss him again?_

_But what does that mean?_

_I know I don't want a relationship... but if he does..._

"Sirius..." Gemma said, feeling nervous. "...do you want... a relationship with me?"

"No!" Sirius cried immediately. "No. Definitely not."

Gemma let out a sigh of relief, smiling at him. "Good." She said.

Sirius laughed a little. "Look, Gem, I don't want relationships." Sirius said now. "I just want to have fun. I want to kiss girls and I obviously want to have sex with them." He paused slightly. "I want you to be one of those girls. I want to... have fun... with you."

He looked back down and Gemma stared at him for a moment.

_He wants to kiss me. He wants to have sex with me!_

_But we'd stay friends..._

_Is that a thing? Could that be a thing?_

Sirius leant forward, running his hands through his hair. "It's a stupid idea." He said.

_Is it?_

"It's why I've been avoiding you, Gem." Sirius said now, standing up. "Because when I look at you, I'm so fucking tempted to kiss you."

He turned to look at her and Gemma stared up at him, caught in his eyes again.

_Well I'm always tempted to kiss you too. And I really want us to stay friends._

_Could this work? Could I have... sex with you?_

_Alice did say..._

"It's a stupid idea." Sirius says again, pulling her from her thoughts. He turns quickly from her and starts to walk away. "Just forget it." He says, over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Gemma cries, standing too. _I'm still thinking. I'm still processing._

He slowly turns to face her and Gemma stares at him.

_I fancy you. A lot. I want to kiss you. And I could… go further…_

_I think we could do this._

_I think we should do this._

Sirius sighed and started to turn again. Gemma moved quickly towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

Her hands found the side of his face and she pressed her lips to his. She moved her fingers to twist in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

His arms hesitantly wrapped around her, before gripping her tightly. He lifted her slightly, as he began responding to her kiss. His tongue quickly found hers again.

Gemma moved her hands down from his face to his firm, muscled chest, enjoying the feel of him. His hands moved to her waist, slowly moving up her body.

His fingers gently grazed the side of her breasts as his hands travelled up, sending sparks through her body. His hands found their way to her neck, gripping her hair and forcing her mouth even closer to his.

They slowly pulled apart, Gemma smiling at him. Sirius stared back at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "No strings. Just fun."

Gemma smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure." She said. "I don't want a relationship, Sirius. Not with you or anyone. But I want to have fun."

Sirius brushed her hair back from her face, before kissing her again. His hands moved down her body, gripping her waist, and pulling her towards him. His hands slowly moved around to her back, resting just above her bum.

Gemma lifted herself up, encouraging him to move his hands down. He responded, his hands moving down to squeeze her bum. Gemma gasped slightly as he gripped her tightly, pulling her hips into his.

They pulled apart again, both smiling at each other.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Gemma said, laughing.

Sirius smiled back. "I'm glad we're doing this." He said. "I've been thinking about this all over the Christmas break. I just never thought you would agree to something like this. Something so... free."

"Why not?" She asked. "You know I don't want to be tied down. And we usually want the same thing."

"That's true." He said. "I guess I forget you're not like other girls."

Gemma laughed. "Too right." She said.

They smiled at each other, Sirius running his thumb over her cheek, playing with her hair slightly.

Gemma bit her lip, nervously. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"I kiss you again." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Gemma grinned at him, just as he moved towards her. His hand wrapped in her hair and his lips pressed firmly against hers.

She suddenly pulled away from him. He looked at her, confused.

"You know…" She said. "You've broken one of your rules. Never kiss the same girl twice."

Sirius nodded, smiling at her. "True." He said. "But that rule is only for girls who don't understand me. You're not like those girls."

Sirius reached for her face again, taking her lips with his. Gemma wrapped her hands around his neck, as his hands moved back down her body. His fingers once again grazed her breasts as he moved his hands to her waist.

He started teasing at the bottom of her shirt, lifted it slightly, pulling it out of her skirt.

"Sirius." Gemma breathed, pulling away. "Not here."

Gemma looked around. They were in a quiet part of the school, but anyone could find them here. In fact, it was a miracle no one had found them yet.

Sirius sighed, and pulled his hands away. "Fine." He said, sulking slightly.

Gemma laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Next time, we'll find somewhere more private." She said.

Sirius grinned. "I know a lot of private places, Gem." He said. "We can go to one of them now."

Gemma laughed. "I think we probably need to get to our next class." She said, looking at the time. "We're quite far from Potions."

Sirius groaned but agreed. They walked towards the dungeons, starting to see students and teachers appear around them.

Suddenly Gemma stopped. "Wait." She said. "Are we going to tell our friends about this?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I guess so. I assumed I would tell James."

Gemma nodded. "I guess I would tell Alice." She says. "It would be difficult to keep it a secret. But if James knows, then Lily will know, which means Mary will need to know too."

"If Mary and Lily are finding out, I'm telling Remus and Peter." Sirius says now.

Gemma laughs. "So the answer is yes." She says. "Yes, we are telling our friends."

Sirius smiles. "Or… the answer is no. And we tell no one." Sirius says now. "Not yet anyway. It could be a fun secret."

Gemma thought for a moment. "Having it as a secret does sound fun." She said. "I quite like the idea of us sneaking out to different cupboards to have a quick snog."

"_Quick_ snog?" Sirius says now. "There's nothing quick about me, Gem." He winks at her and Gemma can't help but blush. Sirius chuckles slightly.

"Come on." She says, dragging him down the corridor. "We're late."

They move quickly down the corridor, before breaking into a run. They arrive at Potions just in time.

"Ah, glad you could make it." Professor Slughorn says to them as they step through the door. "You'll have to be partnered up together, as everyone else is taken."

Sirius and Gemma sit at the last available table, right at the back. Alice and James both look round at them, questioning them with their eyes.

"Uh oh." Sirius whispers. "We might be caught out already."

"We'll just pretend we had another fight." Gemma whispers back. "And I won, of course." She grins at him.

"Of course." Sirius replies, his hand suddenly reaching across and grabbing Gemma's thigh under the table. Gemma jolts up, surprised by the sensation.

"Stop that." Gemma whispers, trying to push his hand away.

"No." Sirius says, his hand moving further up her leg. "Not unless you admit that I won the fight..." He winks at her and Gemma shakes her head at him.

"Fine." She says. "You won."

Sirius removes his hand, chuckling to himself.

A few days later, Gemma celebrates her 18th birthday. She doesn't throw a party, much to Sirius and James's disappointment, and instead enjoys a quiet afternoon with the girls.

When she arrives back at the common room, she finds a note on the side for her. She recognises Sirius's handwriting, but is confused by the message.

**Remember the stone in the wall.**

That was all it said. Gemma stared at the note.

_What?!_

_Why would Sirius send me a note? And about a stone in the wall... there are stones in the wall everywhere!_

Gemma continued to stare at the note, getting frustrated. She folded it up and sat down, noticing the Potions book in front of her.

_Potions. The night of the library trip. That hiding place… That bloody stone in the wall!_

_That's it! _She thought, jumping up. _He wants me to meet him at that statue!_

_Oh, he is sneaky!_

Gemma ran as fast as she could, worried she might have missed her chance. She reached the corridor and was relieved to see Sirius standing there.

He spotted her and started smiling. "You found my note then." He said.

Gemma laughed slightly. "I did." She said, out of breath. "Clever. Although it... took me... a while."

Sirius laughed at her as she caught her breath. "You didn't need to run, Gemma." He says. "I was happy waiting for you. Although I have had 3 other offers while I've been stood here."

Gemma placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well." She said, still catching her breath slightly. "Thank you for... waiting anyway."

"It is your birthday, Gem." He said, grinning at her. "But next time I might not be so patient."

Gemma shoved him slightly, laughing. "You'll have to make the clues easy then." She said.

"Or... you'll have to convince me that you're worth waiting for." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Gemma stared at him for a moment, her face unimpressed.

_I do not need to do any such thing, Sirius Black._

Sirius chuckled at her reaction. "Sorry." He said. "I already know you're worth waiting for." He winked at her and Gemma laughed.

"And don't you forget it." She said, grinning at him.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and leading her towards the statue. He checked the corridor, then opened the space.

"Ladies first." He said.

Gemma stepped inside. It was tighter than she remembered. Sirius followed her in, closing the statue behind her. It was dark, but Gemma didn't care. She could feel her way around.

"I don't want that stone on my back again." Gemma said now.

Sirius moved his hand to her back, pulling her body flush to his. "Better?" He asked, his lips already close to her.

"Yes." She said, her arms travelling up his strong arms.

Sirius's other hand pulled her face towards him, his lips crashing down onto hers. His tongue quickly opened her mouth, finding hers.

Gemma moved her hands to his face and neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. The hand on her back moved down, gripping her bum and bringing her even closer to him.

Gemma was lost in the kiss, when suddenly his lips left hers. She was momentarily disappointed, until she felt them elsewhere.

He kissed her jawline, then her neck. The sensation was overwhelming, making Gemma's body shake beneath him. He continued to kiss her neck, sucking at her skin lightly.

His hand pulled back her hair, giving him more access to her neck. He started to gently nibble at Gemma's skin, and she let out a moan.

Sirius chuckled into her neck. "I'm glad you're enjoying this, Gem." He whispered to her, his lips moving to just behind her ear. Gemma gasped as her body tingled.

Gemma moved her hands over his shoulders, running them down his firm chest. She continued down his stomach, resting just above his trousers, before moving around his waist to rest on his back.

After what felt like hours, they returned to the common room, heading off in separate directions to avoid suspicion. They agreed they would use notes to communicate times and places to meet.

Throughout January, Gemma and Sirius were meeting up almost everyday to kiss. And each time they kissed, it would get more intense between them.

Gemma was nervous and excited. It was definitely heading in a certain direction.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked her, as they sat in the common room together.

Gemma turned to Alice, realising her mind had been wandering back to earlier in the day, when she had been kissing Sirius.

He had taken things a little further by squeezing her breast through her shirt, which had gotten her excited. He had quickly reminded her that it wasn't the first time he had had a feel.

Gemma chuckled to herself, and smiled at Alice. "Just remembering something." She said.

"You've been in a good mood lately." She said now. "Anything I should know about?"

Gemma thought back to when Sirius had run his hands up her legs, underneath her skirt, gently caressing between her thighs. Her whole body had started shaking under his touch.

Gemma stared at Alice, then shook her head. "No." She lied. "Nothing to tell. I'm just happy. School is going well, I feel like I'm on track to pass my NEWTs, and I have some amazing friends."

Gemma smiled and Alice narrowed her eyes slightly.

_She's suspicious. But I won't tell her. Not yet..._

"Speaking of friends, things between you and Sirius seem good again." Alice said now.

Gemma nodded, smiling. "Yes." She said. "Our friendship is very much back on track. I think that talk before Christmas really helped."

_And the kiss. And every kiss and touch since..._

Alice nodded. "I guess it did." She said.

Gemma and Sirius had told their friends that they had agreed to stop flirting with each other. And in some ways, this was true.

Now though, they saved up all their flirting energy and made full use of it when they were alone.

"Stop it!" Lily suddenly cried, giggling as she ran down the stairs and into the dorm.

James laughed, chasing after her, as he tried to grab her around her waist.

"Stay away from me!" She cried, laughing so hard she was almost crying.

"But you love being tickled my beautiful Lily-flower." He said, grinning at her. He lunged for her again and Lily screamed, before running away again.

She ran to Gemma and Alice, pulling Gemma up and hiding behind her.

"Protect me, Gemma!" Lily cried, laughing.

"Don't drag me into this!" Gemma said, laughing with her.

Sirius, Remus and Peter came down the stairs too, laughing.

"Sirius!" James cried. "Take Gemma out for me. She's protecting my Lily-flower and I want to cover her with tickles!"

Gemma glanced at Sirius, wondering what he would do. He raised his eyebrows at her, and Gemma wondered if he was asking for her permission.

She stood tall. "Bring it on, Sirius." She said, a small smile on her lips.

His eyes lit up and he ran at her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off the ground. Gemma screamed, and heard Lily scream as James swooped in and grabbed her.

Sirius stumbled slightly, and pushed Gemma against the wall. His face was close to hers and he smiled down at her. Gemma stared at him for a moment, her heart racing as she felt his body firmly pressed against hers.

Then they both remembered where they were and who was watching.

Straightening up, Gemma pushed Sirius off and looked around. Luckily everyone was watching James and Lily, who were now rolling around of the sofa, Lily being ticked furiously by James.

Sirius threw Gemma a quick wink, then returned to Remus and Peter.

At the very end of the month, it was time for the Hogsmeade trip. Gemma was excited to spend the day with the girls, however that was quickly derailed.

"I'm sorry." Alice called from the bathroom.

"Don't be sorry!" Gemma called back. "You're sick, Alice. You really need to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"I will." Alice said, before throwing up in the toilet again. "As soon as I stop being sick."

Gemma sighed and turned to Mary and Lily. "I guess it's just the 3 of us today, then." She said.

"Well... actually..." Mary said, looking down. "Yesterday Stephen suggested that me and him stay here. I told him that we had plans, but I think he really wanted to get me alone. If you know what I mean..."

Mary blushed slightly and Gemma couldn't help but laugh. _Yes, I know exactly what you mean!_

"And James really wanted to take me to the joke shop." Lily said. "I think he's trying to loosen me up a little." Lily rolled her eyes, and again Gemma couldn't help but laugh.

Then she sighed again. "So our day of hanging out has turned into me being on my own?" She said, and Lily and Mary both looked guilty.

"Sorry." Lily said, quietly.

"Sorry." Mary added.

"Sorry!" Alice cried from the bathroom, before throwing up again.

Gemma laughed. "It's a good job I like my own company." She said. "Go, both of you. Off with your boyfriends while I take this one to Madam Pomfrey."

Mary and Lily grinned, then ran from the room. Gemma lifted Alice and held her up as she walked her down the stairs. She conjured a bowl too, in case Alice was sick again.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius cried, as he moved towards them. "What happened?"

"Alice is sick." Gemma said. "I'm getting her to Madam Pomfrey."

"Let me." Sirius said, reaching for Alice, about to pick her up.

"Don't you dare carry me, Black." Alice growled at him. "I'm not that..."

Suddenly Alice grabbed the bowl Gemma was carrying and threw up.

"...sick." Alice said, closing her eyes and swaying slightly.

"Let him carry you, Alice." Gemma said. "You've got no energy."

Alice sighed. "Fine." She said, wrapping her arm around Sirius as he picked her up easily. "Know that I hate this."

Sirius and Gemma both laughed. Gemma knew that Sirius would be hating it as well, but he was too much of a gentleman.

After dropping Alice off with Madam Pomfrey, Gemma and Sirius headed to the Main Entrance where they met up with Remus and Peter.

She stayed with them for the morning, visiting the sweet shop with Remus to stock up on chocolate.

When they left there, Gemma spotted Sirius up ahead, talking to a 5th year Gryffindor. She watched them flirt together, as her, Remus and Peter approached.

"How about we take this somewhere more private?" Gemma heard the girl say, leaning into him.

She then heard Sirius chuckle slightly, before shaking his head. "Not today." He said. "But I'll see you around, I'm sure."

Gemma frowned, wondering why Sirius had declined such an offer. She watched the girl sulk and walk away, then Sirius turned to see them approaching.

"Did we just hear you correctly, Sirius?" Remus said, smiling slightly. "Are you turning girls down now. That's not like you."

Sirius shrugged, glancing briefly at Gemma, before turning to Remus. "She was a little too young." He said.

"Never stopped you before." Peter said.

"Shut up." Sirius replied, punching him in the arm. "At least I get the chance to turn girls down."

Peter looked down, clearly a bit upset, while Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's comment.

Gemma frowned slightly, distracted by his earlier comment. _Since when has he started turning girls down?_

_In fact... has he even kissed another girl since he started kissing me..._

"You coming, Gem?" Sirius asked, and Gemma suddenly realised she had zoned out.

She looked up at him and saw Remus and Peter also staring at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

Sirius laughed. "We're going to the pub." He said. "Are you coming?"

Gemma slowly shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm going to take a walk."

Remus and Peter smiled at her, then turned and started walking towards the pub. Sirius, however, was staring at her.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

Gemma looked around. It was just the two of them now, and she needed to check something.

"Sirius." She said. "Are you... still kissing other girls?"

Sirius chuckled at her question. "Would it bother you if I was?" He asked.

"No." Gemma said. "But it would confuse me if you weren't."

"How so?" He said.

Gemma shrugged. "I'd find it odd that you would go from kissing every girl in the school, to just kissing me." She says, looking down slightly.

"Ah." Sirius says. "You're worried that if I'm only kissing you then maybe I have feelings for you."

Gemma shrugs again, looking down. She heard Sirius laughing.

"Don't worry, Gem." He says. "I promise I'm not going to fall in love with you."

Gemma laughs slightly. "Good." She says.

"I've kissed a lot of girls already." Sirius says now. "And I don't want to go back to any of them. Too much effort. And while I could kiss other girls... girls I haven't kissed yet... I don't want to."

He shrugged slightly, then waited as a couple of students walked past. He stepped slightly closer to her.

"I like kissing you." He continued. "It's easy, Gem. You don't demand anything from me. I don't have to have a whole conversation before and after. You show up, we kiss, and you leave."

Gemma burst out laughing and saw Sirius's face wash with guilt at his comment.

"Wow, Sirius." She said, grinning at him. "Good to know."

"I'm so sorry." He said, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean for that to come across so... I just meant..."

"I know what you meant." Gemma said, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not offended. I'm relieved. I feel the same way."

_I want it to be easy too, and it is nice having someone to kiss without all the added drama._

_That's why I've hardly kissed anyone. Too much effort either side._

"Good." Sirius replies. "Because I had wondered whether you were still kissing other guys."

Gemma shook her head. "No." She said. "But I wasn't kissing that many guys before anyway. It was too hard. With you, it is easy."

Sirius smiled at her, then quickly glanced around. Gemma noticed they were alone, although she doubted they would be for long.

Sirius pulled her towards him anyway. He wrapped his hand around her face and pressed his lips to hers. Gemma sunk into the kiss, disappointed that it was so quick.

"I have an idea." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. He turned and started towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you insane?!" Gemma cried, seeing their destination. "I don't want to believe the stories are true but..."

"They aren't true." Sirius said, interrupting her. "It's Remus. This is where he goes every month."

"What?" Gemma cried, stopping Sirius from carrying on. "Remus comes to Hogsmeade every full moon?"

"There's a secret passage which runs from an entrance under the Whomping Willow." Sirius says, pulling her again.

"How the hell does he get under the Whomping Willow?!" Gemma asked now, her mind spinning.

Sirius chuckled, as he approached the front door of the Shack.

"And so the noises the villagers hear are just Remus?" Gemma asked now.

Sirius opened the door, dragged Gemma in and shut it quickly.

"How many secret passages are there?" She asked now. "I feel like there is so much..."

Sirius pushed Gemma firmly up against the door, his face close to hers.

"How about... I promise to tell you everything later..." He said. "...if you just shut up right now so I can kiss you?"

Gemma stares at him, a small smile on her lips. "Fine." She said. "But you won't silence me forever."

Sirius grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her intensely. His tongue opened her mouth, capturing hers and taking all the breath from her body.

His hands tightened around her face as he both pushed himself onto her and pulled her closer to him. Gemma could hardly breath as she sunk deeper and deeper into him.

Finally, he let her go. "Won't I?" He said, grinning slightly. "I'm keen to try."

Gemma instantly blushed, and before she could say anything else, Sirius had his lips on hers again.

His hands began to roam her body. One moment, they were grabbing at her breasts over her shirt. Then they were on her bum, squeezing and pulling her hips towards his.

She felt a hand running up the inside of her leg, while another opened her shirt, revealing more of her chest to him.

His lips left hers and slowly travelled down her jawline, her neck, and to the top of her breasts. Gemma moaned as his lips sucked and nibbled at her skin, while the hand moving up the inside of her thigh reached between her legs.

His fingers gently moved over her knickers and Gemma's body tingled in excitement and anticipation.

_We're going to have sex. Here. Now._

_Am I ready for this?_

"Wait." She said, grabbing his hands. "Wait."

_I need a moment. I need to slow this down._

Sirius pulled back, and looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked, his face full of concern.

"Yes." She said. "It's just... we're moving quite quickly."

Gemma looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sirius brought his hand up to her chin, lifting her face to his.

"Sorry, Gem." He said. "I didn't mean to rush you."

Gemma gave him a small smile. "You're not rushing me." She said. "I am ready. I just... need a minute."

Sirius smiled at her, pushing her hair back from her face. "Take as long as you need, Gem." He said. "I want you to be comfortable."

Gemma smiled back. "Thank you." She said. "It's all so... new." She added, laughing slightly.

"It is." He said.

Gemma stared at him for a moment. _Surely it isn't new for him though..._

"How many times have you... done it?" Gemma asked, wanting to understand more about Sirius's experience.

Sirius frowned slightly. "You think I've had sex before?" He asked.

Gemma stared at him. "Yes." She said, before frowning slightly herself. "Haven't you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No." He said.

Gemma stared at him, surprised. "Really?" She asked.

Sirius laughed at her reaction. "Really." He said. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"A little bit." Gemma said. "Surely you've had plenty of opportunity."

Sirius nods. "Yes." He said. "Most of the girls I snog want to go further. But it's like the kissing, Gem. Girls have too many expectations."

Gemma thought for a moment, then understood. She nodded slowly. "They want you to make their first time special." She said. "They want you to promise to love them forever."

"Exactly." Sirius replied. "Most think that one kiss means I'm theirs for life. Imagine if I had sex with them."

"Surely there's at least one girl in this school who wouldn't expect more from you though." Gemma said, realising too late that she had just set herself up.

Sirius grinned. "Well yes, Gemma." He said. "There is. And luckily..." He paused, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. "...I have her in front of me, right now."

Gemma laughed, blushing and covering her face with her hand.

"What about you." He said now. "Why have you been waiting?"

Gemma shrugged. "I don't want to have sex with just anyone." She said. "I know I'm not going to be in a relationship when it happens, but I want to know the guy is decent. Someone I can trust."

"Like me?" He said grinning at her.

Gemma laughed. "Yes, like you." She said. "You do tick all the boxes, Sirius."

"Well, of course." He replied, looking smug.

Gemma rolled her eyes, then shoved him slightly as she laughed.

"I do feel ready." She said again. "I just... don't want to move too quickly."

"That's fine, Gem." Sirius replied. "I want you to feel comfortable. So if I get too much, tell me."

Gemma nodded, then leant towards him, pressing her lips against his. Sirius responded, his hands holding her face firmly.

Slowly his hands began to move down to her neck, but he stopped himself. Gemma smiled into the kiss, then reached up for his hands.

She pulled them down, over her neck and chest, encouraging him to touch her. Sirius obliged, and ran his hands over her breasts. He began to squeeze at them, finding her nipple underneath the thin bra material.

Gemma moved her hands down his chest, feeling his firm body. As she approached his stomach, she continued her exploration of him, reaching the growing bulge in his trousers.

Gemma smiled as she felt him, and enjoyed hearing him moan into her mouth as she wrapped her hand over him.

_He feels big. _Gemma thought to herself, before having to suppress a small giggle.

Sirius was now pushing one side of her shirt off her shoulder, and lowering her bra strap down her arm. His fingers gently ran along the inside of her bra, as his lips left her mouth and moved down.

Gemma held her breath, as his fingers pulled the thin bra material away from her, just as his lips reached the top of her breast. Slowly, his lips found her newly revealed nipple, and they both moaned in excitement.

Suddenly they heard voices. And footsteps.

Panic set in as Gemma pushed Sirius away, frantically trying to cover herself. Sirius moved to the side, to stare out of the window.

"Some students." He whispered. "Come on."

Gemma hadn't quite done up her shirt when Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. They entered a room and hid behind the door.

Gemma and Sirius watched through a gap as the front door opened and two 5th year Gryffindors stepped inside.

"Come on." The boy said, as he dragged the girl into the Shack. "I promise to keep you safe."

The girl giggled and let him pull her in, closing the door behind her. She stepped towards him and he started to kiss her.

Sirius and Gemma turned to each other and held in a laugh.

"Maybe we should give them a show in return..." Sirius whispered, his arm snaking around Gemma's waist, his eyes focused on her lips.

Gemma pushed him away slightly. "No." She whispered back. "I don't want to get caught. We should get out of here."

Sirius grinned, as he kept his arm around her and apparated them out of the Shack. They appeared just outside, near the forest, and quickly Sirius leant down and kissed her lips, opening her mouth with his tongue.

Gemma sunk into the kiss, then remembered where they were. She stopped him, giving him a firm look.

"I'm just upset we got interrupted back there." Sirius said, shrugging innocently at her.

He then turned, and they started to walk back towards the village.

Gemma smiled. "I know." She said. "I am too. Maybe the next time you get me alone..."

She bit her lip and heard Sirius growl slightly. "Technically... we're alone now..." He said, slowing down.

Gemma laughed, shaking her head. "Come on." She said, picking up her pace. "It's late, and we were supposed to be spending the afternoon with Remus and Peter. They might be wondering where we are."

"Fine." Sirius said, sighing slightly. "But you're a tease, Gemma Arwin."

Gemma smiled to herself.

_Maybe. And maybe I like that..._


End file.
